340 horas para conquistarte
by Abby Maddox
Summary: Candy es una chica de carácter sencillo a pesar de su buena posición social, todo lo contrario a Terrence quien es arrogante y déspota. Candy hará sus Prácticas Profesionales en la empresa de Richard Grandchester, lugar en donde Terry le hará la vida imposible intentando ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Él nunca se enamora, ella una soñadora de primera clase.
1. Chapter 1

PRÁCTICAS** PROFESIONALES**

* * *

Estoy a un semestre para culminar la facultad a nivel licenciatura, papá me ha dicho que no tengo de qué preocuparme ya que en su bufete de abogados tengo un lugar seguro al igual que Susana y Karen mis dos hermanas mayores. Ellas por sí solas han demostrado ser muy disciplinadas en las áreas que escogieron para especializarse, todo lo contrario a mí, yo soy más soñadora, desaliñada en mi forma de vestir, tengo amigos de todas las índoles sociales y menos responsable que mis hermanas.

El decano académico convocó a una reunión a los 400 alumnos que egresamos este ciclo escolar para informarnos los procedimientos para la titulación y para los que quisiéramos hacer prácticas para la preparación antes de nuestro examen. – **Candy, nosotras haremos las prácticas profesionales para perderle el miedo a la relación laboral y tener un poco de experiencia antes de la graduación, ¿tú harás las prácticas?** –Me cuestionó mi mejor amiga Samantha O'Donell

–**Mmm, no. Aprovecharé las tardes libres de mi último semestre para consentirme un poco, mamá quiere que me una al trabajo del bufete de papá al momento de graduarme, obvio, después de regresar de nuestro viaje de graduación, he esperado tanto por él que no pienso perdérmelo.**

–**Diana y yo nos hemos enlistado para participar, creemos que nos ayudará conocer el funcionamiento de la empresa a la que nos envíen, será todo un reto. Deberías animarte.**

–**En caso de hacer prácticas profesionales las haré en alguna escuela, no quiero hacerlas en alguna empresa, quiero hacer mi vida laboral distante a todo lo que me ha rodeado. No necesito que nadie más evalúe mis conocimientos y aptitudes.**

Diana comentó – **Este año será diferente y emocionante. Todos los que se enlisten serán sorteados para cubrir las diferentes empresas que apoyan a la Universidad y eso nos da la oportunidad de conocer a diferentes personas.**

–**No tengo interés en conocer a más personas, conozco a tantas como puedo atender en mi vida social. Y no quiero trabajar en ninguna empresa, no quiero tener que levantarme todas las mañanas y luchar con qué ponerme para verme presentable… quiero algo más cómodo…**

**–No deberías negarte a la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos, pero respetamos lo que piensas… y tarde o temprano tendrás que usar ropa diferente** –argumentó Diana

Me despedí de mis amigas y John me alcanzó antes de iniciar mi camino hacia mi última clase del día** –Candy, ¿Te enlistarás?**

**–¿Tú también?** –Lo vi asentir con su cabeza –**Yo no tengo tanto ánimo de hacerlo y no creo que exista el poder para convencerme. Me niego a una vida laboral en alguna empresa por ahora…**

–**No será solamente en las empresas, podrás hacer tus prácticas en algunos lugares del gobierno, como hospitales, estancias infantiles, orfelinatos, escuelas públicas…**

**–¿Es enserio?-** John tenía ese poder sobrenatural de convencerme sin pedirlo...

**–¿Estuviste en la reunión con el Decano Académico?**

**–Ummm, Nop**

**–Ya veo. Bueno te dejo que ya voy tarde a mi última clase**–Me dejó a unos cuantos pasos para ingresar a mi salón, pero no entré, en lugar de ello me apresuré para alcanzar al Decano quien caminaba hacia la Rectoría.

**–Decano, soy Candice White y deseo saber si aún estoy a tiempo para enlistarme para las Prácticas Profesionales…**

–**Candice, es un gusto que quieras unirte a este proyecto piloto que en caso de arrojar resultados se implementará para el futuro, como sabemos nuestro sistema educativo es más que suficiente para que ustedes salgan totalmente capacitados para enfrentarse al mundo laboral y para ocupar las mejores vacantes, eso en algunos casos y en otros más específicos, pensamos también en todos aquellos quienes sus padres son empresarios, nuestro llamado es para que ellos puedan ampliar sus horizontes y no limitarse al núcleo familiar…**

**–Entiendo, mi padre tiene un bufete de abogados pero a mí me gustaría apoyar en algún centro social más que en alguna empresa…**

**–¿Cuál es tu especialidad?**

**–Ingeniería Informática.**

**–¿Y en qué lugar te gustaría apoyar?**

**–Pensaba en un hospital o en alguna escuela pública, puedo apoyar en algún área administrativa, o en clases de computación … pero que no sea en ninguna empresa, por favor.**

Ingresamos a su oficina y platicamos abiertamente de mi temor a involucrarme en la empresa de mi Padre, y no es que papá sea estricto conmigo, sino que no quiero estar en compañía de mis hermanas quienes no soportan mi forma de ser.

Siempre me critican por mi mal gusto para vestir, que no me guste andar con ropa de diseñador todos los días no quiere decir que no sepa combinar mis jeans favoritos con una blusa y unos zapatos cómodos… También no sé cómo podría relacionar mi carrera con la abogacía, ellas prefieren el mundo de papel y yo el electrónico.

–**Muy bien Candice, ya estás enlistada para las Prácticas Profesionales y te pondré en la categoría de Escuelas Públicas.** – Indicó al terminar de capturar mi nombre en su computador.

Agradecí y me retiré de la oficina de Decanatura. Por la noche le platicaba emocionada a papá mi "próxima gran aventura" como practicante.

**–Lo harás muy bien pequeña, eres muy inteligente al igual que tu madre y hermanas.**

**–Gracias por animarme, al principio tenía mis temores, Sam y Diana me han comentado que no estaremos juntas que se hará un sorteo, así que yo fui a solicitarle al Decano que me brindara la oportunidad de estar en cualquier lugar a excepción de alguna empresa.**

**–Por supuesto, eso lo solicitaste porque no quieres vestirte bien** –Atacó Susana **–¿Cuándo comprenderás que eres una White y no una mendiga? Al momento que pongas un pie en la empresa de papá tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para verte al nivel de nosotras** –Dijo señalando a Karen, mi otra hermana. Resoplé y les hice una mueca.

**–¿Papá has pensado en brindar la oportunidad de trabajo en casa? Yo podría trabajar desde aquí para no darles a "tus hijas" la oportunidad de avergonzarse de mí.**

Papá sonrió e hizo un gesto de "no les hagas caso" y mamá se limitó a decir –**Su hermana es tan bonita como ustedes dos y si ella se siente bien usando vaqueros y tops deben respetarla.**

Al culminar la cena me dirigí al cuarto de Ponny, mi nana, es una mujer mayor y mis padres le tienen un cariño muy especial considerándola parte de la familia.

–**Nanita** –dije al momento de recostar mi cabeza en sus cálidas piernas –**Haré mis prácticas profesionales en una escuela pública y estoy muy emocionada, daré lo mejor de mí para que contraten mis servicios y así pueda evitar trabajar con Karen y Susy…**

–**Hija** –Pasó sus arrugados dedos desenmarañando mis rizos –**Son tus hermanas y deben llevarse lo mejor posible, nada te cuesta poner de tu parte para que eso sea posible.** –Su tono risueño hacía cualquier reprimenda un gran cargo de conciencia.

–**Tal vez, pero debes de reconocer que ellas también deben poner de su parte para que eso pueda ser realidad**.

**–Ellas no han venido a escuchar mi consejo, pero tú sí.**

–**Bueno, no venía a hablar de ellas sino que estoy muy emocionada porque el lunes me dirán a dónde tendré que ir.**

**–Me da mucho gusto por ti niña mía, recuerdo cuando eras todavía una cosita pequeña que dependía de mí para muchas cosas… el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y ahora eres toda una mujercita que muy pronto se valdrá por sí sola en todos los aspectos…**

Giré mi cuerpo para poner mi rostro hacia arriba **–Nana, no te he platicado que me gusta John ¿Verdad?** –Mi corazoncito emocionado movía mis labios y palpitaba dentro de mi caja toráxica –**Es tan atractivo, tan dulce, su cabello negro le da un toque muy especial a sus ojos grises… siento que lo amo y que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.**

**–El amor ha tocado a tu puerta mi pequeña**–Mi nana sonrió, ella era mi confidente y mi amiga desde que iba en cuarto año. –** ¿Él te corresponde?**

**–Es muy amable conmigo… pero no. Él siempre está detrás de Diana, mi amiga.**

**–Amor no correspondido, mmm, si no tienes cuidado sufrirás mucho.**

**–No, me he propuesto conquistarlo, a Diana le gusta otro chico, Alejandro.**

Platicamos durante mucho tiempo, para precisar un poco antes de media noche, para mí mi nana es muy importante y yo para ella. Ponny es ha sido la nana de las tres pero conmigo tenía un cariño muy especial a pesar de los años.

–**Nana, ¿podemos hacer mañana los panquecitos de queso crema que tanto me gustan?**

**–Claro que sí mi niña, hace mucho tiempo que no nos metemos juntas a la cocina y si tu corazón ya comienza a palpitar por los chicos es necesario que sepas al menos hacer cinco menús diferentes, uno para cada día**. –Sonreía por su intento de broma.

**–Contrataré a un cocinera… es más, cuando yo me case tú te vendrás a vivir conmigo, tú le dirás lo que ella hará y te dedicarás a descansar conmigo... **

**–Me agrada tu propuesta pero yo soy muy vieja, mejor te enseñaré a hacer todo lo que sé para que siempre tengas algo con qué recordarme.**

**–Nana, sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas así…**

**–Te enseñaré... y anda a tu habitación que ya casi es hora que amanezca y tenemos una cita para hacer los panecitos…**

Perezosamente me levanté, es sábado y quería permanecer más tiempo en cama. Pero ni decir nada, tengo una cita con mi nana en la cocina y hoy ella me dejará hacer los panqués. Todas las veces que los hemos hecho yo le había ayudado y hoy ella me ayudará a mí… espero no arder la cocina.

**–En 40 minutos tendré mi primer producción de panquecitos rellenos de queso crema, si salen bien, he pensado en hacerlos para vender…**–No soy para nada empresaria y reconozco que me los comería antes de que alguien pudiera hacerme un pedido.

–**Estoy impaciente por probarlos, y mientras llega el momento podemos aprovechar para limpiar la cocina que ha quedado como campo de guerra** –Miré a mí alrededor y no estaba muy desordenada, bueno no tanto.

El fin de semana pasó como un relámpago en plena tormenta y la emoción de conocer el lugar a donde haría mis prácticas profesionales me hizo deslizarme de mi confortable cama. Tenía que ir lo más presentable posible, así que me dirigí a mi armario en el cual la mayoría de mi ropa eran jeans, cazadoras y blusas. Unas cuantas faldas, uno que otro vestido… todo quedaba descartado. También pensaba en cómo pasaría la mañana entre mis clases vestida con algo "presentable" así que sin dudar me coloqué unos vaqueros, los combiné con una playera ceñida al cuerpo y unas botas de agujetas color beige, con suela de goma, a mi criterio se ven presentables, me sujeté el cabello en un moño alto y di forma a mis rizos lo más que pude. Tomé mi bolso con mi portátil e hice mi camino a la universidad. Para mi gusto estaba muy bien presentable, iba a ir a una escuela pública no tenía que presentarme en traje de noche tipo Miss Universo para impresionar. De cualquier forma había agregado a mi atuendo un saco femenino que se ajustaba muy bien.

A media mañana nos convocaron a los que estábamos enlistados al Auditorio para que se nos dieran indicaciones. La mayoría iba de traje y corbata, mis compañeras iban de falda, tacones y blusas elegantes.

Fueron nombrando las empresas y los perfiles de quienes integrarían los equipos de becarios, vi como poco a poco mis compañeros iban haciendo grupos y poniéndose de acuerdo en las horas de salida y lugares de reunión para hacer su camino juntos a las empresas asignadas.

**–Candice White… escuela pública Número 17** –Nadie de mis compañeros iría a ese lugar y muchos me vieron con incredulidad. Mi familia es considerada dentro de las familias empresarias y gozamos de una estabilidad económica muy buena y solvente.

Son 5.20 horas diarias de lunes a viernes de prácticas profesionales que debemos brindar por los próximos tres meses, lo que hace un total de 340 horas de servicio. Muy diferente a los residentes de Medicina y Educación, ellos hacen un año y un semestre respectivamente.

Este semestre nuestra última clase es de 11:00 a 13:00hrs. Por lo tanto nos presentaremos de 14:00 a 19:30 hrs. Dirigí mis pasos a la oficina de Decanatura por mi hoja de presentación para el rector, no me la habían entregado al mismo tiempo que al resto de mis compañeros porque mi nombre lo habían escrito mal:_ Candace _en lugar de _Candice. _

**–Candy, que bueno que te veo** –Me dijo el decano mientras yo esperaba mi turno para pasar con su secretaria–**Hay un cambio de planes**. –Mi corazón palpitó con nervios como preparándose a una mala noticia.

Coloqué una sonrisa en mis labios y pregunté **–¿Qué tipo de cambio?**

–**Una alumna se ha enfermado, es de tu misma especialidad y hemos prometido enviar 15 alumnos a la empresa de asesores financieros más grande, he pensado en ti y anexé tu nombre para cubrir el total de alumnos.**

Lo miré con sorpresa y miré mi ropa **–No vengo preparada para ir a alguna empresa, usted no puede hacerme esto** –Dije con un poco de desesperación y nervios en mi voz.

**–Por favor Candy, tú eres más que la ropa que llevas puesta y no te ves nada mal** –Me dio una sonrisa que no puede corresponder.

**–No, en verdad no puedo.**

**–Lo harás muy bien, he revisado tu expediente y tienes las mejores calificaciones que muchos de tus compañeros, sé que pondrás en alto el nombre de la Universidad.**

Maldición, mil veces maldición… no tengo el tiempo para ir a mi casa y ver que puedo ponerme encima e ir a alguna tienda no me ayudará en mucho, tendría que cambiar todo mi guardarropa y no es ninguna opción pedirles a mis hermanas alguna de sus prendas…

Consulté mi reloj que se abraza tiernamente a mi muñeca y noté que apenas tenía tiempo para presentarme en la "empresa". Miré la hoja y mis ojos no podían creer el nombre de la mentada institución "Grandchester: Asesoría Financiera" Si algo había escuchado de los Grandchester era que la nueva generación era un tanto arrogante, en especial el mediano de los tres hijos.

–**Mierda de todas las mierdas…. Noooooooooooooo, maldito decano académico…. -** Conduje lo más rápido que pude, aun así llevaba cinco minutos de retardo. A todos específicamente nos esperaban a las 14:00 hrs. Se nos "agradecía la puntualidad". Por ir de prisa, al descender de mi auto no tomé mi saco para completar mi vestimenta. Corrí con desespero hacia la recepcionista quien me indicó que mis compañeros estaban en la sala de reuniones desde hacía 10 minutos. ¿En qué maldito momento mis cinco minutos se habían convertido en 10?

Mientras recibía indicaciones presencié una desagradable escena, un atractivo muchacho le gritaba a quien considero que es el dueño de la empresa:

–**No puedes frustrar mis planes para atender a un grupo de inexpertos, me niego. Que los atienda Archie o Stear…**

**–Terrence, no me levantes la voz y he dicho que los atenderás, si lo prefieres que te ayuden tus hermanos. Los chicos merecen tu respeto por su tiempo y su servicio, debes mostrar más educación y tratarlos de la mejor manera. No quiero ningún tipo de quejas.**

Todo el lugar estaba impecable, desde el guardia que me abrió amablemente la puerta y me señaló hacia dónde dirigirme hasta la pulcritud con la que estaban vestidos padre e hijo, y yo… en jeans…. Maldita sea mi suerte… deseé con todo mi ser salir corriendo pero no pude.

Pasó tan cerca de mí que pude percibir su aroma y su mala vibra, una mezcla un tanto rara… pero también aprecié lo apuesto que es…

**–Gracias señorita.** –Tomé mi carta de presentación e hice mi camino hacia el lugar en donde aguardaban mis compañeros… seguro mis 10 minutos se habrían convertido en una eternidad. Llamé a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada

**–Adelante** –Respiré profundo y saqué fuerzas por encima de mi voluntad que me pedía… mejor dicho… que me gritaba salir de ese lugar.

**–Lamento mi demora** –Cualquier explicación sonaría como excusa y no era lo más indicado para iniciar. Miré a mi alrededor y todos mis compañeros estaban vestidos adecuadamente, como si estuvieran en una reunión de ejecutivos y no de becarios.

**–Se ha equivocado de lugar, señorita. Aquí no es la sala para la entrevista de afanadoras, nosotros contratamos el servicio de limpia a "Clean for ever "**-sentí como me sonrojaba ante las palabras del ser más pesado y pedante. Mis compañeros se rieron de su comentario y yo me pasé mi vergüenza con el nudo más grande que jamás había sentido en mi garganta.

–**Terry,** –Otro de los chicos que estaban al frente me miró con una sonrisa que podría calificar como sincera –**No le hagas caso, mi hermano es un poco exigente, siéntete bienvenida ¿Traes tu carta de recomendación?, llegas un poco tarde y ya habíamos pasado las presentaciones personales… soy Stear y él es mi hermano Archie, y aqué**l –Señaló al odioso que se mantenía sentado en una silla recargada en la unión de dos paredes, tenía una pierna encima de la otra y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, demostrando lo más que podía su indiferencia hacia nosotros–**es Terrence**

–**Sí, gracias, lo lamento** –Dije estirando mi mano que revelaba mis nervios y coraje haciendo temblar la hoja que estaba entre nuestras manos.

**–Tu nombre….**

**–White, Candice White…**

El chico de nombre Archie tomó la palabra y comenzó con la inducción de lo que es la empresa y lo que esperaban de cada departamento – **Ahora les indicaremos sus áreas correspondientes y les presentaremos con sus jefes directos. Cualquier asunto que quieran tratar pueden dirigirse con nosotros, pueden sentirse en la confianza de hacerlo, cabe señalar que haremos todo lo que esté de nuestra parte para apoyarles siempre y cuando no interfiramos en las decisiones de sus inmediatos. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**–¿Trataremos directamente con los clientes?** –Preguntó una chica de nombre Annie Britter

**–No, pero estarán presentes en las negociaciones** –Respondió Stear, como siempre su sonrisa estuvo presente.

**–Así que les pedimos que siempre estén lo mejor presentable posible** –Dijo Terrence con ironía en su voz, con su mirada azul y penetrante sobre mí…. ¿Qué yo estoy presentable, hasta desnuda soy hermosa? Le miré de la misma forma que él me miraba, yo no solía intimidarme, bastante experiencia tenía con las críticas de mis hermanas. –**Se presentarán de acuerdo al área laboral a la que se les asigne… Candice por favor acompáñeme**…– Mis piernas temblorosas se negaban a sostener mi cuerpo pero mi orgullo me sacó de esa situación **–Tú no tendrás que preocuparte por venir lo más presentable posible, ya he pensado el área en la cual te asignaré… de acuerdo a tu presentación en este día…** –Sus hermanos le miraron y Archie le negó con la cabeza y suplicaba con la mirada que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, si yo lo pude ver seguramente Terrence también…–** Harás tus prácticas profesionales en el comedor de la empresa.** –Todo el mundo rió, tímidamente pero se rieron de mí.

**–¿Qué? Vestida como estoy puedo hacer el trabajo de todos ustedes pero ustedes vestidos como están no pueden hacer el trabajo que yo haré, eso me hace estar por encima de ustedes** –Gracias orgullo.

Levantó su ceja y esbozó una mueca de lado intentando sonreír. **–Sígame**. –El maldito infeliz caminó tan rápido que agradecí haberme puesto jeans y botas porque con falda y tacones jamás lo habría alcanzado.

* * *

**Es la nueva historia chicas...**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

**su amiga Abby**

**Nice Day =)**


	2. MIS PRIMERA 530 HRS

**MIS PRIMERA 5.30 HRS.**

* * *

Dio la vuelta e ingresó a una zona en donde se podía percibir el olor a comida recién hecha, mi respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa debido a la caminata que el arrogante Terrence Grandchester me había obligado a emprender para alcanzar sus zancadas. Se detuvo ante una puerta con un círculo de cristal que permitía ver en el interior a las personas que trabajaban en medio del vapor y el fuego de las grandes hornillas industriales.

Se giró en mi dirección y me detuve a dos pequeños pasos de estrellar mi cuerpo con el de él, le fruncí el ceño en muestra de que su actitud no era de mi agrado **–¿Todo bien? Eres lenta, por eso llegas tarde a todos lados. **–Odio su arrogancia y me inquieta su mirada, ese tono azul y el poder que intenta ejercer con ella.

**–No soy lenta y todo está bien – **Mantuve mi postura erguida lo más que pude, este infeliz no me va a intimidar en lo absoluto, si ha creído que no podré con lo que me asigne, que daré la vuelta me iré… se ha equivocado. Haré de esto la mejor experiencia de mi vida tomando lo que mejor me convenga… al que si mataré, cuando tenga algún tipo de poder sobrenatural, será al maldito Decano por exponerme a esto.

Abrió la puerta abatible de la cocina y no la sostuvo para mí sino que la soltó en el momento que di el paso para ingresar y la estúpida puerta intentó lanzarme para fuera de nuevo –**Gracias, eres muy amable y cortes**–ironicé mientras le lanzaba una mirada con los párpados entrecerrados.

–**Insisto, eres lenta… **–Se dirigió hacia una chica que por lo mucho tendría unos 25 o 26 años, se veía de la misma edad que "Mr. Arrogante", con una filipina blanca y una malla negra en la cabeza sujetando su cabello –**Dorothie **–Su voz sin ninguna pizca de educación –**Ella será tu ayudante por las tardes, hará sus ****_prácticas_****_profesionales_**–Ironía de su parte, ¿qué creía, que no estaba estudiando? **–estará de 2:00 a 7:30 de la tarde y al igual que los demás practicantes tendrá 30 minutos para comer, ella estará subordinada a ti y tomarás las medidas que consideres convenientes.**

–**Sí, está bien** –Dorothie no expresó más y se dio vuelta para regresar a su área de trabajo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me quedé anclada en mi lugar. Terrence se inclinó un poco hasta que su aliento acarició mi oído y me dijo **–¿Ves como si eres lenta? Tu jefa se ha ido a sus deberes y tú sigues aquí de pie… sin moverte**–Se incorporó en toda su estatura y sonrió moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

**–Si fueras más claro en ****_tus indicaciones _****tal vez no tendría dudas**–Me moví en dirección de Dorothie y por el rabillo del ojo vi como salió de la cocina, sentí como si me quitaran una gran roca de mis espaldas. Me acerqué a Dorothie y ella por primera vez me sonrió y llamó a todos.

**–Es la primera vez que nos asignan a un becario y eso es digno de un brindis** –Un chico rubio de ojos azules sacó una botella de zumo de manzana, sirvió seis vasos en medidas iguales

**–Soy Candy y NO soy cheff** –Aclaré inmediatamente antes de que todos pensaran que yo sabía algo del "arte culinario" **–Soy Ingeniero en Informática y por mi forma de vestir me mandaron con ustedes –**Sonreí con mis palabras y todos hicieron lo mismo

**–No te preocupes, aquí tus conocimientos aunque sean muy básicos son bienvenidos. Él es James, está estudiando para ser chef**–Dorothie señaló al chico rubio–**Él es Peter, es nutriólogo y le encanta cocinar**–Señaló a un chico afro –**Dan es nuestro repostero**–Era un tipo muy atlético de piel trigueña y ojos castaños –**Raphael es chef **–Es un chico italiano de sonrisa hermosa con dientes muy blancos y perfectos –**Soy Dorothie y soy la responsable del comedor de esta empresa, todos los días hacemos desayuno, comida y merienda para 800 personas, se divide en turnos de 45 minutos y grupos de 270 personas aproximadamente. Es decir que a partir de las 2:00 p.m que inicia tu turno y que coincide con la salida a comer del primer grupo hasta las 4:30 es andar a prisas porque atendemos a todos los comensales… es fácil no te espantes**–Creo que eso lo mencionó por mi expresión, señaló a mis espaldas y vi que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y muchas personas comiendo, había un gran murmullo, risas y muchas expresiones en los rostros de los comensales– **la merienda es más sencilla, solamente es poner panecitos y bocadillos, café e infusiones. Tomamos turnos para lavar la loza y preparar la verdura y demás…**

**–Espero ser útil.**

**–Lo serás **–Dorothie levantó su vaso con zumo –**Brindemos por Candy ****_y porque el Licenciado Terrence ha pisado por primera vez nuestro lugar de trabajo _**–Llamó mi completa atención que mencionara al "arrogante" dentro del brindis en mi honor.

**–Candy, me ayudarás con la loza en lo que te acostumbras a esta área de trabajo**– James tomó mi mano y me dio un pequeño "tour" por cada uno de los lugares que correspondían al área de comedor, primero una pequeña bodega llena de enseres de limpieza, luego nos dirigimos a la cámara fría en donde estaban las carnes, el almacén de despensa y por último a la cámara de refrigeración para las verduras y frutas. Puso en mis manos unos guantes de látex nos encaminamos hacia los fregaderos más grandes que jamás había visto. Me subí los puños de mis mangas, me puse la bata blanca y la red negra para el cabello.

Los demás estaban recibiendo al segundo grupo proporcionándoles sus charolas con cubiertos y sus vasos para el agua. Todos ordenadamente pasaban haciendo avanzar la inmensa fila que parecía interminable –**Comencé a trabajar en este lugar hace tres años** –James se portó amable al iniciar una plática interesante –**Estoy estudiando la carrera de chef y aquí estoy obteniendo experiencia, Dorothie es muy buena enseñándome sus conocimientos, para nada es egoísta.**

–**Es bonita ¿Te gusta? **–Le sonreí pícaramente.

**–No, reconozco que es muy atractiva pero ella está en una relación con Peter **–Levanté mis cejas en muestra de admiración. –**Yo no tengo novia… ¿Y tú tienes novio?**

**–Mmm, nop, el chico que me gusta… está enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas**. –Bajé la mirada para no ver la expresión de "Oh, lo siento"

Terminé el turno lavando, lavando, lavando…. Un mundo de trastes, ollas y vasos. James me ayudó porque sola no hubiera terminado ni en una semana.

**–Candy, ven por favor –**Me llamó Dorothie.** –Te enseñaré las medidas para poner la cafetera y las infusiones.** –Memoricé las cantidades tanto de agua como de café y té para cada aparato y los coloqué en la mesa que me indicó, pusimos las charolas de pan y bocadillos que ya estaban listas.

**–¿Ustedes también comen por turnos?** –Pregunté porque mi estómago me impulsó a hacerlo.

**–En este preciso momento ya hemos terminado, la cocina está limpia, los trastos limpios y a esta hora ya no se ponen vasos para lavar sino térmicos. Así que ya podemos sentarnos a comer… en un momento más verás a varios desfilar pero no nos interrumpirán porque cada quien puede servirse y tomar lo que desee.**

Serví la porción para comer, me dejé caer en una silla acojinada que mi espalda agradeció. Estas serían mis primeras 5.30 hrs. de _"Prácticas Profesionales" _y yo estaba muerta de cansancio, no sé cómo iba a tener ánimo de hacer mis deberes de la escuela si los ojos se me cerraban y me faltaba 1 ½ hrs. para completar el turno…. Maldito decano y maldito Terrence "arrogante" Grandchester…

Estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando vi lo que Dorothie había descrito como "no nos molestarán" **–Candice White –**Esa voz me sacó de mi relajación **–Sé buena, ****_rápida _**** y sírveme un café **–Miré al infeliz "arrogante" incrédula de que estuviera pidiéndome que le sirviera un café ¿Acaso no tenía secretaria para que ella se lo sirviera?, acto seguido miré a Dorothie y a los demás que estaban a la mesa conmigo, con su mirada me dijo "Sólo Hazlo". Solté de mala gana mi cubierto e hice mi camino fuera de la cocina hacia la mesa en donde estaba la cafetera.

**–¿Con cuántas de azúcar? ¿Le gusta con crema?**

**–Prepáralo como para ti. – **Por un momento perdí todo el sentido de lugar y de lo que estaba haciendo, el aroma delicioso de café recién hecho me hizo salir de mi cansancio. Puse un sobre y medio de azúcar con dos de crema integrándolos en seco en el fondo del vaso y por último vertí el contenido caliente, lo agité y sin pensarlo lo llevé a mis labios…

**–Creo que eso era para mí –**Su mano y su mirada me envolvieron sacándome de mi ensueño _cafetero…_

**–Lo siento… –**Bajé la mirada ** –En seguida le preparo otro, deme un momento más –**¡Qué estúpida soy! Como pude cometer tan grande error… Deposité el café en la mesa y él lo tomó sonriendo y reluciendo su actitud arrogante.

**–Tomaré este… no tengo tiempo para perder en ****_tus demoras._**

**–¿Se le ofrece algo más? Antes que quiera que ocupe mis 30 minutos de comida para atenderlo. –**Levantó su ceja y negó con la cabeza. Sus dos hermanos y un chico que iba con ellos de bata de médico y un gafete que decía "STEVENSON …Servicio Médico" rieron sonoramente **–¿Ustedes también desean ****_Café o alguna otra cosa?_**

**–No–**Contestaron de diferente forma y con la risa en los labios, cada quien se sirvió su propio vaso de café. Ingresé de nuevo en la cocina, tomé mi plato y lo arrojé a la basura con mucho coraje, mis ganas de comer se habían esfumado dando paso a un buen santiamén de ira aderezado con bilis.

Pensé en salir en punto de las 7:30 p.m. pero no fue posible, salí con todos a las 8:00 p.m. dejamos el lugar limpio y recogido. En ese tiempo con mis nuevos compañeros me enteré que por la mañana había un grupo diferente al de la tarde a excepción de Dorothie, ella era la única que estaba desde la mañana y descansaba tres días a la semana en compensación. Ella entrenaba al otro chef para hacerse cargo del turno matutino; a partir del verano se dividirían los equipos y Dorothie solamente trabajará por las tardes.

Llegué a casa a las 9:30 p.m. y mi familia ya había cenado. No tenía la menor intensión de encontrarme con nadie especialmente con mis hermanas para escuchar su burla en un desagradable "te lo dije". Era la primera vez que mi forma de vestir me metía en un gran aprieto, y no les daría el gusto de hacérselos saber.

Caminé hacia la cocina para hacerme un emparedado de crema de maní con mermelada de arándanos y un gran vaso de leche. Ensuciaría la menor cantidad posible de trastos, aprendí que es muy cansado lavarlos, secarlos, acomodarlos…Por educación no podía beber de la botella de leche porque de poder hacerlo no ensuciaría un vaso en toda mi vida….

**–¿Tienes hambre? Parece que no comiste por la forma en cómo devoras al emparedado…**

Respingué al escuchar la voz de mi nana **–Ponny, me has dado un gran susto...**

**–Perdona no quise asustarte. –**La sonrisa tierna de mi nana me alegró mi día.

**–Perdóname nana pero no me ha ido bien–**no quería contarle a nadie que no fue lo que esperaba, con mucha reticencia me había animado a enlistarme en la estúpida idea del Decano y mis emociones se habían esfumado ante la sonrisa del "arrogante" y su grandiosa idea de enviarme al comedor de la empresa, solamente porque me vio en jeans. **–Vengo muerta… todavía tengo deberes de la universidad… me muero de sueño…**

**–Has comenzado bien tu primer día de trabajo, sino fuera pesado no dejaría la experiencia que requieres para valorar cada dólar que gastarás. Serás una buena administradora.**

**–Lo dudo, si me quedo en el trabajo que me han asignado gastaré mucho en detergentes y perfumes… huelo a –**Pasé mi nariz "olfateando" mi ropa imitando a un perrito**–todo menos a mí… huelo a jitomate "sofrito", cebolla "salteada" sopa "al dente" …–**Mi nana frunció el ceño sorprendida.

**–¿De dónde sacaste esos términos de cocina?**

**–Me mandaron al comedor industrial de "Grandchester: Asesores financieros" y no a la escuela pública que yo esperaba… por favor nana, no le digas a nadie… guárdame el secreto. Me muero de la pena…**

Mi nana sonrió **–Tarde o temprano se enterarán, y bien dices… hueles a comida y no a niños.**

**–Vengo muerta, lavé tantos trastes que perdí la cuenta en el número 10**–Descansé mi cabeza en la mesa aspirando lo más profundo intentando llenar mis pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire. **–Me voy a dar una ducha y a descansar… te quiero nanita –**le di un beso en su cabeza de buenas noches en señal de despedida e hice mi camino hacia mi habitación, cada peldaño de la interminable escalera me costaba mucho subirlo… si cada traste que lavé contara por un año de vida a estas alturas sería "la princesa de los mil años" eso sin contar la verdura y fruta que preparé.

Mi espalda, manos y pies me están palpitando como si cada parte tuviera su propio corazón. Mis manos están tan blancas de tanta agua con detergente… estúpidos guantes que dejaron colar agua, todo se me resbalaba así que me los quité en el vaso número dos.

Las primeras 5.30 hrs. de 340 de "_Prácticas Profesionales"…_ puse a llenar la tina de hidromasaje que papá había mandado a colocar en el baño de mi habitación, me asentaría muy bien un baño caliente para relajar cada músculo de mi adolorido y atormentado cuerpecito. Mientras llenaba la tina, abrí mi armario y por primera vez observé el basto número de jeans… Por un momento pensé si Karen y Susana tendrían razón al insistirme ser presentable o si ellas habían pasado alguna vez una humillación como yo tuve hoy a causa del infeliz "arrogante"… mi respuesta fue un firme NO, mis hermanas son tan "bien vestidas" y saben de moda que nunca pasarían un momento bochornoso.

Escaneé de nuevo mi armario y tomé la firme decisión de nunca cambiar, me gustaban mis jeans y mis cazadoras, mis blusas, playeras, zapatos… todo… yo soy exactamente lo que mi armario revela. Tomé un pijama de algodón de un cajón, puse música para relajarme y dejé solamente la luz del escritorio de estudio. El agua seguía llenando la tina así que aproveché los minutos para prender mi portátil y comenzar con mis deberes.

Mi móvil sonó y lo contesté con suma extrañeza pues no eran muy comunes de mantener una conversación a menos que sea algo urgente.

**–Hola, habla Candy **–Contesté

**–Hola Candy, soy John… emm… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de prácticas? **– Me tumbé en la cama porque su voz me puso al 100, todo mi cansancio desapareció

**–Me fue… bien… en realidad no era lo que esperaba, pero será una buena experiencia –**Cerré mis ojos, la oscuridad dentro de ellos me permitieron observar dos puntos azules… eran los ojos del arrogante y déspota Terrence, los abrí de inmediato y me concentré en John ** – Me asignaron en el comedor****_ –_**John es muy importante para mí y no sentí pena delante de él.

**–¿Cómo? ¿En Dónde? Pero si tú estás especializándote en Ingeniería… Candy, si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte a hablar con el Decano e informarle –**Ya había pasado por mi mente esa posibilidad y la había descartado por completo, no le daría a Terrence la oportunidad de verme humillada.

**–Lo he descartado por completo pero te agradezco tu preocupación –**Me levanté a cerrar el grifo de la bañera. Tenía tantos deseos de sumergirme pero no se comparaban en nada con los que tenía por escuchar la voz de John.

**–Candy, sé que es tarde y tal vez ya quieras descansar… –**Se escuchaba nervioso y mi corazón latió más fuerte… pero la decepción destelló por mi mente en una fracción de segundo… ¿qué tal si me llamaba para saber cómo acercarse a Diana? **–¿Diana te ha mencionado algo acerca de mí? –**Lo sabía, lo sabía… no llamaba por mí 

**–Emm… nop… ¿Cómo de qué o por qué?**

**–Candy… ¿No te imaginas por qué?**

**–Sí –**Mi corazón se apachurró exprimiendo todo su contenido, sentimientos bañados con sangre… mi corazón herido estaba desangrándose.** – A ti te gusta ella y quieres saber si ella me ha confesado algo acerca de ti…**

**–No, ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?**

**–El interés que demuestras por ella… siempre la buscas e intentas estar cerca de ella…**

**–Pero no es por ella…** –¿No? Entonces ¿por Sam? **–Es por ti –**¿Qué? Repítelo porque no escuché bien… bueno sí… pero lo dijo muy rápido… quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

**–John… –**¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué él también es dueño de mis pensamientos?** –yo…**

**–Candy, no es la forma por aquí… pero quiero dormir sabiendo que te lo dije y despertar muy temprano mañana con el único deseo de que no tendré miedo a tu rechazo… Candy me gustas mucho y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia**

**–John –** pensé que nunca lo diría** –Tú también me gustas, siempre me has gustado y encantada de la vida por ser tu novia.**

**–Candy, quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos… mañana te lo pediré de la mañera que debe de ser ¿Puedo recogerte para llevarte a la universidad?**

Estoy muy emocionada… sabía que este día era especial… todo es especial… –**Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a mis prácticas y si no llevo mi auto se me…**

**–No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo te llevaré y pasaré por ti… ¿Te gustaría?**

**–Sí, claro… si ya somos novios** –¡Qué bien se escucha eso!** –Me encantaría pasar cada tiempo libre contigo.**

Hablamos un tiempo más y el agua de la bañera estaba un tanto tibia… sin importarme me introduje disfrutando el suave y relajante masaje. Mi corazoncito bombeaba con cada latido "te-amo-te-amo", mi mente evocaba el nombre de John y mis ojos cerrados traían la imagen del arrogante tomando de mi mano su vaso de café.

* * *

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**SI TIENEN COMENTARIOS NO DUDEN... SE AGRADECEN TODOS.**

**=)**


	3. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?**

* * *

Pude cerrar mis ojos a las 2:30 a.m. después de desconectar mi portátil al culminar la formulación para una nueva red de comunicaciones… Las horas que dormí no fueron suficientes para eliminar el cansancio, no podía moverme, sentí mi cuerpo como el día que incursioné en los deportes extremos… el rapel acabó conmigo y con mis nervios. Así me siento, toda entumida y dolorida, cada movimiento consume el doble de energía.

Tomé unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una blusa que su largo me llega a medio muslo, de tirantes gruesos, me puse una cadena con una placa como la que usan los militares, dejé mis rizos sueltos, por último me puse unos botines negros por encima de mis pantalones. Bajé al comedor a reunirme con mi familia para compartir el desayuno. Me dirigí a mi lugar integrándome a la plática que Karen sostenía con papá.

**– Papá, necesito un auto para hoy, el mío lo llevé ayer al servicio y me dijeron que estará en una semana… estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no puedo andar en taxis para todos lados… por favor papi**…

– **Kary** – era la forma en la que papá la llamaba– **solamente por hoy hija, te prometo que mañana tendrás un auto, debo solicitarlo al seguro para que te lo asignen…**

**–¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?** –pregunté

–**Llevaba prisa y lo saqué sin que le revisaran los niveles y tuve un calentón en el motor y se ha dañado no sé qué tantas partes**…

**–¡Uuuyyy! No te preocupes...Te presto el mío**, –le lancé las lleves por el aire al sacarlas de la bolsa trasera de mis jeans.

**–¿No irás a la universidad?** –Preguntó Susy

**–Sí** – una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara **–papá, mamá, a partir de hoy John Hataway se encargará de su princesa número tres…Me ha pedido ser su novia y yo he aceptado.**

El grito de mis hermanas fue sonoro y me uní a ellas, vi como mis padres se tapaban los oídos tratando de neutralizar nuestros sonidos agudos. Mis hermanas conocían a John y lo apreciaban mucho… bueno apreciaban a sus hermanos.

**–La familia de John es muy conocida por los eventos sociales altruistas que realizan, ahora sí hermanita, nada te salvará de vestirte de la manera correcta, no digo que dejes de usar jeans, pero no son apropiados para cualquier lugar… te lo digo por tu bien.** –La voz de Susy me animó a darles la razón.

**–Ya sé a lo que te refieres, ayer me asignaron el lugar para mis prácticas y no fue una escuela como solicité sino una empresa.** –No conté el lugar al que me asignaron–**Todos mis compañeros iban vestidos correctamente menos yo… pero eso ya no tiene importancia, eso fue ayer.**

**–¿Llevarás ropa aparte?** –Preguntó mamá

**–Eh, no. Me han proporcionado uniforme, así que no tendré de qué preocuparme.**

**–¿A dónde te mandaron?** –Preguntó papá.

**–A "Grandchester: Asesores Financieros" donde la arrogancia y la pedantería distingue a la empresa…**

**-Yo estudié con Richard y tu madre estudió con Eleonor cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra -**papá pareció regresar en el tiempo, yo le regalé una sonrisa

-**Me contarás eso, con muchos detalles ¡Eh! **-El asíntió

**–¿Conociste a los hijos de Richard Grandchester?** –Preguntó Susy **–¿en verdad son atractivos? Dicen que el más "hermoso" de los tres es Terrence… con su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules…**

**–Los tres son de muy buen ver**–Mencionó Karen– **aunque Terrence es el más déspota de los tres, pero no deja de ser un adonis…Cuidado hermanita, no te vayas a enamorar de alguno de los tres, ellos se conocen por ser unos rompe corazones**

**–No sé por qué creo que a ustedes dos les gustan los Grandchester, por mí no hay problema, ninguno se me ha hecho atractivo, son arrogantes, groseros y burlones** –No olvido que se burlaron de mí cuando Terrence me pidió el café. **–Y sólo estaré en la empresa tres meses y buscaré poner en práctica mi profesión en otro lugar.**

**–Candy ¿Por qué rechazas tanto integrarte en el bufete?** –Preguntó mamá **–A tu padre y a mí nos haría felices que las tres estuvieran integradas en lo que hemos creado para ustedes.**

**–No es por nada en especial, pero quiero hacer lo propio, y volar con mis propias alas… ¿Me entienden?** –La campana de la puerta se escuchó y supe que John había llegado, iba a correr para abrir y papá me detuvo por mi mano.

**–Si quiere salir con una de mis princesas, tendrá que enfrentarse a la "bruja"** –Señaló a mamá **–y al dragón** –apuntó su pecho con su dedo índice. Mis padres sabían que yo era una soñadora de los cuentos de hadas desde pequeña y a mis casi 21 años (los cumplo en el mes de mayo, es decir en un mes) sigo siendo igual, reconozco que he madurado pero sigo imaginando a mi príncipe azul que me despertará con un beso como a la "Bella Durmiente"

**–Papá… ya no soy una niña…** –Salí disparada en dirección de la puerta, John me tomó por la cintura, me envolvió con sus brazos mi cuerpo y sus labios mis labios.

**–¿Dormiste bien?** –Preguntó risueño.

**–Sí, pero ven que mis padres quieren "conocerte"** –Mis padres lo conocían, pero papá era muy conservador en muchos aspectos.

**–Nena, ¿Es necesario?** –Oh, oh, ¡Claro que es necesario! Cuando yo me meto en problemas, por ser hija de familia, mi padre da la cara por mí… el día que me case y me meta en problemas, mi esposo será quien dé la cara por mí

**–Sí, mis padres y hermanas están emocionados por nuestra relación…**–Dije sonriente y tirando de su mano.

**–¿Les has dicho? Bueno… no quiero que pienses que tengo temor o algo así, pero yo pensé que podíamos esperar más para avisarles… ¿Qué tal si no funcionamos?** –Fruncí el ceño y le miré incrédula de sus palabras… ¿Quién se hace novio para no funcionar?

**–Funcionaremos y tendremos un "Fueron Felices para Siempre" –** Sonreí

**–Bien, si eso te hace feliz…**

**–Si esto no te hace feliz, puedes dar la vuelta y regresar por donde viniste…–**Chasqueé los dedos y al finalizar apunté con el dedo índice a la salida de mi casa.

Se acercó y me abrazó **–Nena, no debes ser tan drástica, y no me refiero a que no funcionaremos pero no hay que correr cuando apenas podemos caminar…**

Nos acercamos al comedor, saludó a mi familia negándose a desayunar…**–Les ofrezco una disculpa, tengo que llegar puntual a la universidad y pasar por Candy me ha desviado de mi ruta habitual, tengo que saber cuánto tiempo haremos para llegar a tiempo**–Me miró y yo pude observar que a papá no le agradó esa actitud… al regresar de mis prácticas iba a tener una buena charla con mis padres, de eso nadie me salvaría. **–¿Nos vamos linda?**

Me despedí de mis padres, tomé una manzana… no me dio tiempo de desayunar bien… **–Eso no estuvo nada bien –**Le dije **–Por la noche me esperarán despiertos... hablarán sobre ti y sobre mí.** –Me frustró mi mañana.

**–No te enojes nena, pero tus padres deben comprender que las relaciones de noviazgo no son como antes–**Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que es muy rápido para definir que lo que por ahora siento es… decepción. Sé que tengo 20 años y John no ha sido el primer novio pero no me gustan las relaciones difíciles… soy más del tipo románticas… esas relaciones que te hacen soñar con hermosos paisajes y no las que te hacen tener pesadillas… Deseo que esto sea diferente porque yo quiero a John desde el segundo año de facultad. Como amigo es genial, espero que como novio sea perfecto.

El transcurso de la mañana fue normal, pensé que eso de tener novio iba a ser notorio, pero él tan alejado como siempre… bueno… cabe señalar que no llevamos ninguna clase juntos. Me mandó entre cambio de clases un mensaje pero nada más… Esto y no tener novio es lo mismo.

Quedamos de vernos en el estacionamiento y retiro todo lo anteriormente mencionado. Tomó mi bolsa ayudándome, abrió la puerta del auto para mí y me llenó de besos. Así me gusta.

Me dejó en la entrada de "Grandchester: Asesores Financieros" cuando faltaba 20 minutos para mi turno, nuevamente se portó caballero abriéndome la puerta y tomando mi mano para descender. Puso mi bolsa en mi hombro, retiró un mechón de cabello que había quedado atrapado entre mi hombro y la correa de la bolsa con mi portátil, tomó mi nuca… me perdí en ese beso tan apasionado… abrí mis ojos soñadores para verlo partir… me di la vuelta para encaminarme a la recepción para que me dieran mi gafete de ingreso… cuando vi una mirada azul escudriñándome, sus cejas encontradas entre sí formaban una línea en "V" al centro… Caminé lo más rápido posible para evitar toparme con Terrence.

Fue un tanto imposible porque se esperó a que me dieran el ingreso a la empresa, yo esperaba que él se retirara pero no lo hizo ni cuando la recepcionista me entretuvo un poco de tiempo.

**–Tienes que dirigirte a Recursos con la Licenciada Patricia O'Brien para que te entregue tu gafete personal y no tengas que registrarte diariamente como visitante…**

**–Gracias, lo haré en cuanto tenga un tiempo disponible.**

**–Todos los chicos pasaron ayer, ¿Por qué no pasaste?**

**–Porque yo no estoy con todo el grupo **

**–¿Te asignaron un área diferente?**

**–¿A caso no me viste en el comedor?**

**–Ah, eres chef…**

**–No, soy ingeniero en informática…**

**–¿Y quién te asignó en el comedor? Debe haber un error, puedes mencionarle a la Licenciada O'Brien, ella te asignará en el departamento adecuado.**

**–No creo que pueda hacer algo… creo que quien me asignó vio algo en mí para la cocina –**Reimos

**–Ahhh… bueno… no pierdes nada con intentar.**

**–Estoy bien, es muy diferente a todo en relación con mi carrera pero me ayudará. Puedo estar segura que cuando me case tendré muy buena experiencia haciendo de comer. –**Ella rió y yo sólo suspiré

**–No te entretengo más, que tengas bonito día.**

Me despedí y corrí en dirección al ascensor para dirigirme al comedor, me quedaban 7 minutos para llegar, pulsé el botón para detenerlo cuando vi en el reflejo de las puertas de acero el reflejo de un traje blanco, cerré mis ojos suplicando que no me dijera nada en absoluto, ni el saludo, inexplicablemente mi corazón comenzó a marcar un ritmo muy acelerado que lo podía escuchar en mis oídos y sentir en los veinte dedos que están distribuidos en mis extremidades…

Di el paso en el momento que se abrieron las puertas y él entró detrás de mí. Pasó un tiempo considerable antes que él abriera su boca para preguntarme **–¿Me puedes explicar qué significa lo que acabo de presenciar?**

**–Sí puedo... estaba recibiendo indicaciones para obtener mi gafete… la recepcionista me dijo que debo dirigirme a Recursos Humanos con la Lic. O'Brien. – **Entrecerró los ojos posicionándose frente a mí. Tomó mi bolso de mi hombro sosteniéndolo en su mano por encima de su ancha espalda.

**–No me refiero a tu plática con la recepcionista, sino al ****_espectáculo _**** que acabas de montar a la entrada de este lugar. –**Estaba muy serio, me intimidó tanto que mí corazón acelerado parecía que saldría por mí pecho, abriéndose paso sin importarle hacerme daño. **–Quiero que te quede bien claro que esto no es un hotel ni ningún lugar a los que puedas estar acostumbrada para ****_expresar tus muestras de afecto_****– **Arrebaté de su mano mi bolso y pulsé el botón para que la puerta se abriera, me faltaban dos pisos para llegar… subiría por las escalinatas.

**–No soy el tipo de persona que crees, –**Le señalé con mi dedo índice con todo el coraje expresado en mi voz y rostro**– John es mi novio, él solamente me acompañó, no sabía que eso estaba prohibido…–**La puerta se abrió, me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas para salir pero su mano me sujetó por la muñeca tirándome en su dirección haciéndome caer sobre mis asentaderas. Me levanté como resorte, mis pies habían evitado que la puerta se cerrara porque interferían con el sensor. Sus ojos reflejaron un no sé qué… porque no era precisamente un "discúlpame" o un "lo siento". Intentó ayudarme a estabilizarme sobre mis piernas. **–Suéltame... maldita sea… sé que estoy en ****_tu territorio _****pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme mal –**Maldita puerta que se cerró obligándome a permanecer al lado del ser más detestable que puedo conocer.

**–No fue mi intensión lastimarte… pero no te hubieras echado a correr… yo sólo te hice una pregunta y esperaba una respuesta –**Fingí falta de interés a lo que pudiera decir al no hacerle caso, no le dirigí la palabra ni para bien ni para mal… después de unos instantes que me parecieron una eternidad llegué al piso 9 a donde está el comedor **–¿Sabes en dónde está Recursos Humanos? –**Preguntó y yo sólo mantuve mi vista en un punto perdido en la pared del cuadro que nos rodeaba a ambos.

Pasé mi turno con las indicaciones de Dorothie. Después de un tiempo James me pidió que le ayudara a acomodar la bodega porque los insumos habían sido abastecidos. Me dirigía a la bodega de los enseres de limpieza por una escobetilla y unos paños cuando escuché su voz.

**–Hola Dorothie, ¿sabes en dónde está Candy? **

**–Está acomodando la bodega con James… ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Quiere que le llame?**

**–Quiero saber si ya se dirigió con la Licenciada O'Brien… por su gafete de la empresa.**

**–Sí, ya fue… James se ofreció a acompañarla.**

**–Mmm Ok. –**Mi corazón se volvió a disparar, ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Es un tanto extraño su comportamiento, no sé qué le hice para que me trate de esta forma… desde ayer me ha ofendido en cuanto ha tenido oportunidad…

**–Dorothie, hemos terminado con la bodega –**Comentó James.

**–¡Qué bien! ¿Revisaste que llegara todo?**

**–Si llegó todo… –**Respondió James**–Morimos de hambre…**

Me encaminé hacia las hornillas para servirme cuando escuché de nueva cuenta su voz… mi estómago se contrajo e intenté ser fuerte**, **esta vez solamente venía con su hermano Stear, lo vi dirigirse hacia la mesa del café y no puedo decir que me haya gustado que me ignorara… o a lo mejor ya estaba a la defensiva que lo único que deseaba era devolverle la misma grosería.

**–¡Hola Candy! –**Me saludó Stear quien se dirigió hacia la barra por la cual atendíamos a los comensales, Terrence se quedó lo suficientemente lejos para no hablar pero lo relativamente cerca para escuchar**– ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –**Mi mirada me traicionó al dirigirse y buscar la de Terrence.

**–No hay problema –**Segundo día sin comer… veré lo positivo… adiós a algunas libras de más… bueno yo no tengo libras de más… Salí hacia las mesas y me senté frente a ellos**–¿De qué quiere que hablemos?**

La sonrisa de Stear es bonita, pero estoy muy predispuesta a recibir alguna grosería de parte de Terrence que no puedo apreciarla como ayer**–Sé que esta no es tu área laboral, es decir, para que puedas hacer tus prácticas, quiero asignarte al área que correspondes…**

**–Le agradezco su disposición… pero considero que si usted toma esa determinación… emm… la autoridad de su hermano será considerada en nada, yo no quiero causar problemas…**

**–No será ningún problema… Terrence es quien lo ha solicitado…**

Me dirigí hacia él reuniendo todo mi valor **–¿No le gustó el café que le preparé ayer? –**Me costó no reírme de su expresión. Abrió sus ojos hermosos mirándome fijamente, yo sólo pude sonreír.

**–Ha sido el mejor café que he probado en mi vida –**Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó correctamente. **–Candice sé que estás por graduar en una ingeniería y …**

Lo interrumpí tomando de nuevo la palabra **–¿Dorothie se ha quejado de mi trabajo?**

**–No, por supuesto que no…**

**–Entonces no veo por qué deba cambiarme de área… usted me asignó ayer aquí porque lo creyó así conveniente… le ruego que sostenga su palabra por el bien de su reputación. –**Me dirigí a Stear **–Si no hay más que decir… volveré a mis labores.**

**–Gracias Candy –**Concluyó Stear.

Cuando ingresé a la cocina todos estaban asombrados… **–Candy ¿Creo que has conquistado al Licenciado Terrence Grandchester –**Dijo Dorothie y todos fueron muy ruidosos con sus risas.

**–Claro que no, no sé cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa.**

**–Nunca había venido a este lugar, y cuando digo nunca es nunca… y de ayer a hoy ha venido… mmm… al menos unas cuatro veces, eso ya es mucho…. Y ha sido por ti.**

**–Después de lo que ha pasado hoy… dudo que vuelva a venir…–**¿Realmente quiero dejar de verlo? Sí… claro que sí.

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES **

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	4. MR COQUETO

**MR. COQUETO**

* * *

Antes de salir de mi turno me dirigí al tocador para asear mi cuerpo con un paño húmedo e intentar deshacerme del olor a comida y retocar mi maquillaje, John pasaría por mí y no quería que se incomodara por mi nueva "fragancia". No me presioné para salir prontamente, siempre había soñado que al retirarme de mi oficina encontraría al amor de mi vida con el auto aparcado a la entrada, vestido con un traje sexi recargado en la unión de las dos puertas con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con los pies ligeramente separados. Que se encaminara hacia mí cuando yo estuviera a unos cuantos pasos de él, que tomara mi bolso al tiempo que me daba un beso apasionado, sostuviera la puerta para mí, que camine ligeramente rápido para ocupar su lugar… y emprender la marcha a nuestro nidito de amor o a un buen restaurant para una cena romántica.

Al abandonar el servicio de damas el edificio estaba ligeramente vacío, la mayoría salía como estampida al levantarles las rejas de su cautiverio… iba con mi paso normal, pulsé el botón para llamar el ascensor… se abrieron las puertas y… ¡diablos!… ahí estaba nuevamente "Mr. Arrogante" con sus dos hermanos y su amigo Stevenson… dudé por completo subir y exponerme a cualquier comentario.

Con desgano sonreí, Archie detuvo la puerta al poner su mano **–Hola Candy ¿Ingresas? –**Seguramente lo preguntó porque no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar.

**–Hola, buenas noches, em, no… gracias… creo que haré ejercicio… bajaré por las escalinatas… lamento interferir en su camino –**di media vuelta emprendiendo una caminata rápida para alcanzar las escaleras… Bajé corriendo, al llegar al primer descanso una mano detuvo mi paso, mi corazón pulsó rápido… seguramente por la carrera que había emprendido.

**–Candy, no tienes por qué bajar por aquí –**El agarre era fuerte pero sin lastimar… pero no era Terrence… era Archie **–te acompañaré… ¿puedo? –**Un sentimiento de decepción punzó mi corazón… ¿Esperaba de manera inconsciente que Terrence me siguiera?

**–¡Oh! Claro, será un grato recorrido…–**Contesté sonriendo.

**–Me dio la impresión que no quisiste subir al ascensor… ¿Es por mi hermano Terrence y su broma de asignarte al comedor?**

**–¡Eh! Yo… no, no es por ese motivo… ha sido por la razón que iban solamente varones y no está bien que yo tomara tal atrevimiento… sabe a lo que me refiero.**

**–No me hables de usted… creo que soy dos o tres años mayor que tú… háblame por mi nombre… Archie. –**Tomó de mí mis cosas para ayudarme portándose caballerosamente.

**–Está bien… lo intentaré… veremos si puedo… em… Archie –**Tontamente reímos y nuestro paso disminuyó en su totalidad el ritmo, bajamos cada peldaño como si no quisiéramos descender nunca. John podía esperarme como mi príncipe azul… pacientemente; además Archie es muy agradable…

**–…¿Y por qué una ingeniería y no leyes como el resto de tu familia?**

Esa pregunta me la habían formulado desde que elegí mi carrera, desde la entrevista con el rector hasta la asignación de lugares y horario en la decanatura considerando las preguntas de todos nuestros familiares y amigos… así que ya tenía una respuesta muy trabajada para ella. **–Porque no quiero depender de los logros de mis padres, quiero tener los propios… crear mis propios sistemas de comunicación y residir, algún día, en otro país.**

**–¿No te gusta vivir aquí? –**Se detuvo un peldaño abajo del que yo estaba dándose vuelta quedando frente a mí… Dios sus ojos color aceituna son bellos debajo de esos bordes de pestañas tupidas y gruesas. ¿Qué diablos había dicho Karen de los Grandchester? …Rompecorazones…

**–Sí, pero me también me gustaría conocer otros lugares –**No, no te atrevas a tomarme de la mano, por favor no… ¿Qué tienen los Grandchester que logran ponerme de nervios?... reconozco que no son el mismo tipo de nervios que siento cuando estoy cerca de Terrence… estos nervios son como cuando las cosas se pueden mal interpretar… y no te puedes negar…

Vi cómo su pecho se ensanchó cuando respiró profundamente, me mordí el labio inferior muy cerca de la comisura en reflejo a los nervios que palpitaban en todo mi ser… estábamos aún muy lejos de llegar a la P.B. creo que estábamos por el cuarto o quinto piso y él ahora recargaba su cabeza en la pared al igual que su hombro, tenía una pierna en un peldaño más abajo y flexionaba una en otro más arriba… ¿cómo podía rodearlo y emprender mi camino? **–Stear me comentó que te propuso cambiarte de área y te has negado –**Cambió el tema… ¿Acaso Terrence le había pedido que también él interviniera?** –¿Puedo conocer tus razones?**

**–Claro, te puedo contestar si seguimos nuestro camino… estoy segura que mi novio lleva al menos unos diez minutos esperándome y no quiero preocuparlo por mi demora… –**Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y yo no pude desviar la mirada… son cautivantes… pasó una mano por su cabello castaño igual al de Terrence…

**–Tienes novio –**No preguntó… repitió confirmando lo que yo había mencionado.

Retomé la pregunta evitando hablar de mí y mi relación de un casi un día**–No acepté el cambio de área porque creo que no es lo mejor para la reputación de la autoridad de tu hermano Terrence, si él ha dado una orden se debe cumplir, si él reconoce que se equivocó al darla porque lo hizo de manera precipitada le enseñará que para la próxima vez pensará mejor las cosas… Tal vez él crea que por ser jefe puede dar y revocar indicaciones… pero eso no da confianza a los subordinados.**

Estúpidamente por venir hablando pisé mal haciendo que mi pie derecho pisara el borde de un peldaño haciéndome resbalar, por instinto me tomé del posa manos pero Archie fue muy rápido en su reflejo, su mano sostuvo fuertemente mi brazo sujetando con fuerza. Me dio confianza que no quisiera sacar provecho o ventaja de ello y posicionarme o posicionarse cerca de mi… tal vez mencionar a John había sido suficiente **–¿Siempre piensas de esa manera?**

**–La mayoría del tiempo, cualquier ingeniería te ayuda a desarrollar al máximo tu potencial para medir causa y efecto, créeme que también el vivir con un juez y tres abogados en casa te hace caminar por los senderos más derechos que pueden existir. –**Llegamos al piso 1 y justamente en el descanso volvió a posicionarse frente a mí.

**–Candy, no quiero ser impertinente, yo no estuve de acuerdo con lo que hizo mi hermano contigo, intenté frenarlo, pero como tú has mencionado no es prudente restarnos autoridad entre nosotros delante de nuestros subordinados… te ruego una disculpa por ello – **Aún recuerdo su mirada suplicante ante la decisión de Terrence cuando me asignó al comedor… ¡Dios!, llevo dos turnos y todo el caos que se ha soltado porque el estúpido Decano Académico no envió a otra persona en lugar del "alumno indispuesto".** –Desde ayer cuando te miré… es decir… cuando ingresaste al salón de reuniones… no he dejado de pensar en ti…**

**–Archie… yo tengo novio… seguramente tú también tienes a alguien en tu vida… olvidemos esto ¿Sí?**

**–No puedo, ayer accedí ir con los chicos al comedor… nosotros nunca habíamos ido… la mayoría de veces comemos fuera ya sea por algún negocio o por compañerismo con nuestros clientes… no creí que mi hermano te fuera a molestar… yo sólo quería verte de nuevo…**

**–Pero te divertiste… te reíste de mí al igual que él y los demás… **

**–Candy…**

**–Archie… por favor… no arruinemos lo que puede ser una bonita amistad –**¿Cómo mencionarle la advertencia de mi hermana? **–Te recuerdo que llevo algo de prisa, hemos demorado mucho… John debe estar preocupado… También tus hermanos deben estar esperándote y "Mr. Arrogante" –**Mi pensamiento fue en voz muuuuuuuuy alta **– debe estar pensando lo peor de mí, "después del espectáculo que monté por la tarde ante las puertas de este sacrosanto lugar" –**No debí mencionar esto último ni con la entonación irónica y sarcástica.

**–Mis hermanos y yo viajamos cada quien en su auto… por "Mr. Arrogante ¿te refieres a Terrence?**

Bajé la mirada apenada porque llevaba dos días y uno de ellos ya tenía un sobrenombre en mi vocabulario… no quería que pensara que él o Steartambién lo tenían **–Sí. –**Su respuesta fue una caricia suave en mi mejía y una gran risa. **–Es enserio, Archie, cuando te menciono que mi novio debe estar preocupado.**

Caminamos rápido, en el lobby vi a Terrence que nos miró con cara de enfado, tenía una mano dentro de una bolsa de su pantalón con el dedo pulgar ligeramente fuera de la misma mientras que con la otra sostenía su saco por encima de su hombro tal como había sostenido mi bolso con mi portátil… nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y noté un brillo de decepción… sin explicarme por qué… me sentí triste… no sé si le estoy dando demasiada importancia a lo que pueda pensar de mí.

Tal como lo había deseado, mi amado John estaba esperando por mí recreando la imagen que había visto en mi imaginación… sonreí sinceramente a su dirección, cuando estuve relativamente cerca de él noté como se impulsó para caminar en mi dirección, llevaba una mano atrás de su espalda, con su mano libre tomó mi cintura y me hizo girar juntamente con él mientras mostraba su mano y ponía frente a mis ojos un hermoso botón de rosa roja. Choqué mis labios con los de él tomándolo de la nuca y haciéndolo descender a mi altura.

**–No enfrentarás sola a tus padres, lamento mucho la impresión que dejé en ti y en ellos –**¿Cómo no quererlo? Este hombre ha derretido mis pensamientos desde que lo conocí. Lo vi por primera vez cuando ingresé un día a la cafetería en compañía de mis amigas Dianna y Sam. Un chico de último año se estampó sin querer con Annie Britter, quien estudia la misma ingeniería que yo, ese día hacía frío y en su bandeja Annie llevaba un gran vaso de zumo de naranja que se vertió sobre su suéter… John se quitó su chamarra y se la ofreció a Annie quien se dirigió al servicio y se la colocó quitándose la ropa mojada… ¡cómo deseé ser Annie!, seguí con mi mirada a John quien solamente se había quedado con una playera de mangas largas ceñida a su musculoso cuerpo, se encontró con mis ojos que no podían apartarse de él y me sonrió… desde ese día mi alma quedó prendada de él. Luego entabló amistad con Dianna y el fin de la historia es que hoy está frente a mí como mi novio.

**–Estoy segura que estarán esperando en casa y tendré que escuchar algunos consejos –**Me introduje en el auto, cuando John cerró la puerta y caminó para ocupar su lugar vi a Terrence de pie mirando en mi dirección, pensé que tal vez él no podría notarlo por la distancia que nos separaba pero le sonreí tímidamente… él inclinó un poco la cabeza y también sonrió.

Llegamos a casa … mis padres sí esperaban para saber cómo me había ido, al verme llegar con John y al escuchar las disculpas de él no hubo más de qué hablar sobre el tema. Cenamos incluyendo a mi novio como invitado pasando un rato muy agradable, papá se excusó para dirigirse a su despacho seguido de mamá y Susy, Karen se dirigió a su habitación… John y yo salimos al jardín en donde la naturaleza nos cubría con un bellísimo manto oscuro con una infinidad de estrellas titilantes.

Llevo dos días en la empresa de Grandchester y mi cuerpo lo ha resistido pero se encuentra muy agotado, no me quedan ánimos para hacer los deberes de la escuela y menos aquellos que tienen que ver con fórmulas e hipervinculaciones… mis manos están súper resecas por el constante contacto con el agua y detergentes, por mucho que intente no logro acostumbrarme a usar guantes de látex, siento como si los trastos no quedaran limpios o que ni siquiera los estoy lavando. En mis ratos de descanso me cubro las manos con crema humectante pero no es suficiente.

Tuve que echar mano del recurso de la alarma del reloj que descansa en mi mesa de noche porque no confío en que me pueda levantar para mi tercer día… esta semana se está haciendo eterna… Después de la universidad y que John me dejara en la empresa recibí un mensaje de su parte en donde me decía que saldría tarde de sus prácticas. Lo de menos era pedir un taxi para que me llevara a casa.

A la mitad de mi turno me encontré con Annie Britter en el servicio, me extrañó un poco porque la mayoría de mis compañeros incluyéndola están en el doceavo piso…

**–Hola Candy ¿Cómo va todo?**

**–Hola Annie… creo que bien… es el tercer día y la verdad estoy muerta de cansancio... no sé cómo voy a resistir hasta el final. **

**–Te entiendo… si estuvieras en el departamento en el que nos asignaron tú serías genial… debo reconocer que tienes mucha habilidad, lo he notado en clases. Terrence y Archie nos han solicitado que realicemos una nueva base de datos en la cual podamos sistematizar por eventos y solicitudes, llevamos dos días completos trabajando y ha sido muy pesado… no hemos podido unificar los trabajos realizados en los diferentes servidores… –**Sentí la tentación de preguntar si su jefe directo era "Mr. Arrogante o Mr. Coqueto"

**–¿Por qué no te comunicas con nuestro profesor?, estoy segura que él les dirá que hacer–**Yo sé perfectamente qué hacer… y no soy para nada egoísta… pero no es mi área…

**–Lo hemos hecho y nos ha preguntado que si tú tampoco habéis podido. Dijo que eso lo habíamos visto en clase… que lo intentemos realizar poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo… hemos consultado tutoriales pero no logramos unificarlo. –**Mi profesor "querido" reconoce mis esfuerzos… eso me hinchó de orgullo.

**–¿Cómo supo que yo estaba en Prácticas aquí? Eso fue un cambio de última hora…**

**–Yo le he dicho que estabas aquí… ¿Nos ayudarás?**

**–¿Por eso estás aquí? Cazándome…–**Reímos

**–No, no pienses eso… sé que no somos tan buenas amigas aunque sí he deseado ser parte de ustedes tres: de Samantha, Dianna y tú, se llevan muy bien. Estoy aquí porque están aseando los servicios del piso 12. –**No le creí, porque existen al menos dos pisos más cerca de su área que éste.

**–Me encantaría ayudarles pero no me es posible, Dorothie me ha asignado deberes que debo cumplir… ella cuenta conmigo para los diferentes turnos para la comida, nos falta cubrir uno y la merienda. Probablemente Archie o Terrence sí pueden hacer la unificación y los están haciendo sufrir.**

**–No hemos podido Candy, nadie ha podido.**

**–Son muchos "genios" tratando de hacer una importación y no han logrado ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podré?**

**–Porque el profesor ha dicho que la que conoce bien las fórmulas eres tú, que creaste una base de datos que puede cubrir más de lo que nos están solicitando para el despliegue de la información.**

**–Pero yo he creado una base en un solo servidor… bueno… sí sé cómo hacer la integración… ¿Cuántos servidores han ocupado?**

**–diez…**

**–¿Cuántos servidores están disponibles? Es decir, ¿Hay alguno que no contenga trabajo?**

**–No, todos hemos trabajado en red.**

**–Ok, necesitas un servidor "limpio" en el cual puedas hacer la importación de los demás… solamente necesitas el mismo formato sin modificaciones.**

**–¿Es así de sencillo?**

**–Ajá… Annie me dio gusto platicar contigo pero creo que me he demorado más de lo normal… te veo en la merienda… por si te queda alguna duda…**

**–Gracias Candy. **

Me retiré antes que ella dirigiéndome a mi lugar de trabajo, reconocí que me hubiera encantado ser parte del equipo de soporte de este lugar. Eso ha sido mi sueño… crear bases de datos y otros sistemas que puedan satisfacer exactamente las peticiones de los clientes.

Cuando llegó la hora de la merienda, me dispuse a comer…deseando que esta tarde nadie me interrumpiera… pero ¿Es mucho pedir?

**–Hola Candy…**

**–Hola Archie…**

**–¿Te puedo acompañar a comer? –**Miré de reojo a mis compañeros y asentí. Nos sentamos frente a frente… pero para qué él comiera yo le serví su comida y guarniciones… sentí extraño hacer eso. Estaba acostumbrada a que en casa nos sirvieran y aquí no había tenido oportunidad de servir la comida para nadie, Dorothie me había ocupado para diferentes cosas menos para servir la comida.

**–Espero te guste, no lo preparé yo pero he escogido de los tres diferentes platillos uno especial para ti –**No quiero nada con Archie más que una amistad…

**–Eres muy especial, Candy… quiero agradecerte tu ayuda… Annie te ha dado todo el crédito por la orientación que le brindaste…**

**–No ha sido nada, solamente fue una importación… **

**–Habíamos intentado pasar toda la información en los diferentes servidores, creíamos que teníamos que iniciar de nuevo… cuando hacíamos las comprobaciones salían correctas… pero…**

**–Solamente necesitaban un servidor que no contuviera nada de la información nueva… eso es sencillo… –**Le sonreí y él guiñó un ojo… me sentía muy bien a su lado… podía platicar con él aunque de vez en vez dejaba ver su galanteo… Después de un rato saqué mi duda preguntando **–¿Tú eres el responsable de soporte técnico?**

**–No, es mi hermano Terrence.**

**–Entonces… tú… ¿le ayudas a él?**

**–No, yo soy de Relaciones y quien había solicitado la base de datos con ciertas especificaciones para facilitar el trabajo de mi área.**

**–¿Stear?**

**–Mi hermano Stear es el brazo derecho de papá, es quien se ha comprometido desde hace mucho tiempo con la empresa, él conoce todo los movimientos de este lugar.**

Después de enterarme que Terrence era el encargado de la que pudo ser mi área de trabajo y que haya sido él quien me asignó otra me dolió… A tres días de estar en este lugar… pensar en Terrence ocupa gran parte de mis pensamientos… ese hombre me intriga y siempre quiero saber más de él y por qué se comporta así conmigo…

* * *

**EN MI OFICINA YA SE SIENTE EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO =)**

**LINDO DÍA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	5. DOS SENTIMIENTOS

**DOS SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

Después que Archie se despidió me dirigí a la cocina a enfrentarme a Dorothie y compañeros de área, no dejaban de molestarme con sus comentarios a causa de que "otro" Grandchester estuviera de nuevo en el comedor de la empresa; pero no era el que yo quería ver… es absurdo pensar constantemente en Terrence, me he regañado tantas veces porque intento concentrarme pensando en mi realidad: soy la novia de John y cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy pasando corajes por estar pensando en "Mr. Arrogante" y su actitud nefasta hacia mí.

Me propuse no cometer el mismo error de ayer al salir de mi turno, no debía quedarme más tiempo del debido… no quería encontrarme de nuevo sola con ninguno de los hijos del dueño de este lugar, John no pasaría por mí así que no podía arriesgarme de nuevo.

Salí a prisa del tocador de damas y alcancé a algunas chicas en el ascensor, me despedí de Karla, la chica de la recepción, sacudiendo mi mano mientras caminaba pero ella me llamó por mi nombre, caminando rápidamente para alcanzarme.

**–Candy, lamento interrumpir tu camino… –**Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando**–pero me han solicitado, de manera muy especial, que te entregara esto hoy. –**tomé de su mano un estuche y lo abrí delante de ella.

**–"****_Gracias por tu ayuda… deseo que compense tu trabajo" _****–**Leí en voz alta la tarjeta delante de Karla, la recepcionista **–¿Quién dejó esto?**

**–El Licenciado Terrence…**

Volví a abrir el estuche mirando de nuevo el costoso collar de oro y el pequeño diamante que tenía como colgante**–¿Sabes si ya se fue?**

**–No, aun no se va.**

**–¿Sus hermanos? –**Una estúpida idea cruzó por mi mente echando por los suelos mis planes para irme a casa.

**–El Licenciado Stear se retiró en compañía de su padre a una reunión con unos socios a la hora de la comida y el Licenciado Archibalt tendrá como veinte minutos que se marchó.**

**–Karla ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?**

**–No me pidas que se lo regrese, Candy, me encargó mucho que lo tuvieras hoy en tus manos.**

**–No pensaba pedirte que se lo entregaras… ¿Podrías llamar a su apartado y saber si aún sigue ahí? Si está dile que tiene una visita de última hora que ha prometido no quitarle más de dos minutos.**

Caminamos hacia el cubículo de la recepción y Karla llamó a Terrence, mi corazón latía por toda la adrenalina que corría por mis venas cegando todo mi raciocinio, no podía pensar con claridad, su "obsequio" simplemente era algo que no podía aceptar… ni como pago por haber apoyado a una compañera de clases.

**–…Sí, dice que no se demorará… solamente tiene algo que no puede dejarlo aquí y ya es hora que también yo me retire… gracias licenciado… sí, yo le digo al guardia que esté al pendiente de usted.**

**–Gracias Karla, te debo una –**El tiempo debía estar de mi lado porque llegué al piso 12 en breves minutos que tal vez podría llamarlos segundos.

**–Adelante –**Respondió cuando llamé a su puerta. Al verme levantó una ceja y se puso de pie ya que se encontraba sentado firmando unos papeles. Mi estómago se contrajo y sentí las piernas temblar… tenía los nervios destrozados ante su presencia. **–Candy…¿qué se te ofrece? –**Su mirada me desafiaba a verlo a los ojos, su tono de voz intentaba intimidarme y mi cuerpo no deja de temblar ante su presencia… tenía dos opciones: salir corriendo o enfrentarlo y la primera solamente reflejaría mi cobardía ante él.

**–Entregarle esto –**Deposité en su escritorio el estuche con su nota por encima **–Le agradezco pero no estoy acostumbrada a cobrar los favores que hago a mis amigas. Le ruego que no se tome tal atrevimiento conmigo… **

Rodeó su escritorio para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, tomó el estuche, lo abrió y sacó su contenido **–Se te vería fabuloso…lo compré pensando en ti –**Ante su explicación mi corazón acelerado cambió su ritmo pero seguía latiendo fuerte. Terrence intentó acercarse a mí para ponérmelo y yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. **–Es en pago a lo que hiciste por este departamento al dar la solución… no es por cualquier otra cosa que puedas estar imaginando.**

**–Mida sus palabras y sus acciones conmigo –**Lo señalé con mi dedo intentando parecer amenazadora, me río de mi misma, ¿En verdad pensé que podía intimidarlo? Lo único que logré fue enfurecerlo **–Yo no me imagino nada y menos con usted… no entiendo… mejor dicho no comprendo su actitud hacia mí… ¿quiere que me vaya de su empresa? ¿Tan difícil es solicitarlo?**

**–Candy… no es así…- **Respondió un tanto enfadado

**–Entonces explíqueme cómo es… porque la forma en la que usted se dirige hacia mí ha sido solamente para burlarse, para ofenderme y para pensar mal de mí… **

**–No consideré que agradecerte tu trabajo significara todo eso…**

**–Le agradeceré que se mantenga al límite conmigo… no me ofenda más… De ser posible no me mire, no me hable… usted tomó la decisión de mantenerme alejada de este departamento… respéteme.**

**–Yo no intenté ofenderte… yo… **

**–No me haga ningún tipo de obsequios… no me gusta… **

**–¿No te gustan? No sabes mentir… no hiciste el mismo conflicto ante la rosa que te regalaron ayer...**

**–Eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe… **

**–Esto no se compara con la ****_rosa _****que te ofrecieron… tú te mereces más…**

**–Lo que yo me merezco no es algo que quiera que usted me dé o me ofrezca y la rosa vale más de lo que contiene ese estuche… para usted eso es el pago de mi "esfuerzo"; para John la rosa es el precio de la conquista… pero eso usted jamás lo comprenderá…**

**–Te conformas con tan poco…**

**–Si me conociera un tantito sabría que yo amo la sencillez por encima de la ****_arrogancia_****. ¿A caso no se da cuenta que no porto nada de eso? –**Señalé despectivamente el estuche que él sostenía en su mano. **Tan sólo míreme… ¿no ha sido esa la razón por la cual se ha ensañado conmigo desde que me vio por primera vez? Por la sencillez en mi forma de vestir… por mi forma de ser…–**Di la vuelta para salir cuando sus manos me sujetaron mis dos brazos, tiré tan fuerte sin lograr nada.

**–Candy ¿Quieres estarte en paz? No te haré ningún daño… te lo prometo –**Dio un paso más hacia mí, tiró de mí hasta que mi espalda reposó en su sólido pecho logrando que contuviera mi respiración. **–No te das cuenta ¿verdad? Maldita sea… –**¿Qué no me doy cuenta? Claro que estoy consciente de lo que me hace sentir… tan obvia soy que él también lo ha notado… su actitud déspota ¿Me atrae? No… es no es posible

**–De lo único que me doy cuenta es que cometí un grave error al venir hasta aquí y enfrentarlo.**

Me dio vuelta hasta que quedamos frente a frente, puso su mano en mi barbilla y yo desvié mi mirada de la de él**–Mírame… Candy, mírame –**Su tono era tierno… suplicante…

**–No… suélteme por favor –**No quería que me soltara. Creo que él comprendió esa psicología inversa porque me apretó envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos.

**–Mírame… por favor…**

**–No… no puedo… no quiero… –**Mis brazos estaban a mis costados debido a sus brazos, su fragancia me embriagó haciéndome sentir mareada, cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, quería llenarme de su esencia, recargué mi cabeza entre sus pectorales… sentí que estaba en uno de mis mejores sueños en el cual mi príncipe azul había vencido los obstáculos, me rescataba y me sostenía entre sus brazos… bueno después del beso…

Luego él lo tuvo que arruinar… **–Candy ¿Qué pasó entre tú y mi hermano Archie ayer? ¿Por qué demoraron tanto en descender? –**Ahora que no me pedía mirarlo, lo hice pero con mi mirada cargada de indignación.

**–¿Qué diablos estás insinuando? Yo tengo novio y lo quiero… ¿qué te hace pensar mal de mí? –**Forcejeé con él pero su agarre era fuerte

**–Contéstame… puedo comprender que tu "novio" tenga ese derecho contigo pero mi hermano… **

**–Si no confías en tu propio hermano no puedes confiar en la palabra de una extraña aunque te diga la verdad.**

**–Con una maldición… contéstame… **

**–Suéltame, no te permito que me levantes la voz –**¿En qué momento lo comencé a tutear?

**–¿Te sientes atraída por Archie?**

**–Suéltame… y no te atrevas a ofenderme…**

**–Solamente contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando…**

**–No, no me atrae, es un buen amigo y no pasó nada… yo … yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –**Dejé de resistirme y comencé a llorar porque me sentí humillada e impotente… el único que tenía ese derecho sobre mí era John… reconozco que lo extrañé.

Terrence soltó un poco su agarre pero sólo un poco. Bajó su mirada y yo lo vi borroso debido a mis lágrimas, una de sus manos tomó mi nuca y me guió en un gran beso… beso que comenzó rudo, apasionado y que culminó tierno… cuando terminó el beso él me sujetaba por la espalda y una de sus manos envolvía mi mejía moviendo sus dedos formando una suave caricia, mis manos… mis manos descansaban alrededor de su cuello… ¿Cómo diablos cedí a esto?

Aproveché su descontrol y salí huyendo de su oficina, no me detuve para llamar el ascensor y esperarlo sino que corrí sin control a todo lo que mis piernas podían responder bajando cada peldaño con la esperanza de que fuera el último y llegar lo más pronto a la seguridad de la calle, tomaría un taxi para que me llevara a casa.

Al llegar al último piso me detuve para tranquilizarme y evitar cualquier mal entendido, pasé al tocador y me mojé la cara, respiré repetidamente hasta tomar el control de mis pulsaciones… me encaminé a la salida y saqué el móvil… no conocía ningún aparcamiento de taxis, pensé en llamar a cualquiera de mis hermanas pero eso era dar explicaciones… caminé al menos una cuadra en el sentido de los autos cuando de pronto un vehículo color plata alentó su velocidad, bajó el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto

**–Sube Candy –**Era Terrence. Caminé ignorándolo, estar cerca de él me hacía cometer los errores más estúpidos de toda mi vida. **–Sube, ¿cómo piensas irte? No hay sitios de taxis cerca de aquí. –**Yo seguí sin inmutarme… detuvo por completo su auto sin importarle obstaculizar el flujo de los demás automóviles que circulaban de tras de él. Me tomó de mi muñeca izquierda y abrió la puerta, forcejeó conmigo para que entrara a su auto… en eso pasó un convertible lleno de chicos haciendo mucho escándalo, el conductor disminuyó un poco la velocidad y otro de los muchachos gritó:

**–Eso es amigo… enséñale quien manda… pero mueve tu jodido auto que nos estorba –**Seguido a ese comentario se escuchó más escándalo y sonidos de bocinas. Su mirada se relajó y se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

**–Anda, sube… te dejaré en el sitio de taxis más cerca. **Una vez dentro de su auto sentí de nuevo su aroma, no importaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se había duchado o afeitado… él olía a limpio, a Hugo Boss y a deseo… sí maldita sea… Terrence destilaba aroma a deseo, mis hormonas lo expresaban… era una determinación para mí alejarme de él… con John no corría ningún peligro ni de celos, ni de malos tratos, ni de groserías… de nada. **–¿Por qué no vino tu novio por ti? ¿Están disgustados?**

Lo miré de reojo y le respondí **–No. –**Si no lograba poner distancia ahora, nunca lo haría y le daría la razón a mi hermana Karen cuando se expresó de ellos como Rompecorazones. Reconozco que Terrence es muy atractivo pero yo no siento nada por él… aunque inexplicablemente estoy al pendiente de todo lo que hace o dice…

**–¿Cuál es tu calle?**

**–Pensé que me dejarías en una bahía para tomar un taxi**

**–No puedo hacer eso y exponerte a cualquier cabrón que quiera pasarse contigo… si a tu novio no le interesa tu seguridad… a mí sí…**

**–No te atrevas a meter a John en tu jueguito estúpido… yo podré contigo, te soportaré hasta el último día, pero no quiero estar en medio de ti y él… **

**–No estoy jugando Candy**

**–Pues déjame en paz de una maldita vez… debo cumplir 340 horas de prácticas en tu empresa por indicaciones de la Universidad… ¿Podrás hacer como que no estoy ahí? ¿Podrás darme tregua? Sólo llevo tres días cerca de ti y me has hecho sentir mal… me hiciste sentirme inútil al llamarme lenta, mi ropa no está mal… que me gustan los vaqueros eso no me hace informal sino casual… yo no iba a ejercer mis prácticas en tu empresa sino en una escuela primaria y por eso iba vestida así… cómoda para trabajar con niños en un aula de computación… Me ridiculizaste delante de todos mis compañeros de facultad al asignarme un lugar en el que no me estoy especializado… me ofendiste con tu "obsequio" por ayudar… te burlas de mi relación con mi novio… pero lo que más me ha dolido de tu parte es la forma en la que has pensado de mí al insinuar que pudo pasar algo ayer con Archie, él no se portó conmigo como lo has hecho tú momentos atrás–** ¿Tan mal me ha tratado este hombre? Pero besa rico y apasionado…

**–Candy… no ha sido mi intensión…**

**–Por lo visto en tu vocabulario no existe las palabras "Lo Siento" o "Perdóname" –**Vi un sitio de taxis al pasar por una plaza comercial**–Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, ¿Podrías detenerte para que pueda tomar un taxi a mi casa?**

**–Te dije que te llevaría –**Se veía serio

**–Te dije que no es necesario… por favor detente.**

**–Entonces... ¿340 horas? –**Preguntó al momento que aparcó, yo le miré con incredulidad ante sus palabras… no sabía a lo que se refería.

**–Prométeme que intentarás mantenerte lejos de mí. Ya no son tantas horas, quedan aproximadamente 324**

**–No Candy, no te puedo prometer eso… porque es el tiempo con el que cuento para conquistarte –**Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de sus palabras y no supe qué hacer, corrijo, sentir.

**–Sólo tengo dos sentimientos Terrence: Amor y Odio… y en estos momentos tú estás más cerca del segundo –**Bajé de su auto y escuché a mis espaladas cuando dijo en voz alta…

**–340 horas Candy… ¡340!**

Llegué a casa, me dirigí a la habitación de Ponny y me recosté en sus piernas… me hacía falta sus cariños maternales… en este aspecto mamá no era muy expresiva.

**–Nana, ¿Puede una mujer amar a un chico y gustarle otro?**

**–No es lo correcto pero sí pasa… ¿Por qué tu pregunta?**

**–Emm… Conozco a John de tiempo atrás y conocí a un chico esta semana, un día antes que John me pidiera que fuera su novia… me siento muy confundida.**

**–Si estás confundida es porque tus sentimientos no están bien cimentados. Candy necesitas ser sincera primero contigo misma antes de querer ser sincera con ellos…**

**–Para mí sólo existe John… él es quien siempre me ha gustado…**

**–Entonces John es quien te gusta y amas a quien recién acabas de conocer.**

**–No, nana. No… –**¿No?

**–Candy, el corazón habla cuando el subconsciente lo secunda. No mencionaste "amar" a tu novio sino que te ha "gustado" desde siempre.**

**–Yo no amo a Terrence, él es el opuesto a John, es chocante, arrogante, pedante y todos los "antes" que te puedan venir a la mente… aunque también es atractivo, elegante, huele rico, domina mis pensamientos, acelera mi corazón y besa apasionadamente–**Mi nana abrió sus grandes y cansados ojos cuando mencioné lo último. Yo me sonrojé y reí.

**–¿Lo has besado?…**

**–Él me besó a mí y ha prometido conquistarme… ¿Qué hago nana? No puedo estar cerca de él porque no me hace bien pero también descubrí que me gusta estar cerca de él… **

Mi nana tiene mucha razón, debo ser sincera conmigo misma y no hay mucho que meditar. Yo solita me estoy confundiendo… mis sentimientos le pertenecen a mi novio… Terrence solamente es un arrogante frente a un desafío. Él dijo que tiene 340 horas, pero han pasado 16.30 y si él ha notado lo que está generando en mí, entonces puedo comprender por qué lo mencionó de esa manera… yo cuento con 323.30 para resistir… Puedo lograrlo, me concentraré lo más que pueda para alejarlo… Él no puede sentir nada por mí… lo que he escuchado de él es que... él no se enamora.

* * *

**TE AMO TERRRYYYYYYYY, YO TE DOY CINCO MINUTOS... SIGO EL CONSEJO DE LA TREVY HAHAHAHA =)**

**BONITO DÍA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	6. SENTIMIENTO DOS

**SENTIMIENTO DOS...**

Día 4 de mis prácticas en el comedor industrial, ¿Quién pensaría que yo haría tal cosa?... pero nada de lo que hasta ahora ha acontecido me quitará la felicidad que siento. Hoy es un día muy especial… es la cita para la sesión de fotos para el anuario, todos haremos gala de nuestra mejor presentación, para ello eché mano del consejo de mis hermanas y su buen gusto.

Más o menos dos semanas atrás fui con Sam y Dianna a comprar un vestido para usar hoy, nos pusimos de acuerdo para después de la sesión ir a un estudio y tomarnos nuestras propias fotos para recordarnos siempre en esta bella etapa de nuestra vida.

Escogí un vestido negro con detalles en gris oxford entallado al cuerpo para destacar mi figura y con un sobre puesto de tela de organza, tacones muy altos que únicamente se sujetan con un pulsera alrededor del tobillo y una fina cinta de piel a lo largo de los dedos, de toque femenino tienen una ligera cadenita color plata colgando. En realidad no tendríamos clases sin embargo yo salí de casa con mi habitual jean y blusa, ya que después de la sesión iría a mi turno.

Mis rizos no favorecían en nada mi apariencia… parecía una persona de los 80's por el frizz de mi pelo, Dianna me lo alació dejando pequeñas ondulaciones por las puntas. Tuvimos tiempo suficiente para quedar más que bellas.

Le pedía a Sam que me llevara a Grandchester: Asesores… porque no tenía auto debido porque se lo había prestado a Karen por toda la semana hasta que ella tuviera listo el suyo. John no se opuso argumentando que haríamos cosas de chicas después de las fotos para el anuario. Admito que nuestra sesión se demoró más de lo que pensábamos porque a última hora quisimos que nuestros recuerdos fueran lo mejor posible y con diferentes escenarios.

–Gracias Sam –Dije cuando estábamos por llegar a la empresa –Cuando termine mi turno le pediré a John que me lleve a tu casa por mi portátil… gracias amiga.

–Sí amiga… no te preocupes… nos vemos por la noche.

Descendí y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, por la demora y por la prisa no me había cambiado de ropa, así que entré por las puertas de la lujosa empresa "Grandchester: Asesores financieros" con mi bonito vestido negro. Karla sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que el guardia que siempre me saludaba al ingresar y salir.

–¡Wow! Candy, te ves hermosa–Me dijo Karla cuando me acerqué a entregarle un pequeño detalle que le había llevado, eran unos dulces de leche quemada que había hecho Ponny el día anterior. El único accesorio que llevaba en las manos que no hacía juego con mi atuendo era el porta vestidos en el cual llevaba la ropa habitual que me pondría para realizar mis deberes.

–Gracias Karla, hoy fue la sesión de las fotos para el anuario, la ocasión ameritaba que me duchara –Las dos reímos, me disponía a retirarme cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió un hombre muy elegante, el mismo que había visto discutir con Terrence… sí Richard Grandchester… es un hombre maduro y atractivo, seguramente sus hijos tienen mucho de él.

–¡Gracias al cielo! Que ha llegado –Miré a mi alrededor y solamente estábamos Karla y yo, pensé que tal vez llevaba el manos libres o algún dispositivo auricular. Pero se dirigió a mí! –Me preocupé cuando llamaron y dijeron que nos quedarían mal porque la edecán no se presentaría… pero qué bueno que siempre sí pudo venir.

–¿Perdón? Yo no vengo de ninguna agencia… estoy haciendo mis prácticas profesionales en su empresa… Mi nombre es Candice White y estoy en el departamento de…

–Entonces ya está un poco familiarizada con lo que somos y representamos. Acompáñeme Candice, por acá. –Se esperó a que yo entregara mis cosas a Karla para que las guardara. Detuvo el ascensor, me cedió el paso y pulsó el piso 15.

–Tengo que notificar en mi área que no estaré el turno.

–No se preocupe, ahora que esté en la sala de reuniones avisará por el intercomunicador. –Sin preguntar en qué área estaba sirviendo argumentó–Tengo una reunión muy importante de un grupo de 15 personas inversionistas. Para estas reuniones contratamos edecanes para que nos ayuden con el servicio del café y presentación. ¿Me puede ayudar con ello? No será difícil… –Ya estaba dentro, creo que no había forma de escapar.

–Sí, creo que sí…

–Candice ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? –Dijo como para romper la tensión.

–Ingeniero en sistemas.

–¿En verdad? Entonces me ayudarás en algo extra. Mi hijo Terrence no me tiene paciencia para explicarme cómo hacer mis presentaciones. Mi asistente Grace me ayuda pero no siento que sea lo suficiente… tengo en mente algo muy distinto para el día de hoy y cuento con más o menos 45 minutos… –Consultó su reloj– ¿Podrás hacer un milagro conmigo para que mi presentación se vea más a la vanguardia?

–Sí, creo que sí… veremos qué es lo que tiene y la forma en la que pueda ayudarle.

Llegamos al 15° piso, nuevamente se portó muy amable al darme el paso, caminamos en dirección a la lujosa sala de reuniones, tenía un gran ventanal del tamaño de una pared en la cual podíamos observar el cielo azul y la gran urbe que nos rodea. Había una pantalla para presentaciones, una larga mesa con sillas ejecutivas muy cómodas, una alfombra muy limpia y afelpada que al caminar me hacía ligeras cosquillas. El proyector estaba enfrente de la pantalla conectado a una portátil que contenía la presentación plana y sin vida de Richard, había muchos cables para mi gusto.

–¿En dónde se posicionará para dar su presentación? –Pregunté para hacer movimientos.

–Aquí en frente.

–Ok, veamos con lo que cuenta. –Discretamente abrí mi pequeña cartera de mano y saqué mi celular porque para ser una mega empresa no tenían los mejores programas. –Lo primero será eliminar todos esos cables… ¿Podemos convocar a alguien de mantenimiento para que muevan la mesa? La haremos un poco más hacia atrás, para que la luz del proyector no canse la vista de las personas–Me había comentado que la reunión duraría cuatro horas con dos intervalos de descanso. Llamó por el intercomunicador y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban acomodando la mesa de acuerdo a mis indicaciones.

Saqué un dispositivo bluethoot para ponérselo al proyector y quitarle el cable VGA que lo une con la portátil, su presentación era en "power point" –Venga conmigo, por favor, –Le sonreí, el magante de las finanzas era muy "limitado" en la tecnología. –Instalaré un programa en su computador que se llama Easislides, es muy sencillo de usar. No necesitará que nadie le ayude a mover las diapositivas, con el dispositivo que le puse no se limitará a estar de pie frente al proyector... eso es muy molesto. -Le expliqué lo más básico del programa: la forma de proyectar o quitar la diapositiva sin cerrar el programa... según él le ocurría muy seguido y no echaba mano de nadie porque luego le adelantaban las diapositivas. - Haremos una prueba para que se familiarice y por si tiene alguna duda.

-Candice, esto es una maravilla, es muy sencillo, ¡Gracias al cielo porque te dispusiste a ayudarme!. Desde este lugar la sala se ve muy amplia y no siento que los tengo encima... muchas gracias hija.

Estábamos concentrados en su presentación cuando Archie ingresó - ¿Estás listo padre?

-¡Oh, hijo! Pasa. Esta vez sí estoy más que listo, esta belleza me ha ayudado mucho- Le sonreí y él se quedó de una pieza

-Candy... ¡Pero si estás más que hermosa! - Se acercó a mí y me dio una vuelta sobre mi eje sosteniendo mi mano por lo alto como una bailarina de ballet.

-Archie, se me estaba olvidando... la última presentación de porcentajes... la realizó tu hermano ¿Puedes ir por ella?

-Claro, ¿Te acompañas Candy? - Miré a mi "jefe" por ese día y el asintió "dándome permiso"

Ocupamos el ascensor y en dos minutos le expliqué cómo había llegado a ayudar a su padre. Archie, Stear y Terrence tienen sus apartados en el piso 12... y al salir nos dirigimos a la oficina de "Mr. Arrogante" y yo iba vestida con nada de "sencillez" como le había gritado la noche anterior, sino todo lo contrario... Archie abrió la puerta sin preguntar dándome el paso mientras él la sostenía.

-¡Terrence! -Dijo en alto Archie mientras yo me quedaba de una pieza con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta... Me había dicho, me había gritado, que tenía 340 horas para conquistarme... pero estar besándose tan apasionadamente como lo pillé lo acercaba más a mi sentimiento número dos: el odio. Tenía a una chica sentada en la esquina de su escritorio, ella rodeaba con una pierna su cintura y se sostenía con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la nuca de Terrence y él besaba su cuello.

-Maldita sea Archie... ¿Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? - Soltó a la chica - Eliza por favor retírate - Sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo salí su oficina.

-No te vayas Candy - Me detuvo Archie- Llévale la presentación a mi padre y ayúdale, voy en un breve tiempo- Me extendió una USB que tomó de entre papeles.

-Está bien ¿Cómo se llama el archivo? - Traté de creer que lo que había visto no me afectó, no quería que mi corazón que estaba posicionado en mi garganta me hiciera sonar débil.

- Se llama "P.P.P- 7" - contestó Terrence. Cerré la puerta al salir y me recargué unos segundos para estabilizar mis emociones. Los dos hermanos se enfrascaron en una discusión. Lo único que me quedé a escuchar fue cuando Terrence le gritó a Archie

-¿Por qué diablos la trajiste? Lo has arruinado todo... maldita sea...

-¿Qué arruiné?... Por Dios Terrence... no me digas que Candy también te interesa...

No me quedé a escuchar nada más... no sabía cómo iba a ayudar a Richard durante su reunión ejecutiva con sus tres hijos presentes en la misma, sabiendo que dos de ellos habían intentado cortejarme, cada quién con su forma y estilo... pero lo habían intentado...

-Candy, es hora que seas una profesional- Me dí ánimos mientras caminaba rumbo al piso 15.

Cuando ingresé nos quedaban escasamente 3 minutos para la hora de la reunión, Karla había dado aviso que algunos estaban camino a la sala de reuniones. Richard había solicitado que su asistente estuviera presente para atender con el servicio de café... yo ayudaría por si él se ponía inseguro... cuestiones técnicas.

Tomé los folders ejecutivos y ocupé mi lugar de bienvenida. Todo estaba transcurriendo de manera muy tranquila, amena y muy interesante. Richard lo estaba haciendo muy bien... más que bien... me sentí orgullosa de mi "alumno". Cuando llegó el momento del descanso me acerqué a él. Dos de sus dos hijos estaban siguiéndome con la mirada y yo evitándolos a más no poder.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido con su presentación?

-Dime la verdad hija, ¿cómo lo estoy haciendo?

-Más que bien, para ser la primera vez que usa este programa yo digo que esté en la categoría de excelente... ¿Desea un café?- La mayoría de los inversionistas estaban en el servicio de café, mi pregunta era para que Richard se destensara de los nervios. Nos encaminamos y él me presentó con varios de ellos, me disculpé para tomar un café y vi que alguien caminaba en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa...

-¿Candice, verdad?

-¡Eh!, sí, pero me gusta que me llamen Candy como que es más tierno. - Sonreímos.

Estiró su mano y se presentó - Soy Anthonie Brown y estoy representando a mi padre en esta reunión.

-Es un gusto Anthonie. -Platicamos los 20 minutos que duró el descanso, intercambiamos direcciones de redes sociales y números de teléfono.

Me dio mucha satisfacción que Terrence me mirara ceñudo todo el tiempo. La reunión de Richard fue un éxito rotundo y las firmas de contratos serían con Stear... Me dirigía hacia la recepción por mi ropa para cambiarme cuando Richard solicitó una audiencia conmigo en su oficina.

-Eres una excelente asesora... ¿En qué área estás? quiero solicitar que te canalicen a presidencia, para que me enseñes.

-Es un placer... no quiero ser grosera ni mucho menos pedante... pero no quiero que me muevan de área -Me movería cuando Terry reconociera que se había equivocado, él había dado la indicación y él me tendría que pedir que dejara el comedor- estoy muy bien en el comedor...

-¿Por qué estás en el comedor?

-Es una historia que luego le contaré. Pero en verdad me siento muy bien estando ahí... cuando necesite algo con mucho gusto le puedo servir.

Hablamos por casi una hora y media. De su empresa... de la amistad con mis padres en el colegio en Inglaterra... y muchas cosas más.

Salí después de retocar mi maquillaje, había estado todo el día con mi bello vestido negro y causé sensación... pero eso solo sería en ocasiones especiales... mañana de nuevo al comedor y a mis jeans.

Al salir John se sorprendió que saliera con mi vestido, él también venía de sus prácticas y traía el traje impecable... mi novio se veía muy bien... caminó hacia mí y "bailamos" en la acera, con la música imaginaria John me guió en unos pasos de un erótico tango... ¿Por que demonios Terrence se empeña en observarme? En definitiva... más cerca del sentimiento número dos...

* * *

LINDA TARDE AMIGAS

ABBY =)


	7. EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA...**

* * *

Es muy excitante lo que estoy viviendo, es una gran experiencia: Había tomado la decisión de hacer prácticas cuando eso era opcional y no obligatorio, John, el chico por el cual suspiré por casi dos años me ha hecho su novia. También conocí a Terrence Grandchester… todo un misterio de hombre, es muy atractivo, tiene los rasgos muy varoniles y unos encantadores ojos color azul. Besa increíble, hace mi corazón palpitar de una manera muy especial, como cuando me enamoré por primera vez en la secundaria. Pero tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios…todos juntos y encabritados.

No sé cómo expresar lo que me hizo sentir al mirarlo con "Eliza" en sus brazos disfrutando su beso apasionado... a mí me había besado como si fuera una niña... a ella la estaba besando como a una mujer... solamente les estorbaba la ropa que llevaban puesta… calificaría mi visión como voyerismo ante dos personas haciendo el amor. Deseé que él me besara a mí así. No, que John me besara así… Verlo de esa manera desafió mi mundo de fantasía en el cual los besos eran tiernos y no apasionados.

Quisiera saber qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él. ¿Por qué logra desestabilizarme? ¿Por qué me hace sentir deseada y luego me hace sentir rechazada? Si él pensara en mí como yo en él, no estaría besándose con cualquier zorra... ¿Eliza es zorra? o será ¿su novia?... Pensar en Terrence y besarme con John me hace ser ¿zorra? ¡Por Dios, Candice White! ... me río de mí misma y de lo ridícula que me estoy viendo en esta situación…

John aprovechó que estábamos elegantes y me llevó a cenar a un lugar muy apropiado, expresó que sería un pre–festejo por nuestra próxima graduación ya que él y su grupo festejarán el sábado por la noche en un antro. Del techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro estilo colonial y luces tenues que nos envolvieron en un mundo de fantasía. Me transporté como al siglo XVII o XVIII en los cuales las mujeres bailaban vals con el caballero más apuesto, época en el cual te llenaban los tarjetones solicitándote una pieza de baile. John se veía encantador guiándome al compás de la música en vivo en la cual los instrumentos que sobresalían era el saxofón y el piano de cola que estaba a parte de toda la orquesta. Estaba ebria de amor y romanticismo... **–Te amo Candy– **me dijo al oído y yo me acerqué más a él.

**–Yo también te amo.**

Llegué a casa pasando la media noche, si fuera Cenicienta el auto se me habría convertido en calabaza más o menos una hora atrás. Me duché y me tumbé en la cama, no haría labores de la escuela porque al salir nos habíamos dirigido al restaurant a cenar y bailar que no recordé que tenía que ir a casa de Sam por mí portátil, le había mandado un mensaje para que me disculpara y la llevara mañana, es decir hoy por la mañana, a la universidad.

Dormí muy poco por algunas preocupaciones de mi último año de facultad y por el cansancio que cargo de esta semana, mi única esperanza alentadora es que por fin tendré un poco de paz descansando los próximos dos días.

Salí de casa sin desayunar porque me sentía indispuesta, le eché la culpa al desvelo, al cansancio, al estar constantemente en el calor y luego abrir las cámaras de refrigeración… intentaba justificar el dolor en mis coyunturas como si me fuera a enfermar de gripe. La cabeza me dolía y respiraba con un poco de dificultad, de buena gana me quedaba a dormir todo el día**. –5.30 horas Candy y terminas la primer semana… 5.30, 5.30 que pasan rápido… –**Me animaba en mi mente…

**–¿Qué pasa nena? Vienes muy callada. **

**–Me duele un poco el cuerpo, creo que he cogido un resfrío…**

**–En cuanto lleguemos a la Universidad te llevaré al servicio médico, o ¿Prefieres que te lleve a algún servicio médico en especial?**

**–No, gracias amor, solamente es cansancio… ya sabes… no estoy acostumbrada a "trabajar"– **Intenté contestar con gracia y él me sonrió… ¿Cómo diablos puedo estar jugando con mi propio corazón? John es lo mejor que me puede pasar… él me conquistó con su forma de ser tan única y supo cautivar poco a poco mi corazón… Terrence nunca podrá conquistarme con su arrogancia… pensar en él es perder el tiempo. Compararlo constantemente con John está mal…

Pasé a la enfermería de la escuela y salí con un analgésico que me indicaron tomarlo después del desayuno **–¿No desayunaste bebé? –**Mi novio me vio con ternura, me llenó de besos y nos saltamos la primera clase porque fuimos a la cafetería a que yo comiera… Lo hice por él porque no tenía apetito.

Lo único que deseaba era dormir hasta recuperar las fuerzas. **–Vamos nena… te llevaré a tu casa porque no te ves nada bien, no me gustan esos círculos azulados debajo de tus lindos ojos verdes.– **Se puso de pie y me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos mientras yo permanecía en mi asiento, yo simplemente recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y sonreí…

**–No es para tanto cielo, no me estoy muriendo, solamente es un resfrío… he terminado todo mi desayuno y tomaré el analgésico… verás que en un par de minutos estaré bien… –**Besé su mentón y lo sentí tensarse… ¡Bingo! Había descubierto un punto sensible de mi novio…Sonreí para mí con un poco de malicia… en algún momento podría usar ese descubrimiento a mi favor… Me levanté para que él me acompañara a mi clase y luego se fuera a la propia cuando cambié de opinión **–Bebé, no quiero entrar a clases…**

**–¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?– **Su mirada reflejaba tanta ternura y preocupación…

**–Te amo cariño y quiero que pasemos este día juntos… vamos al cine, a comer… no hemos hecho muchas cosas de novios –**Dije apretando mi cuerpo al de él.

**–Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor…**

**–Te dije que sólo era cansancio… el medicamento me ha sentado mucho mejor…–**El medicamento haría su efecto en un poco más de tiempo. Pero el amor de John ya estaba eferveciendo entre nosotros.

**–¿A dónde quieres ir?**

**–No sé… sorpréndeme…**

Caminamos en dirección de su auto, condujo hasta un hermoso parque cerca de una plaza comercial, nos sentamos a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, él recargó su ancha espalda en el tronco y yo recargué la mía en su duro pecho, sus rodillas sostenían mis brazos, ya que estaban flexionadas a mis costados. Nos besamos, me acarició, nuestras manos se entrelazaron muchas veces, y el tiempo pasó muy rápido, tuve la precaución de tomarnos muchas fotos juntos con mi móvil. Caminamos hacia la plaza en donde habíamos dejado su auto, él entró al toilet para poder cambiarse y ponerse su traje para ir a la empresa que le habían asignado, yo pasé a humedecer mi nuca y mis sienes… el efecto del analgésico hacía algunos momentos que había cesado su efecto en mi sistema inmunológico y ahora comenzaba a sentirme un poco indispuesta de nuevo… pero no quería que John me sugiriera que me quedara en casa, solamente me falta un turno para terminar mi primer semana. Puedo soportarlo.

Mi novio también ingresa a las 2:00 p.m., así que de nuevo me dejó con anticipación a la entrada de Grandchester… no hay poder que me pueda quitar la sensación de enamoramiento, John es mi novio y me debo a él… así que a centrarme en su página y olvidar a Terrence.

Saludé al guardia y a Karla. Pulsé piso 9… después de ponerme mi filipina blanca, la red negra para sujetar mi cabello, me integré a la faena… todo era rutinario: comensales… comida… lavar trastes… acomodar la bodega… cuando llegó la hora del café… me sentía sin fuerzas físicas e hice lo que mamá y Ponny siempre quisieron corregir de mí, subí los brazos a la mesa y enterré mi cabeza en ellos, quería aprovechar mis 30 minutos para descansar.

**–Candy, ¿Te pasa algo? –**Preguntó Dorothie.

**–Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, con un poco de reposo se me pasará…–**Puso su mano en mi frente

**–Tienes un poco más de la temperatura normal, ha de ser por las hornillas y porque tenemos pastelillos en el horno, ve a servicio médico…**

**–No, ya falta poco para que vaya a casa… estaré bien.**

**–No Candy, es política de la empresa… si te sientes indispuesta tienes que pasar a servicio médico.**

**–¿Es obligatorio?**

**–Sí… ve… o ¿Quieres comer primero?**

**–Iré.**

Descendí al 4° piso y llamé a la puerta en donde había una placa que indicaba "S.E.S.I". Stevenson me recibió muy amable y abrió un expediente clínico para mí.

**–Sólo estaré tres meses y no suelo enfermarme seguido, considero que no es necesario. –**Dije con buen ánimo.

**–Es necesario… es para conocer tu historial y en caso de algún accidente sepamos qué suministrarte, a quién avisar, a qué clínica o médico canalizarte –**Respondió risueño y amable. De todas las preguntas de rigor hubo una en especial que se detuvo por mucho tiempo. **–¿Eres alérgica a algún medicamento?**

**–Sí, a todo tipo de antibióticos –**Frunció su ceño y levantó la vista en dirección a mí.

**–Debe existir alguno al que no seas alérgica… **

**–No, soy alérgica a todo tipo, tanto naturales como sintéticos… mi madre ha pasado muchos sustos cuando fui pequeña por la medicación… por eso le digo que casi no me enfermo, he aprendido a ser muy precavida y Ponny, mi nana, me cuida con medicina alterna… ya sabes cosas naturales como infusiones y otras cosas.**

**–¿Puedes tomar algún otro medicamento?**

**–Sí, si no contiene algún antibiótico o que sea compuesto.**

**–¿Te han suministrado alguna vez cortisona?**

**–Sí, porque me intoxiqué con el medicamento y también me dieron adrenalina para estabilizarme… pero fue vez única… cuando tenía 9 años.**

Pasamos a la cama de auscultación y me dijo que estaba un poco afiebrada, que me daría un pase para salir temprano… realmente faltaba como una hora para terminar.

**–No, no es necesario, pasaré al tocador y humedeceré mi nuca y ojos, eso lo hará descender, y mi novio pasará por mí a la hora de salida, él no puede llegar antes por mí y no quiero preocuparlo por algo sin importancia.**

**–¿Tienes un poco de fiebre y piensas mojarte?** **¿Quién te ha dado semejante solución?**

**–Después que me estabilizaron y descubrieron que soy alérgica a los antibióticos, mi médico me dijo que si tenía fiebre y estaba lejos de casa hiciera eso, no puedo dejar que la temperatura se eleve mucho porque suelo convulsionar… cuando he tenido algún tipo de infección, cualquiera que sea, debido a mi alergia y presento fiebre… me tocan duchas de agua helada… eso es un tanto desagradable. Aunque ya llevo un aproximado de 7 años sin problemas clínicos, prefiero seguir con esto que me ha funcionado. **

Me dio un analgésico y una serie de indicaciones, luego me dirigí al comedor, Dorothie me impidió hacer más y me obligó a comer. Dan, quien se encargaba de la repostería seguía comiendo, me senté junto a él.

**–¿Cómo vas, Candy?**

**–Es cansancio… Dorothie es una explotadora…**

**–¡Vaya que lo es! Me hace trabajar el doble de lo que marca mi contrato.**

**–¡Hey! ¿Que están diciendo de mí? –**Dorothie y los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se unieron con nosotros a la mesa.

Después de unos minutos de tantas bromas y risas comenté que el único postre que sabía hacer eran los panquecitos, Dan se empeñaba en llamarlos cup cakes.

**–Tendrás que prepararlos...**

**–El lunes –**Afirmó Dorothie **–Aunque sea lo único que hagas.**

**–¡Venga! Sólo sé hacer la preparación para 16 que es la medida de los moldes… ¿cómo haré para todos? Y ¿Si no son de su agrado?**

**–Los harás el lunes para nosotros y si nos gustan Dan te ayudará a hacer la preparación para todo el personal…**

**–Ok… me tienes que ayudar Dan porque es lo único que sé hacer… **

Después de quedar con mis compañeros de prepararles los panquecitos y que Dorothie dijo que no sería lo mismo si no los preparaba ahí delante de ellos, no me los aceptarían si me presentaba el lunes con una charola ya preparada, hice mi camino de los últimos cinco días contando hoy. Pasé al tocador, solicité el ascensor… hasta ahora todo marchaba con tranquilidad, casi 27 horas menos de 340… cada vez más cerca del final… cumpliré con esta responsabilidad… y estaré lista para graduar… buscaré un lugar en donde poner en práctica mi ingeniería… John y yo estaremos juntos y el tiempo se encargará de definir nuestro destino…

El ascensor descendió hasta el piso 7 sin interrupciones pero en el 6 se detuvo ante la solicitud de alguien… Terrence…

**–Candy… **

**–Licenciado –**Después del día maravilloso con mi novio había decidido tratar al Licenciado Terrence con respeto sin importar lo que él me hiciera. Lo orillaría a tratarme con respeto así él se cansaría de verme como un objetivo…

**–Candy, lo que presenciaste en mi oficina ayer, tiene una explicación.**

**–Lo sé… pero no es de mi incumbencia… Le ruego que no intente mencionarla.**

**–Te hice una promesa de…**

**–Y yo le libero de esa promesa… también le ruego una disculpa por mi debilidad en su oficina, nunca debió pasar, así como también le ruego que no piense que yo tengo algún tipo de interés en usted o en su hermano… yo amo a mi novio.**

El ascensor estaba a nada de llegar al piso 4, cada vez era menos la distancia hacia un inminente "adiós" **–Candy… por favor… permíteme explicarte lo que viste –**Negué con la cabeza sin mencionar palabras.

Piso 3… piso 2… noté algo en él que puedo describir como desesperación, insistió más **–No, no me gusta licenciado, no me gusta su forma de ser, no es lo que yo he soñado para mí…le ruego que no insista–**Sentí el deseo de bajarme en cuanto lo vi subir, pero si no levantaba muros a nuestro alrededor y le dejaba las cosas claras nunca podría estar en paz.

Piso 1… **–Candy por favor, déjame explicarte… –**ante mi negativa se limitó a decir **–Está bien Candy… pero lo que creo es que tú también te sientes atraída por mí.**

**–Se equivoca Licenciado, amo a mi novio, me gusta mi novio, John es el único que me atrae, lo ha hecho de tiempo atrás, usted… usted solamente es… una distracción para mí. –**Levantó su ceja y fijó su mirada de manera más penetrante en mis pupilas.

Planta Baja… se acabó su tiempo Terrence **–Creo que tienes razón después de todo Candy, no vale la pena… tú no eres más que una niña… yo requiero una mujer…**

Respiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones con todo el oxígeno que podrían contener, necesitaba lo suficiente para que ese aire diera vida a mis pensamientos y salieran por mi boca **–Sé lo que usted necesita, lo que presencié ayer lo ha dejado muy claro, la besó como un apasionado lleno de deseo… mientras que a mí… a mí me besó como a una niña… eso es lo que me dejó en claro Licenciado… usted no me ve como una mujer…**

**–Te equivocas Candy… y deja de decirme "****_Licenciado" _****llámame por mi nombre…**

**–Que tenga buena noche licenciado. – **Le sonreí y vi su mirada sin brillo… Sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón porque él tiene razón… pero no es más que una atracción que puedo detener a tiempo… "Son conocidos como Rompecorazones" las palabras de mi hermana. **–Corazón mío en las manos de John estás a salvo. –**Me dije en voz baja para alentarme en mi dicisión.

**–Candy–**Sujetó mi brazo para impedir que saliera pulsando el botón de seguridad para cerrar las puertas de nuevo. **– Yo no te veo como a una niña…**

**–Tengo novio y lo amo ¿Puede comprender y respetar eso? –**Mi momento para pulsar el botón para abrir las puertas.

**–En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Candice, todo…**

**–¿Quiere guerra? –**Le miré con reto en mi mirada **–Pues bien, le daré guerra…**

**–Quiero amor, Candice, Quiero tu amor–**Dijo lo último remarcando cada palabra e intentando acortar la distancia.

**–Esto es una guerra… Terrence… es una guerra…–**Repetí para dejarle en claro lo que había decidido** –Yo no tengo amor para ti, ese sentimiento le pertenece a John Keller**

Caminé hacia la salida y me arrojé en los brazos de mi novio dejando atrás a "Mr. Arrogante", él puede refugiarse en cualquier MUJER que esté dispuesta, yo… yo sólo quiero ser amada por lo que soy y por cómo soy…

Y esto se ha convertido en una guerra:

Nuestro campo de enfrentamiento: la empresa.

Mis trincheras: los brazos de John.

Mi cuartel: El corazón de John.

Mi estrategia: La indiferencia a su actitud.

Mi arma secreta:Amor ...para John. Esto acabará con Terrence... estoy segura que no lo soportará...

Contra esto Terrence Granchester no podrá. ¿Cuáles serán sus armas? Es tan predecible que bastaron estos cinco días para conocerlo…

Sólo quiero proteger mi corazón, conservarlo entero y no tener que recogerlo en pedazos...

* * *

**TODO SE VALE... TERRY YO NO SOY TAN NIÑA... JAJAJAJAJA XD**

**FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO PARA CADA UNA DE USTEDES A QUIENES CONSIDERO MIS AMIGAS. **

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	8. SIN ARMAS

**SIN ARMAS...**

* * *

He sido una completa estúpida al pensar que puedo proteger mis sentimientos al entregarlos a otra persona… nadie puede cuidar lo ajeno como lo cuidaría el dueño…

Después de nuestra declaración bélica en el ascensor no pude pasar un buen fin de semana pensando en las estrategias que Grandchester podría usar en contra de mi decisión la cual creía que era firme. Ahora que han pasado dos semanas desde esa _discusión_ me encuentro totalmente perdida… pero no vencida.

Llevo en mi cuenta 79.30 horas cubiertas, es decir, he cubierto tres semanas del primer mes y hasta ahora "Mr. Arrogante" ha usado la estrategia de un temperamento tan cambiante: en algunos días me habló como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, ya sabes… beso en la mejilla y un **–¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto verte! Nos vemos, ¡que tengas un excelente día!... –** en otras ocasiones ha sido tan grosero y humillante: **–Se tardó tanto en traerme mi café que ya está frío, lléveselo… ¿Qué no puede preparar bien una infusión?... ¿Qué parte no comprendió de NO, la N o la O?... – **En otras de plano pasa como si no me conociera o yo no existiera… Pero dudo que su estrategia dé buenos resultados porque él es quien se dirige hacia mí y yo nunca he intentado saludarlo, no pienso exponerme a ninguna grosería.

Con John las cosas no van tan bien como al principio… se ha portado distante y ha estado muy irritable la última semana, ya no tiene tiempo para que pasemos juntos, siempre está pensando en algo más… ha cancelado algunas citas conmigo. Doy tantas gracias al cielo que Karen ya tenga su propio auto, debido a mi benevolente actitud al cederle el mío papá nunca solicitó a la agencia uno para ella en lo que el suyo salía del servicio que en realidad no se demoraron una semana sino dos; durante esas semanas Tom me dejó plantada tres veces sin avisar… Realmente deseo que eso no se vuelva a repetir…

**–¿Pasarás por mí a la hora de la salida? –**Insistió tanto en recogerme en la casa que salí sin auto….

**–Sí Candy…**

**–John ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**–No preguntes… ya te he dicho que nada**

**–Es que estás muy… emm.. distraído… no sé… te siento lejos…**

**–Candy–**Dijo con fastidio **–Ya te dije que no tengo nada, no me pasa nada… ¿ya?**

**–No te creo… amor cualquier problema que estés pasando puedes confiar en mí, por eso somos novios…**

**–Ya Candy, NO ME PASA NADA y si no quieres que…**

**–¿Qué?... ¿qué pasará?..**

**–Candy, sólo es por los finales.**

**–No te creo y si no quieres ****_que_****…. Entonces dímelo y ahora…–**Detuvo la marcha del auto y respiró profundo

**–Lo que te voy a decir… es muy difícil…–**Miraba hacia el frente y apretaba fuerte el volante **–¿Conoces a Mariza?**

**–Sí, tu ex… ¿Qué hay con ella? –**Mi corazón dio un vuelco imaginando que él ahora se sentía confundido…

**–¿Recuerdas que hace dos sábados tuvimos una fiesta como grupo? –**Ya sabía que sí se sentía confundido… Pero no lo quise interrumpir de su relato y sólo asentí **–Candy, ese día ella y yo… –**Bajé la cabeza haciéndome fuerte para no llorar, seguro estaban en planes de regresar… **–emm… tuvimos relaciones y ahora ella está esperando un bebé…–**Soltó rápido y sin tomar aire.

Sentí que la sangre cayó hasta mis pies… ¿Escuché bien? **–¿Qué? John… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?... –**Mis lágrimas hablaron más que lo que yo intentaba articular.

**–Candy, he estado alejado de ti estos días intentando resolver las cosas… yo te amo y no quiero perderte… le ofrecí mi ayuda… no estará sola con el bebé y yo… yo le ayudaré con los gastos… le daré un ingreso mensual… Linda yo a ti te amo.**

**–No te quiero escuchar… –**Me bajé del auto y él atrás de mí. **–¡Basta John! ¡Suéltame!, Déjame…Necesito pensar, necesito decidir… necesito saber qué hacer…**

**–Sube al auto Candy… Intentemos resolver esto…**

**–Esto no es mi problema… es tuyo con tu ex… o tu actual… olvídate de mí… **

**–No, no me pidas eso…**

**–No pensante en mí… no me amabas lo suficiente para no cometer estupideces…–**Se acercó y yo dejé que me abrazara…

**–Sólo llévame a mi casa… no quiero ir a la universidad… no quiero nada…**

**–Sube al auto y platiquemos…**

**–No… no platicaremos–**Condujo sin prisa y no hablamos nada durante el recorrido. Bajé y azoté la puerta de su auto… no nos despedimos… no hubo más palabras…

Me tumbé en mi cama y lloré hasta quedarme dormida… perdí toda noción de tiempo

Hasta que una de las mucamas entró para asear mi habitación.

**–Señorita… lo siento… no sabía que estaba en casa.**

**–No te preocupes Kenya… pasa… ¿Qué hora es?**

**–Son las 12:35 –**Dijo mirando su reloj…

**–Gracias–**Pensé en no asistir a trabajar, pero no me había presentado a clases y no sé si quería faltar o no al trabajo.

Me miré al espejo y mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, bajé a la cocina en donde estaba Ponny y me puso dos bolsita de infusión de chamomille para la desinflamar…

**–¿Quieres hablar?**

**–No**

**–Aquí estaré cuando lo quieras hacer.**

**–Gracias, **

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí para comenzar con mi cuarta semana de Prácticas. Al final de cuentas estaba recogiendo trozos de mi corazón desecho…

Llegué y me puse las gafas de sol, no sabía cómo me veía, saludé con la mano al guardia y a Karla tal como lo había hecho cada día.

Prendí mi celular el cual lo había desconectado para evitar hablar con John y llamé a Karen,

**–Hola, es Candy. –**Contaba con 30 minutos para iniciar mi turno, así que caminé hasta un pasillo que se veía desierto. **–¿Tienes tiempo para una asesoría? –**De mis dos hermanas, Karen era con la que mejor me entendía

_**–¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué se trata?**_

**–¿Qué problemas enfrentaría si mi novio espera un hijo con otra mujer?**

_**–¿Qué? Candy ¿Estás de broma?**_

**–Karen, no, por favor, ayúdame y no digas nada a nadie… necesito tu ayuda…**

_**–¿En dónde estás?**_

**–Estoy en mi trabajo –**Ironicé en mi voz

**–****_Te veo en media hora en otro lugar._**

**–No, no puedo salir porque no quiero… solamente dime, dame una respuesta…**

**–****_Candy, en primer lugar tienes que estar muy segura de querer continuar con esa relación, pensar a futuro que él tendrá que pasar tiempo con su hijo, darle pensión alimenticia_****, –**Siguió con muchas temas legales y yo cada vez más me aseguraba que no podría continuar con John.

**–Gracias Karen… te veré en la noche… por favor –**Le rogué, le supliqué **–No comentes nada por ahora… **

_**–Sólo cuídate, ¿sí? Te quiero hermanita**_

**–Y yo a ti. **

Caminé sumida en mis pensamientos, me encontraba en el estacionamiento y pulsé el elevador, esperé… al llegar a la Planta Baja, las puertas se abrieron en solicitud e ingresó Annie Britter, Archie, Tom y Terrence… Estaban muy risueños. Me recargué en la pared metálica y bajé la vista. **–Candy, ¿Pensé que no vendrías? ¿Alguna razón por la cual no fuiste a clases hoy? ¿Todo bien? –**Preguntó sinceramente Annie.

**–No, gracias por preguntar, tenía algunos pendientes…**

Mi móvil sonó con el tono que había seleccionado para John y deseé no contestar, apagarlo… pero sería demasiado obvia ante los cuatro pares de ojos que se centraron en nuestra conversación.

**–Hola.**

**–****_Necesitamos hablar…_**

**–No.**

**_–Por favor…Quiero que sepas que no la amo, que fui un completo idiota… que estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol…_****–**Si le respondía me descubriría delante de Grandchester… ¿Cómo podía pensar en él ahora? Pero estaba muy cerca.

**–Ya, lo hablaremos después… ahora no. **

**–****_Candy te amo_**** –**¿Por qué hoy tenía que ser muy lento el ascensor?

**–Ok…**

_**–¿Sólo respondes con un ok? Dime que también me amas…–**_Sí te amo John pero estoy herida… no puedo hablar.

Me importó poco, la verdad nada, pero me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada ante la vista de los cuatro acompañantes. Entremetí mis dedos en mi cabello y con la palma sujeté mi frente, pegué el móvil más cerca de mi oído y dije entre lágrimas **–John… no entiendo por qué… maldita sea tengo tanto dolor… me está doliendo el alma… me lastimaste… no te importé….–**Vi que la puerta se abrió y era el piso en el que tenía que bajarme… me levanté rápidamente y Annie me detuvo.

**–¿Todo bien?**

**–No –**Tiré de mi brazo por el cual me sujetó y salí. Aún me quedaban 5 minutos, así que me dirigí al tocador.

Al salir del tocador con la cara húmeda un tanto por mis lágrimas otro tanto por el agua… respiré profundo cuando lo vi de pie con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. Caminé rápido con toda la intensión de no hablar.

**–Candy**

**–No estoy de humor para su estúpido juego. –**Se limitó a verme y acortó la distancia. Me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y volví a llorar, su mano pasó por mi cabello varias veces. Después de un rato se separó lo suficiente para levantar mi mentón y _obligarme _a mirarlo. Sus manos envolvieron mi rostro y con sus pulgares limpió el rastro de las lágrimas.

**–No jugaremos… hoy no jugaremos…pero por favor no llores… lo que estés pasando tiene solución–**Por supuesto que la tiene… es recoger mi corazón que está en pedacitos e intentar armarlo de nuevo… sólo que no estará completo… John se ha quedado con un pedazo de él.

**–Gracias– **Me encogí de hombros y me separé de él para ir a mi lugar de trabajo rompiendo la magia del momento, pero estar en su calor, entre su aroma… me sentí… fatal. Yo me había besado con él estando con John… pero John había pasado los límites… Mariza espera un hijo de mi novio… eso duele… John descartó toda posibilidad de un error...por mínimo que fuera:"_Candy fui el primero en la vida de Mariza"…_

**–No te vayas... ven conmigo.**

**–Tengo que ir al comedor, Dorothie debe estar esperándome…**

**–No, no tienes por qué ir, yo justificaré tu falta. **

**–Vine con la intensión de ser responsable, si no mejor me hubiera quedado en casa.**

**–Candy, déjate ayudar…Permíteme estar cerca de ti…**

**–No necesito ayuda, sé lo que tengo qué hacer…**

Llegué veinte minutos tarde al comedor, saludé y me dirigí con Dorothie.

**–Pensé que no vendrías… preguntó por ti el Señor Grandchester.**

**–¿Terrence? –**Pregunté, era obvio porque se había dirigido al tocador, probablemente ella sugirió que estaba ahí.

**–No, el señor Richard. Quiere que subas a su apartado para que le ayudes.**

**–¿Puedo?**

**–Claro, él es quien manda.**

Pasé todo el turno ayudando a Richard para que aprendiera a sacar el mayor provecho de algunos programas con los que contaba.

**–… y dime Candy ¿Tienes novio? –**La maldita pregunta que trataba de evitar en toda la charla que llevábamos hasta el momento.

**–No, ahora ya no tengo novio.**

**–No te ofendas… pero me da mucho gusto que no tengas… me gustas mucho–**Abrí mis ojos en su dirección… ¿Había escuchado bien? **–¡Oh! No Candy, yo estoy muy enamorado de mi esposa Eleonor, la madre de mis tres hijos. Lo decía precisamente por eso… porque tengo tres hijos que cualquiera sería un afortunado con alguien como tú.**

Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era un casamentero…**–Sus hijos son muy apuestos, seguro que ya tendrán a alguien en sus vidas…**

**–Uno en especial, no tiene a nadie… y es muy comprometido con la empresa…**

**–Stear…**

**–No, no Candy, Stear es la empresa… él no necesita comprometerse… –**Lo miré porque no comprendí lo que intentaba comunicarme…¿Las finanzas son muy difíciles? Porque su lenguaje sí que lo es. **–Me refiero a que Stear ha acondicionado toda la empresa conforme a su personalidad… a demás sé que él está tras la Licenciada O'Brien– **Levanté mi ceja **–Siempre hay alguien que se encarga de comentarme acerca de los pasos de mis hijos…**

**–Entonces es Archie…**

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza **–Es Terrence nunca he sabido que esté con alguien…**

**–Yo sí lo he visto con alguien… con Eliza.**

**–¿Eliza?**

**–Por lo visto, también la conoce…**

**–Sí, Eliza y Terry estuvieron comprometidos cuando tenían como 19 años, pero nunca fue nada serio… **

**–¿Comprometidos? –**Yo también me puedo enterar sin preguntar…

**–Ella es la hija de un inversionista… pero nunca dieron el otro paso.**

**–A lo mejor están por darlo, la he visto por la oficina… del Licenciado Terrence…**

**–¿Te das cuenta cómo siempre hay alguien que me dice de mis hijos?**

Los dos reímos **–¿Usted me ha usado para saber de su hijo?**

**–No, te llamé porque el día de la reunión vi a alguien interesado en ti, y también vi la forma en cómo te miraba Terrence…**

**–Ah**

**–¿No tienes curiosidad?**

**–No.**

**–¿Segura?**

**–¿Qué pretende al hablarme de su hijo? ¿Ya no lo soporta en casa que quiere darlo al mejor postor? –**Mi tono tenía humor porque Richard sonrió.

**–Cualquier chica mataría por cualquiera de mis hijos –**Dios… ahora sé de dónde sacaron la arrogancia…

**–Subástelo o métalo en una rifa… así obtendrá ganancias por cada número que venda y no será necesaria una masacre por obtenerlo… ah! Pero para que yo adquiera algún número garantíceme que me dará la mitad de la empresa… puede ser que así me anime a ****_Invertir_****– **Levantó su ceja y sonrió de lado al igual que lo hacía Terrence.

**–No cabe duda que eres una White, así es tu padre… tienen la misma forma de defenderse… me caes muy bien Candy y ya no quiero que estés más en el comedor…**

**–No será usted quien me cambie, se lo dije la vez pasada… será Terrence quien me lo pida, si no lo hace él… no me moveré… pero si usted cree que estoy en desacato… impídame la entrada…**

**–Eres hábil Candy… muy hábil… y eso me gusta, tienes mucho futuro… ¿por qué no escogiste leyes igual que tu padre? –**La misma pregunta de siempre…

**–Me gusta lo que hago, esto es lo mío…**

Platicamos mucho rato, de hecho fue todo el turno… y llegamos a la conclusión de estar en los dos departamentos.

De 2:00 a 4:00 p.m. estaré en Presidencia como su asesora personal y de 4:00 a 7:30 estaré en el comedor, también pude negociar que no traeré otra ropa extra…

Al concluir mi turno sentí de nuevo la nostalgia, John ya no había intentado comunicarse conmigo, parte de mi deseaba que lo hiciera, otra comenzaba a odiarlo… tenía que enfrentar a mis padres lo más pronto posible… lo más probable sería esta misma noche…

Hice mi camino a la salida y al llegar a la Planta Baja mis dos amigas estaban esperando en el recibidor.

**–Candy–**Sam se apresuró con los brazos abiertos. **–Tom llamó y me contó todo –**Ellos eran buenos amigos….

**–Sí –**Volví a llorar…

**–Sabemos que es difícil, Candy, deben tener alguna alternativa–**Propuso Dianna y se unió al gran abrazo.

**–Dianna se llevará tu auto y tú vendrás conmigo, iremos a tu casa.**

**–¿Y tu auto?**

**–Anoche me quedé con Sam para terminar un proyecto… y hoy anduvimos en el auto de ella. Dame las llaves…**

**–Yo iré por él, estoy en condiciones de conducir.**

**–Nada de eso, estás hecha un guiñapo… Déjate ayudar –**De nuevo esa frase…

**–Está bien…**

Quedé de entregar mi auto pero yo tendría que ir por él al estacionamiento al piso -2. Desactivé los seguros con el mando a distancia y cuando me acerqué para dejar mis cosas había un post it con la leyenda "_No es un juego… tú declaraste la guerra". _Lo tomé y leí varías veces levanté la mirada y al pasarla por entre los autos aparcados lo vi recargado en el capó de su auto, con los brazos cruzados y una rosa en su boca, levantó la ceja y se impulsó hacia mí. Inexplicablemente sonreí.

**–No más tregua Candy… esto es la guerra–**Me extendió la rosa la cual tomé de sus manos… yo no tengo trinchera, no tengo cuartel, tengo que cambiar de estrategia y de arma secreta… pero sigo en el campo de batalla: La empresa

* * *

**BONITA TARDE CHICAS...**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	9. NO ME DEJES FUERA

**NO ME DEJES FUERA**

* * *

Permanecí muda ante las palabras de Sam, todo el trayecto hasta mi casa estuvo hablando de John y su arrepentimiento. **–Sam ¿John te mencionó porque estamos distanciados? Hasta ahora has mencionado todo lo que él hizo para llegar, según tú, hasta mí… Comprendo que se acercó a ti para que le ayudaras… pero ¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiero verle?**

**–Me dijo que existe un mal entendido entre ustedes, pero que él te ama.**

**–¿Te pidió que abogaras por él delante de mí?**

**–Em, no… pero es mi amigo al igual que tú y sé que los dos están sufriendo. Candy ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó?**

**–Bien… el ****_mal entendido _****nacerá en nueve meses… ocho y medio porque tiene dos semanas de gestación y la mamá es Mariza su ex novia que ahora es su mujer –**Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, estaba muy sensible y dolía mucho el corazón herido.

**–¿Qué? –**Clavó los frenos y giró para mirarme… **–¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**–Es tan doloroso para repetirlo, y todavía no sé cómo lo voy a enfrentar con mis padres. Estoy muy confundida, no sé si seré capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad… yo… le quiero mucho… pero estamos hablando de un bebé… él me ha dicho que me ama a mí… entonces… entonce… ¿Por qué?**

Sam no abrió más su boca y emprendió la marcha. Llegamos a casa subiendo a mi habitación. Dianna se sorprendió cuando Sam le dijo lo del _mal entendido _**– Candy… pero si John no ama a Mariza, ¿por qué empeñarse a estar separados? Tú y él están sufriendo por esto. Él te ha dicho que no la desamparará, él permanecerá a tu lado… –**¿Son mis amigas o de él? **–No se lo dejes.**

Levanté mi ceja por encima de mi ojo enrojecido e inflamado por tanto pasar un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas **–No puedo, si fue capaz de meterse con ella sin ningún compromiso… no creo estar segura que estaré tranquila cuando tenga que visitarla para ver a su hijo, para … cualquier pretexto será bueno para que yo dude… Karen me ha dicho que viviré un infierno por la inseguridad… Yo no puedo seguir con él aunque siento que muero por dentro… yo sólo le correspondí el beso a Terrence en cambio él… él… ****_estuvo_**** con ella… su deseo tampoco fue para mí… con o sin alcohol él la eligió a ella… también me duele que no haya sido conmigo…**

**–Candy… si él te hubiera elegido a ti… estarías llorando por estar embarazada…**

**–Dianna… sería un hijo del hombre que amo… tal vez… eso es lo que ella siente ahora… en su vientre lleva un hijo del hombre que ella ama… que yo amo… **

**–Pero él te ama a ti Candy, tienes mayor ventaja…**

**–No son competencias… él estaba libre cuando se acercó a mí… ahora ya no lo está… tiene un compromiso de por vida… **

**–Candy ¿Quién es Terrence? –**La mirada de Sam era inquisidora, fija y con las cejas juntas. **¿Por qué dijiste que le correspondiste el beso?**

¿Cómo diablos apareció "Mr. Arrogante" en mi conversación… **–Terrence es el hijo del dueño de la empresa en donde estoy haciendo mis prácticas, me ha tratado mal desde que me conoció… ese infeliz me asignó el comedor para desarrollarme, un día le ayudé a Britter a solucionar algo… y él me dio una ****_gratificación_**** por mi servicio, yo se lo devolví y discutimos…él me besó y yo… yo le correspondí.. pero John y yo teníamos uno o dos días de novios… no recuerdo…**

**–¿Y le reclamas a John cuando tú tampoco le fuiste fiel?**

**–No compares la situación… yo no embaracé a Terrence… John sí embarazó a Mariza –**Grité a mi mejor amiga, pero ¿De parte de quién estaba?

**–Candy –**Dianna pasó su mano por mi espalda **–Tú no puedes embarazar a un hombre… –**Rió…

**–Lo sé… pero es absurdo que Sam compare un beso con sexo. No es lo mismo…**

Por mucho que intentaron mis amigas para que perdonara a John, no lo lograron. En cuanto se retiraron ingresé al despacho a donde estaban mis padres.

**–Papá –**me arrojé a sus brazos como cuando era pequeña**– necesito un consejo. –**Ya me había cansado de tanto llorar, así que no lo hice de nuevo, tenía los ojos tan escozados que ardían

**–Candy–**Me vio mamá muy preocupada **–¿Qué pasa?**

**–Es John… **

**–¿Le pasó algo? –**Preguntó papá.

**–No… hizo algo…**

**–¿Qué te hizo? Candy sabes bien que nadie puede obligarte a nada… ¿Qué pasó?**

**–No es lo que piensas… papá… John embarazó a su ex novia, pero él dice que me ama y yo me siento muy confundida… no sé si quiero estar con él más tiempo o terminar definitivamente…**

**–Hija –**Papá apretó su abrazo y mamá se acercó **–No es tan grave… él puede hacerse cargo del bebé, en caso que consientan tenerlo–**¡Hey! yo no había pensado en un aborto, es una vida. **–Lo que debes pensar es si puedes perdonarlo y seguir con él, en caso que sea esa tu decisión debes saber que tendrás la tentación de echárselo en cara cada vez que las cosas no vayan bien… **

**–Karen me ha dicho lo mismo.**

**–Candy, eres muy joven, ¿por qué están tan mal? ¿Cuánto llevaban? ¿Un mes, dos?**

**–Mamá, yo amo a John desde que estaba en segundo de la facultad, pero era un amor a escondidas porque él estaba con Mariza, luego un año solo y recién me había pedido ser su novia. No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces… pero me duele.**

**–Cariño, no te atormentes, él ya decidió y tú ya decidiste que no regresarás con él… si lo que deseas es escuchar que todos te animamos a que regreses con él para hacerlo, estás mal, porque no será tu decisión completamente y nos culparás… si has determinado no darle una segunda oportunidad hazlo, si has determinado dársela… hazlo; pero sé sincera contigo…**

**–¿Quieres perdonarlo? –**Preguntó papá. **–Él puede mostrarse responsable sin la necesidad de ver a la madre y al niño–**¡Dios! Mis padres son muy insensibles y yo soy muy contraria a ellos.

**–No sé qué es lo que quiero.**

**–Sí sabes Candice, tus hermanas y tú fueron educadas para emitir un sano juicio, no puedes decir que no sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer… –**Debí ir con Ponny y no con mis padres, ella me hubiera aconsejado diferente… entendería mi corazón.

**–Rose, no tienes por qué ser tan drástica con Candy. Hija, tú eres quien tiene la respuesta a este problema… si quieres tomarte tu tiempo para decidir, está bien, nosotros respetaremos lo que tu determines, si lo quieres perdonar y regresar con él, está bien; si no quieres permanecer a su lado… también está bien… nosotros lo aceptamos por ti… tú eres quien en verdad nos importa y me dolería que fueras tú la que estuvieras embarazada sin estar casada… recuerda que en esta casa hay valores…**

**–Lo sé… gracias.**

**–¿Qué decidiste Candy? Solamente hay dos opciones: Sí y No. No quiero que juegues contigo misma y menos que sigas en ese estado… –**Miré a mamá, ella tenía razón… sólo existe un Sí y un No.

**–No. No puedo seguir con John.**

**–Recuerda lo que te he dicho Candy –**Intervino papá

**–Ya estaba decidido papá… solamente quería estar segura de la decisión.**

Dormí tranquila, sí me dolía, pero ya estaba decidido: Adiós John.

Quien no lo entendió fue John, se veía tan dolido, tan herido al igual que yo… Mariza… ella se veía feliz… John intentó acercarse a mí en la cafetería y ella mencionó en voz alta **–John hoy iremos al obstetra para que haga el ultrasonido de ****_nuestro _****bebé. –**Tenía que ser firme en lo que había decidido.

**–Mariza–**Contestó John **–Por favor… ya hemos hablado.**

La noticia de su embarazo se corrió como pólvora y yo tuve que soportar todas las miradas y palabras de ánimo, consuelo, otras que me alentaban a mandarlo a la…

No puedo decir que llegué con ánimo renovado a mis horas… pero sí era un cambio de ambiente. Hoy iniciaría primero en Presidencia y después en comedor. Así que me dirigí al piso 15.

**–Adelante, Candy olvídate de llamar… esté quien esté tú eres mi asesora y tendrás esa libertad para ingresar, te ruego que te sientas con esa confianza.**

**–Gracias,… eehh–**Dudé en cómo debía dirigirme con el dueño de la empresa, era obvio que no podía llamarle: _Jefe, dueño, Licenciado, _no sabía si era licenciado o tenía otro nivel…

**–Puedes llamarme Richard–**Levantó su ceja al tiempo que recargaba todo su peso en su silla ejecutiva y unía las manos por las yemas de los dedos. Si no me hubiera aclarado ayer que está enamorado de su esposa… en verdad creería que es tan coqueto como sus hijos… e intenta flirtear conmigo… Yo la madrasta de Terrence… eso desataría la tercera guerra mundial… pero descartado… no me gustan los hombres con compromiso.

**–Ok, gracias por la confianza, entonces… eso quiere decir… que puedo tutearte…**

**–Exacto…**

**–¿Con qué quieres que iniciemos Richard? **

**–Quiero que me enseñes a usar bien lo que significa "estar en red" –**Comenzaba a explicarle cuando fuimos interrumpidos…

**–Hola papá…Hola Candy… veo que ya estás mejor… me da gusto –**Sus brazos me envolvieron cálidamente, fuertemente…

**–Hola también Archie, sí gracias, ya me siento mejor… ya es pasado…**

**–Entonces eso me da una oportunidad…**

Miré a Richard mientras el calor subía por mis mejillas poniéndome roja y él creyó que le estaba pidiendo autorización… simplemente fue un reflejo… Sonreí cuando negó con su cabeza. **– Archie… te invito a cenar esta noche… pero como amigos. –**Miré reír por lo bajo a Richard.

**–Eso es un buen principio.**

**–No quiero que tengas ningún tipo de ilusión conmigo. Si puedes con eso… mi invitación está en pie.**

**–Puedo con eso… por ahora.**

**–Bien… pero no traigo otra ropa, ando siempre en Jeans…**

**–Te ves hermosa con lo que te pongas… Pasaré por ti en cuanto termines… **

**–Estaré en el comedor.**

**–Pensé que mi padre te había convencido de salir de ahí…**

**–No, solo existe una persona que tiene el poder de hacerlo, y será cuando él lo reconozca…**

Se despidió de mí recordando mi invitación y mencionando la hora… como tres veces… puedo con esto… Archie no es tan atrevido como Terrence. Será mi amigo… he sido muy clara con él desde el principio.

**–¿Qué pretendes Candy? ¿Hacer una guerra en mi casa?**

**–No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso y que yo sea capaz…?**

**–Archie no es el hijo que me gusta para ti.**

**–¿Por qué no? Ayer dijiste que cualquiera de los tres…**

**–Archie no tiene el temperamento para controlarte.**

**–¡Hey! Richard, pero si no soy un animal que necesite ser domesticado…. –**Creo que soné enfadada y me estaba pasando de los límites.

**–Lo siento Candy, no quise que interpretaras mis palabras de esa forma… **

**–Quiero que comprendas que no quiero jugar con ninguno de tus hijos, pero Archie es mi amigo y él sabe que no tiene posibilidades conmigo, no es que no sea atractivo, lo es, pero no es… En realidad soy yo la que no soy adecuada para ninguno de tus hijos… somos muy diferentes.**

**–Lo dudo mucho Candy, tienes lo necesario para que domes a cualquiera de mis hijos, pero te he dicho que me gustas más para Terrence.**

**–Ayer me mentiste Richard.**

**–¿Sí? ¿En qué?**

**–Me dijiste que no le conocías a ninguna novia a tu hijo Terrence… y luego me dijiste que él y Eliza habían estado comprometidos ¿Cuántas?**

**–Te digo que eres hábil… sólo a ella… nunca nos la presentó… solamente un día dijo que se iba a casar con Eliza Legan, lo anunció informalmente durante la cena … luego rompieron y no he sabido de ninguna más.**

**–¿Por qué insistes? **

**–Porque eres valiosa, inteligente, buena chica, trabajadora, noble y muchas cosas más…**

**–No me conocías… no sabías de mí hasta el día que me confundiste con una ****_edecán._**

**–Y no fue difícil saber quién eres… llamé a Dorothie quien ha dado muy buenas referencias de ti, vi la mirada de mi hijo en ti y los celos que le despertaste, vi también como Anthonie Brown se acercó a ti y cerró un excelente trato conmigo sin perder la oportunidad de preguntar por ti, las dos veces que ha venido te ha ido a ver al comedor ¿No me digas que no sabías? Y una llamada a un viejo amigo, tu padre, fue más que suficiente. Y por encima de todo eso está el desempeño que desarrollaste ante una situación que no tenías prevista… **

**–No sabía que Anthonie había venido en dos ocasiones, y me sorprende la forma en la que me has investigado. Richard –**Fue momento de sincerarme **–Estoy pasando un momento personal algo incómodo para mencionarlo y difícil para explicarlo, no tengo ánimos de entablar una relación amorosa… con Archie está claro que somos amigos y me hará bien tener amistades diferentes a las que he estado acostumbrada –**Le di la razón a Sam que me había dicho que en las prácticas haría amigos, aunque yo había dicho que no.

**–Candy, sé que es difícil para ti ahora lo que estás pasando, a tu edad todos los problemas nos parecen grandes, pero te enamorarás de nuevo y deseo que cuando eso pase sea de mi hijo… –**¡Qué insistente! **–Jamás le he rogado a alguna chica que se fije en alguno de mis muchachos… pero yo sé que no me estoy equivocando contigo ni con él.**

**–Richard, ¿Por qué no dejas que sea él quien exprese si tiene interés en mi o no? ¿Qué tal si sabe que intentas ayudarlo hablando conmigo y se ofende? Puede ser que se desilusione de mí al saberlo.**

**–Tienes razón, no quiero forzar nada, lo que será se dará…**

**–Sí, dejémosle que haga su mayor esfuerzo.**

**–Eso quiere decir –**Entrecerró los ojos al mirarme fijamente **–Que también te interesa…**

**–Richard…–**Sonreí**– Tu hijo y yo estamos en una ****_guerra, _****él ha jurado conquistarme con sus tácticas cavernícolas, un día me trata bien al otro es indiferente, y yo he dicho que no me conquistará… También sé que tus hijos son conocidos como "rompecorazones" y no me voy a arriesgar… Terrence no está interesado en mí sino en el reto que yo represento para él… Sé que él nunca se enamora…. Cambiando de tema, sigamos con tus ****_lecciones, _****tienes dos meses y lo que queda de esta semana para aprender, después ya no nos veremos.**

**–¿Por qué no? Creo que puedo ofrecerte un buen contrato…**

**–Me iré dos meses de viaje de graduación.**

**–Cuando regreses, prométeme que vendrás a verme.**

**–Prometo venir… a saludarte… **

Las dos horas fueron muy amenas, Richard me infunde mucha confianza, me gusta platicar con él y también me gusta la forma en la que oferta conmigo a Terrence.

**–Terrence… ¿Se te ofrece algo? –**Le pregunté al verlo de pie junto a mí mientras fregaba los platos. Tiró de mi brazo y me sacó de la cocina sin decir nada. **–Suéltame, me haces daño…**

**–¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos saldrás con Archie?**

**–¿Qué te importa?**

**–Me decepcionas–**Me empujó cuando soltó mi brazo y mi espalda sintió el impacto con la pared del pasillo**–Ayer llorabas por el hijo de puta con el que andabas y hoy… hoy te lanzas en los brazos de otro cabrón… me dijiste que no había nada entre Archie y tú.**

**–No eres nadie para que te dé explicaciones…**

**–Mírame, mírame bien… no jugarás conmigo porque te arrepentirás. –**Sujetó mis mejillas con una sola mano y apretó tanto que sentí el interior de ellas entre mis molares y mis labios hacerse boquita de pescado al fruncirse.

**–Me lastimas –**Lo empujé**–Yo no estoy jugando, tú eres el que te has empeñado en esto… –**Me besó a la fuerza duro y apasionado mientras me mostraba su éxtasis por debajo de la ropa al apretarse en mi estómago.

**–Dime que no te gustó, dímelo de una maldita vez… y no metas a mi hermano en esto… no me importará a quién pongas enfrente de ti, los quitaré hasta llegar a tu corazón –**Su dedo índice golpeaba duro en mi pecho, lo quité de un manotazo.

Lo tomé por la solapa de su camisa y lo bajé hasta mi altura, lo besé de nuevo igual de intenso, le mordí el labio inferior pero sin lastimarlo y luego lo empujé **–¿Te gustó? No ¿Verdad? No es mi forma de amar Terrence, te puedo besar como tú lo haces y hacerte sentir lo que tú me haces sentir… pero yo soy más apacible…. No soy como tú crees.**

**–No salgas con Archie… por favor Candy… él es mi hermano… tenemos un código entre los tres, ninguno sale con la mujer del otro…por favor… **

**–Es mi amigo…y yo no soy tu mujer…**

**–Él no te ve así… ¿comprendes? Si sales con él, entonces… entonces habrás ganado…–**Retrocedió y sin pensarlo dos veces lo detuve de su brazo.

**–Terrence, si no salgo con él, tú creerás que puede haber algo entre tú y yo, los dos sabemos que no será así.**

**–Si sales con él, no tendré más oportunidad contigo… me dejarás fuera.**

**–Terrence–**Respiré profundo**–Recién terminé con mi novio y estoy muy dolida, no quiero a nadie en mi vida por ahora y Archie es mi amigo, sólo quiero salir con un amigo que no me hable de John…y fui yo quien lo invité no fue él.**

**–Yo pasaré por ti y estaré para escucharte por si quieres hablar... para lo que quieras –**Pegó su frente a la mía**–Por favor, invéntale cualquier cosa y cancélale. No me dejes fuera, por favor.**

**–Terrence… yo… tu… Dios me siento muy confundida. No quiero que pienses que intento olvidar al lado de otra persona… no es así. -**Me abrazó y ahora me besó delicadamente **–¿Sigues viéndome como una niña? –**Rió en mis labios

**–Te beso como a una mujer y me dices que no te gusta. **

Terminamos el beso y yo estaba recargada en su pecho mientras él me envolvía con sus brazos **–No volvamos a besarnos por favor… no hasta saber ****_quién es el ganador_****. Necesito tiempo.**

**–Mientras tú pides tiempo yo me quedo sin él… me quedan aproximadamente 250 hrs. y no he avanzado mucho… por favor… no me dejes fuera.**

**–¿Por qué no admites que esto es un reto para ti?**

**–Porque no lo es y te lo demostraré –**Lloraba por John pero me gusta estar entre los brazos de Terrence. Me siento confundida…Nah, diablos, soy libre… con el corazón roto pero libre… Maldita sea… me gusta Terrence desde que lo conocí… pero eso no significa que esté lista para salir con él. Muero por saber cómo me conquistará… Ahora ¿Cómo diablos le cancelo a Archie?

* * *

**ALGUNA IDEA PARA LA PECOSA ¿PARA QUE PUEDA CANCELARLE A ARCHIE? O ¿QUE SÍ SALGA CON ÉL?**

**Terry Archie no me conoce... jajajaja**

**Feliz día **

**Su amiga Abby**


	10. TIEMPO EXTRA

**TIEMPO EXTRA.**

* * *

TIEMPO EXTRA

Regresé a la cocina dispuesta a concluir mi turno, James se encargaba del deber que dejé a medio terminar. Por mucho que intenté no podía concentrarme, cada minuto miraba el reloj suplicando que el tiempo no avanzara tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo… ¿Qué le digo a Archie? Mierda… mierda… madre de todas las mierdas ¿Por qué diablos permito que "Mr. Arrogante" trastorne mis decisiones?... Me regaño mentalmente porque reconozco que soy estúpida al permitirle que me dé órdenes… Listo… salgo con Archie y si no lo puede soportar… pues… ni hablar…

¿Segura? No, diablos… ahora no sólo estoy insegura, sino que también estoy nerviosa… el reloj ha marcado las 7:00 p.m. Me quedan 30 minutos para decidir… **–¡Candy, Por Dios santo! Archie es un amigo –**Me repito a mí misma para asegurarme… **–"****_No me dejes fuera" _****–**Terrence aparece en mi mente…**–"****_Archie, no es el hijo que me gusta para ti" _****–**¡Basta! Richard apártate de mis pensamientos…

7:10 p.m. Cronos me recuerda que no se detendrá… Las manos comienzan a sudarme… el corazón late desbocado, me muerdo el interior del labio inferior hasta doler, junto las cejas, las levanto, parpadeo rápido… el interfono suena y yo lo escucho lejano al igual que todo lo que me rodea….

**–Candy, es para ti, es el licenciado Archie–**Dios que me llame para cancelar, suplico mentalmente… no me ofenderé… lo prometo…

**–Gracias Dorothie… –**Pegué la bocina a mi oído esperando la respuesta a mi súplica**–Hola.**

**–Candy… ¿trajiste auto?**

**–¿Eh? Sí… ¿Por qué?**

**–Porque pensé que no lo habías traído… bueno… saldremos en el mío y regresaremos por el tuyo más tarde ¿Te parece bien? –**No llamó para cancelar.

**–Archie… emmm**

**–Sí… ¿Tienes alguna duda?**

**–Eh, nop. Está bien –**Cobarde… **–Haremos como tú dices… –**Inténtalo, si se disgusta le das una explicación… la que sea… **–¿Archie? –**Diablos… demasiado tarde, ha terminado la llamada…

Por favor, Dios, necesito un milagro… un favor… **–Un favor… –**Susurro, **–Sí, un favor…. ¡Karla! Ella me puede ayudar. – **Sigo hablando para mí… apenas escucho mi voz, escucho más los latidos de mi corazón nervioso.

Mi dedo recorre la larga lista de números de las diferentes extensiones del interfono que permanece estática junto a al aparato… demoro en encontrar la de Karla, miro el reloj… el interfono suena… ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre molestar? Espero que no se entretenga tanto **–Candy ¿Puedes tomar la llamada? –**Me indica Dorothie.

**–Sí, claro… –**Descuelgo **–Servicio de Comedor…**

**–¿Candy? –**Es Terrence, miro el reloj… 10 minutos para que termine mi turno…necesito un milagro.

**–¿Sí? –**Finjo no saber quién está del otro lado de la línea.

**–Te recogeré en 15 minutos, te doy 5 minutos más… –**¡Qué amable!

**–No saldré contigo… Archie…yo**

**–Candy ¿Creí que habías comprendido?**

**–Por favor…Terrence.**

**–Pasaré por ti… –**Termina la llamada y el reloj ha avanzado dos minutos… ¿Pero qué se cree?

Levanto la bocina de nuevo y llamo a Karla… el tono llama… llama… llama… me parece una eternidad y Karla no contesta… **–****_Recepción…_**

**–Karla, gracias al cielo, soy Candy, necesito un favor….**

**–****_Dime ¿En qué puedo servirte?_**** –**Le explico y me pide que espere en la línea… el tiempo avanza sin mostrar piedad **–Listo Candy, tu llamada está enlazada…**

**–¿Hola?**

**–****_Candy, me extraña que me llames ¿Pasa algo?_**

**–¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –**Suelto sin más…

**–****_Eh, no, en realidad… deberes de la escuela ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_**

**–Sí, necesito que salgas conmigo… es decir… te explico rápido… promete ayudarme…**

_**–Haré lo que pueda… dime…**_

**–Invité a un amigo a salir y no puedo cancelarle… pero el Licenciado Terrence me pide que no salga con él….**

_**–¿Quieres que salga con tu cita? Candy, pensé que estabas mal por lo de John… y ¿Qué tiene que ver el Licenciado Terrence?**_

**–Prometo explicarte… pero ayúdame.**

**_–¿Quién es tu cita? …Espera… No puedo salir con tu cita_****…**

**–No irás sola, iremos contigo, eeeemmm… Terrence irá conmigo y tú irás con mi amigo… que invité…**

_**–¿Quién es?**_

**–Archie.**

**–****_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Candy_**** –**Gritó muy alto**– ****_¿Quieres que salga con Archie?_**

**–Sí, Annie, sé que no somos grandes amigas… pero necesito que me ayudes.**

_**–Lo haré encantada… Gracias Candy, a mí me gusta Archie y no sabía cómo acercarme.**_

**–Gracias Annie… te debo una… te veo en 5 minutos en el comedor.**

¡Ehhhh! Doy brinquitos en mi imaginación… listo… saldremos como cuatro buenos amigos, si a Annie le gusta Archie, espero que aproveche esta oportunidad, probablemente no se repetirá… Deseo que los "Mrs." no se enojen… Río al imaginarme la cara de sorpresa…. Hago mi camino a mi rack para recoger mis cosas e ir al servicio…

**–Annie, llegaste antes de tiempo…–**Nos dirigimos juntas al tocador para arreglar nuestro aspecto y retocar nuestro maquillaje… yo a pasar el ya _tradicional _paño para eliminar el olor a comida.

**–Estoy muy emocionada… ¿Cómo se dio esto?**

Respiré profundo**–Yo estoy… estoy… arrepentida… estaba en presidencia y Richard –**Vi a Annie levantar las cejas al escucharme llamar por su nombre al dueño de esta magnífica empresa **–Sí Annie, Richard me gasta bromas al animarme con su hijo Terrence… bueno… como yo … antes estaba con John –**Dios, aún siento nostalgia y dolor al mencionarlo **–Archie estaba en presidencia.. y estúpidamente se me ocurrió invitarlo a cenar… fui clara y específica al mencionar ****_COMO AMIGOS…_**

**–Candy ¿Archie está interesado contigo? –**Sonó decepcionada.

**–No, no lo creo… él sabe que tenía una relación y ahora que terminamos John y yo, se ofreció a ayudarme a salir de la depresión… –**Ok, esa parte no es verdad… espero que Archie no lo arruine…pero quien en verdad me preocupa es Terrence.

**–Annie, yo saldré primero… quiero ver la expresión de los "Mrs."… pásame tu móvil y te llamaré para que sepas en qué momento puedes salir.**

**–Candy… **

**–Por favor Annie, **

**–¿Por qué "Mrs."?**

**–Ah… es algo estúpido: ****_Mrs. Arrogante _****es Terrence y ****_Mr. Coqueto _****es Archie… –**_Ups…_creí necesario explicar **–Archie es muy coqueto como Richard y Terrence es un arrogante, me ha tratado de una forma tan… cómo explicarlo… tan… rara… es impredecible conmigo…**

**–Terry es un encanto, Candy…**

**–¿Terry? –**Y yo llamándole _Licenciado o Terrence… _Le queda mejor _Mr. Arrogante… _solamente yo le llamo así… es personal.

**–¡Oh! Sí, él nos ha pedido llamarlo así… es muy amable y risueño **

**–¿Risueño? –**Yo… no lo había visto sonreír tanto… siempre estaba enojado conmigo y las sonrisas que le conocía… la mayoría eran sarcásticas e irónicas.

**–Sí, su sonrisa es muy hermosa….**

**–Annie… recuerda que a ti te gusta Archie –**señores celos…¿Dónde habían estado? No son bienvenidos para nada ¡eh! Para nada… Terrence no es para mí… ayúdenme a mantenerlo a raya… así que… a dormir de nuevo…**–Voy a ver a los chicos… por favor… al pendiente de tu móvil.**

Sonreí malévolamente, mejor dicho, traviesamente… di la vuelta al pasillo y ahí estaban los dos hermanos, serios… caminé hacia ellos… Terrence dio un paso hacia mí al momento de estar cerca de ellos, tomó mi hombro y susurró a mi oído **–¿Te empeñas en ganar? Bien Candy, no puedo competir contra uno de mis hermanos… **

**–No –**Susurré antes que él se irguiera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi un brillo muy especial en ellos. Annie lo había descrito de una forma diferente a la que yo lo conozco. **–Denme un segundito, saqué el móvil y llamé a Annie.**

**–Hola chicos… –**Mi nueva amiga estaba apenada… parecía de school middle.

**–Annie vendrá con nosotros, cenaremos como cuatro buenos amigos… Podemos irnos… yo invité… yo escojo el lugar… yo conduzco… mi auto. **

**–No, yo conduciré, Archie conducirá…**

**–Entonces ¿Cada quién en su auto? –**Pregunté interrumpiendo a _Terry._

**–No, Archie irá con Annie y tú vendrás conmigo. –**Increíblemente Archie no refutó… Terrence pasaría de ser "Mrs. Arrogante" al escalafón de " Macho Alfa"… eso es… sexy… Lívido aléjate de mi mente y neuronas.

Archie puso su brazo para que Annie lo tomara y Terrence… se limitó a caminar a mi lado… Archie ¿Puedo ir a tu lado?

Descendimos al estacionamiento **–Constanzza me gusta la comida italiana –**Dije. **–o ¿Alguna sugerncia? ¿Annie?**

**–Por mí está bien.**

**–Nos vemos en Constanzza… –**Terry abrió la puerta para mí y Archie para Annie. Al echar a andar el auto dijo: **–Gracias… en verdad gracias Candy.**

**–Me metiste en un gran aprieto, Terrence, me tuviste al límite, casi me da un infarto…**

Sonrió y desvió un instante su mirada hacia mí, Annie tiene razón: sus ojos se iluminan de una manera muy especial cuando sonríe. **–Tú… ¿siempre eres así?**

**–Así ¿Cómo?  
–Candy… eres única y eso me gusta.**

**–Terrence… por favor… como amigos… ¿Está bien?**

**–No, no puedo… tengo que ****_ganar_****–**volvió a sonreír.

Cenamos juntos, Archie se portó de maravilla tanto conmigo como con Annie, ellos bailaron, bailaron casi todas las piezas románticas. Terrence, la mayor parte de tiempo mantuvo su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla… Constanzza es un lugar increíble que se presta al romanticismo, el ambiente está lleno de luz y sombras, cortinas de seda, música en vivo… es increíblemente mágico.

**–Ven –**Tiré de su mano **–Baila conmigo. –**Levantó una ceja cuando se lo propuse.

Tomó mis manos y las elevó a la altura de sus hombros, sus manos se unieron en el límite de mi cintura descansando en el inicio de mis caderas, nos miramos fijamente… yo de jean él en un hermoso y fino traje color azul marino, con una camisa pulcramente blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata floja del nudo. **–Gracias Candy… porque no me dejaste fuera… eso me da la esperanza de… conquistarte.**

**–Terrence… ya es tarde… podríamos ir por mi auto… tengo deberes para la escuela… necesito descansar –**Me sentí nostálgica… todo el ambiente era fabuloso para estar con tu pareja, no con un amigo.

**–Vamos –**Se dirigió para avisarle a Archie y éste le dijo que ellos permanecerían por un poco más de tiempo… bien Annie, gracias. Me prometí llamarle más tarde…

Llegamos a la empresa y aparcó, cuando boté el seguro para abrir la puerta, detuvo mi mano. **–Que seas mi ****_amiga_**** no significa que no me portaré como un caballero contigo, yo te abro –**Sonreí… sinceramente y él no se bajó… me desconcertó… dudé en abrir o no la puerta y salir…**–Candy… –**Lo escuché respirar, miré cuando recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y giró completamente en mi dirección, yo hice lo mismo, me acomodé de la misma forma que él quedando de frente. **–¿Por qué terminaste con tu novio?**

**–Terrence… me lo he pasado muy bien y no quiero arruinarlo… no quiero hablar más de John…**

**–Lo que en verdad me incumbe es saber… saber ¿Volverás con él?**

**–No.**

**–Eres determinante…**

**–Lo que él hizo… no es que sea difícil de perdonar… pero es algo que marcó no sólo el pasado sino el futuro.**

**–¿Puedo saber qué hizo?**

**–Terrence… por favor –**Su mano tomó la mía y la llevó a su boca, depositó un cálido y casto beso, mis ojos rompieron en llanto… la herida estaba abierta… aún sangraba…**–Embarazó a una chica… a su ex novia mientras estaba conmigo… Me falló. –**Lo vi parpadear entre mis lágrimas, no sé si estuvo pensando en mi reacción como exagerada o en lo estúpido que fue John conmigo.

Bajó y abrió mi puerta, me confundí, no supe si deseaba que me fuera… no sería mi paño de lágrimas**–Candy, no llores pequeña –**Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y me aferré envolviendo mis puños en sus costados. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el dolor. Besó la coronilla de mi cabeza y me apreté más a él… pasó tiempo hasta que simplemente sollocé… mi reloj marcaba las 2:00 a.m. Diablos… me esperaba una fuerte reprimenda en casa, nunca había llegado tan tarde… había avisado que iría a cenar con unos amigos. Me retiré de él

**–Me tengo que ir, es tarde… mis padres… seguro que estoy en problemas.**

**–Te llevaré a casa. Sube al auto… **

**–Tengo mi propio auto y es mi responsabilidad enfrentar a mis padres, aceptaré su reprensión.**

**–No insistas, es tarde… yo te llevaré y pasaré por ti para llevarte a la Universidad.**

No tenía ánimo de discutir y subí, condujo rápido, parecía que tenía prisa por dejarme… No es posible, ¿Cómo se atreve?... Terrence aparcó y se dio prisa por abrirme la puerta y posicionarse junto a mí, su brazo rodeó mi cintura… era lo que menos necesitaba… pero no lo alejé… se lo permití.

**–Candy ¿Qué hace ese imbécil junto a ti? Me reclamas y tú… tú eres peor.**

**–John… no es lo que estás pensando…él es…**

**–Un hijo de puta que no ha perdido la oportunidad… dime desde cuándo… ¿desde cuándo te ves con él….? –**Las luces de la recámara de mis padres se iluminó… estaba en problemas.

**–Mide tus palabras… Candy es una dama**

**–Una dama no llega a estas horas a su casa…**

**–No te permito que le hables así, ni que te refieras a ella de esa forma insultante**

**–Tú no eres quien para decirme cómo hablarle a mi novia…**

**–John, yo no soy tu novia….**

**–¿Por eso te revuelcas con****_ ese?_**

Terrence lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared junto a la puerta principal **–"****_Ese" _****como me llamas… es quien intenta recoger los pedazos del corazón de la mujer a la que tú lastimaste… imbécil… Te portaste como un jodido canalla con ella y le reclamas sin fundamentos…**

**–Y no has perdido el tiempo ¿Verdad? –**John empujó a Terrence con fuerza **–Ella regresará conmigo, tú no la conoces como yo…**

**–Te equivocas–**Terrence lo soltó **– quien no la conoce eres tú… ¿Acaso has sentido sus lágrimas humedeciéndote la camisa mientras intentas consolarla? No, no sabes eso de ella… ¿Has sentido su cuerpo vibrar mientras llora al intentar olvidar a un jodido cabrón que le hizo daño?… no, ¿Verdad?, ¿Las has visto ser fuerte al rendirse mientras pide una explicación? Te puedo asegurar que no… Si no quieres problemas… déjala en paz.**

**–Candy, perdóname… –**John se acercó a mí y vi a Terrence dudar.

**–Te perdono John… pero no me pidas regresar contigo…porque nunca lo haré…**

John se fue sin insistir más, mi padre salió para asegurarse que estaba bien, Terrence me abrazó antes de marcharse… estas horas extras en su cuenta valieron la pena… nunca me imaginé que él me percibiera de esa manera.

* * *

**el cap, de hoy... quien más se acercó a la solución de Candy fue Celia (Guest) Gracias amiga... y a todas por leer y comentar.**

**Su amiga Abby**

**Bonita Tarde**


	11. CACHORRO

**CACHORRO**

* * *

Papá permaneció junto a mí hasta que Terrence se fue, no tenía ánimo de mirarle a la cara, sabía que me esperaba una fuerte reprimenda, porque llegué tarde, llegué con un chico que mis padres no conocían, que yo casi no conocía, mayor que yo al menos cinco años, luego los gritos de Terrence y John… y para colmo que mi ex insinuara que estaba revolcándome como prostituta con alguien más… agradezco que Terry haya escuchado mi plegaria silenciosa que no se hiciera de golpes con John… si no se hubiera contenido, me iría peor.

**– Al despacho Candice.**

**–Papá… no es lo que parece…**

**–Al despacho…**

**–Ya no soy una niña, pronto cumpliré 21 y por tanto la mayoría de edad….–**No fue necesario gritar, mi tono de voz era desafiante.

**–Pues te trataré como adulto si eso es lo que te complace… en esta casa existen reglas inquebrantables y eso lo sabes muy bien, no se te niegan los permisos pero no solaparé ningún tipo de atrevimiento ni insolencia de tu parte, si dijiste que llegabas a una hora, respeta tu palabra… ¡cúmplela!... **

**–Papá… reconozco que no medí el tiempo, te ruego una disculpa, no hice nada malo, salí con tres amigos… Annie Britter estaba conmigo…–**Apelé a Annie porque mis padres conocían a los suyos.

**–No te estoy cuestionando con quién saliste, sino por qué llegas a esta hora… y haces una escena a la puerta de esta casa… ninguna de tus hermanas ha dado jamás tal espectáculo… no me parece correcto que la reputación de mi hija esté siendo puesta en tela de juicio… –**Mientras papá gritaba, mamá descendía las escalinatas y mis hermanas estaban en el umbral de sus puertas escuchando, papá tenía razón, jamás habíamos montado algún escándalo en casa menos en la calle… moría de pena y de coraje…Maldito John. Si algún día lloré por él ahora lo odiaba. Si dudé en algún momento con brindarle una segunda oportunidad con esto estaba más que segura que mi decisión era la correcta: No, nunca volvería con él.

**–Candy… ¿Con quienes fuiste a cenar? Quiero la verdad.**

**–Mamá, salí con Annie Briter y… dos amigos del trabajo…**

**–Nombres…**

**–Mamá… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa con quién salí? –**En ese momento mi móvil sonó y lo apagué sin contestar….

**–Candice, si no me dices los nombres en este momento… mañana mismo darás las gracias y dejarás de asistir a la empresa en donde haces tus prácticas…**

Mi corazón aceleró ante lo drástico que estaba girando la situación y de la decisión de mamá. **–No me puedes hacer esto mamá, ustedes siempre me han enseñado a ser responsable con mis compromisos y eso es lo que intento hacer… pese a que estoy en… –**Estuve a punto de echarme de cabeza que estoy en el comedor y no en mi especialidad… **–en la presidencia… de Granchester: Asesores financieros.**

**–Somos tus padres y aún eres hija de familia, el día que decidas por ti harás lo que quieras…pero no será mientras vivas en esta casa. –**Mis hermanas siempre se han portado bien, yo también… creo que debimos dar más problemas para que ellos no reaccionaran tan radicalmente.

**–Estás orillándome a tomar decisiones que no quiero… solamente porque un hijo de puta no comprende que no quiero nada más con él y porque me ha montado una escena de celos en la puerta de la casa, eso no significa que me esté revolcando con Terrence…**

**–Mide tus palabras señorita, en esta casa se te ha enseñado a hablar de la forma correcta… Candice… error tras error por tratar de ocultar algo… ¿Qué escondes? ¿En dónde estabas y con quién? Son casi las tres de la madrugada y nadie ha dormido por esperarte… **

Me exasperé y grité más. **– Tengo un maldito móvil, ¿Por qué diablos no me llamaron si estaban tan preocupados? … si para tomar mis decisiones es necesario ser libre, pues me largo de su maldita casa, me largo para hacer de mi puta vida lo que se me dé la gana, llorara por quien yo quiera, revolcarme con quien yo quiera… si no puedo encontrar el apoyo en ustedes ¿Entonces en quién? ¿Pueden pensar de mí lo que se les ocurra en su jodido cerebro? –**Reconozco que me pasé de límite con mis padres, pero me cansé de ser la niña buena, la princesita de papá… de las tres yo era la mejor portada, siempre recatada, siempre educada… no merecía el trato que estaba recibiendo.

**–Si das un paso fuera de esta casa, es mejor que no regreses… **

**–No me da miedo, mamá… y antes de irme quiero que sepas que no estuve haciendo nada malo, salí con tres amigos: Annie Britter, Archie y Terrence Grandchester los hijos de sus amigos Richard y Eleonor… Fuimos a Constanzza… el tiempo pasó muy rápido y Terrence se ofreció a traerme a casa, en la puerta vimos a John y papá presenció todo, Terrence sólo me defendió de los comentarios mordaces de mi ex. No hice nada malo y me hiere que ustedes piensen de la manera incorrecta sobre mí… ¿No confían en la educación que me dieron?**

**–Tranquilízate Rose y cálmate Candy –**Intervino papá.

**–Terrence no es de fiar, mamá–**Levanté mi mirada para ver a Susy hablar mientras ella se recargaba en el posa mano **–Él y yo fuimos ****_novios _****en el colegio. –**Si había sido fuerte eso me derrumbó…

**–Es mentira –**Gritó Karen intentando contrarrestar la ira de mis padres ante lo que Susy había mencionado**–Él no fue tu novio, tú siempre le buscaste, lo ****_acosabas, _****fuiste una especie de amiga con derecho porque tú así lo propusiste.**

**–Eso es una mentira Karen, no intentes ayudar a Candy, si Terry se acerca a ella seguro es por mí. **

En las escasas veces que habíamos hablado, Terrence nunca me insinuó que conocía a alguna de mis hermanas, las palabras de Susy tenían mucha lógica, ella era de la edad de él, Karen de Archie: 25, 23 y yo por cumplir 21 **–No es verdad Candy, si Terrence se ha acercado a ti es probablemente porque sí son amigos –**Karen intentó consolarme, mi estado emocional no estaba nada bien. Ella descendió hasta posicionarse a un lado de mí y rodearme con un brazo. **–Él nunca se dispuso a acompañar a Susy a casa, él jamás puso un pie aquí por ella, si vino y te defendió de John es porque ha cambiado, todos hemos cambiado.**

**–Karen–**Dijo papá muy serio**–a tu habitación, Susana, lo mismo por favor. Y tú… –**Me señaló amenazadoramente, jamás había visto a mis padres tan enojados y que su disgusto fuera para mí **–desaparece de mi vista… AHORA!**

**–No… ustedes me han juzgado de una forma que no merezco. Mamá exigió la verdad y ahora que la he dicho no pueden seguir haciéndome sentir fatal… **

**–No seas insolente con tu padre…**

**–Ni ustedes conmigo…Me iré de su casa, no puedo permanecer ni un minuto más en un lugar en donde se dude de mí. Amé a John y jamás me entregué a él, ¿Qué les hace pensar que me podía entregar por despecho? YO NO SOY ASÍ…No soy una jodida puta.**

**–Basta de una vez, –**Mamá me golpeó en la mejilla izquierda **–No tienes por qué gritar y a tu habitación…–**Me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar, desafiando a mis padres como nunca lo había hecho… John me había lastimado y ofendido, mis padres me habían herido y ofendido con sus dudas y mamá con su golpe firme y doloroso, Terrence también había sido ofensivo conmigo en algunos momentos, Susy también me ha lastimado… ¿nadie puede ofrecerme una disculpa?

**–No iré a ningún lado hasta que reconozcan que se han equivocado conmigo. –**Recordé que no tenía auto para ir a cualquier lugar, pero seguía tentando al destino**–Alguien por una maldita vez debe ofrecerme una disculpa. Yo pedí una al reconocer mi falta al llegar tarde, ustedes me han juzgado mal dudando de mi reputación por las palabras de alguien que está dolido y que tampoco es mi culpa… **

**–Insistes Candice… Si nosotros que te conocemos ponemos en duda tu palabra porque tus acciones refuerzan la causa, ¿Qué pensarán nuestros vecinos de ti?**

**–Me vale mierda lo que piensen los demás… incluso lo que piensen ustedes de mí… me largo…**

**–A tu habitación jovencita, por la mañana seguiremos con esta charla… te veremos en el despacho en punto de las 6:00 a.m. antes que te prepares para la facultad.**

**–Lo que quieras decir dilo ahora, porque he dicho que me largo y no sé si quiera volver a verlos… **

**–Candy–**Mamá se acercó y yo me alejé, creí que golpearía de nuevo.** –nunca te habías portado de esta manera, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Comprendemos que estés dolida por tu relación infructuosa con ese muchacho, pero tu depresión no debe orillarte a hacer cosas de las cuales te vas a arrepentir…**

**–Mamá, han pasado algunas horas que terminamos John y yo y no me estoy cortando las venas por él, sencillamente le di vuelta a la página para seguir con mi vida, no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con Terrence Grandchester y no la tendré, menos porque él fue novio de mi hermana, –**Si él tenía código con sus hermanos, yo tendría el mío**– ya expliqué por qué llegué tarde y la verdad no entiendo su reprensión tan exagerada… nunca les he dado motivos para reprenderme, siempre he sido responsable…**

**–Es para que lo pienses dos veces la próxima vez…**

**–He decidido irme de casa… hoy…en verdad. Que ****_los vecinos hablen todo lo que quieran, _****ustedes piensen todo lo que quieran, no estaré para que me afecte.**

**–Si has decidido eso… no te lo impediremos, pero dejarás de contar con nuestra ayuda y apoyo –**Dentro de la educación que nos dieron nos hicieron personas previstas y ahorradoras, no significa que yo quisiera irme de casa ni por qué lo estaba provocando y sosteniéndome en esta actitud… pero ¡diablos! Estallé, tal vez nunca fui buena chica y tenía un lado oscuro que golpeaba para salir.

**–Lo sé papá, no te preocupes… gracias por todo, gracias por la oportunidad de hacerme fuerte y de brindarme el apoyo para obtener mi ingeniería… ahora comprendo por qué tomé la mejor decisión de no seguir con el mismo camino que todos ustedes, simplemente soy diferente.**

Subí las escalinatas hasta mi habitación, al cerrar la puerta me deslicé como días atrás lo había hecho en el ascensor, no tenía ánimo de llorar, pero aun así lo hice, **–¿Qué te duele Candice? –**Me pregunté **–¿Te duele dejar la casa en la que has vivido toda tu vida? ¿Te duele la incredulidad de tus padres? ¿Las palabras de Susy? ¿Las palabras de John?... No, me duele que Susy y Terrence fueron novios… –**Él tenía su código yo tenía dignidad.

Limpié mis lágrimas y cogí una valija, abrí mi armario y comencé a acomodar lo que podía llevarme, sabía que si les decía a mis padres que no quería irme me dejarían quedar… entonces ¿por qué diablos no decía nada? El reloj sobre la mesa de noche indicaba las 4:57 a.m. Saqué el móvil y lo activé, llamaría a la última persona que intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo… no me importaba si lo despertaba o no.

Marqué y detrás de la línea contestó, entre dormido entre despierto, con la voz ronca.

**_–¿Candy? _****–**Era Terrence, ¿Cómo tenía mi número, si nunca se lo di?

**–¡Ah! Eras tú quien llamó…**

**_–¿Todo está bien? Me quedé con un poco de preocupación… Tus padres…_**

**–Nada está bien… ahora más que nunca me hace falta mi auto… ¿Cómo diablos tienes mi número? **

Estaba más dormido que despierto **_–Te escucho enfadada, y en cuanto a tu número lo tomé de tu hoja de vida… ¿Qué pasó?_**

**–Pasó que eres un jodido mentiroso, un malnacido y te quiero fuera de mi vida…**

**_–Candy…_**** –**Me interrumpió **_– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice?_**

**–Escucha bien Terrence Grandchester… nunca en tu miserable vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí… me hablaste de tu ****_jodido código_**** con tus hermanos y a ti no te importó que fuiste el novio de mi hermana SU-SA-NA y me dijiste que me conquistarías… eres…**

**_–Candy, ¿Susana White es tu hermana? Maldita sea… no es lo que piensas… ella nunca fue mi novia…_**** –**Escuché del otro lado de la línea como golpeaba fuerte contra algo sólido.

**–No quiero escuchar más… eres un maldito mentiroso… Lo mismo hiciste con Eliza, me juraste conquistar y te besabas con ella… sólo querías divertirte conmigo… pues bien… se te acabó el juguetito–**Eso me dolió, porque sabía que era verdad.

**–****_Déjame explicarte… estábamos en el colegio, era la preparatoria… ella... No, no, y no quiero jugar contigo… me interesas, en verdad me interesas._**

**–¡Ya! no quiero saber nada, pero sí quiero dejarte en claro que no me MOLESTES más…y no pases por mí para llevarme a la universidad, que ésta ya no es más mi casa…**

**_–Candy…_**** –**Terminé la llamada dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Cerré la valija con mis pertenencias, me puse una chamarra y llamé un taxi…

Jamás en mi vida escolar había faltado tanto a clases, solicité al chofer del taxi que me llevara a un hotel del centro, por la mañana me dispuse a conseguir un pequeño departamento, no tenía muchos ahorros y sabía que papá cancelaría mis tarjetas, me apremiaba tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo y olvidarme del jodido juego de Prácticas Profesionales, nada de lo que estuviera haciendo me valdría para nada… enseñar a Richard… que lo haga su maldito hijo, y no soy chef para desgastar mi vida en un comedor industrial. No pertenecía a ninguna fraternidad así que tampoco podía pedir asilo temporal por los dos meses antes de la graduación…

¿Por qué no pude aceptar mi reprensión en silencio como otras veces?

Era media mañana y moría de sueño, no había dormido nada… **–Hola, mi nombre es Candice y llamo para pedir informes del departamento en la zona D del oeste…**

**–Hola Candice, mi nombre es Anthonie… ¿Tienes tiempo para visitarlo? **

**–¿Anthonie? Anthonie ¿Brown? –**¿Por qué diablos relacioné el nombre con el chico que conocí en la reunión de Richard?

**–¿Candy? Sí, soy Anthonie… nos conocimos en la reunión en Grandchester: Asesores Financieros**

**–Sí, te recuerdo… –**Precisa Candy, por lo que llamaste **–¿Tu eres gestor?**

**–No, el dueño, solamente que mi asistente no se presentó hoy a trabajar… ¿En dónde te recojo para que puedas verlo?**

**–Estoy en el centro, podemos vernos en una hora más o menos en el lado oeste…**

**–No, si no te ofende o no interrumpo puedo recogerte y llevarte, me queda de camino.**

Suspiré, todo lo que estaba haciendo confirmaba lo que mamá había dicho: con mis actos afianzaba los rumores o algo así… **–Está bien… Emm... Anthonie ¿Está amueblado?**

**–Los del oeste no, ¿Quieres amueblado?**

**–Sí.**

**–Los del sur… –**La zona sur, era mucho mejor que la oeste….

**–Ok, ¿Pasarás de todas maneras por mí? Son las once y necesito regresar para ir al trabajo… es decir, para mis prácticas…**

**–Paso por ti en menos tiempo… en una media hora… Candy, ¿Tienes planes? ¿Te puedo invitar a comer?**

**–Mmm, mi único plan es encontrar en dónde vivir y después al trabajo… podemos ir a comer… entonces ¿puedes recogerme en una hora? Me arreglo un poquito más para que de ahí vaya al trabajo.**

**–Ok. Así quedamos… te veo en una hora linda.**

Linda… así me decía mamá cuando era más pequeña… ahora piensa que soy una zorra.

Me encantó el departamento, Anthonie me ofreció trabajo, flirteó conmigo y yo se lo permití, no le conté por lo que estaba pasando ni por qué estaba buscando en dónde vivir. Quedamos de salir a cenar en otro día…

Descendí de su lujoso auto deportivo color negro aperlado con interiores de piel. Sam y Diana estaban en la recepción… sentí que había cambiado… pero no sabía a qué magnitud…

**–Candy, ¿por qué no te presentaste a la Universidad?**

**–Hola también, qué gusto verlas… –**Ironicé, no quería verlas.

**–Candy, amiga, estamos preocupadas por ti… John nos contó el altercado que tuvieron anoche –**Al oír que lo mencionaron mis cejas se juntaron… **–¿Ese chico es con quien te vio John?**

**–No, y no me importa lo que John les haya contado… me puso en un gran aprieto con mis padres –**Vi que se miraron una a la otra en cuanto mencioné a mis progenitores**–¿No tienen prácticas? Yo apenas tengo tiempo para llegar puntual… si no les importa…. –**Comencé a caminar sin importarme que se quedaran estáticas.

**–Candy –**Dianna me alcanzó y se posicionó delante de mí, de tal forma que daba la espalda a la entrada **–John y tú deben hablar, están muy dolidos y se están haciendo daño.**

**–Si han venido hasta aquí para hablarme de él… pueden marcharse… no quiero saber de él, de ustedes… de nadie… dejen de joderme la existencia….**

**–Entonces es verdad…Te marchaste de tu casa… ¿Te fuiste a vivir con quien te trajo?**

**–Sí–**Yo y mi insistencia de estar en problemas. Si la gente quería escuchar de mi… les haría feliz al decirles lo que querían oír… estaba cansada. **–Anthonie y yo vivimos juntos a partir de hoy.**

Mi brazo sintió el arrebato fuerte y me colocó de frente a él, a Terrence**–¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Repite lo que has dicho**

**–No te incumbe y fui muy clara al decirte que me dejaras en paz, igual ustedes… déjenme en paz. –**Tiré de mi brazo y caminé con la frente en alto.

No miré para ver a mis _mejores amigas _marcharse.

Subió conmigo al ascensor y pulsó el botón de seguridad **–Merezco una explicación… **

**–Yo merecía una disculpa y nadie me la dio… **

**–Candy, estoy muy confundido con lo que me dijiste por la mañana… fui por ti a la universidad y no te presentaste y no puedo creer lo que acabas de mencionar…**

**–Pues escuchaste bien… Me fui a vivir con Anthonie, a él no lo conocen mis hermanas, él no tiene códigos con sus hermanos… ah… no tiene hermanos así que no vivirá con celos… él no me ha mentido… tú sí… –**No me fui a vivir con Anthonie, pero él también vivía en la zona sur, no precisamente en los apartamentos, él tenía casa.

**–Candy, Susy y yo no fuimos novios… y con Eliza, con ella ****_estuve comprometido_**** por una apuesta con mis hermanos… lo anuncié en casa con mi familia presente pero no pasó a más porque sólo pagué una apuesta con Stear en la cual tenía que decir a mis padres que me casaría. Lo que viste en mi oficina, fue una estupidez de mi parte… ella y yo nos veíamos de vez en vez para satisfacernos… compréndeme soy hombre y tengo una naturaleza… he terminado en definitiva con ella…por ti.**

**–Entonces era tu novia…**

**–No, solamente éramos… emm… fornicábamos… es todo… sin ningún compromiso...**

**–Perverso de tu parte… pero no me interesa.**

**–Pensé que habíamos avanzado… que tenía una oportunidad… lo que pasó ayer me hizo creer eso.**

**–En lo que culminó toda mi mierda de ayer… me ha hecho diferente hoy… me fui de casa, vengo firme para agradecer a tu padre la oportunidad que me dio… e irme… y esperar a Anthonie en casa.**

Me encerró entre sus fuertes brazos y la pared metálica del ascensor **–¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**–No te queda claro, para que me dejes en paz…**

**–No, no es verdad… estás mintiendo.**

**–Claro que no… aquí el único mentiroso eres tú.**

La piel de su cuello se movió al momento de pasar saliva **–Candy… ¿Por qué?**

Levanté la ceja y esbocé una sonrisa irónica **–Porque me cansé de ser la niña buena… a la que todos han lastimado, a la que tú has lastimado… me mentiste y me obligaste a vivir un infierno para cancelar una cita con tu hermano ¿y de qué sirvió? Tú si tuviste a mi hermana, no en una cita, en tus brazos, le diste tus besos, tus caricias… **

**–Candy, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y Susana no era mi novia, éramos amigos con derecho…**

**–¿La besaste como acostumbras? ¿Cómo a mí o como a Eliza?**

**–Candy, no… **

**–Dime… vamos contesta, ¿Fornicabas también con ella? ¿Eso esperabas de mí?**

Sus ojos destellaban mientras me miraban, lo estaba irritando… encabronando en contra mía…había desafiado a mis padres qué me importaba desafiarlo a él.

**–No Candy… tú en verdad me interesas… yo no fui novio de tu hermana.**

Vi la sinceridad en su mirada, no podía ser tan maldita con él, no sé si estaba sufriendo o no pero yo no era la zorra de nadie así que sentí la necesidad de aclararlo… **–No vivo con Anthonie pero sí estoy viviendo sola, y lo que te dije de dejarme en paz sí es algo que quiero que cumplas… por favor.**

**–No… te he prometido conquistar…**

**–He decidido no salir con nadie y el día que lo haga será con Anthonie y no contigo… ¿quieres una White? Susana está disponible… yo no.**

Pulsé el botón para ascender y me abrazó fuerte, no lo pude rechazar, no lo quise rechazar… pero tampoco lo quiero cerca de mí, ¿Por qué diablos no recordó a Susana? Me hubiera sido más fácil escucharlo de sus labios y no de los de mi hermana.

Respondí a su abrazo y me aferré a él **–Te va a costar el doble Terrence, porque tengo un jodido corazón hecho polvo.**

**–Lo haré… te lo prometo y no tendré más secretos contigo.**

**–No te prometo nada, Terrence…y esto es porque me defendiste de John y dijiste cosas hermosas de mí, solamente es por eso.**

**–Candy, no quiero que cambies… me gustas tierna, dulce y tranquila… tal como eres… por favor…**

**–No puedo, mis padres no creyeron en mí y me transformé en no sé qué, porque yo misma me desconocí. **

Llegamos al piso 15 y él me acompañó hasta el despacho de su padre, abrí la puerta y Richard sonrió de lado y levantó la ceja… ¿Dónde he visto ese gesto? Ah! Por supuesto en Terrence, sólo que en él se ve más hermoso…**–¿Por fin?**

**–No es lo que estás pensando Richard…**

**–Sí es lo que piensas papá. Tarde o temprano ella será mi novia…**

**–¡Hey! Por supuesto que no Richard, lo encontré de casualidad en el ascensor y se veía tan solito y triste que me compadecí de él… pero ya se va…**

Me abrazó por la cintura y descansó su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo **–¿Cómo nos vemos papá? ¿Hacemos bonita pareja? –**Richard solamente río.

**–Candy, tómate el día para que mi hijo te lleve a algún lado… anda… **

**–No es necesario Richard… Terrence ya se va.**

**–Vendrá tu padre… habló conmigo–**La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro se desvaneció…

**–¡Maldición! ¿Qué te dijo?**

**–Todo lo que pasó en la madrugada. Eres hábil Candy, muy hábil… has logrado desquiciar a William White… el hombre mayor dominio propio que he conocido.**

**–Richard en verdad yo sólo venía a darte las gracias… por todo… necesito un trabajo por las tardes…**

**–Te dije que no era necesario.**

**–No te quiero involucrar en mis problemas. –**Terrence se mantenía expectante ante la confianza que le tenía a su padre**–y está por demás que intente huir, me encontrará y no salí de casa sin avisarle… es más dijo que cuando pusiera un pie fuera de casa me retiraría toda su ayuda y apoyo…**

**–¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? ¿Y a dónde?**

**–Me fui de casa porque mis padres no me creyeron que entre tu hijo y yo no ha pasado nada, y por otras cosas que me lastimaron… y no te puedo decir a dónde porque te enfadarás conmigo.**

**–Candy… te he brindado mi confianza ¿No tengo la tuya?**

**–En los condominios de Brown… **

**–¿Se lo pondrás más difícil?**

**–Sí, eso intento… pero es muy perseverante.**

**–¿Están hablando de mí? –**Terrence nos interrumpió con el ceño fruncido

**–Sí –**Respondió Richard, mis mejillas ardieron de pena.

**–Papá… ¿Ustedes han hablado de mí? Entonces ¿tú me das largas por el consejo de mi padre? –**Intentó retirarse enojado sintiéndose indignado.

**–Si das un paso más… perderás… quedas fuera… tu padre y yo no tenemos ningún acuerdo, simplemente él… Richard… –**Le supliqué con la mirada que me ayudara.

**–Sí Terrence, he intentado que esta señorita se fije en ti y …**

**–¿No crees que puedo ser capaz de conquistarla que tienes que ayudarme?**

**–Exactamente ella opina lo mismo… que tendrás que esforzarte el doble… **

**–Bien, no discutiré mi vida amorosa con padre e hijo… nos vemos Richard… –**Me dirigí a la puerta y Terrence me bloqueó la salida…

**–Esto no me lo dijiste… No eres sincera… –**Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre mí.

**–Terrence, Richard sólo me ha hablado maravillas de ti… y yo le he dicho la verdad. No me has tratado nada bien… no he mentido.**

**–Yo he sido sincero contigo y tú no. –**No sé si estaba dolido o no.

**–Richard, te dije que esto no saldría nada bien… **

**–Saldrá bien pequeña… tú no conoces a mi cachorros**

**–¿Cachorro? –**Richard rió y Terrence se enfureció

**–Ven –**Tiró de mi mano hacia él **– si lo has hablado con mi padre es porque no te soy indiferente, no entiendo por qué te sigues resistiendo –**Me besó delante de su padre, de una manera apasionada, febril, y escuché cuando Richard salió porque oí el golpe de la puerta cuando cerró. **–Me encantas Candy, quiero las cosas bien contigo y tú te empeñas en ponérmelo difícil… –**Siguió besándome y yo dejé de resistirme.

Si no tuviera el maldito corazón roto por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos días, Terrence no necesitaría 340 para conquistarme, hubiera caído redondita a sus pies. Pero me siento confundida con él. Me encanta su esencia, pero me siento insegura a su lado, no sé cómo se portará conmigo cada maldito segundo, si entregué mi corazón a John que se asemejaba al príncipe azul que siempre soñé y salí herida, ¿Cómo me irá con Terrence que es tan impredecible? Saldría sin corazón… porque él se lo quedaría completito.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS Y BUENOS DECEOS... TAMBIÉN POR SUS CONSEJITOS PARA MEJORAR MI SALUD =)**

**DICEN QUE ES POR EL STRESS ... LO WENO QUE YA ES FIN DE SEMANA Y ES QUINCENA... **

**BUENO... EL CAP. DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**UN SALUDITO Y ABRACITOS**

**LES QUIERE SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	12. DOS PALABRAS

**DOS PALABRAS**

* * *

Nuestras frentes estaban unidas, las manos enlazadas a la altura de nuestros corazones, la respiración se había unificado y tranquilizado. Su mirada azul permanecía fija en mi mirar al tiempo que nuestros labios expresaban una sincera sonrisa. **–Dime que también sientes lo mismo que yo…**

**–¿Qué sientes, Terrence?**

**–Lo mismo que tú, al doble…**

**–Ahora lo único que siento es… temor… ¿te sientes temeroso igual que yo?**

**–Sabes que no me refiero a eso… **

La puerta se abrió dando paso a mi padre y a Richard, inmediatamente deshice el momento con Terrence, imaginé por una fracción de tiempo que él saldría de la oficina, pero no fue así, permaneció a mi lado con su mano firme encima de mi hombro izquierdo, sus dedos daban pequeños apretones en muestra de protección y apoyo.

**–Toma asiento, Will, es un gusto verte, después de… ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**–Richard… te agradezco tu apoyo y discreción en esta situación familiar un tanto vergonzosa para mí… y no ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizá unos 5 días –**¿Mi padre y Richard se frecuentaban con regularidad?

Richard se rió al igual que papá, ellos tenían una manera muy peculiar de comunicarse**–Pues… ahí está tu hija. –**Inexplicablemente me sentí como su fuera una mercancía o fuera víctima de un sabotaje. Con un movimiento de mano me indicó que me acercara a tomar lugar junto a mi padre y yo silenciosamente obedecí… mi corazón estaba latiendo un poco acelerado pero no se comparaba con las pulsaciones a las que se había enfrentado minutos antes.

**–Papá… creo que podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar… sé que Richard y tú son buenos amigos y no quisiera provocar más problemas. ¿Podemos?**

**–Sí, por supuesto… –**Mi padre se puso de pie y yo agradecí su disposición de dialogar lejos del criterio y presencia de Richard y Terrence.

**–Will, antes que te marches –**Richard se puso de pie, por educación, al tiempo que yo lo hacía y Terrence me retiró la silla **–es necesario que sepas que no te enfrentarás a la ****_noble doncella _****a la que estás acostumbrado –**Miré con incredulidad a Richard mientras mis cejas se juntaban en el centro haciendo de ellas una sola, parpadeé varias veces y mi boca se abrió sin articular palabra…

**–¿A qué te refieres, Richard?**

**–Tu hija me gusta y mucho, me gusta cómo es, su carácter y el dominio que tiene sobre sus emociones… me gustaría que ella formara parte de mi empresa y sobre todo de mi familia… pero eso no depende de mí sino de él –**Señaló a Terrence, esa parte de Richard yo no la conocía… sabía que era una persona muy franca y sincera… también desconocía la forma de relacionarse con mi padre… **–Candice es hábil para emprender y tiene mucha iniciativa… al igual que tú estoy sorprendido de sus capacidades y de su decisión por una ingeniería y no una licenciatura. **

**–Mi hija tiene muchas cualidades, Richard, pero no tiene control sobre sus emociones, prueba de ello es que hoy estoy aquí para que regrese a casa.**

Terrence y yo nos limitamos a escuchar el psicoanálisis que Richard me había hecho, eso no me lo perdía por nada… ni por el deseo de ofrecer disculpas a mi padre **–Candy ha logrado lo que ninguna de tus hijas mayores ha podido ni podrá hacer, lo que mis hijos jamás harán… se ha rebelado a tu autoridad desde pequeña ejerciendo la propia.**

**–Te equivocas Richard. Rose y yo nos hemos encargado de ofrecer la mejor educación a nuestras hijas, y hemos puesto especial atención en Candice, quien desde pequeña recibió mayor atención que sus hermanas…**

**–Me das la razón, amigo… Candy se refugió en un mundo de fantasía mientras que Susana y Karen se limitaron a vivir el mundo real que ustedes le ponían ante ellas. Candy vivió sus propias ****_aventuras_**** en donde ella, seguramente, era la ****_protagonista_****, es decir, la que ejercía toda la autoridad… tal vez en ****_tu _****mundo ella se sujetaba a ti, pero en su mundo no… aprendió a vivir sobrellevándote, cumpliendo con lo que le pedías, pero en su mundo tú no eras ****_nadie¸ _****ello no significa que tu hija esté demente sino que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Obligó a Rose y a ti a inscribirla en un colegio solamente para niñas y no en uno mixto… ¿tienes idea del por qué? Tú pensarás que es porque ella era delicada y enfermiza, pero no era nada de eso ¿cuántas veces se enfermó de gravedad como aquella vez? Ninguna verdad… mi conclusión es porque allí ella era quien ejercía su autoridad ante sus iguales, esforzándose para tener las notas más sobresalientes… desafió tu tradición al estudiar una ingeniería, Susana y Karen siguieron tus pasos y los de tu esposa porque el futuro que les trazaron es seguro, en cambio Candy tomó su decisión por una rama muy diferente, ¿con que fin? De estar completamente independiente, de forjarse lo propio, ella sabe exactamente lo que en realidad quiere, y eso no es lo que tú quieres para ella, ha rechazado lo que tú le ofreces… ¿Sabes en realidad lo que tu hija desempeña en este lugar? No, no lo sabes… tu hija se ha desempeñado en el comedor industrial de mi empresa… se ha adaptado a una zona que no es de confort para ella, ha ejercido el principio más grande que un empresario puede tener, para mandar es necesario obedecer… Ahora que Candy ha marchado de casa es por esa razón… su potencial de liderazgo golpea fuerte para salir y dominar…**

**–Me niego a ver a mi hija como una rebelde… Candy no es así, tú conoces lo que yo te he contado de ella y unas cuantas semanas que la has tenido no te da la oportunidad de ejercer un juicio sobre ella.**

**–Sé que tu hija es única, y te duele que no sea como Susana o Karen, ¿Sabes que tu hija logró impactar a Ulrich, sí amigo, al viejo galés Ulrich**

**–¿En dónde la conoció? En el comedor, ¿Qué hacía el viejo Ulrich en tu comedor?**

**–No, Will… Candy es muy ****_versátil,_**** me ayudó mucho en una reunión que tuve, la puse a prueba–**Me sentí tan estúpida, yo creí que Richard en verdad no sabía nada de _tecnología, _me siento como un conejillo de india en un experimento. **–Tiene paciencia y templanza… sobre todo belleza. –**Caminé hacia la puerta decepcionada, en verdad pensé que Richard me escuchaba como un _padre_ pero sólo lo hacía como un psicólogo…

**–Gracias, Richard–**Fui lo bastante irónica en mi tono que papá y él desviaron su mirada hacia mí, Terrence se quedó estático… él no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, yo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar… podía pasar de un estado de ánimo pasivo a la ira de un segundo a otro, y eso lo digo por la forma en cómo exploté en casa de mis padres.** –Muy amable de tu parte, creí que éramos amigos… y en realidad lo único que he sido es un bicho raro bajo la lente de un microscopio.**

**–Detente Candy, esto es para ayudarte, en otro caso tu padre no dejará que vivas de forma independiente.**

**–No necesito tu ayuda… **

**–Candy, Richard tiene razón, esta forma de platicar entre nosotros ha sido de toda la vida. Richard y yo nos frecuentamos dos veces por semana en el club… yo nunca quise aceptar que eres diferente a nosotros, desde pequeña te aferraste a demostrarlo –**Entrecerré mis ojos mientras veía a mi padre… de pequeña tenía un mundo mágico pero no por eso era tranquilo, yo era una princesa guerrera y papá era mi enemigo siempre que me negaba algún permiso y mamá era una bruja malvada que había encantado a papá… mis hermanas casi nunca figuraban en mis imaginaciones… **–Siempre fuiste mi pequeño dolor de cabeza. –**Papá me abrazó**– Candy, creí que porque vivías como la princesa de un cuento de hadas eras frágil esperando que tu ****_príncipe _****llegara a rescatarte, pero en verdad Richard tiene mucha razón… desde el kínder garden demostraste ser fuerte, no existía día en el que no te metieras en problemas, siempre era porque defendías a tus amigas, porque creías que ellas no podían hacerlo por sí mismas… te metías en líos defendiendo las causas de los demás… tu madre y yo creímos que era porque tenías el ****_llamado _****a ejercer las leyes… luego deseaste estudiar en un internado femenil hasta la preparatoria y al salir te aferraste a un ingeniería, y los días que pasabas con nosotros parecías más la hija de Ponny que nuestra… **

No me convencían los argumentos de papá y menos los de Richard, yo solamente había tenido una muestra de ira incontrolable delante de mis progenitores y me había excedido al tomar una decisión. Pero no era nada de lo que Richard había _diagnosticado _de mí.

**–¿Quién es el ****_viejo Ulrich, el galés?_**

Papá miró a Richard y los dos se rieron como adolescentes **–El viejo Ulrich es una expresión que tenemos Richard y yo, es una analogía que tendrás la oportunidad de saber en su momento... Hija, te ofrezco una disculpa por lo mal que te tratamos por la madrugada, nunca dejarás de ser mi princesa y quiero que regreses a casa…**

**–Papá te agradezco tu disculpa, y también te ofrezco la mía, reconozco que me excedí, y nada tiene qué ver con todo lo que Richard ha dicho, solamente me sentí humillada, que mamá y tú no creyeran en mí me dolió mucho, ah, y no me siento triste por John ni nada… para que no pienses que por ****_depresión,_**** como insinuó mamá, cuando salí de casa. Dame la oportunidad de valerme por mí misma, de seguir mis sueños… papá, tú sabes que al culminar la universidad deseo irme a radicar a otro país… considera este espacio entre nosotros como una preparación a ese día. –**Terrence caminó por enfrente de mí y se posicionó a un lado de su padre. Mi sueño de vivir lejos era algo que tal vez él tampoco compartiría conmigo.

Su mirada penetraba mis sentidos haciéndome sentir mal por él. Realmente me gusta y mucho, pero él no se enamora eso está claro, cuando me preguntó si sentía lo mismo que él, yo quise que él mencionara dos palabras… para mí no es muy pronto para decirle "te amo" porque es lo que en realidad lo siento por Terrence Grandchester, yo he perdido ante él…

Comencé a amarlo sin ser completamente consciente, me di cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en él, que quería verlo, estar cerca de él… tomó mi corazón arrebatándoselo de las manos a John, se introdujo lento y doloroso sacando a mi ex poco a poco, cada momento que Terrence ganaba espacio dolía, dolía como cuando los pulmones se colapsan y no dejan respirar. Dolía como cuando tienes miedo y no lo puedes controlar… por eso me aferré más a John. No se trata que lo utilizara a mi conveniencia, podía amarlo, podría llegar a desearlo, pero cuando cerraba mis ojos por las noches Terrence aparecía en mis recuerdos, su hermosa sonrisa irónica, sus ojos, su cuerpo… poco a poco lo deseaba, lo deseaba con pasión, con locura. Él es sinónimo de mi comportamiento, siempre logra sacar lo peor de mí, me hace exponer mi debilidad por él, no puedo negarme cuando él me besa… quiero que llegue a más, quiero que diga las dos palabras que espero para entregarme a él. ¿Es tan difícil decir: Te amo? Si lo dijera quedaría completamente derrotada porque ya me ha conquistado, en el centro de mi corazón ondea una bandera con sus iniciales en señal de que lo ha conquistado y es el único dueño…

Papá se retiró pidiéndome mi nueva dirección, me dijo que siempre contaría con él para emprender mis sueños y que no cancelaría mis cuentas bancarias ni ningún tipo de apoyo, el único _favor _que me pidió fue que hablara con mamá y me despidiera bien de casa, "la que siempre será tu casa" **–Gracias papá, gracias por comprenderme y apoyarme.**

Terrence no me dirigió más la palabra durante la tarde, lo sentí lejos. Dorothie le llevó su ya acostumbrado café y un paquete de galletas integrales de avena, no solicitó que yo le atendiera como en las otras veces, eso hizo que mi turno fuera lento e insoportable.

Tal vez él sintió el deseo de dejar de insistirme a una oportunidad porque sabía que era poco el tiempo que yo permanecería en la empresa y en esta ciudad que me vio nacer. Mi sueño de vivir en otro país era algo que alentó por mucho tiempo mis sueños y proyectos, aprendí tres idiomas más para poder lograrlo… pero ahora me sentía insegura, Terrence había logrado desestabilizar mis planes con tan sólo mirarme.

Ahora me costaba más el sueño de volar libre, imaginarme no volver a verlo, de no tenerlo cerca, pero lo que me dolía más era pensar que algún día se enamorara de alguien que no fuera yo. Me hice fuerte para no llorar ante mi pensamiento, pero él no me decía algo más que "Te conquistare" y ¿Luego qué? Ya lo había logrado ¿Tan ciego estaba que no se daba cuenta? Mis besos no le respondían igual que la primera vez… no se daba cuenta…

Metí mi mano en la tina llena de agua con líquido desengrasante para lavar los trastos que se habían acumulado, la introduje hasta el fondo para remover el tapón y que se drenara para llenarla de nuevo… Me encontraba tan pensativa, reflexionando en todo lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría al momento de culminar mis horas de prácticas… mi pase de avión de graduación era sencillo, no tenía fecha de regreso…

No me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor, ni siquiera tomé mi tiempo de comida… **–¿Te vas a ir?**

**–¡Eh! –**Estaba de pie junto a mí, no lo sentí llegar, estaba disgustado…

**–¿Cuándo regresarás?**

**–No he pensado en volver… **

**–Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar… –**Tiró de mi brazo como era su costumbre cada vez que iba por mí a la cocina y me sacaba a la fuerza.

**–Auch!–**La punta de un cuchillo para filetar se clavó profundo en el inicio de mi muñeca y al momento que el tiró de mi brazo rasgó profundamente mi piel y carne hasta el centro de mi mano, apreté con fuerza mis ojos al sentir el ardor de la hoja de acero, todo pasó tan rápido, la poca espuma jabonosa que flotaba en la superficie se tiñó de rojo, metió su mano retirando los trastes, haciéndolos a un lado, no le importó mojar la manga de su fina camisa…

**–Dorothie, pásame un lienzo limpio por favor–**James fue quien corrió ante la solicitud, la voz de Terry estaba teñida de temor y preocupación **–No mires, mantén los ojos cerrados–**No pude evitarlo, miré por debajo de su brazo y vi como escurría mi sangre, el agua de la tina estaba completamente roja, mordí mi labio inferior, no podía imaginarme el daño que el corte pudiera haberme ocasionado en mi muñeca izquierda, sabía que había sido profundo porque dolía como los infiernos y seguramente iba a ocupar sutura para cerrar de nuevo mi piel.

Con mucho cuidado envolvió mi mano en una toalla blanca que en pocos segundos se puso carmesí, se quitó la corbata y anudó fuertemente alrededor de mi antebrazo, sostenía mi mano en alto con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha me ceñía junto a él. Bajamos hasta el S.E.S.I. (Servicio Empresarial de Salud Integral) **–Tom… es una emergencia –**Gritó antes de llegar al servicio médico… Tom mantuvo la calma cosa contraria a Terrence

**–Candy, –**Dijo después de revisar y lavar mi herida**–necesitarás algunos puntos y deberás tener mucho cuidado para cuidar ésta herida, ha sido muy profunda, los pliegues de la mano y su movimiento ****_inconsciente _**** hacen que las heridas sanen un poco más lento… Debido a tu condición médica ante los antibióticos te pido que seas muy cuidadosa…**

**–Sí, está bien, tendré cuidado. Tom ¿Podré manejar?**

**–¿Tu auto es automático o estándar?**

**–Es estándar… ¿algún problema?**

**–No conduzcas, te solicitaré un taxi.**

**–No es necesario, podré hacer el cambio de velocidades sin ningún problema…**

**–Yo te llevaré cariño, ha sido mi culpa –**Lo vi tan preocupado que no se lo impedí

**–Gracias Terrence…**

Me sentía tan triste al imaginarme que en dos meses lo dejaría de ver lo que probablemente sería por mucho tiempo y yo sentía como que me quedaban solamente algunas horas con él. Cerré mis ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo y cansado, me dolía el brazo hasta la altura del hombro, él condujo en silencio, ni siquiera puso música… se veía agobiado.

Me desperté al momento que él intentó cargarme y para descender de su auto **–Perdona cariño, no quise despertarte, sigue durmiendo, –**Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mano herida descansaba en mis piernas, me embriagué en su olor, lo miré de perfil y tan cerca, es tan atractivo.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación principal, me depositó con cuidado en la cama… pero ¡no era mi cama!, no era mi departamento. Lo miré sin decirle nada. Y él solamente sonrió.

Se recostó a mi lado con mucho cuidado **–Éste no es mi departamento… –**Le dije con dulce ironía

**–Lo sé, pero te dormiste y no me indicaste a donde llevarte.**

**–No puedo pasar la noche aquí.**

**–Dormiré en la sala, si eso te hace sentir tranquila. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**–Me duele mucho el brazo y la mano ni decirlo.**

**–Candy…yo…**

**–No lo digas–**interrumpí de inmediato, "Lo siento" no eran las dos palabras que quería escuchar de él.

**–¿Quieres cenar? –**Me rindo, esas tampoco eran las dos palabras que quería que pronunciara

**–No, no quiero que te molestes… ni tampoco que me dejes aquí sola.**

**–Pediré una pizza o si lo prefieres comida china…**

**–Una pizza está bien**

Cenamos pizza de tres quesos, él la eligió porque yo no sabía que pedir, en repetidas veces me dio en la boca y yo me esforcé por hacer lo mismo, el efecto del analgésico estaba pasando y no dije nada aguantando el insoportable dolor.

Llevó la caja a la cocina con unas cuantas rebanadas dispersas y las latas vacías de los refrescos, al regresar se quitó la camisa quedando en una camiseta sin mangas ajustada a su muuuuy atlético torso **–Eso no me curará, –**Le dije y vi un boceto de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Se acercó a la cama y subió como felino por encima de mí, sus ojos destellaban deseo, lo sabía porque muchas veces lo vi en mi reflejo ante el espejo mientras pensaba en él. Siendo muy cuidadoso comenzó a acariciarme, retiré lo más que pude mi mano herida extendiéndola sobre el afelpado edredón azul, su boca buscó la mía, mi respiración se tornó irregular ante su contacto, descendió por mi cuello, su nariz acarició mi oído y luego sus labios tomaron entre sí mi lóbulo. Solamente podía acariciarlo con una mano y deseé haber tenido más de un par de ellas. Desabrochó mi blusa lentamente, mi mente le gritaba que no se demorara tanto. Bajó mi sostén y succionó suavemente cada uno de mis senos, su lengua pasó muchas veces por cada uno de mis pezones erguidos en reacción al éxtasis que estaba experimentando.

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada debida al deseo por sentirlo… de pronto se detuvo, puso sus brazos a la altura de mis costillas y levantó su mirada buscando la mía. **–Candy…–**Sus ojos se movían rápidamente**–Lo que te voy a decir, juré decirlo una vez en mi vida, no a cualquier mujer, y me estoy arriesgando a salir herido, pero no puedo callar más, Candy, te amo. –**Lo dijo… escuché de sus labios las dos palabras que sabía que me atraparían por completo a él, que nunca lo dejaría ir… que nunca me dejarían marcharme.

Estiré mi mano y tomé su nuca hacia mí para que nuestros labios se encontraran. Yo le diría las mismas palabras más adelante, ahora disfrutaría que él las había pronunciado para mí.

Ese beso le dio permiso para continuar, él lo deseaba, yo lo deseaba… con mucho cuidado me sacó la blusa, los vaqueros, las botas y calcetines. Nos metimos debajo de sus sábanas… sentirlo desnudo y ardiente era un sueño sublime.

Por un momento me olvidé de mi dolor, de que no tenía buenas defensas en mi sistema inmune y comencé a disfrutar de lo que Terrence me ofrecía.

Besó cada parte de mi piel y también dejó que yo le besara todo lo que él es. ¿Sexo oral? Ese podía esperar para otro momento, no creo que tanto tiempo de oficina supiera tan delicioso.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas, colocándose en mi centro… ¡Dios! Los dos estábamos tan húmedos…**–Terrence **

**–Candy, ¿Nunca me dirás Terry?**

Sonreí **–Terry, cielo… creo que debes…**

**–¿Quieres que me detenga?**

**–No… sino que debes saber que…**

**–Lo sé bebé… eres virgen…**

**–Sí… **

**–Tendré cuidado mi vida. –**Ni él ni yo pensamos en cuidarnos, sentir su piel contra mi piel fue una experiencia única. Se introdujo lento, hasta topar con la barrera de mi virginidad, presionó un poco más fuerte y escuché en mi interior el momento en el que tomó de mí aquello que guardé para el amor de mi vida. Se quedó quieto un momento y comenzó a moverse, sentí mucha humedad, pero lo disfruté, Disfruté cada centímetro que entraba y salía a un ritmo acompasado de mi interior.

No podía hacer mucho debido a que el dolor de mi brazo comenzaba a extenderse, ahora me dolía la clavícula y la parte superior de mi pecho.

Mis piernas se sujetaron a su cintura y él se arrodilló levantándome un poco, puso una almohada debajo de mis caderas y la sensación fue indescriptible, lo sentí más profundo, sus manos acariciaban mis senos, mi estómago, mis caderas y mi mano tocaba sus firmes pectorales, tracé círculos alrededor de sus pezones erectos, acaricié sus bíceps, deslicé mi mano por su tatuaje en el interior de su músculo. Acarició mis rodillas, luego tomó la palma de mi mano y besó apasionadamente, pasando repetidas veces su lengua entre cada uno de mis dedos. No aguanté más… Comencé a moverme a su ritmo, inexpertamente pero me moví **–Sí, nena, regálame tu primer orgasmo, tu primera vez… mi hermosa Candy…–**Estallé en un grito mientras pronunciaba su nombre, después de mí él se corrió en mi interior, sentí su cuerpo sacudir mientras exclamaba **–Te amo, Candy, te amo. **

Se tumbó a mi derecha, apoyado en un hombro y me sonrió… mi primera vez había sido con Terrence Grandchester, no sé si en verdad él nunca le había dicho "Te amo" a una mujer, pero las veces que lo pronunció esta noche fueron para mí.

Puso un brazo detrás de su cabeza y le recostó con mucho cuidado sobre el otro, después de algunos minutos de besos y caricias nos quedamos dormidos.

Un escalofrío recorrió los músculos de mi brazo, me retiré de los brazos de Terrence, comenzaba a faltarme el aire, me dirigí al baño, con mucho cuidado retiré la gaza que cubría mi herida, estaba roja, inflamada y caliente. Sabía que no estaba bien.

Lavé por encima con un poco de agua y jabón y pasé un paño húmedo para retirar el camino marcado de sangre en mis muslos. **–¿Está todo bien, cariño?**

**–Sí… solamente me levanté para hacer pis…–**Contesté casi sin aliento**, **no quería preocuparlo, aunque yo estaba muy alarmada por mis síntomas. Mojé un poco mi nuca y mis ojos….

Me recosté, y me besó la frente **–Candy, por Dios, tienes fiebre…–**Se puso de pie de inmediato. Yo temí porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de acontecer…

Mi respiración era completamente difícil y la quijada comenzaba a temblarme, la infección de mi mano se había extendido rápidamente,** –Un lá-piz –**Logré balbucear. **–A gu- a-**

**–¿Qué?**

Mi dentadura inferior comenzó a estrellarse ligeramente con la superior, castañeaba y no era de frío.

Desperté después de mucho rato, me dolían los músculos, abrí mis ojos con mucha pesadez, Tom tomaba mi pulso y Terry pasaba una mano por mi frente, **–¿Cómo te sientes, princesa?**

**–Lo siento… **

**–Candy, no es algo que puedas controlar, me alegro que no estuvieras sola. Terry me contó que estás aquí porque dormiste mientras él conducía –**Sonrió a su amigo, ya no estaba desnuda, tenía una pijama de mi amado.

**–¿Llegaste a tiempo?**

**–Él te ayudó en todo. Lamento decirte pero se metió a la ducha contigo–**Para ser un médico no se estaba portando tan _profesional_ ya que le volvió a sonreír a Terry y yo sentí pena**–Vamos, Candy, soy médico y no me impresiona ver a una chica desnuda. Pero dudo que Terry quisiera que eso pasara.**

Tom se despidió y nos dio varias indicaciones, había estado más tiempo inconsciente que la última vez cuando tuve infección en las vías respiratorias hacía como siete años o más.

**–Ven, cielo. –**Terry recargó su espalada en la cabecera de la cama y me recosté en su estómago lleno de cuadritos. **–¿Ya te sientes mejor? Lamento tanto haberte expuesto a tal peligro… **

**–No, tú no tienes nada qué ver en que mi sistema rechace los antibióticos y convulsione ante la fiebre. No puedo enfermarme es muy peligroso para mí, no cicatrizo rápido y siempre se me infectan las heridas, y como no puedo tomar antibióticos pues pasa esto...**

**–Fue por mi culpa que te hiciste ese corte tan profundo.**

**–Si no fuera por esta herida, yo no estaría aquí y nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros... Terry… ¿Puedes repetirme lo que me dijiste?-**cambié el tema. no quería hablar de mi mal estado de salud...

**–¿Qué? ¿lo siento?**

**–No.**

**–Ya sé amada mía… lo que quieres escuchar es: Te amo, sí Candy, te amo.- **Me encanta cuando sonríe y más cuando esa sonrisa es para mi

**–Yo también, te amo Terry. No sé cuándo pasó… pero te metiste en mi corazón desplazando todo y quedándote en el centro como dueño y señor.**

**–Me gustaste mucho desde que te vi, pero quise ocultarlo, no pude hacerlo… Nunca me había enamorado aunque sí salí con muchas chicas, ninguna de ellas fue mi novia, pero contigo es diferente y soy sincero cuando lo digo...**

**–¿Qué pasará ahora? Terry, creo que todo esto es muy hermoso para que sea ****_un fueron felices para siempre_**

**–Lo será princesa, seremos felices para siempre.**

* * *

**Buenas tardes amigas**

**Espero les guste**

**Su amiga Abby**

**Gracias por sus comentarios... me encantan! plis no se vayan si dejar alguno =)**


	13. contra viento, marea y susana

**CONTRA VIENTO, MAREA Y SUSANA (parte 1)**

* * *

Terry no durmió por el resto de la noche por estarme cuidando. Mi temperatura elevó dos veces más sin pasar a mayores, ya que Tom le dijo lo que debía hacer en ese caso.

No me permitió levantarme, me llevó el desayuno a la cama, me hizo sentir única y especial. Este hombre que me hizo dudar muchas veces en entregarle mi corazón se estaba portando como siempre lo soñé, como siempre lo deseé y es mío, Terrence Grandchester es mío.

**–Tengo que ir a la universidad, ayer falté y con esta acumularía mi tercer falta en un mes.**

**–No te preocupes, cariño, la facultad no es como el colegio…–**Sonreímos.

**–¿Tienes que presentarte en la oficina?**

**–Tengo unos cuantos pendientes, en especial que firmar tres contratos importantes…**

**–Revisarlos… **

**–No cielo, firmarlos. La empresa nos pertenece a los tres: Stear tiene el 40%, Archie y yo el 30% cada uno. La política de Stear es que los contratos se reparten de manera equitativa entre nosotros.**

**–Y ¿Richard, qué le corresponde hacer?**

**–Ver que hagamos bien el trabajo… Mi padre, para nosotros, es el dueño absoluto, nosotros para él somos el absoluto… **

**–¿Tienes que ir?**

**–¿Quieres que vaya?**

**–No.**

**–Me quedaré contigo, le pediré a Archie que los firme por mí.**

**–¿No te genera problemas?**

**–No. Es la misma empresa.**

**–¿Podrías llevarme, a mi departamento, para que me cambie de ropa?**

**–Pensé que querías quedarte en la cama conmigo… mi pijama te asienta bien–**Sonrió, es tan hermoso cuando lo hace, Annie tiene razón, Terry es muy risueño y sus ojos se iluminan de una forma especial.

**–Quiero asearme. Necesito asearme.**

**–Hazlo, te pondrás algo de mi ropa.**

Me metí a ducharme, moderé el agua de manera que estuviera más fría que cálida, miré de nueva cuenta mi mano y aunque Tom me había hecho otra curación en la madrugada, se veía mal. Me dolían los músculos como cuando presentas síntomas de gripe.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una enorme toalla envuelta a mi cuerpo y una más en mi cabello, Terry me ofreció unos bóxer de él, sonreí porque nunca me imaginé llegar a tanto, me puse una playera y unos pantalones deportivos. Me metí de nuevo a la cama en donde estaba el amor de mi vida sentado. Abrió sus piernas y me posicioné entre ellas, tomó un cepillo capilar y comenzó a desenredar mi cabello, debo reconocer que lo hizo mucho mejor que mamá cuando me desenredaba antes de ir al kínder garden, enrolló en sus dedos los mechones naturales de mis rizos, se entretuvo bastante tiempo en ellos. Cuando terminó me recargó en su pecho, lo agradecí tanto porque me sentía fatigada y con mucho sueño.

**–Candy, eres a quien siempre esperé. Te amo. –**Besó mi coronilla y me abrazó con sus cuatro extermidades

**–Tú eres lo que siempre deseé, también te amo Terry.**

Pasó repetidamente sus manos por diferentes partes de mi cuerpo **–Maldita sea, la temperatura se está elevando de nuevo… –**Tomó mi mano herida y retiró el parche para observarla **–No es posible… –**Sacó su móvil y digitó un número **–Dame la dirección Tom, es urgente.**

Se calzó unas deportivas, tomó las llaves **–Vamos cariño, Tom me ha indicado a dónde llevarte. –**Sentí desmayar en cuanto el ascensor comenzó a descender.

**–Terry, llama a mi padre y avísale –**no podía respirar.

Llegamos a la unidad de emergencia, Tom y unos paramédicos nos esperaban con una camilla, Terry me recostó intentando reconfortarme, le llamó a su padre para que avisara al mío ya que mi móvil se había quedado sin carga y él no pudo entenderme cuando le dije el número.

Ingresamos a una sala en dónde estaba el padre de Tom, quien es el dueño del hospital. **–Candy–**Me habló con mucha seguridad y cariño en su voz**–intenta no dormir y tranquilízate, estarás bien –**Como pude asentí con mi cabeza, intenté poner en práctica los ejercicios de respiración que me ensañaron cuando era niña, eran los mismos que se le enseñan a los niños con asma**–En cuanto lleguen tus padres iniciaremos con el tratamiento –**Dios, sabía lo que eso significaba… una fuerte crisis tanto para mí como para mi madre.

**–¿Cómo pasó esto? Candy no debiste irte de casa… –**Me alegré de escuchar la histeria de mi madre inundar la habitación

**–Señora le pido que se calme, Candy estará bien–**Fue la voz de Tom**–Necesitamos que llenen algunas formas para iniciar el tratamiento.**

Terry estuvo a mi lado porque así lo pedí. Una vez que mis padres cubrieron los requisitos Tom inició**–Candy, sabes que pasará ahora ¿Verdad? **

Balbuceé **–Sí.**

**–Es importante que no tengas miedo… te explicaré el procedimiento para que estés consciente de todo lo que pasará… –**Miré a mamá que comenzaba a llorar y mi padre la abrazaba, Terry tomó mi mano derecha y apretó para animarme y decirme que estaba conmigo.** –Si no atacamos la infección las células pueden necrosarse y eso significa…**

**–Gangrena… –**Respondí con dificultad, sentía mucho dolor y miedo.

**–Exacto, tu cuerpo no recibe de manera satisfactoria el antibiótico que necesitas y no hay otra forma de hacerlo, por la magnitud de la infección, por tu falta de vitamina E en tu sistema, lo aplicaré directamente en la sangre para su mejor efecto…**

**–No, mi hija no lo resistirá –**Dijo mamá con mucha preocupación.

**–¿Qué efectos secundarios tendrá mi novia? –**Escuché a Terry preguntar y referirse a mí como su novia.

**–Ninguno, pero el tratamiento es muy doloroso, para Candy el antibiótico en su cuerpo es como la picadura de tres serpientes venenosas, tanto en dolor como en peligro, lo aplicaremos muy cerca de la vena de su muñeca para que corte la infección, dejaremos durante un tiempo para que accione y después aplicaremos otro tratamiento para desintoxicarla… aquí es en donde puede o no haber complicaciones… Candy debes ser fuerte y resistir… sentirás que se acaba el oxígeno, no te preocupes, deberás mantener la calma, te entubaré para que puedas tener oxígeno directo en los pulmones, debido a la reacción de la intoxicación presentarás erupciones en la piel, pueden variar su tamaño, no intentes rascarte… –**siguió hablando mientras inyectaba una solución en mi mano.

Comencé a escuchar a lo lejos, gritos, palabras, gente corriendo… como si se tratara de un sueño y no pudiera despertar, comencé a sentir desesperación por intentar abrir mis ojos…mi sentido del oído captaba lo que más podía y hacía imágenes borrosas en mi mente**–Candy–**Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Terry, seguida por la de Tom y la de mi madre **–Por Dios, santo! Candy… no… no…**

De pronto una paz, todo silencio, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y hacía suaves caricias en ella**–Te amo hija, gracias al cielo que estás bien. Que estás con nosotros–**Sentía que caían gotitas en mi brazo… intentaba despertar… me desesperaba por abrir mis ojos o moverme.

**–¿Cómo está? – **Es Karen, ¿Por qué habla en susurros?

**–Ya está estable, pasamos un gran susto, ahora debemos esperar que despierte…**

**–Lo sé mamá, ¿Ha dicho el médico cuánto tiempo más estará en coma?**

**–No, lleva al menos dos semanas. Me duele verla así, conectada a un respirador, no lo puede hacer por ella misma, algo tan básico en la vida… le está costando… –**La voz de mamá quebró.

**–Ve a descansar, mamá, Susy llegará más tarde y yo me quedaré con Candy mientras llega…**

**–Si hay alguna noticia avísame de inmediato… **

**–Sí mamá.**

Podía escuchar todo pero no comprendía nada, en mi mente no había transcurrido el tiempo… El silencio invadió de nuevo la habitación hasta que sentí algo cálido en mi frente **–Te amo cariño –**Era la voz de Terry **–Te amo y siempre estaré contigo.**

Mi subconsciente estaba despierto pero mi consciente se negaba a reaccionar.

**–Terrence… ¡Qué sorpresa! –**Es Susy… sentí miedo porque sus palabras de que ellos habían estado juntos en el colegio resonaban infundiéndome desconfianza.

**–Susy… Vendré en otro momento bebé, tu hermana viene a saludarte…–**Sentí en mi oído su aliento.

**–No te vayas, mira que es una gran sorpresa… verte de nuevo… no erré al venir a esta hora…**

**–No me toques Susy, ¿puedes** **respetar que mi novia está presente?**

**–¿Novia?... no seas sínico Terry, ¿Cómo la conquistaste? ¿Diciéndole que la amabas? ¿Qué era a la primera mujer a la que se lo decías? Así me dijiste a mí. –**Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza porque lo podía sentir. Terry no sería capaz de usar una treta para seducirme…¿Con cuántas mujeres lo había hecho? ¿A cuántas les había mentido como a mí?

Nuevamente silencio, luché con todas mis fuerzas para abrir los ojos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando… la luz que se colaba por la ventana me enceguecía haciéndome ver sombras, apreté mis ojos y abrí de nuevo… seguía habiendo silencio, ¿o acaso había dejado de escuchar? Vi dos sombras… ¿abrazados? Susana y Terry ¿Están abrazados? ¿Se están besando? No veía claramente, pero estaban juntos. **–¿Podrían hacer lo suyo fuera de mi vista?**

**–Hermanita esto es un milagro –**Susy corrió hacia mí**–Llamaré a nuestros padres, todos hemos estado muy preocupados.**

**–Cariño… Estás de nuevo despierta.**

Me sentía sin fuerzas, deseé no haber visto, escuchado… mejor hubiera muerto, Terry me había dado felicidad momentánea, pero ahora tenía un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón, por él… con mi hermana…

**–Salgan por favor, no quiero verlos… –**Dije con un hilo de voz.

**–Candy, cariño, ¿Qué pasa? –**Escuchar su voz me dolía, de nuevo el dolor de la traición…pero al doble…

**–Candy, hermanita–**Era la voz de Karen. Mi visión cada momento era más clara **–Llamaré a mamá, se pondrá muy alegre.**

**–Karen, quiero estar sola… por favor…**

**–Candy… has estado en coma por casi 15 días y lo primero que pides es ¿Estar sola?... ¿Por qué?**

**–No sé. **

Susy ingresó de nuevo a la habitación en compañía de un médico, no vi en qué momento había salido… agradecí que retirara a todos y comenzara a examinarme.

**–Mire a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, siga la luz… **

**–¿Podría explicarme qué me pasó?**

**–Dejaste de respirar, la reacción del antibiótico inflamó tus ganglios y cerró por completo tus vías respiratorias, tuvimos que hacerte una traqueotomía para introducir una cánula y que pudieras respirar… quedaste inconsciente y… lo bueno es que has despertado– **Miré mi mano izquierda, flexioné varias veces mis dedos, era agradable la sensación de saber que estaba bien, físicamente estaba bien… ¿Podrían hacerme una cirugía y extraer de mi corazón a Terrence? Tenerlo ahí adentro duele…

Mi familia se reunió conmigo y también vino Richard, dijo que aún le debo dos semanas de horas profesionales…

Me dieron el alta después de dos días… estaba completamente perdida en el tiempo… Terrence ya no regresó a verme… eso confirmó que lo que vi… fue verdad…

Mamá insistió que regresara a casa, yo insistí que no, le prometí dejar de _trabajar_ y pedí que Ponny viniera a vivir conmigo. Regresé a la facultad y hablé con el decano exponiendo mi justificante médico.

**–Ve por tu recomendación, sin importar las horas que hayas realizado…**

**–¿Es necesario?**

**–Sí, en la formación laboral, también las renuncias forman parte de la experiencia.**

**–Está bien, lo haré.**

**–Candy, por último, antes de que salgas de mi oficina…**

**–¿Sí?**

**–¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –**Me envolvió en un tierno abrazo

**–Gracias… ya soy mayor de edad… –**Sonreí

Hice mi camino hacia lo que sería mi última clase y me encontré a Annie. **–Hola Candy… Felicidades.**

**–Gracias**

**–¿Te presentarás en la empresa?**

**–No… ya no… fue la condición de mamá para que pudiera vivir sola…**

**–Ah… Todos han preguntado por ti… te han dejado saludos…**

**–Gracias… creo que iré al terminar… las clases… –**Dolía saber que iría al lugar en donde le conocí, en donde me besó por primera vez, en donde luché para evitar que me _conquistara_, por una extraña razón mi corazón intentaba protegerse y yo lo expuse…

**-Prométeme que irás- **Annie insistió tanto que no me pude negar, comenzaba a caerme bien, más ahora que Sam y Dianna estaban muy distanciadas de mi.

Me encontré a John y me saludó, no me detuve mucho tiempo con él. Al salir de clases y subirme en mi auto, la nostalgia golpeó las puertas de mi corazón, de mi mente y de mi ser entero… Llamé a la Licenciada O'Brien para explicarle y para que tuviera lista la carta recomendación que me pidió el decano para el expediente.

Me preguntó la hora exacta en la que llegaría **–en 45 minutos.**

**–Está bien Candy, ¿Estas segura que no deseas continuar con nosotros? Eres un buen elemento.**

**–Estoy segura, gracias por todo.**

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y tomé mi credencial que me habían otorgado, la observé por última vez, caminé al ascensor y pulsé PB para pasar a saludar a Karla y al guardia. Karla no estaba y eso era extraño porque ella pasaba al comedor en el tercer turno.

De nuevo me dirigí al ascensor y pulsé el piso 15, saludaría, agradecería y me despediría de Richard. También quería mi abrazo por mi cumpleaños 21.

Llamé a su puerta y no estaba, la abrí con la confianza que me había brindado… estaba vacía.

**–Ven conmigo Candy –**La licenciada O'Brien pasó por mi lado… iba en JEANS… eso era extraño. **–Están reparando algo en mi despacho… un pequeño desperfecto… te atenderé en el salón de reuniones…**

**–Ok.**

Nos dirigimos a la sala, abrió la puerta y me dio el paso. La mayoría de mis _ex compañeros_ estaban en Jeans, todos estaban informales… incluyendo a Richard y a Terry. Sonreí por el gesto… fiesta de despedida…

Entonaron el tradicional Happy Birthday para mí y Terry se acercó sonriente.

**–¿Sabes cuánta falta me has hecho? En verdad, te amo.**

**–Gracias… pero creo que nunca funcionaremos…**

**–Candy, hija… **Richard me apartó del lado del más hermoso de sus hijos **–nos diste un gran susto.**

Cada uno me felicitó y poco a poco la sala fue quedando vacía… **–No nos abandones… danos otra oportunidad…–**Me pidió Richard.

**–Lo lamento, pero es algo que le he prometido a mi madre…**

**–Candy ¿Te gustó la sorpresa que te organizó Terry? –**Preguntó Archie quien venía con Annie de la mano.

**–Estuvo hermosa, gracias.**

Miré a mi alrededor hasta encontrarlo, se veía triste, yo estaba triste… esto dolía, sabía que me exponía al aceptarlo en mi vida…

**–Si te vas, no habrá más oportunidad para mi hermano –**Dijo Stear**–Ven –**nos apartamos un momento **–Conozco a Terry de toda la vida y nunca lo había visto… llorar por una chica… jamás había bebido tanto por una chica… nunca había sufrido por una chica… si piensas irte… ¿podrás devolverle su corazón?**

**–El destruyó el mío**

**–Pero tú tienes el de él, está como muerto en vida… Míralo con tus propios ojos. Y tu corazón está completo, Terry lo ha guardado en su pecho al entregarte el suyo... ¿o es que nunca se lo entregaste?- **Claro que se lo había entregado... Stear tenía razón, no le devolvería su corazón para que se lo entregara a nadie más...

Llamé la atención mientras había como 150 personas festejando mi cumpleaños, Richardme ayudó a subirme a una silla, Terry levantó la vista hacia mi dirección y levantó su vaso en mi honor y asintió con la cabeza.

**–Les agradezco esta grandiosa sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que tuviera gracia delante de todos ustedes. Gracias Richard por la oportunidad de conocer a tan maravillosas personas al darme el privilegio de formar parte de tu empresa–**No sabía que tenía un don especial para hablar, pero mis palabras fluyeron sin que me pudieran callar**–Y en especial quiero agradecer a… el Licenciado Terrence por su recibimiento el primer día que pisé este lugar, me vio como ustedes lucen en este momento… y me asignó al comedor para ayudar a Dorothie… –**miré a Dorothie quien sonrió mientras los demás estallaron en risas**– Amiga creo que hoy tendrás a muchos ****_ayudantes_****–**Las risas subieron su volumen**– ya, en serio… pero lo que le agradezco es que me brindó su corazón, sí damas y caballeros que nos honran con su presencia en este recinto, soy la afortunada mujer en tener en mi pecho el latir del corazón del Licenciado Terrence Grandchester–**Me miró, se veía confundido por mis palabras **–¿Y qué sería del amor si el dolor no lo acompaña?... Te amo Terrence… te amo con todo mi ser –**Caminó en mi dirección y me abrazó sosteniéndome en alto.

**–Querida empresa, ésta es la mujer a la que amo, la que ha conquistado mi corazón, la que ha pasado por fuego hasta quedarse con mi ser entero, quiero que todos sepan que le amo, Te amo Candy, me dio 340 horas para conquistarla y lo hice en tiempo record–**Todos rieron

Al poner mis pies en el suelo le susurré en su oído**–Tenemos mucho de qué hablar tú y yo, pero no del pasado sino de nuestro futuro.**

**–Lo haré princesa… pero nunca ha existido nada entre Susy y yo, quiero que estés tranquila…**

**–Te creo, prometo creerte solamente a ti.**

Richard me abrazó, **–¿Lo logró?**

**–Sí, lo logró… **

**–Claro que lo logré papá y prometo cuidar del amor de Candy contra viento, marea y… Susana…**

* * *

**NOS VEMOS POR LA NOCHE AMIGAS CON LAS OTRAS PUBLICACIONES**

**SALUDOS**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS... YA ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR DE SALUD...**

**=)**


	14. contra viento, marea y Susana (parte 2)

**Contra Viento, Marea y Susana (Parte 2)**

* * *

Richard me insistió al grado que no me pude negar, acepté continuar con _mis prácticas, _Stear me ofreció estar con él en su despacho y Terry se opuso argumentando que él es el jefe de sistemas.

**–Con ninguno de ustedes, esta niña seguirá trabajando en Presidencia…**

**–Richard… me dejaste en claro que no necesitas mi ayuda, eso lo comprendí cuando vino mi padre…**

**–No soy bueno en la tecnología y tú eres buena instructora… no te niegues… no hay mejor lugar en el que puedas estar.**

**–Ok, lo aceptaré solamente porque en verdad te aprecio… gracias por tu apoyo Richard.**

En casa me habían organizado una cena por mi cumpleaños número 21, lo pasaríamos solamente como familia.

**–Terry, tengo que estar en casa a las 8:30 p.m. ¿vienes conmigo?**

**–Estará tu hermana y no quiero problemas contigo a causa de ella.**

**–No quiero demostrarle que me hace daño lo que pasó entre ustedes…**

**–Quiero que hablemos de todo esto que nos ha afectado.**

**–Prometo escucharte e intentar no disgustarme… quiero que me digas qué pasó en la habitación del hospital…**

**–Estudié con Susy en la preparatoria, ella es linda pero muy inestable… intenté acercarme a ella porque me gustaba… pero nunca le ofrecí que anduviéramos, salimos un par de veces pero nunca solos, siempre íbamos con todos los amigos. Sí nos besamos y nunca pasamos a más…**

**–Escuché cuando te preguntó que si me habías dicho lo mismo que a ella…**

**–Princesa–**Tomó mis dos manos, las unió con su mano en su pecho y con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla**–Todos mis amigos y en especial mis hermanos sabían que nunca me enamoraba, no significa que las chicas no me gustaran, era algo de lo que siempre me jacté… lo cumplí…hasta que te conocí… Ella también lo sabía… cuando le pedí que me dejara en paz ese fue mi argumento, yo le diría a la mujer de mis sueños que la amaba, tu hermana me insistió tanto para que se lo dijera pero mis labios permanecieron cerrados…**

**–¿Nunca te enamoraste? Al menos debió existir alguien… alguna chica…**

**–No niego que me siento atractivo–**Sonrió con su bello gesto arrogante**–Eso lo supe desde pequeño, mi padre nos hizo sentir únicos y codiciables… desde que recuerdo las chicas siempre hacían cosas por llamar mi atención, ****_cosas tontas_****, cosas que con el paso del tiempo me exasperaban, ellas tomaban la iniciativa conmigo, lloraban cuando les hacía algún desplante… no esperaban a que yo les invitara a los diferentes festivales… siempre recibía las invitaciones de las chicas más bonitas… un día lo platiqué con mis padres en presencia de mis hermanos, Stear no tenía tanto problema con ello… lo disfrutaba, Archie de igual manera, siempre se dejó querer, pero yo no pude ser así, Richard me aconsejó que nunca dijera ****_Te amo _**** si no lo sentía, porque esas palabras te atrapan, mamá no estuvo de acuerdo, pero papá dijo que no se puede amar a un sinfín de mujeres, que solamente existe una a la cual se le puede decir con el corazón en la mano…La empresa no tuvo mucha diferencia al colegio, muchas chicas hacían lo mismo, siempre intentando atraerme, con acciones como con sus modas****_ enseñatodo_****… cuando te vi entrar a la oficina vestida diferente a las demás capturaste mi atención, me cautivaste… rompiste con todos los esquemas y protocolos… otra en tu lugar hubiera intentado convencerme de una ****_oportunidad_****, tú… lo aceptaste sin protestas… sentí celos de ****_tu noviecito_****, admiré tu carácter firme cuando te presentaste en mi oficina para devolverme lo que te había regalado, tu firmeza al negarle una segunda oportunidad a John… pero me atrapó el ser completamente la forma en como respondías a mis besos, admiré tu forma de amar cuando lloraste en mi pecho… Candy deseaba ser yo quien escogiera a la mujer adecuada para compartir mi vida, tus constantes rechazos me desafiaron a querer conquistarte, le sonreías a muchos incluido mi hermano Archie pero a mí no, eras amable con todos, hasta con Anthonie Brown, pero conmigo no… no me encapriché sino que comencé a amarte, a desearte…**

**–Creí ver que la abrazabas…**

**–Forcejeaba con ella, insistía en abrazarme… **

**–¿Por qué te apartaste? Es decir, ¿Por qué no me buscaste para aclarar las cosas?**

**–No sé manejar las cosas… siempre me rogaron, me siento apenado, pero no sé cómo enfrentarlo y dar una explicación… no sé si me rechazarás, si me mandarás al carajo como a John… me da temor**

**–Para que eso suceda… tendrías que fallarme… Terry, soy una persona que se entrega por completo y pido lo mismo, nunca me falles… no lo soportaría de ti… moriría–**No exageré… estar lejos de él es como dejar de vivir… así me sentí en estos días.

Una vez que me aclaró mis dudas y terminé mi turno _enseñando _a Richard, pasé a informarle a Dorothie mi decisión de quedarme pero que sería en Presidencia… Terry me acompañó a todos lados en todo tiempo.

Estaba muy emocionada al llegar a casa, no tenía nada en contra de mi hermana pero sabía que ella no estaría tranquila en que Terry estuviera conmigo y yo no pensaba ceder, deseaba que la cena no se convirtiera en un momento insoportable.

**–Ya llegamos, mamá…**

**–¿A quién invitaste?**

**–A mi novio.**

**–¿Terry vino?**

**–Sí Susy, mi novio está aquí.**

**–Hola Terry–**Dijo papá**–por favor, toma asiento.**

**–Gracias Will…**

Me retiré para ir a saludar a mamá quien me sonrió pícaramente**–Eres muy intrépida al traerlo a casa… hija tú no estabas en casa cuando tu hermana lloraba por un chico, no supimos de quién se trataba hasta que Karen nos contó todo. El día que te marchaste de casa y Susy lo gritó desde su habitación, tu padre y yo hablamos con ella… ella aceptó que nunca fueron novios… nos dolió como padres conocer que Susy tiene el autoestima baja para llegar a rogarle a Terrence.**

**–Mamá, ¿Te causa algún conflicto que él sea mi novio?**

**–No. Él habló con nosotros para decirnos que te ama y quiere las cosas bien contigo, Richard también le apoyo.**

**–¿Cuándo fue eso?**

**–Mientras ****_dormías_**

**–Ah…. Mamá, quiero que sepas que no le daré tregua a Susy si se empeña en seducir de nuevo a Terry, **

**–Candy, antes que nada ustedes son hermanas…**

**–Lo sé, nunca lo olvidaré, ¿A ella le has dicho lo mismo?**

**–Sí, le hemos pedido que los deje tranquilos.**

Karen ayudó a mamá y a Ponny; pasamos al comedor, me senté con un nudo en el estómago por la tensión con mi hermana presente… no sabía por dónde podría lanzar algún comentario mordaz, me mantenía expectante y a la vez quería mostrarme tranquila…

**–¿Cuándo regresarás de tu viaje de graduación? –**Eso era algo que no había resuelto, quería emprender mi propio vuelo aun tenía que platicarlo con Terry, él tenía todo su futuro aquí y yo no, quería incursionar algo nuevo.

**–Creo que lo cancelaré –**Fue lo más fácil de responder.

**–Pero si estabas muy ilusionada.**

**–Susy, ahora tengo otra ilusión –**Le sonreí a mi novio.

**–Pensé que Terrence viajaría contigo…–**La infeliz levantó su ceja al mencionarlo y esbozó una sonrisa.

**–Sí, lo hará –**Miré a mi padre, él no aprueba la unión libre, es muy conservador **–Cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestra propia luna de miel.**

**–¿Te ha pedido matrimonio? –**Preguntó Karen… otra pregunta incómoda…

**–Lo haré muy pronto… Will, Rose, mi relación con Candy es en serio y quiero que consideren que tal vez muy pronto la pida en matrimonio. –**Gracias, le dije con los labios y él sonrió, "es verdad" me contestó de la misma manera.

**–¿Te has enamorado de verdad Terrence?**

**–Sí Susy, Candy es la mujer que soñé a mi lado.**

**–Es hora del pastel–**Dijo mamá, para evitar alguna discusión… pero no fue suficiente.

**–Dijiste que yo te gustaba… ¿Por qué no reconoces que estás con Candy para sentirte cerca de mí? –**La vi llorar con desesperación e impotencia.

**–Mamá y papá les agradezco que me celebraran de esta manera, sé que lo haremos de nuevo el sábado con nuestros familiares y amigos… ahora es tiempo que me retire.**

**–No huyas de la verdad Candy, ****_tu novio_**** fue primero mío… si no quiere dividir esta familia que fije sus ojos en otra mujer… Me hace daño**

**–Basta Susy, Terry y tú nunca fueron nada, yo le creo a él… lo siento hermana… **

**–Te ha dicho lo que quieres oír… cuéntale Terry lo bien que lo pasábamos…**

**–Ya Susana, no te permito que te faltes al respeto, así como no se lo faltes a tu hermana ni a su novio –**Papá fue firme y se hizo un silencio sepulcral que me animé a romperlo.

**–Gracias papá, pero quiero que todos como familia me apoyen y acepten mi relación con Terrence, yo los seguiré frecuentando en compañía de mi novio y quiero que esto no sea motivo para que me abstenga…**

**–Eso no tendría que pasar, tanto Susana como tú son mis hijas… en esta casa las dos siempre serán bienvenidas.**

**–Lo bueno es que no tendré que verte todos los días ya que no vives aquí, pero sí disfrutaré el día que ese infeliz te rompa el corazón… me reiré de ti…**

**–Ya, no lo soporto más… nos vamos… gracias por todo nos vemos el sábado en casa de la abuela Elroy–**Tomé la mano de mi novio y nos despedimos de mis padres y de Karen… Ponny aprovechó para quedarse, yo ya me encontraba mucho mejor y pasaba poco tiempo en el departamento.

Una vez dentro de su auto lo besé con mucha pasión, realmente lo amo **–Gracias por soportar a mi hermana y por estar a mi lado en este día especial… **

**–Especial… lo que he pensado es especial, en honor a ti…**

**–¿Qué tan especial? –**Respondí deseosa que se tratara de una celebración íntima, solos él y yo…

**–Más que pedirle a todo el personal que se presentara a trabajar en jeans…**

**–Eso estuvo fantástico… ¿cómo lo lograste?**

**–Annie me ayudó al convencerte y Patty al solicitarlo al personal…**

**–¿Annie y Archie son…?**

**–Sí, él está muy enamorado, le ha golpeado duro… **

**–Pensé que estaba enamorado de mí.**

**–Ni lo pienses… tú eres mía… solamente mía**

Me recargué en su hombro mientras él conducía… **–¿En tu departamento o en el mío?**

**–En el mío… te tengo una sorpresa**

**–Dime… ¿de qué se trata?**

**–Si te digo no será sorpresa.**

Tomó un rumbo diferente a la dirección de su departamento, llegamos a un lujoso hotel, nos dirigimos a la suite principal, toda la decoración era fina en color beige a excepción de la cama, no sólo era una suite grande y lujosa, velas aromáticas parpadeaban en todas partes, en la mesa de la sala de estar, en el dormitorio visible a través de las puertas francesas abiertas, incluso en el mostrador del baño, pétalos de rosas rojas habían sido esparcidos por el suelo y el edredón blanco a lo largo de la cama, y un cubo de plata con champán reposaba en la mesa de la consola detrás del sofá de la sala de estar.

**–¡Es hermoso!**

**–Tú eres hermosa. –**él entró después de mí y sus brazos me envolvieron por la cintura.

**–Me siento como si estuviéramos recién casados –**Tiró de mi mano y salimos de la suite, estábamos en el pasillo y me levantó por los aires

**–Señora de Terrence Grandchester –**Pasó por la puerta conmigo en brazos **– te amo Candy.**

Llegamos hasta la habitación y comenzamos nuestro erótico juego de amor, ya no tenía una mano indispuesta… podía acariciarlo con ambas. 

Me desnudó estando de pie mientras su boca recorría cada rincón de mi piel, levantó mi mentón con sus índices y clavó su mirada en mis ojos, firme, penetrante, deseoso. Sus cabellos largos, se desbordaban en las separaciones de mis dedos. Yo hice lo mismo, pulsé en mi móvil la canción _"la Pasión"_ interpretada por Sarah Brightman y Fernando Lima, lentamente solté el nudo de su corbata, moví mis caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la canción, mis manos hacían lo propio moviéndose al compás marcado por las notas musicales, le canté la letra remarcando cada frase…

Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión…

Sueñas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión…

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar…

Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol.  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad…

Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión…

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad…

La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol.  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
De tus labios escuchar el verbo amar…

Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adonde anida la pasión…

Mmmhhh La pasión

Nos metimos en el jacuzzi burbujeante, nos besamos apasionadamente y al mismo tiempo lento, queriendo detener el tiempo y disfrutar sin prisas, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones.

Pasó su mano enjabonándome cada parte de mi cuerpo, besando, chupando, trazando senderos con su lengua, dando eróticos mordiscos… salimos antes que la piel se nos arrugara y permitiéndonos ver nuestro futuro.

Me recostó en la enorme cama con los pétalos debajo de mí, besó nuevamente hasta posicionarse en mi sexo, recorrió con su lengua mi clítoris y se introdujo lento entre mis pliegues haciéndome gemir y levantar las caderas, sus manos acariciaban mis muslos o sujetaban mis nalgas… cuando fue mi turno me aventuré a cosas que no sabía que me atrevería a hacer, pero por Dios santo, se trata de Terrence Grandchester. Lo besé, tiernamente, luego febrilmente incitando a que me deseara así como yo a él.

Me detuve por largo rato en su sexo, pasé la punta de la lengua por toda su longitud hasta llegar a la punta, lo escuchaba gemir y mi centro extrañaba sus besos, me puse a horcajadas alrededor de su cabeza de tal forma que mi intimidad quedaba a la altura de su boca que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer, chupar, y la mía hacía lo mismo son su miembro que dejaba salir la lubricación que sabía salada.

Me recostó y se posicionó para ingresar en mí, tomamos nuestro ritmo, se movía lento, rápido y paraba cuando sentíamos explotar… lo hizo agonizante… probamos varias posturas y culminamos estando yo de rodillas en la orilla de la cama y el de pie, su penetración fue profunda, sostuve mi peso en una mano y con la otra alcancé sus testículos que acariciaba mientras él se introducía y salía de mi vientre, su pelvis chocaba contra mis nalgas y sus manos abarcaban la circunferencia de mi cintura como su punto de apoyo…

**–¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!**

**–Te amo Terry, gracias por la sorpresa en la empresa, por soportar a mi hermana y por esto. **

Pidió la cena, o desayuno, ya que la hora era la 1:00 a.m. Llamaron a la puerta para introducir el carrito de alimentos y él se dispuso a servir, nos sentamos en la sala de estar cubiertos únicamente con los albornoz, tomó la botella de champán y sirvió elegantemente dos copas, me entregó una, **–No la bebas aun cariño, dame un momento– **Se arrodilló delante de mí y metió su mano en el bolsillo de mi albornoz, hizo cosquillas en mi muslo al sentir su calidez entre la tela afelpada, retiró su mano y lo miré extrañada **–Candy ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –**Deslizó una alianza en mi dedo corazón adornada de un gran diamante.

**–Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa…–**Celebramos nuestro compromiso en la intimidad de la suite.

Intentamos dormir, pero no pudimos o no quisimos, hicimos una vez más el amor con la misma pasión y diferentes posturas, era algo que agradecí en mi ser, descubrir que nuestros cuerpos podían acoplarse de muchas maneras y que nuestro sabor se hacía único y agradable a nuestro gusto.

Nos prometimos cuidar de nuestros sentimientos, creernos en todo momento siempre y cuando existiera una explicación.

Hablamos también de mi viaje y mi deseo de radicar en otro país, por él lo decidí cancelarlo, y él me prometió que juntos conoceríamos diferentes partes del mundo.

Mi deseo no era el viajar sino lograr lo propio, mi propia empresa que brindara servicio y soporte a otras. **–¿Por qué no intentarlo aquí?, yo te apoyaré…**

Faltando 191 horas para culminar mis prácticas Terrence no sólo me ha conquistado sino me ha propuesto compartir nuestras vidas… No sé en realidad cuántas _Susanas _tenga que enfrentar… pero yo he decidido amarlo por sobre todas las cosas…

Lo miré antes de intentar dormir un poco, verlo tan relajado a mi lado y respirando tranquilamente despertó en mi un instinto protector… sus palabras están frescas en mi mente, él no sabe cómo enfrentar cuando hay problemas entre nosotros… yo le ayudaré a hablar cuando sea necesario… **–Te amo mi vida –**Le dije en un susurro al depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

**Las quiero amigas... **

**Bonita tarde y gracias por sus comentarios**

**Su amiga Abby =)**

**Lunita, hermana mía te extraño... te he dejado mensajes y no me has contestado =( ¿Todo bien? cuídate hermanita tkm**


	15. TEMORES

**TEMORES**

* * *

Se removió tantito al sentir mis húmedos labios en su frente, me quedé por largo tiempo contemplándolo, su respiración acompasada, sus ojos relajados, sus cabellos castaños desbordados en la almohada que sostenía su cabeza, suspiré repetidamente mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde de su hermoso rostro, por su perfil, por sus labios…

Es tan apasionado, cariñoso, celoso, posesivo, risueño e inseguro… ¿cómo un hombre como él puede ser inseguro? Aunque no me canso de contemplarlo mientras duerme a mi lado, mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que tendré que poner de más para ayudarle… Aprendí a expresar mis sentimientos desde pequeña, a decir lo que sentía, Terry prefiere callar. Stear me dijo que sufrió estos días que estuvimos separados… pero nunca me buscó… me da temor que en alguna ocasión tengamos alguna diferencia y él no la enfrente conmigo…

Me incorporé para observarlo más de cerca… **–¿En qué piensas princesa? –**Me espantó porque estaba distraída contemplándolo

**–¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?**

**–No he dormido, he disfrutado tus caricias…**

**–Eres un tramposo–**Levantó las sábanas invitándome a recostarme junto a él, obediente me acurruqué, mi espalda desnuda sentía el calor de su pecho cálido, mis nalgas rozaban su erecto éxtasis, sus rodillas intentaban encajar en la parte posterior de las mías; pasó su nariz por el borde de mi oído y sentí su aliento erizar mi piel.

**–No pelees y déjame consentirte…–**Estaba adormilado… es maravilloso.

Al sentir su calor y la almohada me perdí cerrando mis ojos, sus brazos me cobijaron y me fascinó saber que con él compartiré mi vida, cada día, cada instante, cada sueño… deseo…sonrisa… todo, él es el dueño de todo en mi **–Terry ¡Por Dios! Es tardísimo, tengo que ir a la universidad…–**Salté de la cama echando las sábanas y edredón al piso.

**–Quédate conmigo, no es necesario que vayas… no me presentaré tampoco a la oficina…**

**–No puedo bebé… es importante que vaya…**

**–Mmm –**Dijo frustrado**–Pensé que querías que celebráramos nuestro compromiso.**

Sonreí para mí… bueno dudo que él me haya visto porque tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba alcanzar las sábanas, **–En verdad no puedo quedarme –**Dije para provocarlo un poquito.

**–Quédate, ven… mira lo que tengo para ti…**

Ya había determinado quedarme, pero haría que me rogara, que me insistiera… quería sentirme deseada**–¿Puedes dármelo más tarde?**

**–No, ahora… **

**–Seguro que puede esperar.**

**–Ven, princesa, no me hagas sufrir… puedo rogarte todo lo que quieras pero no me hagas sufrir. –**De un salto se puso de pie y me envolvió con sus brazos, me levantó y _aventó _a la cama y seguido se arrojó encima de mí. Me hizo cosquillas, mientras me arrancaba muchas promesas al tiempo que reía sin parar.

No fui a la universidad pero sí nos presentamos en la empresa. Mi dedo corazón lucía una enorme y hermosa piedra, durante la noche me puso en el cuello el _regalo _que hacía unas semanas le había rechazado. Llegamos de la mano, felices… yo enamoradísima de él, sentía que caminaba sobre nubes… en cuanto pusimos nuestros pies fuera del ascensor… sus dos hermanos con sus respectivas novias y Richard con Eleonor nos esperaban en el pasillo.

**–¿Y…? –**Preguntó Richard

Terry levantó mi mano izquierda y enseñó el dorso para que admiraran el diamante que lo adornaba**–Lo hice. **

**–¿Les dijiste que lo harías? –**Le pregunté asombrada y con una enorme sonrisa que dividía mi rostro.

**–¡Oh, sí! Tenía que hacerlo, porque si me decías que no, ellos–**Señaló a sus hermanos **–Se encargarían de consolarme –**Me derrite su forma de sonreír… LO AMO.

Richard fue el primero en abrazarme **–Me hace muy feliz, en verdad soy dichoso… te dije que no me equivocaba contigo y con él… te quedas con mi predilecto, amo a mis tres hijos, pero Terrence es… –**Me hablaba en susurrro, en intimidad y al llegar a esa parte su voz quebró **–Terry es… sólo sé que si algo le pasa a mi hijo yo no lo resistiría… Gracias Candy porque sé que lo harás muy feliz, él te hará muy feliz… –**De último y de broma mencionó y en alto **–y quiero nietos, muchos nietos…–**Los dos sonreímos.

**–Ven cariño, te presentaré a mi madre –**Aunque estábamos casi frente a frente, por la cercanía de unos con otros, yo no conocía a Eleonor ni físicamente mucho menos en persona **–Madre ella es Candice, la chica de la que te he hablado, de la que me he enamorado y la que me ha dicho que sí… Amor, ella es la primer mujer a la que amé en la vida y a la que le dije, cuando era un pequeño, que me casaría con ella –**Los dos rieron ante el comentario, como si sus mentes se hubiesen trasladado hasta aquella ocasión **–Es mi hermosa madre–**Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**–Es un honor conocerle…**

**–El placer es mío, Candy y háblame de ****_tú_**** ya eres parte de esta familia.**

**–Gracias por la confianza, Eleonor. **

Annie y Patty también me felicitaron al igual que Archie y Stear **–Candy, gracias por rechazarme, porque gracias a eso conocí a la mujer que soñé –**Dijo risueño Archie

**–Y evitaste una ****_guerra _****en mi casa –**Argumentó Richard.

**–He organizado una ****_pequeña _****fiesta en casa para anunciar su compromiso. –**Mencionó muy emotiva Eleonor**– Es el primero de mis hijos que toma la decisión de contraer nupcias y con una bella mujer… les deseo que sean muy felices… –**Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

**–Ya me encargué de avisarle a tu familia –**Mencionó Richard

**–¿Tenías tanto deseo de decirle a mi padre que tu hijo me desposará? –**Dios, cómo me encanta la relación que tengo con Richard, **–Quería ser yo la que tuviera la primera impresión de mi padre…Mira que me advirtió que me cuidara de los ****_tenorio_****s de tus hijos…**

**–No puedo negar que me encantaría ver la reacción de William… por eso no le dije nada… tú y yo la veremos por la noche… no le he dicho nada, solamente les he invitado a una fiesta en tu honor… por tu ****_cumpleaños_****–**Levantó su ceja… es igualito a Terry por eso se han de identificar tanto, aunque Terry tiene físicamente más de su madre, de Richard tiene el _carisma_ y el _cinismo_ al hacer y decir las cosas **–le dije que no podía faltar, me aseguró que allí estará toda tu familia. Mi esposa –**La rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, se ven tan enamorados… destilan pasión….**–Lo ha hecho en grande, todos nuestros mejores amigos y algunos socios también asistirán… hoy mismo se fijará la fecha del enlace.**

Levanté mis cejas en señal de admiración, ¿cómo podían decidir algo que solamente nos correspondía a Terrence y a mí?** –Wow!.**

**–Antes que pienses que somos entrometidos… nuestra costumbre familia, de los Grandchester, es que el día del anuncio de compromiso, ambos dicen una fecha al azar, no la pueden comentar entre sí, por eso te lo digo ahora, los números que digan primero consistirán entre el 1 al 30 conforme a los días del mes y la segunda del 1 al 12 conforme al número de los meses…**

**–Ok… –**Dije aún con cara de _es enserio _ o te quieres librar de mi _ira_

**–¿Qué pasará si no coincidimos en los mismos ****_números?_**

**–Es todo lo que te puedo decir… te enterarás por la noche.**

Moría de curiosidad por conocer las dinámicas de la fiesta de compromiso, Terry me dijo que no sabía gran cosa, que solamente había presenciado cuando su primo Ethan anunció que se casaba y que él llegó tarde.

Me acerqué a Stear mientras trabajábamos, se limitó a sonreír y lo único que me aportó de beneficio fue **–Cada compromiso tiene su propia dinámica, tienen la misma base, pero los padres del novio o novia… es decir, ****_los Grandchester_**** son los que determinan como acomodarán los ****_números _**** o ****_fechas, _****estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás, Terry lo disfrutará también… **

**–¿Algún****_ Grandchester _****se ha comprometido y no ha llegado al altar? –**El rostro de Stear reflejó su asombro ante mi pregunta como si hubiera mencionado algo _digno _para ser excomulgada **–Oh, me refiero a que si pasara algo para que no se casaran, algo muy fuerte que obligara la ruptura del compromiso…**

**–Mmm, no, nunca ha pasado que después de anunciado el compromiso se diluya… sería muy lamentable… por parte de nuestra familia es algo muy serio dar un anillo de compromiso, creemos en el matrimonio para toda la vida… sé que puede sonar cursi pero es un valor que ha trascendido y transmitido de generación en generación. Para mi hermano es igual de importante que mencionar ****_Te amo_****…**

**–Ah! Para mí el matrimonio también es algo importante–**Añadí **–Mi padre nos ha brindado esa educación en casa…**

Terminamos platicando de valores, familia e hijos… hijos… hijos… los hijos son importantes para los _Grandchester_, no conocía tanto de la familia y costumbres de mi novio… yo no sé si pueda tener hijos nunca me he realizado una prueba de fertilidad ¿A quién le preocupa eso? A mí no… hasta ahora lo único que me había afanado era el deseo de viajar a Alemania y residir… tampoco sabía si era allá o no el lugar en el cual me asentaría con el deseo de formar mi propia empresa, pero eso ya era pasado, ya que por mi prometido ese _sueño _lo realizaría aquí.

**–Stear, Si yo no pudiera tener hijos o Terry no pudiera, ya sabes también hay hombres infértiles… ¿Tendría algún problema con tu familia?**

**–Eso es algo que solamente Terry y tú tendrían que platicar… ¿Por qué tu pregunta?**

**–Porque no quisiera tener problemas con los ****_Grandchester _****por no poder concebir… **

**–¿Tienes problemas de fertilidad?**

**–Mmm–**Me incomodó el tema, Stear tenía razón, era algo que debía dialogarlo con Terry**–No, que yo sepa no… nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso… pero debido a mi ****_enfermedad_**** no sé si alguien como yo pueda tener hijos, en lo personal a mí me daría miedo tener una crisis y por causa de ello perder un bebé…**

**–No nos debemos adelantar a lo que nunca sucederá… Te aconsejo que lo dialogues con Terry, no creo que él deje de amarte. Existen muchas alternativas para la paternidad… ahora no te angusties… y hay que darnos prisa… mi hermano pasará por ti en punto de las 5:00 p.m.**

**–Sí, ya sé… quiere que vayamos a comprar un vestido para mí y un traje para él, estoy muy emocionada…**

**–Toda la familia está feliz… mis abuelos pensaban que Archie o yo nos casaríamos primero, decían que Terry era muy****_ arrogante_**** para escoger esposa, decían que Terrence terminaría como el viejo Ulrich…**

**–¿Quién es el viejo Ulrich? Mi padre rió como adolescente cuando Richard lo mencionó, dijo que yo le había fascinado…**

**–¿En serio eso dijo mi padre? –**Stear también se rió con una fuerte caracajada**–Perdón, pero es que es tan gracioso… ¿Terry estaba presente?**

**–Sí… **

**–¿Cómo reaccionó?**

**–Desconcertado igual que yo, al menos no se rió como tú, Richard o papá…**

**–Dios, lo disfrutaré… esta noche lo disfrutaré…**

**–¿De qué se trata? **

**–Algo de la familia… bueno… es una anécdota…¿William nunca te la ha contado?**

**–No…¿Otra tradición de los ****_Grandchester?_**

**–Es Inglesa… yo me enteré de casualidad en una plática y el día que dé la fecha de mi compromiso tendré cuidado de no echarme de cabeza, por nada del mundo dejaré que mi padre se entere que sé de lo que se trata…la ventaja que tengo sobre ustedes es que la familia de Patty son Americanos y no ingleses como nosotros.**

**–Dime…**

**–No comas ansias ****_hermanita, _****lo disfrutarás tanto como yo…**

Terry interrumpió nuestra plática ingresando al apartado de su hermano, estos chicos están acostumbrados a no tocar, no entiendo por qué Terry le montó un drama a Archie el día que lo pillamos con Eliza **–¿Cómo van?**

**–A la perfección, Candy no sólo sabe de sistemas sino que me ha ayudado mucho a sistematizar con códigos de barras…**

**–¿Códigos de barras?**

**–Sí, cada caso lo tenemos sistematizado y catalogado… ahora será más fácil tener el archivo**

Colocó su gran mano en mi cabeza y la sacudió juguetonamente **–Esa es mi futura esposa, aunque regresando de la luna de miel ella quiere iniciar su propia intentaré convencerla que se una a la nuestra… no te garantizo nada hermano ya que le he hecho una promesa, así que aprovecha lo más que puedas… aunque Annie está estudiando lo mismo… ****_tal vez ella si se quiera quedar con nosotros_****–**Lo dijo tan sarcásticamente que me limité a sonreírle

**–Es lo más probable, nos apoyaremos con Annie… o estudiaremos una ****_ingeniería _****–**Los dos infelices rieron sonoramente _burlándose _de mí y mi carrera.

**–Yo no encuentro mucha diferencia entre una Licenciatura a una Ingeniería…**

**–No se trata de diferencias, pero Stear tiene un doctorado en no sé qué mierdas financieras…**

**–Es con especialidad en Administración… y Terry tiene un Master en Finanzas con Especialización en Finanzas Corporativas –**¡Diablos! Tomar el camino de unir tu vida con alguien que casi no conoces es peligroso, yo me dirigía hacia él como _licenciado_ y no sabía que tenía un Master… pero lo amo y me ama…

**–No me quedaré a trabajar aquí, no se me dan los números… mejor contrataré sus servicios cuando tenga mi propia empresa–**Para que se les quite lo arrogantes **–Una ****_ingeniero_**** rentando los servicios de un ****_Master y un Doctor _****… yo pagaré por sus servicios…–**Fue mi tiempo de reír.

Nos despedimos de Stear y salimos rumbo a nuestro destino… comprar ropa, me entretuve tanto viendo, midiéndome, combinando, mostrándome indecisa con los más hermosos y cómodos jeans que vi. Lo siento pero lo mío es estar cómoda y son tan combinables… No son solamente para holgazanear como dicen mis hermanas, para mí son lo mejor que existen: prácticos y cómodos… y los hay de muchos colores…

**–Bebé, mañana podemos venir a que te compres todo lo que quieras… ahora el tiempo nos apremia, mis padres son muy puntuales y yo también… por favor cariño, vamos a comer que muero de hambre y vamos por mi traje, soy más rápido y menos indeciso, luego iremos a otras tiendas pero de ****_vestidos de noche…por favor, cariño…_**

Le hice una cara de niña regañada e inmediatamente le sonreí arrojándome en sus brazos, **–Está bien, solamente déjame pagar estos –**Eran unos cinco jean más o menos **–y vamos por tu ropa…**

**–Cárguelo a ésta –**Estiró su mano con su TdC al mismo tiempo que yo daba la mía.

**–No, es mi ropa… yo pago…**

**–Cielo, eres mi prometida y hoy sabremos la fecha de nuestra boda, prácticamente eres mi esposa… y todos tus gastos los cubriré yo…**

**–Hasta que nos casemos, entonces pagarás lo mío –**La empleada estaba indecisa, ambas tarjetas estaban frente a sus ojos y los dos luchábamos por quién debía pagar.

**–Por favor señorita, que sea a ésta –**Dijo cuando arrebató la mía de mi mano y dejó la de él.

Comimos entre risas, sueños a futuro, planes, ideas para nuestra boda, hasta tocar el tema de los hijos…**–y ¿Si no puedo tener bebés?**

**–Cielo, agotaremos todas las posibilidades y si no… adoptaremos un pequeño**

Tomó mi mano **–¿Por qué tienes miedo?**

**–He platicado con Stear y me ha dicho que para los ****_Grandchester _****la descendencia es muy importante**

**–Lo es, pero para mí tú eres lo más importante… y si no puedes tener hijos diremos que el infértil soy yo… Cariño no quiero que te mortifiques por algo que probablemente no sea cierto…**

**–Hemos estado juntos varias veces y no nos hemos cuidado… ¿y si estoy embarazada?**

**–Aumentaría mi felicidad…**

**–¿Entonces para ti también es importante que yo pueda tener hijos?**

**–Candy, ¿Por qué te estás obsesionando con ese tema?**

**–Porque tengo miedo que, en caso de concebir, tenga alguna dificultad con mi ****_enfermedad_**** y pueda perder al bebé…**

**–No pasará… no te asustes… yo te cuidaré.**

**–Terry, prométeme que nunca me dejarás aunque desees con todo tu corazón un día ser padre…**

**–Candy, me estoy casando contigo porque te amo, no porque estés embarazada, no porque quiera tener un hijo, si nos embarazamos seremos los padres más felices del mundo porque nuestro amor ha dado fruto, si pasa tiempo y no lo logramos y médicamente no puedas concebir… adoptaremos… bebé, yo no pondría en riesgo tu vida por el ****_sueño de ser padre_****, si convertirme en ello significa perderte… te prefiero a ti princesa.**

Con el ánimo renovado fuimos por su traje, por mi vestido, él lo escogió después de modelarle al menos unos diez…

Mi temor es que suframos la pérdida de nuestro bebé y tengamos que pasar por momentos de duelo, nunca había pensado que algo natural en una mujer se pueda convertir en miedo.

Terry me prometió que nos haríamos pruebas de fertilidad después de casarnos para que yo esté tranquila y no alimente el temor que se casa para ser padre, y que también me apoyará si no quiero embarazarme por el momento… aunque siempre quise ser una mamá joven para disfrutar a mis hijos… pero ahora pienso en disfrutar a mi esposo.

* * *

VIERNES!

Lindo fin de semana

su amiga Abby


	16. EL DIOS CELTA

**El Dios Celta.**

* * *

¡Me muero de nervios!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no sé qué voy a decir o hacer, ¡Diablos! Sólo pienso en las fechas… he revisado muchas veces el calendario para saber qué fecha quiero para casarme…. Pero será la que _los Grandchester _ determinen uniendo mi _propuesta_ con la de Terry… ¡Qué raros son!

¿Cuál es la sorpresa del _viejo Urich?... _ sigo sin entender….

Maldición, mil veces maldición, la cremallera del vestido se ha atorado… Diablos…. ¡Candy! Tienes qué tranquilizarte, me repito sin lograrlo…

¿Cuántos invitados habrá en realidad en la _pequeña fiesta _que ha organizado Eleonor? . Mis cavilaciones van entre uno y otro sin obtener respuestas… lógicas

¡Ay! Malditos nervios… no me puedo maquillar bien, el delineado de un ojo está más grueso que el otro y quería la línea fina… ¿Qué hago? Lo desmaquillo o engrueso la otra….Vamos, concéntrate… hoy tienes qué lucir más bonita que de costumbre…

Mierda… ¿En dónde diablos está el desmaquillante?... pienso… intento recordar… reviso otra vez mis cosméticos, abro el estante del baño… no, no está… pues con agua… intento desmaquillarme el ojo… ¡Rayos! Se ha batido y no está bien….. Hago memoria buscando en mi cerebro en donde dejé el desmaquillante ayer…. ¿Me desmaquillé ayer? Estaba en… ¡Ah! La mesita de noche… atravieso toda la habitación en una carrera… Sí, aquí está… miro el reloj… 6:55 p.m. Terry dijo que el chofer llegará por mí a las 7:30 p.m. y me falta arreglarme el cabello que aún está envuelto en la toalla… ¡Reloj, te lo suplico! Detente…

El móvil suena… no ahora no tengo tiempo para responder… dejo que siga sonando luchando entre: contesto o no… entra el correo de voz, es Terry, corro para alcanzarlo… pero es tarde, así que escucho lo que está grabando: _"…Eres el amor de mi vida, serás mía para toda la vida y yo seré tuyo, gracias mi pequeña por darme tanta dicha y felicidad… Candy… gracias por permitirme amarte, por soñar contigo, porque me dejaste conquistar tu corazón… Bebé, muero por ti… te amo… nos vemos en una hora… y te diré todo en persona…te amo"_

**–Yo también te amo Terry y pronto nos casaremos y viviremos por la eternidad juntos y felices….**

El tiempo no se detiene… y el reloj en mi mesa me indicaba que me quedaban algunos minutos y no había terminado en mi arreglo personal.

Me desmaquillo rápido el ojo, inicio mi rutina de maquillarlo, ¡Bien! Ha quedado perfecto… paso por última vez la esponja para matizar todo en un color uniforme… cojo el secador para el cabello… muy caliente… muy frío… intento calmarme… aún tengo el cabello húmedo… y falta alaciarlo… o me dejo los rizos…. Si son rizos entonces no los secaré… se esponjará… un chongo en alto con rizos en la frente… sí eso está bien porque me quedan 10 minutos y en ese tiempo no terminaré de alaciarlo…. Así está perfecto… me gusta cómo me veo en el espejo, sujeto un rizo con un broche, me dirijo a mi habitación para sacar los zapatos nuevos… espero que no me cansen y lastimen… suspiro… 7:30 p.m.

Cojo mi cartera de mano… abro la puerta para salir… ¡Sorpresa! **–Terry… –**Me arrojo en sus brazos…

**–¿Lista Princesa? –**Dice con una hermosa sonrisa tomando una pose muy sexi al recargarse en el umbral…

**–Amor… ¿Tú eres el chofer? –**Pregunté con ironía…

Se cuadró y me ofreció su brazo **–Seré todo lo que tú quieras que sea–**Me dio un beso levemente rosando mis labios…El gloss se impregna en los suyos…

**–Ese tono te asienta bien, resalta el color en tus mejillas.-**le digo sonriente.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano en ellos**–Seré todo menos ****_eso… _****–**Los dos reímos… Dios estoy enamorada… y nerviosa… estoy nerviosamente enamorada…

**–Siento que voy a desmayar… siento náuseas… y la respiración un poco dificultosa…**

Detuvo nuestros pasos **–No, no princesa, esto es algo para que disfrutemos no para que nos mortifiquemos… respira cielo… –**Me sonrió y abrazó **–Lo haremos más relajado… no quiero que tengas conflictos por agradar a nadie… sólo disfrútalo….**

**–Gracias cariño… me hacen bien tus palabras…**

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**

**-Sí, gracias… quería sentir tu apoyo.-**Alentamos el paso y tomó mi cartera de mano…

Llegamos a la residencia Grandchester… es impresionable… es hermosa… el jardín bien cuidado y con luces a lo largo del camino, una fuente en el medio, un gran estacionamiento para todos los autos que estaban aparcando los empleados…

Tomó mi mano para descender y la puso en su brazo, todos los invitados ya estaban en el interior…

Dentro, el salón principal, todo… estaba oscuro… parecía un antro.

Las mesas estaban colocadas alrededor dejando el centro como pista… mi familia estaba sentada en una sola mesa y unos cuantos acompañantes estaban con ellos…

Había un maestro de ceremonia que pidió silencio cuando nosotros llegamos… **–Damas y caballeros que nos honran con su valiosa presencia en esta noche recibamos con nuestras palmas a la hermosa pareja de Terrence Grandchester y Candice Ardley–**Esto parecía más una recepción nupcial que una de compromiso, Terry no permitió que soltara su agarre y que me limitara a sonreír y saludar con leves asentamientos de cabeza… ok… lo habría hecho mejor si me hubieran dicho lo que debía hacer… y no recibir indicaciones de último momento.

**–¿Tu madre no te dijo lo que tenías qué hacer? –**Preguntó sonriente…

**–¿Es ironía?... no, por supuesto que no, ella no sabe que es nuestro compromiso…**

**–Bebé, no te enojes… disfrútalo…**

**–Es que me haces sentir… inútil…**

**–No, princesa… no…. Lo que quise preguntar es si ¿nunca te dijo cómo debías actuar la noche de tu compromiso? Ella es inglesa al igual que William y mis padres…**

**–Mamá nunca imaginó que me comprometería con un… Terry ¿De dónde eres?**

**–De Inglaterra, cielo… creí que lo sabías…**

**–No, no lo sabía… ¿Tú sabes de dónde soy?**

**–Claro bebé… lo leí en tu hoja de vida…**

**–Diablos… ¿Tienes hoja de vida que pueda consultar? **

**–Candy… disfrútalo…**

**–Mamá dijo que nos casaríamos con quien nosotros quisiéramos y que la noche de nuestro compromiso sería sencilla, la que cada una escogiera… nunca nos habló de esto–**Dije con frustración y tristeza, no sabía qué me esperaba ni cómo debía actuar en todo tiempo…

**–Ahora siguen las palabras de papá y luego las de tu padre… hablarán de nosotros… pero eso sí que es una sorpresa porque hay una tradición que se llama****_ Ulrich_****… aunque Richard le dijo a tu padre que era en honor por tus 21 ahora ya sabe a lo que ha venido… a entregarme en compromiso a su hija… **

**–¿De qué trata Ulrich?**

**–Es un ****_dios_**** galés… como cupido…**

**–¿Y…?**

**–Desconozco lo demás… eso es lo interesante, corresponde a tu padre…**

**–Pero Richard y él no se han puesto de acuerdo… ¿Cómo lo sabrá?**

**–Ambos son ingleses… ¿Recuerdas cuando papá lo mencionó en su despacho y tu padre respondió con una risa?**

**–Sí, pero dijo que Ulrich se había fijado en mí…**

**–Y mencionó: ¿En dónde la conoció? ¿En el comedor?**

**–¿Tiene algo que ver esto con el comedor?**

**–Ni idea princesa…eso es de tu padre….**

**–"****_Terrence es el segundo de mis tres hijos… _****–**Comenzó Richard al micrófono**– ****_nació cuando la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, dotado por los dioses celtas con un atractivo físico y hermosos ojos como el mar… _****–**Dios! ¿De dónde le salió lo poeta a Richard? Yo lo conocía como arrogante**–****_es inteligente, sabio, sencillo y muy noble._**** –**¿Sí? ¿Por qué yo fui _víctima _ todo lo contrario?** –****_Caminó con gracia delante de sus profesores hasta llegar a obtener una carrera con mucho éxito, aunque también caminó en medio de muchas dificultades por causa de sus problemas de salud, mi esposa Eleonor es testigo fiel de las constantes noches en vela a causa de los tormentos que mi hijo sufrió a causa de la coartación aórtica que gracias a Dios se resolvió con una cirugía…_**** –**Un momento ¿Por qué yo no sabía que Terry sufrió un problema del corazón? **–****_Tuvo un desarrollo estupendo y pudo ejercitar su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un atractivo ejemplar Grandchester_****–**Esto no se trata de exhibirlo como un semental en una feria del condado**–****_Ahora su única debilidad es la pequeña hija de William Ardley_****–**¡Por Dios santo! Que mi padre no se atreva a contar nada sobre mí… lo mataré si se le ocurre… nadie debe saber nada…

Papá tomó el micrófono y yo me moví nerviosamente, Terry apretó más su abrazo. Él realmente lo estaba disfrutando… yo estaba muy nerviosa… **–No te preocupes… eso nunca será problema para nosotros…**

**–¿****_Eso_**** qué?**

**–Nena, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo mi padre?**

**–Ah! Lo de tu enfermedad… sí lo escuché… ¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste? Tú sabías de la mía… **

**–Porque no tiene ninguna importancia… eso sucedió cuando yo era un pequeño… no afectó en nada mi vida… Bebé prométeme que disfrutarás esta noche como yo…**

**–Terry, todo esto es muy extraño y yo me siento como una estúpida…No me pidas disfrutarlo porque no puedo…**

**–Candy… –**Estuve a punto de romper en llanto por la frustración y coraje que sentía…**–Por favor, –**cerró los ojos como intentando no perder el control y yo me sorprendí… ¿sería capaz de perder el control en mi contra?** –Linda… es nuestra noche… es tradición…**

**–Stear me dijo que él y Paty no pasarán por esto… ¿por qué nosotros sí?**

**–Porque somos ingleses…**

**–Yo no soy inglesa… soy americana…**

**–Pero desciendes de ingleses… ¿Quieres que detenga todo?- **dijo serio….

**–No, nunca te pediría algo que te ponga en ridículo.**

**–Entonces… disfrútalo… por favor…**

**–Es que me siento muy… rara…Tanta gente escuchando lo que somos, a ellos qué diablos les importa nuestra vida… **

**–Princesa, todos ellos son familiares y amigos… gente que nos aprecia… y no se dice todo de nosotros, solamente se da una referencia de quienes somos… Bebé–**Suplicó… **-Por favor…**

**–Está bien–**Solté el aire y con ello mis nervios, intenté relajarme y disfrutar… si Terry me invitaba a hacer el _ridículo_ a su lado… qué diablos… lo haría… lo disfrutaría tanto…**–Disfrutemos todo…**

**–Después nos reiremos de todo esto–**Besó mi mejilla, Terry realmente estaba contento, la única _grinch_ aquí era yo, porque hasta mis padres se veían felices.

**_–… Y así mi pequeña Candice ha retado al viejo Ulrich_****–**Diablos por andar de pesada me perdí todo lo que mi padre dijo de mí, que en realidad él tenía que decir menos que Richard, ya que a mi padre le correspondía contar acerca del viejo Ulrich. Todos los _ingleses_ que estaban presentes rompieron el silencio con gritos, aplausos y silbidos… puede identificar claramente quiénes no lo eran porque solamente se limitaron a aplaudir ** –Terrence, -**papá llamó a Terry a su lado, mi novio soltó mi cuerpo, antes de llegar a las escalinatas y descender se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies con las manos ligeramente despegadas de sus costados, al quedar frente a mí, por fracciones de segundo, me giñó el ojo, estaba muy sonriente, yo le respondí, había prometido disfrutar… culminó su vuelta logrando que todos lo vieran y la algarabía acrecentara. Cuando llegó junto a papá, éste le recibió con un gran abrazo y dijo ** –Dos niñas de mi casa han peleado por ti –**Por Dios del cielo, papá no debiste haber dicho eso, por más eufórico que estés** -Así que niñas presentes, Terrence tiene en su corazón a Candice, mi princesa más pequeña y dudo mucho que él quiera poner en riesgo su seguridad y contradecir al viejo Ulrich… -**miré en dirección de Susy y la vi sonriente ¿Lo estaba disfrutando o estaba maquinando algo en su maquiavélico cerebro? Escaneé todo el lugar y vi a la chica a la que Terry besó en su oficina, _Eliza Legan_ ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en un evento así? ¿Quién fue lo suficientemente idiota para invitar a la ex de alguno de los novios? ¿Qué pensaría si en mis invitados estuviera John? Ah, pero a ninguno de estos _presentes _los invité yo, hasta a mi familia la habían invitado los Grandchester…. ¡Dios! Qué patética soy…

Miré de nuevo en dirección de mi padre y Terrence… Terry me observaba con una _mini_ sonrisa, no tenía ni la mirada ni su sonrisa iluminada como hacía unos momentos. Puse una sonrisa en mis labios y le dije: te amo, eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo…

No pasamos mucho tiempo como novios para ahora estar comprometidos a casarnos, entonces ¿por qué estoy haciendo de esto una mierda? Si yo podía decir que no cuando me propuso matrimonio, yo me arriesgué a tomarlo como esposo, y así como me siento ahora estoy segura que él también debe estarlo… no me conoce muy bien.

Ahora, espero que no tengamos problemas muy grandes por cosas que desconocemos de nuestro pasado, personalidad y sueños… él se siente realizado aquí y yo le prometí que me quedaría a su lado, conozco los dos lados de su temperamento, lo conozco enojado y feliz… también me ha dicho que le cuesta enfrentar los problemas sentimentales, porque de otro tipos de problemas es muy capaz de resolverlos…

Papá continuó con su discurso emotivo ** –Terry, es tu deber contarle a los familiares, amigos y socios aquí presentes cómo te desafió Ulrich**-Miré de nuevo para ver las reacciones de los presentes… y en varias mesas vi a mi familia, estaba mi abuela Elroy, mi tía Enriqueta con su esposo e hijos… mi tío …. En fin… no todos los invitados eran desconocidos… los Grandchester habían pensado también en mí… eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor

** -El viejo Ulrich mandó a una belleza hasta donde me encontraba discutiendo con mi padre –**Sí, la primera vez que lo vi estaba discutiendo con Richard, no pasé desapercibida por él**- me la presentó de la manera que sólo a él se le ocurrió, iba vestida con jeans y blusa, nada acorde a mi personalidad –**Todos rieron, incluyéndome porque detalló hasta las botas que llevaba ese día… en mi mente yo _excusaba_ mi atuendo esperando que papá me diera la oportunidad de justificarme y que no creyeran que no sé vestirme**-La revistió de una fortaleza ante mis encantos porque esta niña me hizo sentir lo que es desear a una mujer, desear que al menos te mire, que su voz esté dirigida a ti… con ella aprendí lo que era descender hasta los infiernos de los celos, de la impotencia... tuvo un gran dominio sobre sí porque aunque la llevé a los límites de la exasperación nunca me puso una mano encima… cuando Ulrich la puso delante de mí estaba ****_encadenada_**** pero ella era para mí y conseguí desocupar su corazón para poseerlo… es la única mujer que me transformó y logró arrancar de mis labios la voz de mis sentimientos – **me miró de nuevo y sonrió para mí **–Te amo, Candy White, te amo con todo mi corazón… -**Todos aplaudieron ante la conmovedora narración de Terry y yo le mandé un beso por los aires que él atrapó… extendió su mano y se encaminó hacia el peldaño inferior para tomar la mía cuando llegara hasta allí.

Papá retomó la palabra… Terry me tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos con su frente pegada a la mía** - Prepárate princesa porque ahora viene la versión del viejo Ulrich.-**Su voz era un susurro

**-¿está aquí?**-Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su frente seguía en la mía.

**-Es tiempo que tu padre decida lo que los dos haremos para demostrar la forma en la que nuestro amor superará cualquier obstáculo ¿Conoces las leyendas celtas?**

**-No… ¿es necesario?**

**-No tanto… pero será muy gracioso… yo sólo conozco algunas… tendremos que hacer todo lo que tu padre nos indique… él contará una leyenda y al terminarla tendremos una hora para ir a comprar lo que ocuparemos para ****_representar_**** la leyenda añadiendo nuestro romanticismo… es una experiencia única para los comprometidos.**

**-¿Es necesario?**

**-Sí, de eso se trata esta noche… de que nuestras dos familias nos observen juntos…mi padre puede solicitarle al tuyo un matrimonio de prueba… pero yo quiero demostrar que podemos vivir casados desde el primer día…Yo quiero vivir en matrimonio…**

**-Conociendo a William dudo que dé un matrimonio a prueba, él no está de acuerdo con la unión libre**

**-Yo tampoco, bebé… yo te quiero para mí… sólo para mí…**

Papá comenzó su relato del dios irlandés que se convirtió en cisne por amor…

_"La leyenda que nos ocupa la protagoniza nada más y nada menos que Oengus, uno de los personajes más importantes de la tradición irlandesa considerado una divinidad protectora y dios del amor que desataba verdaderas pasiones por donde pasaba debido a su hermosura y carácter._

_Podría pues haber tenido a la muchacha que quisiera, pero él suspiraba por un amor desconocido; una joven hermosa de piel blanquecina como la nieve, largo cuello, frondosa melena rubia y ojos negros que caprichosamente se le apareció en sueños una noche, a la que le siguió otra y otra… y nuestro dios cada vez se enamoraba más de ella._

_Día tras día, sin saber, ni siquiera su nombre, la buscó con ahínco sin ninguna suerte, hasta que llegó un momento en el que la desesperación le hizo caer enfermo y no pudo seguir buscando. Ante esta situación la madre de Oengus, la diosa Boyne, le interrogó. Su hijo le contó lo que ocurría y ella decidió ordenar que buscaran a la doncella por toda Irlanda; así se hizo, durante un año completo sin resultado alguno._

_El estado de de Oengus seguía empeorando, así que Boyne decidió solicitar la ayuda de otros dioses hasta que finalmente, transcurridos tres años, llegaron buenas noticias: habían encontrado a la misteriosa mujer, vivía en un lago, se llamaba Kaer y era la hija del rey Ethal._

_Oengus al fin sabía a quién buscaba y dónde estaba. _

_Las buenas nuevas hicieron las veces de elixir curativo para el dios que raudo y veloz partió en busca de la joven de sus sueños. La encontró, junto a otras 150 mujeres emparejadas con cadenas de oro, pero cuando iba a declararle su amor sobrevino la tragedia: Kaer se convirtió en cisne, al igual que el resto de muchachas se encontraba bajo un hechizo por el cual cuando amanecía se transformaba en cisne y volvía a su forma humana por las noches. _

_En ese instante Oengus supo que no podría amar por completo a Kaer como ansiaba a no ser que…No lo pensó dos veces. Hincó la rodilla en el suelo, se acercó todo lo que pudo a su amor convertido en cisne y le susurró cómo había suspirado por ella todos los días desde aquél que se le apareciera en sueños; que haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, que no le importaba nada más que ella. _

_Todo siguió igual y los ojos del seductor se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que de repente la pasión entre ambos obró el milagro y Oengus se convirtió en cisne._

_Según la leyenda Caer y Oengus se fueron a vivir al palacio de este último y jamás se separaron, ni cuando estaban en su forma humana ni cuando mutaban en cisnes._

_ También se decía que cuando surcaban justos las aguas transformados en cisnes emitían al unísono un precioso sonido ante el que los que lo escuchaban caían plácidamente dormidos soñando con el amor de sus vidas durante tres días"_

…al culminar su narración Terry tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo de su casa rumbo a los centros comerciales, teníamos una hora para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestra dinámica y conseguir lo que ocuparíamos para nuestra representación.

**-¿Qué harán los invitados en esta hora?**

**-participar en la recepción de mamá, **

**-¿Comerán?**

**-No, hasta que nosotros comamos… es nuestra noche princesa… gracias por disfrutarlo conmigo.**

Reconozco que al principio estaba enfadada con todo, no sé por qué tenía esa actitud, por lo general soy muy divertida… pero no sé por qué me estaba comportando así.

* * *

LINDO DÍA CHICAS Y AMIGOS

SU AMIGA

ABBY =)


	17. CONVENCIDOS

**CONVENCIDOS**

* * *

Condujo velozmente con su hermosa sonrisa perdurable en su rostro, le miraba feliz, él realmente deseaba esto-Cariño, lamento portarme como una estúpida, pensé que tendríamos una fiesta de compromiso normal y tranquila, no sabía todo lo que nos esperaba…

**-No te preocupes cielo, no se trata de hacernos quedar en ridículo sino de demostrar cuán compatibles somos.**

**-Seguro nuestros padres nos han estado observando y no les agradó lo que vieron en mí.**

**-Yo no lo noté cariño, solamente vi en ti a la mujer que amo ante una situación que la tomó por sorpresa. Mi padre tiene su propia impresión de ti y no cambiará de opinión y aunque lo hiciera y tu padre me negara tu mano eso no me detendría a tomarte como mi esposa, eres mía Candy, solo mía. –**Desvió un momento su mirada del camino y me guiñó un ojo.

Dios, Terry me derrite cuando es así, cuando deja ver su atractivo, cuando su rostro está relajado y sus rasgos se suavizan, cuando no está preocupado, cuando en todo el espacio sólo estamos los dos.** -¿Terry?**

**-Dime, princesa**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer para ****_representar_**** lo que papá ha mencionado? ¿Tienes algo en mente?**

**-Mmm. No.**

**-¿Entonces a dónde nos dirigimos?**

**-Al centro comercial, algo se nos debe ocurrir**

**-En el internado nos dieron clases de actuación y ballet, debe servir de algo ahora ¿No?**

**-Yo tomé clases de actuación en quinto y sexto grados… podría actuar… pero haría una danza para nadie…**

**-¿Ni para mí?**

Llegamos y bajamos a prisa, Terry tomó mi mano, aunque él iba a un paso firme y constante yo daba casi tres por uno de él, fue tan gracioso porque me sentí como una niña chiquita queriendo mantener el paso de papá. **–Te traigo corriendo princesa… lo siento. –**Así fue el primer día cuando nos dirigimos al comedor, yo casi trotaba por alcanzarlo y él no aminoró su velocidad.

**-Creo que siempre será así, por eso no me gusta usar tacones, prefiero los zapatos con suela cómoda para poder alcanzarte…**

Se dio vuelta tomando con sus manos mi cintura y me elevó en el aire dándome una vuelta, la gente se nos quedó mirando **–¡Soy el hombre más feliz porque esta hermosa mujer me ha dado el sí! –**le dijo a todos los curiosos que nos miraban y yo sentí que el color se me subió a las mejillas, quienes nos veían muchos sonrieron y otros nos dijeron ¡Felicidades! **–No tienes qué correr para alcanzarme, tú me has atrapado… -**Me besó delante de todos, por eso lo amo, porque no le da miedo expresar lo que siente. Entre la vuelta y el beso creo que me faltó el aire en los pulmones porque sentí que todo me dio vueltas, no comenté nada porque el vértigo se pasó rápido.** –Prometo caminar a tu paso, siempre caminaré a tu paso mi vida.**

**-Gracias, porque sí caminas muy rápido-** Con esas piernas largas, gruesas y musculosas como resultado de su disciplina de ejercicios ¿Quién no caminaría rápido?** –Pero aunque te echaras a correr, yo te daría alcance…-**Reímos de mi comentario tan insulso.

**-Bueno… ahora a comprar todo para que nuestros invitados vean que no tardamos nada en ponernos de acuerdo…**

**-¿De eso se trata?**

**-Algo así, nuestros padres verán que somos capaces de tomar decisiones juntos, que nos podemos poner de acuerdo en un tema en específico que genera varios sentimientos, que podemos enfrentar a la gente sin temores y sin miedo a lo que hagamos sea o no de su agradado… en fin**

**-Ok, entonces a definir lo que haremos… **

**-Tu padre habló de un dios que encontró su amor con ayuda de su madre.**

**-También mencionó que casi muere de amor…**

**-La historia es similar en cuerpo al ****_lago de los cisnes_**** –**Lo miré incrédula, que mi novio supiera de temas de teatro cuando eso no es tan común en este siglo**- No termina trágica como la historia de Odette y Sigfrido.**

Entramos a un Mart y nos dirigimos al departamento de disfraces… no tenía nada de idea de lo que podíamos hacer y los minutos transcurrían sin piedad **-¿Qué pasa si no representamos nada?**

**-Mmm, no es que nos puedan impedir casarnos pero de esto se trata esta noche de divertirnos, de pasarla bien con los nuestros y lo que preparemos es lo principal de este evento… debe ser nuestra creatividad.**

¿En dónde demonios se había metido mi creatividad? Ah, creo que nunca la dejé desarrollarse y la mantuve siendo una pequeña niña en mi interior… o donde se encuentre…**-Creatividad…mmm –**Miré los trajes, pelucas, pinturas… había en este lugar de todo… y de todo nada se me ocurría…**-¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?**

**-Escasamente 20 minutos para comprar y 10 para llegar a casa-**Lo vi echar por montones ropa de diferentes _épocas_ y para diferentes escenas…

**-No pensarás pagar todo eso… o ¿sí?**

**-El dinero es lo de menos…**

**-No me refiero al dinero bebé… sino que entre más llevemos más nos la complicaremos… -**Tomé un carrito de y comencé a escoger de entre lo que llevaba en las manos, era mucho y no tenía lógica…** -Mmm, ya sé qué haremos bebé-**Dije tomando de sus brazos un leotardo color negro… **-Una parodia de nuestra historia, sé que lo has mencionado, pero ahora lo haremos de la forma graciosa porque cuando lo viví contigo créeme que te odié-**Le sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos

**-Con un estilo de Romeo y Julieta… Amo esa historia.**

**-Ok, nos vestiremos de época…**

**-¿Sabes improvisar?**

**-Sí, creo… lo intentaré…**

**-Lo estoy disfrutando… gracias cariño por estar conmigo…**

Compramos todo el traje de _Romeo _ para Terry en color dorado y guinda, había muchos colores pero creo que para la noche se presta muy bien, para mí escogimos el vestuario de tinkerbell, lo que queríamos demostrar era que yo no me vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión… demasiado sexi, pero Terry lo sugirió.

Al momento de pasar su tarjeta me tomó de la mano y le dijo a la encargada**-Señorita ¿Usted que estaría dispuesta a hacer por amor?**

La chica levantó sus cejas y sonrió **–Lo que sea, por alguien como usted, haría lo que sea…-**Me guiñó un ojo en muestra que estaba de broma por la pregunta de Terry.

**-Lo mismo pienso, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por demostrarle a mi prometida**… no me importa hacer el ridículo por ella.

**-Amor, tengo muchos nervios… podemos irnos ya, no quiero llegar tarde aunque tampoco quiero llegar… -**Le sonreí pero tampoco quería que estuviera de coqueto con nadie que no fuera yo…

Liquidó la cuenta y caminamos a mi paso, ahora era yo la que marcaba el ritmo un poco más acelerado, casi echaba a correr para llegar al estacionamiento.

Me detuvo al tiempo que pasábamos junto a los servicios de la plaza comercial **–Linda, contamos con poco tiempo para llegar y para los ingleses el tiempo es oro, no llegaremos a vestirnos sino ya con los vestuarios y con lo que vamos a decir…**

**-¿No querrás que salga vestida con esta miniatura? –**Sonrió de lado y levantó la ceja mientras asentía con la cabeza**-No, no lo haré, Terry… No.**

**-Sí, sí lo harás… y yo también lo haré… pero date prisa porque tenemos 20 minutos para llegar a casa… y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir…**

**-Terry … no… es enserio…**

**-¿Te quieres cambiar en el auto?**

**-No –**Me dio un ataque de risa al imaginarnos caminar por la plaza con estos atuendos, no era Halloween o alguna fiesta de disfraces en la que todos andarían igual que nosotros _"Haría cualquier cosa por mi prometida", _solté mi risa que también llevaba mis nervios e hice mi camino al interior del servicio. Yo también podía hacer lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle a Terry lo mucho que lo amo.

Salí con el micro vestido de Tink ceñido a mi cuerpo, cuidaba cada paso que daba porque todo lo traía súper diminuto, me reí casi hasta doler el estómago al ver a Terry esperándome fuera del servicio. **–Corramos princesa porque es tarde y contamos con 10 minutos para llegar a casa…-**Corrimos ante la mirada de todos en el centro comercial, esto sin duda quedó grabado en mi cerebro para toda la vida. Es una buena anécdota para contársela al menos a unas diez de nuestras generaciones…

Dejamos nuestras ropas elegantes en el asiento trasero del auto de Terry y bajamos al frente de la puerta principal de la casa, llegamos a las 9:01 minuto, seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al salón principal al momento que el maestro de ceremonia gritó al micrófono y un juego de luces nos alumbró, haciendo que todo a nuestro alrededor se viera muy oscuro**- ****_A todos los que creímos que no lo lograrían, a todos los faltos de fe, a los que no tuvieron confianza en esta joven pareja… Terry y Candy nos han demostrado lo contrario… han podido resolver el primer_****_obstáculo, el más difícil para cualquier pareja: Ponerse de acuerdo. _****–**Todos silbaron, aplaudieron, gritaron al momento de vernos con nuestros vestuarios.

El D.J. se acercó a nosotros y nos puso un micrófono inalámbrico a cada quien, Terry entregó su móvil dando indicaciones para que pusieran la música… todo sería improvisación, él marcaría el principio de los diálogos y yo le seguiría, así habíamos quedado en el auto mientras llegábamos. De música de fondo tendríamos _el lago de los cisnes, _que a Terry le encanta_, de Chaikovski._

Inició la obertura de los cuatro actos y Terry entró a escena con paso muy firme y los brazos hechos puños a sus costados, yo lo veía atrás de una cortina que colgaba del techo **–No, papá, no insistas yo no atenderé a los inexpertos que han venido a hacer sus prácticas a la empresa, que los atienda Archie o Stear-**Todos rompieron el silencio que se había guardado por la indicación del maestro de ceremonias… ¿Cómo no recordar esa parte de la primera vez que lo vi?... como todo lo haríamos él y yo sin la ayuda de nadie más, teníamos que evitar los espacios de silencio entre nosotros dos,

**-Disculpa… **Entré a escena**-¿Sabes a dónde debo dirigirme para entregar mi hoja de vida? –**Todos los _caballeros _presentes silbaron ante mi presencia y Terry sonrió, un brillo muy especial se anunció en su mirada… ¿celos?... sí, son celos… porque él nunca me mira así… pero yo nunca le daría motivos para encenderlo de esta manera, él escogió el vestido.

Me equivoqué… no eran celos, era arrogancia, lo supe al momento en el que levantó la ceja y su sonrisa se dirigió al lado izquierdo de su rostro, respiré tranquila…. La escena se desarrolló entre risas, más risas, gritos… el comedor, el ascensor, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera discusión, sus primeros celos… todo fue una parodia de nuestra relación… todos estaban fascinados…

En diferentes ocasiones vi a papá y a Richard codearse entre ellos y reírse… cuando se trataba de mostrar el carácter de Terry, Richard se hinchaba de orgullo por su hijo, pero cuando yo mencioné "_Mr. Arrogante" _mi padre soltó sonora carcajada al igual que todos los presentes… Terry tenía razón, debía disfrutarlo… era nuestra noche con los nuestros.

Vi a Terry dirigirse al D.J. y tomar algo de ahí, no me imaginaba de qué se trataba, me puse muy atenta porque esto de improvisar no es algo muy fácil de hacer cuando te corresponde seguir al protagonista… vi a Terry ponerse en su rodilla y tomar mi muñeca izquierda, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta puso algo de metal frío en mi mano y cerró con su puño mis dedos, **-Candy White, hija menor de William Ardley –**Estaba muy _Montesco_ **–sírva esta cadena para atar mis sueños a los tuyos, mi vida a la tuya y mi destino al tuyo –**Colocó una cadenita de oro ante la vista de todos, imaginé que la que puso en mi mano era la que yo debía entregarle delante de todos. **–Así como Oengus ató su vida a Kaer, yo quiero atar mi vida por siempre a ti. –**Mencionó los personajes de la leyenda que papá contó… Dios ¿Ahora qué se supone que yo debo hacer? ¿Seguir _improvisando_? **–Candy, siempre quise en mi vida alguien como tú, una mujer diferente a mí que se complementara a mi ser… te entrego todo lo que soy delante de todos nuestros amigos. –**Unió el eslabón de la cadenita alrededor de mi muñeca y permaneció de rodillas con la mirada puesta en mis ojos.

Subí su mano hasta descansarla en el medio de mis senos, ahí en donde el corazón late con fuerza con la intensión que percibiera lo que me hacía sentir **–Terry Grandchester, acepto delante de todos nuestros amigos aquí presentes tu deseo de unir tu vida y ser a la mía… sirva esta cadena para comprometer mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis deseos, mi pasión, mi amor, mi vida, mi servicio, mi ser y mi esencia a la tuya, a todo lo que tú eres. –**Envolví su muñeca con una cadena de oro de eslabones más gruesos que la mía, se puso de pie y me abrazó y besó haciendo desaparecer a todos los presentes de mi vista, mis ojos solamente se pudieron perder en su azul mirar, lleno de amor, de deseo, de pasión por mí.

La misma canción que bailamos en Constanssa flotó por el aire, ¡la recordó!**-Esta canción, señorita, usted me invitó a bailar… te amo Candy con todo mi corazón…**

Yo de Tinkerbell, él de Romero Montesco, una pareja que no tenía mucho en común más que un deseo de ser amado y amar.

Terry, en uno de sus monólogos mencionó que me quiso ahuyentar para no estar en el lugar que ahora se encuentra, que quiso escabullirse del compromiso y disfrutar su soltería, pero que ahora con mucho gusto se entregaba al amor y al deseo de formar una familia conmigo.

Después de bailar se nos invitó a irnos a cambiar, entre suspiros, gritos, aplausos, risas… y todo tipo de expresiones revelamos nuestro amor ante los demás… el reto de ponernos de acuerdo estaba superado.

**-****_La segunda prueba para nuestra pareja _****–**Dijo el maestro de ceremonias al micrófono una vez que regresamos con nuestra ropa de gala para esa noche **–Es saber que tienen la misma forma de pensar… solicitamos aquí al frente a Eleonor Grandchester y Rose Ardley-**Terry sujetaba mi mano en la suya con los dedos entrelazados, besó el dorso de mi mano al tiempo que la soltó y entregó en manos de su madre, lo vi ofrecerle el brazo a mamá y dirigirse al lado contrario al que nos dirigíamos Eleonor y yo.

**-Candy, estoy muy agradecida con el cielo por tu vida, nunca me imaginé ver a Terry tan feliz, es dichoso y eso te lo debo a ti.**

**-Gracias Eleonor por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mí… yo amo a Terry y deseo hacerlo feliz por siempre.**

**-Así será hija… ustedes merecen ser felices… Ahora me dirás dos fechas que tu madre y yo acomodaremos de tal modo que serán los días que contraerán matrimonio, la primera será para el civil y la segunda para la religiosa.**

**-Me da nervios… Eleonor ¿Por qué el maestro de ceremonia dijo que era una ****_prueba? _****¿Todos la pasan? O existe algo así como ¿****_reprobar?_**** –**Las dos reímos.

**-Nadie la ha reprobado, pero han escogido fechas muy lejanas una de otra, lo que deberán demostrar es que sus pensamientos pueden ser únicos…**

**-Pudimos hacer trampa…**

**-Eso sería engañarse a sí mismos… ¿Hicieron trampa?**

**-No…**

**-Entonces existe la honestidad en su noviazgo. –**Esa frase me gustó mucho: "Honestidad"** –Dime primero la fecha del 1 al 30, ese será el día que te casarás-**Reconozco que ahí yo si hice trampa, había memorizado los días sábados, así que la fecha que dijera tenía que caer en sábado… espero que Terry también haya tomado esa precaución …

**-19**, **mi primer fecha es 19** **-** esa fecha también era importante para mí, porque era la que tenía marcado mi ticket de avión con destino a Alemania, había cambiado un sueño por otro, el sueño de ser independiente por el de unir mi vida con Terry .

**-Ok, princesa, ahora dime la segunda entre el 1 y 12, ese será el mes. **

**-06, mi segunda fecha es el 06 – **Me correspondía escoger un mes, así que estamos a unos días de iniciar el sexto mes, y es especial para mí porque gradúo de la universidad, y quisiera todos los cambios en mi vida en ese mes… convertirme en la Señora de Terrence Grandchester.

**-Listo Candy… 19 y 06… ahora me reuniré con tu madre al centro de todos los invitados y ustedes sabrán el día que se casarán ante el juez y ante Dios.**

Me dirigí al centro del salón en compañía de Eleonor, ambas caminábamos con elegancia, ella porque ese se veía que era su porte y yo porque quería lucir lo más digna posible de Terry.

Mi prometido abrió sus brazos para que ocupara mi lugar en su sólido pecho y escucháramos las fechas de los labios de nuestras progenitoras… las vimos sonreír, mover la cabeza, mirarse a los ojos, tocarse las manos y solicitar el micrófono.

**-Terry, hijo, esta prueba es de honestidad, le hice la misma pregunta a Candy y ella me aseguró que no habían hecho fraude de ponerse de acuerdo…**

**-No hicimos fraude madre…**

Mi madre tomó el micrófono y fue su turno**-Nunca habíamos presenciado tal semejanza en fechas, que decidimos respetar la semejanza que ustedes escogieron.**

Al escucharlas hablar mi corazón latía muy acelerado y la vista se me nublaba de la emoción aunque no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, creía que en estas pruebas eran muy emotivas que podían ocasionar un paro cardiaco a alguien que estuviera mal del corazón, agradezco a Dios que Terry no tuviera esos problemas.

**-19 y 06… ambos escogieron la misma fecha… -**Dijo Eleonor **–Hijo te pido que nos expliques por qué escogiste esos números.**

**-El 19 es porque es el día que Candy viajaría lejos de esta ciudad con un tiket de ida pero sin retorno, nunca me dijo a dónde se dirigía su vuelo, pero yo le quiero ofrecer uno igual, un tiket de ingreso a mi corazón sin retorno, es decir, Candy-**Me miró a los ojos**- llegaste para quedarte. -**Escuché muchos suspiros entre las chicas invitadas, éste hombre destila amor y me toma en cuenta, eso es para mí importante porque tuvo presente el día que había decido irme y probar mi suerte.

**-Candy, ahora tú explícanos por qué has escogido el 06-**Preguntó mi madre

**-Porque es el mes de muchos cambios para mí, egreso de la universidad, termino mis horas de prácticas profesionales –**Esto lo dije mirando con sarcasmo a Richard**-porque he cambiado el sueño de mi pasado por lo que será mi futuro… en fin… son muchos cambios en mi vida. Por eso lo escogí y también porque en ese mes Terry cumple años y será el primero de muchos que pasaremos juntos, por eso y más es especial el sexto mes…**

**-Señores Grandchester y Ardley, les pedimos que estén presentes a un lado de sus hijos por favor-**Pidió quien dirigía el evento, papá y Richard se posicionaron a nuestros lados y nos separaron, Richard tomó a su hijo y caminó unos cuantos pasos marcando distancia entre nosotros y papá hizo lo mismo.

Eleonor tomó la palabra **–Richard, mi amor, la fecha en que tu hijo desposará a Candice Ardley por el cívico es el día sábado 19 de junio de este año. –**Cedió la palabra a mamá.

**-William, cariño, el día que entregarás ante Dios a tu hija menor a Terrence Grandchester será el 19 de junio de este año.**

Mamá entregó el micrófono al maestro de ceremonias, **-La última prueba, ya que la segunda la pasaron sin ninguna dificultad, ambos corazones están sincronizados en un solo pensamiento… Por último es necesario que ambos padres lleguen a un mismo acuerdo.**

Richard se posicionó frente a papá y Terrence se puso sobre una rodilla con la cabeza baja **–Me presento delante de ti y de tu familia para solicitar en casamiento a la menor de tus hijas para mi hijo segundo Terrence Grandchester, quien está sumiso delante de ti en espera de que tu respuesta sea en su favor. En caso de aceptar nuestra petición la fecha determinada por nuestras esposas para ambas ceremonias será el próximo mes, el día 19.**

**-Richard Grandchester, tengo el honor de entregar a mi hija en matrimonio a tu hijo segundo Terrence Grandchester quien ha demostrado amarla y ser de un mismo pensar con ella, quien la ha protegido y conquistado –**Papá tomó mi mano derecha y solicitó la izquierda a Terry quien seguía con su postura**-Terrence Grandchester, tengo el privilegio de entregar en tus manos uno de los tres tesoros con que me bendijo la vida, -**Terry levantó la mirada y papá le indicó que se pusiera de pie, al hacerlo me tomó las dos manos

**-Prometo delante de tu padre y el mío honrarte y cuidarte, prometo delante de mi madre y de la tuya mantenerte y hacerte feliz. **

**-Apreciados amigos y familiares es un privilegio y honor para la Familia Grandchester y Ardley que hayan sido testigos del compromiso de Terrence y Candice. –**Terry tomó mi mano y enseñó el dorso en donde brilló el enorme diamante que él puso al pedirme matrimonio.

Es una hermosa experiencia todo el protocolo que mis padres y los de Terry hicieron para nosotros, a final del día lo disfruté bailando, comiendo, recordando, riendo y besando a mi novio que nunca se apartó de mí.

* * *

LINDA TARDE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

SU AMIGA

ABBY


	18. nervios

**NERVIOS**

* * *

**–Nos casaremos en un mes y una semana cariño–**Terry mantenía mi cuerpo ceñido al suyo descansando sus manos en el final de mi columna vertebral, su cuerpo se sostenía recargado en la unión de las puertas de su auto, mis manos reposaban encima de sus pectorales, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho y podía sentir su barbilla moverse cuando hablaba porque la sostenía con mi coronilla.** –Es como un sueño, nunca pensé tener un noviazgo tan corto… es más… jamás pensé tener una novia que lograra que me comprometiera hasta llegar al altar. **

**–Cuando me ofrecieron unirme al ****_proyecto _**** de prácticas profesionales, nunca me imaginé que terminaría comprometiéndome en matrimonio… menos de tres meses amor para tomar una decisión para toda la vida, eso es extremo…**

**–¿No te arrepientes?**

**–No, y ¿Tú?**

**–Nunca me arrepentiré de haber luchado contra mí mismo para intentar conquistarte… ¿Cuánto tiempo me llevó conquistarte?**

**–En realidad yo no quería enamorarme de ti y luché contra mi corazón. El primer día que te vi, reconozco que admiré que eres una persona muy atractiva y también muy arrogante… intenté mantenerte a raya porque tenía una relación con una persona que era más como yo: tranquila, me imaginaba que al estar contigo iba a ser una revolución, luego tu temperamento… eras impredecible, unos días eras un ****_amor _****conmigo y al otro eras ****_un ogro_****… pero supe que me estaba enamorando de ti cuando noté que no dejaba de pensar en ti, que quería tu aprobación, que necesitaba verte y eso fue al tercer o cuarto día después de haberte conocido…–**Lo sentí sonreír y sus brazos a mi alrededor se apretaron un poco

**–Siendo así ¿Cómo es que seguiste con tu novio?**

**–Porque no creí que podía pasar algo entre tú y yo… al principio pensé que no te había caído con gracia y por eso me tratabas así, luego te vi con Eliza y pensé que ella era más el estilo de mujer para ti, ella es muy diferente a mí hasta en lo físico… y porque tres meses se pasarían muy rápido y tú te olvidarías de mí.**

**–Nunca lo haría… tú me gustaste desde que te vi, he comentado algo acerca de ese momento, pero quiero que sepas algo que no he dicho a nadie. Deseaba amar, encontrar a alguien a quien amar, las mujeres nunca se negaron a mí y yo nunca me negué a ninguna mujer… intenté encontrar a alguna que se mereciera la proposición de mi parte y no es que yo sea alguien importante o algo por el estilo sino que yo sabía que por algún lado debía haber una mujer para mí; deseaba que al hacerla mía fuera algo más que sexo, más que deseo, que se entregara a mí y yo a ella, Candy había tenido muchas veces sexo y con muchas mujeres… pero no había hecho el amor… Esa noche contigo me entregué en cuerpo y alma, me sentí amado y no solamente deseado, supe que tú sentías algo por mí cuando te besé la primera vez, no fue un beso febril sino un beso lleno de amor, contigo conocí el sabor del amor, tanto en los besos, caricias y al hacer el amor. Sentirme dentro de ti fue pensar en ti y no en mí, contigo dejé de buscar… Te amo Candy.**

**–Yo también te amo Terry, y soy sincera cuando te lo digo… te metiste hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, nunca me imaginé hacer el amor contigo aunque reconozco que deseé saber cómo te entregabas al amar, quería disfrutar tus besos, tus caricias, tu deseo… aunque no me gusta que hayas estado con muchas mujeres intentando encontrar el amor…**

**–Soy tuyo princesa, esos momentos se acabaron, ninguna mujer más… lo comprendí desde que me viste con Eliza aquella tarde en mi oficina… me sentí tan estúpido… Te deseaba, era en ti en quien pensaba todo el día todos los días, pero eras ajena…**

**–cuando te conocí no pensé que sería esa mujer que lograra conquistarte, tú me habías dicho que lo harías conmigo y lo lograste… pero que yo pudiera ingresar en tu corazón… eso es ¡increíble!... Gracias cariño por animarme a amarte, por invitarme a vivir en ti… porque quieres compartir tu vida conmigo. **Platicamos de lo mucho que se nos había negado el amor durante este tiempo antes de llegar al compromiso. Ambos corríamos a la dirección contraria para no estar juntos, yo me había aferrado a John y él a su soltería.** –¿Por qué entonces me dijiste que me conquistarías, si no querías comprometerte?**

**–Candy, cuando te vi supe que eras diferente a cualquier mujer con la que yo deseaba estar, aunque sí te deseaba… pero me encendió la sangre cuando te vi besarte con tu John… que él disfrutara lo que era mío me cegó de celos… quise salir y arrebatarte de sus brazos y borrar sus caricias con las mías… sentí que te perdía y todavía no te tenía. También tenía en mi contra que tú no me soportabas e intenté remediarlo, por eso comencé a hacer más presencia ante ti.**

**–Amo cuando me dices todas esas cosas hermosas.**

**–Sentí que fui un estúpido cuando te provoqué este accidente–**Tomó mi mano izquierda y depositó un beso en la cicatriz que surcaba la mitad de ella**–Puse en riesgo tu vida, puse en riesgo nuestra felicidad… no quiero perderte nunca… me moriría si te pierdo y lo digo de verdad, si te pierdo por una estupidez de mi parte… prefiero la muerte.**

**–No digas eso, me asustas… ahora estamos felices, no debemos pensar en que algo malo pueda pasar.**

**–¿Qué sería lo único que no me perdonarías?**

**–Terry… por favor… no hables de esa manera…**

**–Candy, te vi derrumbarte por John en el ascensor y le preguntaste ¿por qué? Annie nos contó lo que pasó y luego tú me lo dijiste, yo no soportaría que me sacaras de tu corazón por alguna estupidez y como hombres siempre estamos expuestos a cometer alguna, una palabra en el peor momento, un arranque de celos, una mirada coqueta con alguna chica… no sé… por eso te pregunto porque quiero cuidar todo lo que hago para no perderte….**

**–Si intentas vivir de esa manera no serías feliz y yo quiero que tú seas auténtico y que seas feliz…**

**–Dime princesa… por favor**

**–Terry, cuando pasó la confusión en el cuarto de hospital yo esperaba que tú me dieras una explicación y me ****_derrumbó_**** que no me dijeras nada, aunque después me explicaste por qué, me gustaría que la próxima vez que tengamos una diferencia no ****_huyas. _****Pero lo que sí estoy segura que me costaría perdonar es la infidelidad… que estando conmigo te ****_metas_**** con otra mujer.**

**–Nunca te seré infiel cariño, primero muerto que hacerte sufrir…**

**–Terry, ya no hables así… me da miedo las veces que invocas a la muerte… yo te prefiero vivo aunque eso signifique que tenga que perdonarte en caso que me seas infiel…**

Apretamos más nuestro abrazo y al soltarlo subimos a la comodidad y calidez de mi departamento. Yo tenía una duda que no me había sacado de la cabeza y como nos encontrábamos en la _sinceridad_ no quise quedarme con ella **–Amor**

**–Sí bebé, – **Terry sostenía los vestuarios que habíamos comprado, quedamos en ir en la semana a ver una casa para comprar y poco a poco llevaríamos nuestras cosas y la amueblaríamos para que al volver de la luna de miel estuviera lista para nosotros

**–¿Por qué estuvo presente Eliza en nuestro compromiso?**

**–Ah!, sabía que no te quedarías sin preguntar… Eliza es la hija de un importante inversionista y amigo de papá, es un hombre de buenos principios, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su madre… Eliza es la imagen de su madre… y creo que también lo conoce tu padre… esta noche estuvieron los amigos comunes de ambas familias.**

**–No tengo ni idea de quiénes puedan ser los amigos de mis padres, yo siempre viví ajena a casi todas sus actividades, la mayoría de las veces me excusé en tener labores de la universidad para no asistir a sus eventos…**

**–Sí me di cuenta, por eso no supe que eras hermana de Susana, sabía que había otra White, pero no me imaginé que eras tú cuando te conocí. Por eso el día que me reclamaste me tomó con la guardia baja, nunca me imaginé que Susy usara el pasado para lastimarte. **

**–¿Hubo algo más entre mi hermana y tú? Sé que me has dicho que no, pero quiero estar segura. –**Llegamos a la puerta del departamento y digité mi clave de seguridad**, **antes de que Terry me contestara vimos pasar a Anthonie quien nos saludó muy amable.

**–Hola Candy, hola Terrence–**Terry se puso a la defensiva e intenté tranquilizarlo porque es muy celoso

**–Hola Anthonie, Karen se pondrá en contacto contigo para pedirte un favor de mi parte–**Dios, eso para nada tranquilizó los celos de mi prometido, así que tuve que delatarme**–Quiero que seas padrino de Terry en nuestra boda**

**–¿Padrino? –**Parecían integrantes de algún coro, porque ambos dieron el mismo énfasis en su voz al momento de cuestionar.

**–Sí, padrino… Karen será mi madrina y quiero que tú seas quien la acompañe…**

**–¿Se han comprometido?**

**–Sí, esta noche–**Le enseñé mi anillo de compromiso**–Lamento no haberte hecho partícipe, pero todo lo organizó la familia de Terry, pero estarás presente en todo lo demás… ensayos, compra del traje… etc, claro en caso de aceptar… Karen estará muy contenta…–**Había aplicado la misma dinámica con Anthonie que apliqué cuando invité a Archie a cenar… no sabía que podía quitarle el empleo a cupido o a Ulrich, pero al igual que con Annie y Archie me había funcionado con Anthonie y Karen**–Sólo no me eches de cabeza y finge sorpresa cuando te llame mi hermana–**Terry sonrió y negaba con la cabeza, después de eso saludó a Anthonie de una manera diferente. Era una manera de no herir sentimientos y no romper corazones.

**–Será un honor contar contigo, Anthonie, mis hermanos y sus novias serán padrinos al igual que las hermanas de Candy.**

**–Por supuesto cuenten conmigo y felicidades–**Charlamos trivialidades con él, Terry estaba más relajado conforme avanzaba la conversación, se gastaron bromas de solteros y me las hicieron a mí de mujer casada… después de unos minutos Anthonie se marchó y nosotros ingresamos, por fin, al departamento.

Terry dejó las cosas con mucho cuidado en el sillón que estaba dentro de la habitación y solicitó mi permiso para abrir el clóset y guardarlas… el ama que las cosas estén en su lugar

**– Déjalas ahí, las acomodo más tarde–**Dije al momento que me dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua que él me había solicitado.

**–¿No quieres que abra tu clóset?**

**–No tengo nada que esconder, ábrelo, solamente encontrarás jeans y más jeans… déjalas en el sillón cariño, más tarde las acomodo –**Repetí cuando ingresé con su vaso con agua y un analgésico, porque argumentó que le dolía la cabeza

**–Un lugar para cada cosa y casa cosa en su lugar…–**Lo dijo con una sonrisa, agradezco que en el internado en donde pasé la mayoría de mi vida nos impusieran orden y disciplina…

**–Ten cielo, tómate el analgésico y yo lo acomodo, –**Le retiré la bolsa de papel en donde llevaba los vestuarios y él tomó el vaso.

**–Tienes muy poca ropa, cariño, –**No se quedó con las ganas de mirar el interior

**–No, dejé la mayoría en casa de mis padres. Sabía que al venirme a vivir aquí sería algo temporal cuando salí de casa, ya sabes… por lo del viaje… así que solamente salí con una valija, por eso busqué un departamento amueblado, para no comprar nada en absoluto.**

**–Eres magnífica, yo me hubiera llevado hasta el gato–**Reímos por el comentario.

Me ayudó a desvestirme y yo a él y nos metimos a la bañera, había sido una noche de muchas carreras, estrés y baile… había tenido mi _dosis _de ejercicio, aunque con los deberes del último semestre, las prácticas y ahora con novio no había tenido tiempo de ir al gimnasio, en realidad eso me daba mucha flojera pero al menos procuraba ir tres días a la semana incluyendo en ellos sábado y domingo a la hora que me levantara, aunque en las últimas dos semanas no andaba muy bien de ánimos, me había sentido muy agotada. Terry era todo lo contrario a mí. Él llegaba a la oficina en punto de las 8:00 a.m. y salía a las 8:00 p.m. trabajaba 12 horas pero con intervalos de descanso entre ellas. Al llegar a su casa o a su departamento, porque vivía en ambas, hacía una hora de ejercicio… eso lo hacía a la hora que llegara, es muy disciplinado. Su departamento está pulcramente ordenado, su clóset está organizado similar al mío, las camisas en un sólo lugar, los pantalones en otro y cada traje en su propio portador. Sus zapatos están clasificados por colores… le pregunté si no era obsesivo y me dijo que no, que sencillamente le gustaban las cosas en su lugar, que antes no era así, que cuando fue adolescente era de los que tenían su cuarto típico, el sillón de la habitación lleno de ropa, el clóset todo desorganizado y los cajones revueltos entre calcetines y bóxer… que eso fue cambiando poco a poco cuando fue creciendo y madurando.

Me dio un masaje en los hombros que agradecí con leves quejidos que a él lo prendieron sexualmente, sus labios ocuparon el lugar de sus manos cuando éstas se dirigieron a mis senos con los pezones erectos, yo metí mis manos dentro del agua y acaricié sus muslos internos dando pequeños pellizcos con la intensión de excitarlo más. No costó mucho hacerlo.

Salimos de la bañera, nos secamos y nos dirigimos abrazados hasta la cama, desnudos y recién duchados significó sexo oral… me encanta cuando su lengua y labios recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo, a él le enloquece que mencione su nombre cuando me hace estremecer**–Sí nena, hazme saber que soy tu dueño–**le gusta que entremeta mis dedos en su cabello castaño y que dé pequeños masajes con las yemas y también disfruta cuando mis labios bordean su miembro erecto y sus manos enredan mis cabellos al posarse en ella… pero lo que más disfrutamos los dos es cuando él se introduce en mí, cuando entra lento y yo lo aprisiono con mis músculos internos, cuando se mueve haciendo vibrar cada nervio, cada célula, cada parte de mí, cuando mi cerebro concentra toda su atención a ese momento sin distraerse con nada a su alrededor… él disfruta cuando yo me corro antes que él y mi cuerpo tiembla en respuesta al orgasmo y placer que él me provoca y yo disfruto cuando _baña_ mi interior como expresión de su entrega sin reservas, cuando todo mi ser recibe su cálido semen recorriendo cada milímetro interno… es tan placentero.

No tengo miedo entregarme de esta manera, libre, sin reservas, sin pasado, sin futuro, solamente disfrutando el presente, sentirlo en mí, cuando sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, cuando las mías flotan libremente sobre el de él, cuando se posiciona para entrar y puedo abrazarlo con mis piernas y me quedan los brazos y manos libres para acariciarlo… cuando duerme tranquilo a mi lado, sin temor a aparentar ser perfecto, cuando su cuerpo se relaja en su totalidad… cuando al despertar por la madrugada y sentir el fluido salir de mi dejando un fino camino por mi pierna y saber que él fue quien me llenó por dentro…

Lo amo tanto que no hay lugar para nuestros miedos en esta relación, él se deja amar por mí, a mí me gusta amarlo, él me ama y yo me dejo amar… ¿Qué más podemos pedirle a la vida?

**–Bebé, son las tres de la mañana ¿Seguro que te quieres marchar?**

**–No me quiero ir princesa, pero no me gusta usar la misma ropa dos veces…sin que esté limpia**

**–¿Es por eso?**

**–Mmm, sí…**

**–Entonces, voy contigo…**

**–Esa es una buena idea… ¿Tienes labores mañana en la universidad?**

**–Sí. Me llevo la portátil y algo de ropa para cambiarme.**

Llegamos a su departamento, pero antes de salir del mío, Terry propuso que llevara algo de mi ropa a su departamento, no valía la pena que él llevara al mío porque solamente estaría hasta el último día de este mes de mayo que faltaban 15 días y de ahí él me dejaría el suyo y él se quedaría en la casa de sus padres. Yo viviría hasta el 19 de junio en su departamento y de ahí nos mudaríamos a nuestra casa que compraremos en estos días.

**–Ok, me bastan tres cambios aquí, de cualquier manera la pasaré más en el tuyo que en este. –**Me besó por lo que él llamó: Tienes razón princesa…

**–te propondría mudarte conmigo de una vez, pero sé que eso te provocaría un disgusto con tu padre.**

**–En 15 días cariño, prácticamente son dos semanas.**

Al amanecer preparé el desayuno, eso sería mi deber después de la luna de miel, él me ayudó y disfrutó como todo un señor casado **–Cocinas delicioso, todo lo haces delicioso, me encanta cómo preparas el café…**

**–****_Lo hago como para mí _****– **Reímos por nuestra anécdota.** –¿sí te gustó en aquella ocasión el café?**

**–Me encantó, nunca había visto la forma en particular que lo preparas, primero los ****_polvos_**** y luego el líquido… yo por lo general había visto que primero vacían el líquido y luego le agregan azúcar y crema… pero lo que me gustó de ese día fue que tus labios se posaron en mi vaso y mis dedos tocaron los tuyos, esa experiencia fue sublime, un tanto difícil de explicar… fue como acariciarte y besarte en lo secreto.**

Me llevó a la universidad, no sin antes dejar la cocina recogida, la cama hecha y la ropa sucia en la carga de la lavadora mientras desayunábamos, así que antes de salir dejamos todo limpio.

**–Viene por la tarde una señora a realizar lo demás. **

**–¿por qué no dejarle que haga todo?**

**–No me gusta que nadie, aparte de mí y ahora de ti, toque mi ropa, menos la interior. **

**–Eso es extraño.**

**–No, princesa, mi ropa es la que tiene contacto con mi cuerpo, ni siquiera la llevo a la tintorería. Eso es de familia, en casa de mis padres hay un empleado exclusivo para ello. Ahí llevo mis trajes cuando es necesario.**

No sé si es un privilegio o una carga, pero en fin, respetaré su disciplina con las cosas, no se me dificulta el mantener la casa limpia pero la exageración con la ropa si es algo que tendré en cuenta todos los días. Terry echa la lavadora todos los días, cambia diario la ropa de cama y yo cada tercer día.

Llegué a la empresa y me dirigía al piso 12, muchos compañeros de trabajo me felicitaron por el recién compromiso, me trataban bien porque decían que no era pedante ni arrogante a pesar de la condición social de mi familia, muchos jefes de área admiraban que soporté con dignidad el servirles los alimentos, las exigencias, sus malhumores… etc… y que ahora era la prometida del _Grandchester_ que pensaron que nunca se casaría o que sería el último de los tres en hacerlo.

A las cinco de la tarde bajamos al comedor por nuestros alimentos, ahora tendría que esperar a Terry hasta que saliera de la empresa porque no traía auto y a él no le gustaba que usara el servicio de taxis. Se nos unieron sus dos hermanos y Tom.

**–¿Qué te sirvo cariño? –** Yo entraba y salía del comedor como dueña, Dorothie era mi amiga y no una compañera.

**–De todo un poco, menos carne… no tengo mucho apetito…**

Le serví vegetales al vapor y los gratiné al horno. También algo de sopa con crema porque así se le apeteció… pidió agua, nada de gaseosas o de frutas…

A mitad de mi comida retiré mi plato porque sentí malestar estomacal, algo me había caído mal…

**–Candy, ¿te sientes bien? De pronto has palidecido…–**Preguntó Tom

**–Es cansancio, he tenido algunas semanas llenas de estrés…**

**–Cariño, pasaremos con Tom para que te examine, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar…**

**–No es necesario… sencillamente es cansancio –**Miré a Terry y con la mirada intenté decirle que era por falta de sueño, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior gracias a nuestras entregas apasionadas.

**–No quiero entrometerme, –**Dijo Stear**–Pero no te ves muy bien hermanita, tienes los ojos sumidos en dos círculos morados.**

**–Es cansancio, no he dormido bien los últimos días, deberes de la escuela, horas profesionales, novio…. Cenas de compromiso… todo eso me está matando…**

**–Pasa al SESI al terminar, te daré unos vitamínicos para que puedas aguantar hasta el día de la boda.**

**–Gracias Tom, iré... Mamá y Eleonor me han llamado como 12 veces en el día, quieren que al salir de aquí vayamos al Moll a cenar y hablar de vestidos y detalles, insistieron tanto en que dejara de venir por las tardes aquí para los preparativos, eso fue imposible…**

**–No es necesario que vengas, Candy, ahora eres parte de la familia–**Argumentó Archie

**–No toquemos ese tema porque mi futura esposa no cambiará de opinión, yo le he pedido lo mismo y se ha negado las mismas veces que lo he sugerido.**

**–Entonces te recetaré algo más fuerte que simples vitaminas, algo radiactivo–**Bromeó Tom **–Para que llegues completa al altar, con tantas cosas que tienes que hacer….**

Terminamos de comer, bueno, ellos, Terry al final pidió carne, más verduras y agua de frutas, yo sentía mucho malestar, náuseas y cansancio, los ojos se me cerraban y faltaban dos horas para culminar…Me dirigí al servicio para asearme la boca y devolví el estómago al momento de comenzar con el cepillado. Sin dudarlo más me dirigí con al SESI para ver a Tom.

**–Recuéstate–**clavó con cuidado sus manos para revisar si tenía inflamación en el estómago, ya que le había comentado que había devuelto lo que comí.** –¿Duele si hago esto?**

**–No…**

**–Puedes sentarte… ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir náuseas?**

**–Llevo algunos días sintiéndome agotada y casi no he comido, por los nervios, por la tensión de estar al lado de Terry, es muy impredecible y me mantenía en un vilo saber qué pasaría–**Ambos reímos y Tom asentó con la cabeza**– en verdad, he dormido muy poco, tal vez tres o cuatro horas por noche…y las náuseas es algo nuevo.**

**–Candy… ¿Terry y tú tienen algún método anticonceptivo?**

Me sonrojé ante la pregunta **–No…**

**–¿Tienen vida sexual activa?**

**–Sí, aunque no todas las noches ni todas los días…**–Intenté zafarme de su pregunta

**–¿Cuándo fue la fecha de última menstruación?**

**–Tom ¿Es necesario?... dudo mucho que esté…. Lo que estás pensando…**

**–Eres una mujer y él es un hombre… y están teniendo relaciones y eso es natural y más si no llevan un control de natalidad…**

**–Creo que se trata más de algo que comí… los síntomas son más por algo que haya ingerido…o el estrés… me pongo así cuando tengo mucha presión sobre mí y ahora es algo que he vivido todos los días y más porque se acercan los finales, la graduación y mi madre y Eleonor se están encargando de presionarme ahora con el tema de la boda.**

**–Candy, por tu condición y los antibióticos no te puedo recetar algo sin que me presentes primero el resultado de algunos análisis que te solicitaré–**Lo vi escribir una receta

**–Tom, no estoy embarazada, ¿puedes eliminar eso de la lista? De estarlo, creo que yo lo sabría….**

**–No me dijiste cuándo fue tu último periodo.**

**–No lo he tenido desde hace cuatro meses, soy irregular porque soy muy nerviosa, y si no hay menstruación es porque no hay ovulación…**

**–O embarazo…**

**–Conozco a Terry menos de ese tiempo, y antes que pienses como ****_médico_****, era virgen cuando me entregué a él –**De nuevo el sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero debía aclararlo**–Es por el estrés, recétame unos calmantes y será suficiente…**

**–No te automediques, si es alguna infección estomacal entonces me pondrás en ****_jacke_****… tu caso es muy delicado y no creo que quieras quedar ****_dormida_**** de nuevo antes de tu boda…**

**–No, eso no… pero en verdad es estrés y debió ser el emparedado que me comí en la universidad, era de paté.**

**–Ok, te creo… pero me entregarás estos resultados en cuanto los tengas…**

**–No le vas a quitar lo del embarazo ¿Verdad?**

**–No, porque si estás no quiero medicarte y que le hagamos algún daño al pequeño…**

**–Está bien… pero verás que no lo estoy… **

**–Espero los resultados…**

**–Tom… ¿podrías no decirle nada a Terry? Me refiero a tus sospechas… para los Grandchester el tema de los hijos es algo ****_sagrado_**** y yo estoy segura que no puedo concebir, lo escuché cuando tuve mi tercer problema clínico, se lo explicó el médico a mi madre, que ese sería una consecuencia del medicamento que me administrarían…**

**–Candy, no sabía a qué grado habías sufrido… te ruego que me disculpes….**

**–No te preocupes… tenía 9 años y eso fue lo que escuché y fue un tema que traté con Terry y por lo pronto él dice que no será problema entre nosotros y no quisiera que él se ilusionara por algo que probablemente no pasará nunca, dice que podremos ser padres por adopción… pero fue algo que no me importó hasta el momento que supe que me casaría y con ello el tema de los hijos… te lo agradecería tanto Tom…**

**–Gracias por hacérmelo saber… ¿Quieres que cambie las indicaciones? –**Extendió su mano solicitándome la receta que me había expedido.

**–No, está bien, sé que saldrá negativo, te entregaré en cuanto tenga todo lo que me mandaste hacer… nos vemos mañana.**

Pasé por el comedor, el no tener nada en el estómago me hizo dirigirme hacia ahí**–Hola chicos–**Se encontraban comiendo y se me apeteció lo que James tenía en su plato

**–Hola Candy, ¿gustas? –**Dorothie me ofreció de los postres que tenían en la mesa.

Me senté y comí con ellos, Terry fue por mí y se extrañó que estuviera comiendo de nuevo, le preparé un café y se comió un panquecito, Dan había reproducido mi receta, bueno la de Ponny**–Candy me enseñó a hacer este poste licenciado.**

**–Cariño, sabe riquísimo… –**Se dirigió a todos **–Cada uno de ustedes son amigos de mi futura esposa y quiero que sean también mis amigos–**Todos sonrieron**–así que pueden llamarme Terry.**

Estuvimos como 30 minutos comiendo de todo lo que tenían a la mesa y Terry volvió a comer, yo tenía un buen argumento, mi estómago se había vaciado pero el de él…. No… espero que haga ejercicio llegando al departamento…

**–Mi hermana comía de nervios antes de la boda–**Mencionó James, creo que Terry también estaba nervioso.

**–Eso debe ser, porque hay dos razones, la primera, que en realidad sean nervios o la segunda, que ustedes cocinen tan delicioso que quiero recuperar tanto tiempo de no consumir alimentos aquí–**Mi prometido estaba tan cómodo entre mis amigos y yo con él. Este era el tipo de amistades que a mí me gustaba cultivar, el de la gente que es sencilla como yo.

Terry invitó a todos a la boda y les prometió que recibirían sus respectivos pases, pero Dorothie le pidió un favor a cambio de asistir**–Lo hemos acordado entre todos… queremos ser los que nos encarguemos del banquete, nosotros les apreciamos de corazón que queremos hacérselos saber a través de este gesto…**

Terry y yo aceptamos encantados de la vida y comenzaron las sugerencias de platillos y guarniciones, el pastel, la cantidad de pisos y el decorado… me sentí más tranquila y relajada gracias a la infusión que James me había preparado para calmar los nervios...

Yo conozco mi cuerpo y sé que Tom está equivocado.

* * *

LINDA NOCHE AMIGAS

SU AMIGA

ABBY


	19. RESULTADOS

**RESULTADOS**

* * *

No puedo creer que esté por concluir la ingeniería, ¡Estoy muy emocionada!, ¡Feliz! Esto es un gran logro para mí en lo personal.

Tuve que enfrentarme a mis padres cuando les dije que yo quería estudiar el colegio en un internado para señoritas, al principio ellos creían que yo tenía vocación para ser religiosa, si supieran que Terry ha derribado esa creencia, sufrirían un infarto.

Se nos educó para llegar _puras_ al matrimonio, bueno ya estoy más casada que soltera y eso es con quien se ha quedado con mi virtud, con mi amado prometido Terrence Grandchester.

¿Cómo podría describirles lo que siento? ¿Cómo hacer que sus mentes y corazones puedan sentir lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él?

Las palabras no alcanzan a describir su personalidad, su esencia, lo que me hace sentir al estar junto a él, tan sólo estar ante él.

Recuerdo cómo me temblaron las piernas la primera vez que lo vi, tan seguro de él mismo, tan arrogante, atractivo, sus ojos azules fríos, penetrantes y a la vez tan expresivos… su voz varonil, su olor a limpio ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si le gusta que su habitación esté limpia y ordenada como todo lo demás; sus brazos torneados y cada músculo definido, su abdomen marcado, el fino bello que desciende desde su pecho hasta su intimidad… Su intimidad… todos los seres humanos tenemos dos órganos que guardamos de cualquier daño que puedan hacerle y Terry no es la excepción, esos órganos son nuestra sexualidad y el corazón, y ambos se entregan con pasión, amor, ternura y deseamos que sea a la persona indicada.

Terry no ha cambiado a comparación de cuando lo conocí, y no deseo que lo haga. Me gusta que sea genuino, que descubra el amor junto conmigo, que exprese tal y como piensa las cosas. Me gusta el esfuerzo y dedicación que pone cuando intenta complacerme, cuando quiere protegerme hasta de él mismo, que piense en mí aunque se sienta inseguro.

Es muy risueño, le apasiona leer más que la tele, colecciona monedas de otros países, le gusta el teatro, disfruta hacer ejercicio y me dice que le gusta estar conmigo más que cualquier cosa.

Cada día que pasa me siento más nerviosa con todo el tema de la boda, nos faltan tres semanas para ese gran día y dos para la graduación. Con tantas cosas que he estado haciendo no he tenido tiempo de hacerme los estudios que Tom me ha solicitado, por momentos me siento con mucha energía y por otros me siento con mucho agotamiento. Terry cada día consume más alimentos de lo acostumbrado y por las noches hace mucho ejercicio. Estamos alterando nuestros horarios de comida y descanso. Yo no acostumbraba a hacer siesta, pero estos últimos días no puedo estar despierta y por las noches no puedo estar dormida.

Mamá y Eleonor han trabajado tanto por cada detalle de la boda, somos los primeros hijos de dos familias importantes que contraen matrimonio y ellas están que no caben de alegría.

Las dos han sugerido que use el mismo vestido para ambas ceremonias, mi padre le ha pedido a un amigo que es juez que sea él quien oficie nuestro enlace unos cuantos minutos antes de la boda religiosa, mi madre dice que sea después de la acción de gracias, Eleonor dice que sea una por la mañana y una por la tarde, Richard opina que Terry me rapte y me lleve lejos de todos y que tengamos muchos hijos naturales… me encanta cómo es Richard conmigo, es sincero y amable.

Stear es un encanto de muchacho, es muy sonriente y muy capaz para los negocios, he presenciado más de una vez la manera de ejecutar el cierre de un trato, no hay forma que la gente le diga que no ya que es muy convincente en su labia, es inteligente al estudiar los casos y al igual que Terry es muy ordenado en sus cosas. Hemos trabajado en su área, en el porcentaje que le corresponde de acciones, en una automatización para que el flujo de resultados sea lo más óptimo posible. No le agradan las pérdidas de ningún tipo de recursos. En su relación con Patty es muy serio al igual que ella pero entre ellos son muy divertidos, sonríen y se gastan bromas muy de ellos. No sé en qué momento son novios porque aquí en la empresa nunca les he visto darse un beso….

Archie es un tanto diferente a sus dos hermanos, es el menor y eso le hace ser como más holgado en sus responsabilidades, él no se queda tanto tiempo en la empresa pero cuando es necesario pasa tiempo de más. Es muy atento con Annie, es caballeroso y todos los días la lleva y pasa por ella a la universidad, han hablado de boda para dentro de un año al igual que Stear y Patty.

Terry es diferente en temperamento a sus hermanos, es más explosivo y su relación conmigo es de demostrar afecto en donde se le venga en gana, si tiene ganas de besar en el ascensor, lo hace, si en el pasillo también lo hace, nada lo limita, me toma de la mano, me abraza, me acaricia… hacer el amor, eso sólo es en la intimidad de su departamento.

Anthonie y Karen salen todas las noches y creo que ahí también próximamente tendremos boda, mi hermana es muy romántica y Anthonie es amoroso con ella, se ha ganado la voluntad de mis padres muy rápido…

Susy no me habla y no participará en la boda, me ha dicho que ella no cree que tanta felicidad sea cierta y que se reirá de mí y de mi corazón roto, no sé si ella ame a mi prometido o solamente se sienta herida, pero sea lo que sea ha hecho que las cosas sean más difíciles para mí, porque es mi hermana y sus palabras me duelen. Por otro lado está que mamá está organizando gran parte de los detalles de la ceremonia y voy a casa cuando Susy no está o mamá se desplaza al departamento con Eleonor y eso me da mucha pena.

Mis padres… les amo de todo corazón, pero al vivir lejos de ellos desde pequeña me hizo independiente a su autoridad, tal vez por eso fue más sencillo salir de casa que permanecer en ella. Para compensar un poco lo que pasó entre nosotros, me refiero a la ruptura del núcleo familiar, he aceptado salir vestida de novia de casa de mis padres, tal como papá lo deseó siempre para cada una de nosotras, aquí vendré y me cambiaré, mamá insiste que pase mi última noche de soltera aquí con ellos en mi habitación de siempre … creo que la complaceré.

Cuando papá tocó el tema de John y mi relación tan rápida con Terrence me dijo que no estaba bien que olvidara a un chico saliendo con otro. Al principio de su comentario mis ánimos se encendieron y me puse altanera contra él, pero después medité en que tal vez él no sería el único que lo veía de esa manera, en menos de dos meses había salido con dos chicos diferentes y ahora estoy comprometida en matrimonio, papá dice que espera que no sea muy inestable en mis sentimientos y después quiera cambiar de esposo… creo que solamente fue un poco exagerado al querer que observara las cosas como él.

**-Cariño, despierta, es hora de irnos-**La voz de mi prometido insistía en despertarme. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco.

**-¡Dios! Es tardísimo, llegaré tarde y tengo deberes finales que entregar-**Me puse de inmediato sobre mis pies, ¿Alguna vez se han dormido por la tarde y al despertar creen que es la mañana siguiente? Bueno, a mí me pasó lo mismo y lo supe porque la risa sonora de Richard y de los hermanos de Terry me regresaron a la realidad.

**-Bebé, tranquila, te quedaste dormida, aún estamos en la oficina –**La voz de mi amado es tan apacible que logró tranquilizarme.

**-¿Me dormí? ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**-Desde que llegaste hija-**Richard habló atrayendo mi atención.

Pasé mi mano por mi frente e intenté recordar ¿por qué diablos me quedé dormida? ¿Desde qué momento me quedé dormida? Miré perpleja los archivos en el escritorio y la portátil en donde estaba capturando los datos y no recordaba nada **–Lo lamento, es que no he dormido bien durante las noches, me voy a cama casi a la de la mañana y me levanto todos los días muy temprano para ir a la universidad. **

**-Te veías hermosa con la cabeza recargada entre tus brazos y todo tu trabajo a un lado-**Terry me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando terminó su frase.

**-Ingresé a la oficina de papá por unos papeles y te vi dormida… le avisé a Terry y desde entonces estamos aquí los cuatro platicando. Gracias hermanita por regalarnos esta tarde, mi hermano velaba tu sueño mientras nosotros conversábamos como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos…-**

**-Candy, has llenado un espacio muy especial en nuestra familia. Todos te amamos y estamos muy felices porque pronto serán una familia, jamás pensé que Terry se casaría antes que nosotros y mira, llegaste para conquistarlo. –**Archie era muy amable con sus palabras al igual que los otros.

Hicimos nuestro camino al departamento y yo volví a quedar dormida en el auto camino a casa, sentí los brazos de Terry posicionarse bajo mis piernas y rodear mi espalda**-Ya estoy despierta cariño, puedo caminar.**

**-Cielo, me asusta que duermas tanto, que estés adelgazado mucho y casi no estés comiendo…**

**-Estoy muy agotada, no puedo dar más… mi madre me absorbe lo que me queda de tiempo, ayer se marcharon hasta las 12:00 a.m. Por eso le pedí a Karen que ella rotulara las invitaciones y las envíe por mensajería… no tengo ánimo para ir casa por casa entregando invitaciones…-**Me tumbé en la cama en cuanto la vi, Terry me quitó los zapatos, y me puso la pijama.

Se recostó a mi lado y me envolvió en sus brazos después que se puso ropa ligera**-Prométeme que has hecho las recomendaciones de Tom….**

¡Mierda! Con todas las cosas que he tenido qué hacer no me he realizado los exámenes**-Sí, ya lo hice y mañana me entregarán los resultados… pasaré por ellos después de la escuela y antes de ir a la empresa.**

**-Si quieres yo voy por ellos para que no te desvíes.**

**-No es necesario, me queda de camino –**No sabía cómo ocultar mi mentira y deseaba que no insistiera. Le tengo mucha confianza a Terry pero en cuanto al tema de la salud siento que intentará sobreprotegerme como mis padres y las monjas del internado. Gracias a Dios que llamaron a la puerta y Terry se levantó para ver de quién se trataba.

**-Cariño, es mi madre en compañía de Rose, quieren saber si estás de acuerdo con la cristalería. **

**-Lo que ellas escojan está bien-**Hice una cara de atiéndelas tú por mí.

**-Bebé, has un esfuerzo, han venido hasta aquí para ayudarte con las cosas de la recepción… anímate cariño… Les diré que pasen aquí a la habitación…**

**-No, sólo dame un segundo–**Terry salió de la habitación para hacerles compañía a Eleonor y a mamá, agradecí que no estuviera conmigo porque todo me dio vueltas, casi no he comido porque no tengo apetito y porque lo poco que ingiero lo devuelvo y no quiero preocuparlo… son los nervios por la boda.

Pasé al baño para arreglar mi aspecto y poner mi mejor cara, respiré profundo varias veces y despejé mi mente de cualquier preocupación. Me prometí que mañana mismo iría a realizarme los benditos estudios que me indicó Tom pero creo que no será necesario, yo conozco mi cuerpo, al secarme después de hacer pis, una mancha marrón descartó toda posibilidad de un embarazo, ligera y más oscura que de costumbre pero ahí está la prueba… me tomaré unos energéticos y listo… ya le diré que no tuve tiempo de realizarlos, también comenzaré con anticonceptivos para regularme y evitar cualquier situación de riesgo…

**-Mira hija, estas copas son ideales para el brindis y estas para el vino…**

**-Sí están hermosas…**

**-¿Cuáles te gustan, cariño? **

**-Las que tienen borde plateado y corte francés…**

**-Queremos que mañana nos acompañen para ver el menú y hacer la prueba del pastel.**

**-Eleonor, pensé que Terry te había comentado… Dorothie y los chicos del comedor se harán cargo, ya tenemos el menú y el pastel… sugerencias de nuestros amigos.**

**-¡Estupendo! Así nos ahorramos tiempo y podemos aprovecharlo en otras cosas que aún faltan…**

**-Mamá-**Habló Terry**-Yo deseo que la recepción sea en la mansión y no en un salón… sé que el Italianis está increíble pero no me gusta para celebrar nuestra boda.**

Me tomó con la guardia baja, porque Terry les ha dado mucha libertad a nuestras progenitoras para hacer y deshacer todo lo que a ellas se les venga en mente, él se ha reservado todos sus comentarios y ha aceptado todo sin chistar… hasta ahora… **-¿Por qué en la Mansión, cariño?**

**-Porque es el mejor lugar de todos, me gustaría que ambas ceremonias se llevaran a cabo ahí…**

**-Hijo, no puedes salir con eso a estas alturas… tendríamos que cambiar todo, el vestido de Candy por uno de jardín y no de salón, los arreglos florales, los forros de sillas y mesas, todo. **

**-Aún hay tiempo para hacerlo Eleonor y si Terry quiere que sea en la Mansión me gustaría apoyarlo en eso, es nuestra boda.**

**-Candy, tendríamos que hacer muchos cambios y solicitarle al reverendo que vaya a la mansión y cancelar la fecha de la capilla…**

**-No creo que sea tan complicado.**

**-Hija, todo está muy avanzado… las invitaciones tendríamos que solicitar que las volvieran a hacer con los cambios…**

**-Es que ustedes se complican mucho la existencia… un WS, un twit, o crear un evento en FB es más que suficiente.**

**-Eso no es nuestra tradición…**

**-Está bien, solamente era una sugerencia-**Terry pasó un brazo por mis hombros al sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que me encontraba.

**-No bebé, si tú quieres que sea en la Mansión podemos hacerlo.**

**-Contamos con dos semanas para que esto esté listo y en tres es la boda, no podemos hacer tantos cambios…**

**-Claro que sí…yo me encargaré mañana de hacerlos al salir de la universidad.**

**-Bebé no lo intentes, tendremos la recepción en el Italianis y la ceremonia en la Capilla…tienen razón, es mucho trabajo…**

**-No, ahora ya se me metió la loca idea en la cabeza de complacerte y eso haré…**

Saqué mi móvil y aunque era muy noche llamé a Celeste la secretaria de la capilla, haber estudiado en el internado religioso me había dado ciertas amistades que conservaba aún**-Celeste, soy Candy Ardley**

**-****_Candy, ¿Qué gusto? Sé que te casarás en tres semanas con Terrence Grandchester, está en la agenda del reverendo…Felicidades._**

**-Gracias Celeste, aparte de saludarte, ese es el motivo por el cual te llamo, te ruego una disculpa por la hora pero si no fuera un poco urgente, lo habría hecho mañana…**

**-****_No te preocupes… dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? _**

**-¿Qué probabilidad hay de que cambie el lugar de la ceremonia? Es decir, que en lugar que sea en la capilla pueda ser en otro lugar y otra hora…**

**_-¿Mismo día?_**

**-Sí, sábado 19 de junio…**

**_-Mmmm, no creo que haya ninguna porque el Reverendo ha destinado el día para la ceremonia y la recepción… tu padre fue muy enfático que sería un honor que los acompañara, dame un momento más, le llamo y te aviso…_**

**-No quiero causar molestias, solamente quería tener una probabilidad… por cierto, les enviaré la invitación a ti y a tu familia.**

**_-Gracias Candy, ¿Este es el número de tu móvil?_**

-**Sí…**

**_-Te llamo en cuanto tenga la confirmación, no creo que exista ningún problema_**

Terry me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza al mirar que hacía el mayor esfuerzo para complacerlo, es nuestra boda y sus deseos son tan válidos como los míos. **–Si no hay ningún problema con el cambio de lugar para la ceremonia, entonces mañana mismo voy a hacer el cambio de vestido**- Mi madre y Eleonor nos veían con cara de _Encárguense, entonces, ustedes mismos._** –También haremos todos los cambios necesarios y las rentas y compraremos todo lo que sea necesario… gracias Eleonor, gracias mamá porque sin ustedes no sé qué haría pero también quiero apoyar los sueños de mi amado. Gracias porque sé que me comprenden…** **–**El móvil vibró con la llamada que esperaba llena de esperanza que no existiera contratiempo para darle gusto a mi amado prometido.

**–****_Hola Candy, soy Celeste, ya tengo una respuesta._**

**–Gracias Celeste–**En cuanto escuché la respuesta miré a Terry sin ningún ápice de emoción para mantener el suspenso**–Ok, gracias… está bien, gracias de nuevo Celeste…**

Terminé la llamada y tres pares de ojos estaban sobre mí**–¿No se pudo? Bueno, es comprensible, a estas alturas**

**–Terry, cariño, debiste haberlo comentado desde el principio…**

**–Agradezcamos al cielo porque encontramos fecha para el 19, es muy pronto… Candy, el reverendo preguntó el por qué de la premura…**

**–Cierto, tienen que ir a una sesión de consejería prematrimonial… ¿Cómo se nos olvidó decirles Eleonor?**

No les había dado la respuesta de Celeste y ya estaban sacando conclusiones… Miré a mis acompañantes fingiendo confusión…

**–¿Una sesión de consejería prematrimonial? –**Preguntó Terry

**–Sí hijo, el reverendo quiere saber por boca de ustedes que se están casando por amor y no porque se tengan que casar… sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**–Aunque Candy estuviera embarazada, me casaría por amor… **

**–¿Estás embarazada, Cariño? –**Preguntó mamá. Oh, oh, ahora viene el cuestionamiento sobre mi aspecto físico de los últimos días.

**–No…–**Aunque es un tema un poco _vergonzoso_ lo tenía qué aclarar con mamá y los principios que nos inculcó,** – cielo, mamá, Eleonor… es penoso para mí… pero ahora ando en mis días… ¿Podríamos evitar este tema? –**Miré a mi madre con ojos de _por favor, tú mejor que nadie conoce la verdad _

**–Terry–**Mamá se dirigió a mi prometido y sabía por su tono de voz que esa noche me llevaría un disgusto.

**–Mamá–**Interrumpí de inmediato, no permitiría que se cuestionara mi vida sexual por ningún motivo

**–Cariño, soy tu madre y te eduqué de una manera adecuada para que sepas esperar–**¿Esperar qué? Cuando las cosas se dan… pues sencillamente pasan…

**–Mamá, por favor –**Los ojos de Terry y Eleonor bailaban entre mi madre y yo. Mi interior comenzó a _hervir _de impotencia, vergüenza y algo de coraje**–No menciones nada…**

**–No señorita, cuando saliste de casa te portaste de una manera que tu padre y yo desconocimos y ahora no quiero saber que estás teniendo vida sexual sin estar casada…**

**–Rose, –**Eleonor intentó intervenir y Terry me abrazó, los dos eran muy respetuosos y comprendían que esto era entre mi madre y yo… algo de familia**–nuestros hijos son adultos y Terry sabrá corresponder a Candy, además ellos están por casarse…**

**–Eleonor–**Mamá habló serena, si no hacía algo para calmarla podría terminar mal**–Si Candy hubiese nacido varón, tal y como lo deseábamos William y yo –**Eso es nuevo, no pensé que esperaban que fuera niño**–Lo habríamos educado de la misma manera que a Susana y Karen, el amor se basa en el respeto… Candy no quiero más decepciones contigo.**

**–Rose, yo amo a Candy y la respeto… deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza a tu hija…–**Lo que necesitaba, que mi novio y su madre me defendieran de la mía porque no se imaginaba a su hija menor teniendo relaciones… bueno… mejor que no se imagine…

Me pasé las manos por la cara y al tocar mis ojos con las yemas de los dedos ejercí un poco de presión… no podía creerlo… bueno sí, sí lo creía… mi madre era capaz de eso y más y antes que llegara al punto de _más_ tomé el valor necesario para hablar**–Mamá, tú bien sabes que nunca me podré embarazar, sabes bien que por la medicación que recibí de pequeña nunca podré tener hijos… nunca me había importado, nunca me había puesto a pensar en formar mi propia familia… pero ahora duele… y sí, tengo relaciones con mi novio porque lo amo y es con base en el respeto y con amor… mamá sé que me educaron de una manera distinta a la forma de pensar de la gente de este tiempo, y valoro la educación que me dieron, pero simplemente pasó… no fue algo que haya planeado… y no nos estamos casando porque haya un bebé en camino… que si así fuera… si yo pudiera tener tan sólo un hijo lo tendría sin importarme si fuera madre soltera, tan sólo con saber que es un hijo del hombre al que amo–**Cuando terminé de hablar con los dientes apretados mis mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que descendían ante la dolorosa verdad de que nunca podrá existir un pequeño fruto del amor que existe entre Terry y yo**–No me lastimes más mamá, por favor–**Me dirigí a la habitación dejando a mis visitas en compañía de mi prometido.

Al paso de unos minutos Terry ingresó y se sentó a un lado de mí mientras yo lloraba a mares con la cara hundida en la almohada y mis brazos sujetándola por debajo apretándola muy fuerte. Pasó su mano por mi cabello hasta detenerla a media espalda, eso lo hizo repetidamente sin articular palabra. No podía calmar mi llanto, era tan doloroso saber que Tom se había equivocado, la sensibilidad en mis senos y el leve dolorcito en mi vientre sólo era el anuncio de que mi periodo se acercaba. Sentí tanta decepción al secarme y notar el papel manchado con un tono marrón oscuro pero era sangre… deseaba estar embarazada… quería estar embarazada…

**–Ven cariño–**Terry intentó colocarme en su regazo y yo me negué, no quería ser consolada ni comprendida, quería sacar mi dolor para que después no doliera más**–Ven princesa. –**Me seguía negando hasta que él dejó de insistir, no me di cuenta a la hora que me dormí y en la que él se fue.

Cuando me levanté por la mañana, la toalla sanitaria estaba limpia, no había manchado para nada, pensé que se debía al primer día del periodo, de todas formas me cambié después de la ducha, seguía sintiendo los senos sensibles e inflamados y mucho cansancio; realicé todo la rutina de limpieza y me fui a la universidad.

Con todo el rollo de mamá no le pude decir a Terry que sí nos habían cambiado la sede a la Mansión.

Solamente me presenté para entregar mis trabajos, hice mi camino a tomarme las muestras para los exámenes que Tom me había solicitado en el laboratorio que me había recomendado, me esperé las dos horas para los resultados, entre tanto estuve realizando algunas llamadas para hacer el cambio de vestido y de arreglos florales y otras cosas más.

**–Señorita Ardley**

**–Sí, soy yo –**Dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia la laboratorista

**–Aquí tiene, si desea su médico alguna valoración al calce están los datos del QS.**

**–Muchas gracias–**Como no sé interpretar los resultados y el único resultado que me interesaba estaba descartado desde la noche anterior, lo guardé en mi bolso sin abrir, se lo entregaría tal y como me los dieron a Tom.** –Emm… Disculpa, si deseo un duplicado de resultado ¿Cuál es el procedimiento?**

**–Se lo imprimo de una vez para que no tenga que venir de nuevo por ello. Solamente pase a la caja para liquidar el monto y regrese conmigo.**

**–Ok, muchas gracias…– **

Estaba muy cerca de la embajada alemana y yo había iniciado mi trámite algunos meses atrás y tenía curiosidad de saber cómo iba, así que aproveché para pasar…

**–Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –**Le pregunté al gestor quien me había asesorado en todo momento.

**–Por supuesto, esos ojos achispados son muy difíciles de olvidar… **

**–Gracias–**Le di una sonrisa y pregunté de inmediato**–¿Cómo va mi visa laboral?**

**–Por buen camino, solamente necesitas entregar los documentos que hacían falta.**

**–Creí que ya los había entregado… ¿Qué me hace falta?**

**–Los resultados de tu estado de salud, la carta descriptiva y la recomendación laboral o constancia de la universidad… tu visa es laboral y no de turista…**

**–Hasta cuando tengo para entregarlos… salgo de la universidad en dos semanas y hasta entonces tendré la recomendación.**

**–Entonces te veo en dos semanas…**

**–Aquí estaré…–**Caminé escasamente dos pasos y giré de inmediato**–Tengo los resultados de mi estado de salud… ¿Puedo dejarlos o prefieres que presente lo que falta todo en una sola exhibición?**

**–Si los tienes, entonces lo anexamos a tu expediente de una vez…**

Le extendí el sobre cerrado y me despedí, Hank se había ofrecido a sacarle las copias fotostáticas para anexarlas.

Llamé a Eleonor, mamá y Terry para avisarles del cambio de la ceremonia religiosa, tenía la mañana prácticamente libre para hacer todos los cambios que más pudiera

* * *

LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA...

SU AMIGA ABBY


	20. Agenda

**AGENDA**

* * *

Con quien me demoré más en dar explicaciones fue con mi madre.

Ayer por la noche cuando hablé por el móvil con Celeste nunca me imaginé que se desataría un caos por el tema "_Relaciones-Embarazo"_ mi madre me dio una reprimenda por teléfono que mi sonrisa ante las buenas noticias se deshizo… en fin…

**–Sí mamá, tienes razón… no fui educada para casarme sin tener virtud…–**Lo dije con los ojos en blanco que si Ponny me viera me daría una buena reprimenda mayor a la de mi madre por la falta de respeto…

**–****_Candy, lo dices muy sencillo que creo que te burlas de mí y lo que represento en tu vida, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te casaras con Terrence y tuvieras otro prometido?_**

**–Mamá, eso no pasó…**

**–****_Candy ¿Terrence fue el primero en tu vida o tuviste algo que ver con John?_**

**–¡Mamá! No te diré… es mi vida, es privada.**

**–****_Candy me daría mucha vergüenza que Terrence piense que no tienes valores si tuviste algo que ver con John y luego con él…_**

**–Mamá, no puedo creer que te interese más lo que pueda creer Terrence a lo que pueda sentir yo,… pero si te hace sentir tranquila… no tuve relaciones con John solamente con Terry y te llamaba para decirte que Eleonor y Terry nos esperan para almorzar en el "Encanto de Roma", de ahí iremos a ver lo de las flores, Eleonor quiere tu parecer en todo porque sí pude hacer el cambio, ambas ceremonias serán en la Mansión Grandchester tal y como es el deseo de Terry.**

**–****_Ok, cariño… estaré con ustedes en 20 minutos… hija, todo lo que te digo es por tu bien aunque ahora no lo entiendas…_**

**–Sí mamá, lo sé… –**Se me hacía increíble que sus palabras tan duras fueran por mi bien… ¿así era su relación con mis hermanas?, No le había visto decirle algo a Susana y su comportamiento áspero conmigo por el tema _Terrence Grandchester. _ En fin… ya pronto seré la señora de Terrence y todo será diferente.

Me dirigí para llegar al Encanto de Roma y esperar por Terry y Eleonor quienes estaban contentos porque la acción de gracias será en el gran jardín de la familia Grandchester. Detuve mis pasos exactamente frente a una tienda para caballeros, Terry cumple años en semana y media, el martes 8 de junio, y quiero que se lo pase súper. Eleonor me había comentado que desde que Terry cumplió los 16 años se acabaron las celebraciones en familia, porque siempre sale con sus hermanos y amigos a algún bar y yo quiero complacer a Eleonor y a la vez a mi novio con algo diferente.

Me entretuve viendo ropa, accesorios, lociones… había muchas cosas que pensé que podrían gustarle a mi novio pero tuve que reconocer que no le conocía tanto como para saber su talla y sus gustos a profundidad, así que salí con las manos vacías, tenía que pedir ayuda a Stear o Archie para eso.

¡Dios!, mi madre y Eleonor tienen tanta razón cuando dicen que nos queda poco tiempo para organizar todo.

Hoy lunes 31 de mayo inicia la cuenta regresiva para finalizar mis horas de prácticas, mis últimas 25.30 horas.

Lunes 7 de junio - Entrega del reporte por parte de la empresa a la decanatura de la universidad para agregarlo a nuestro expediente, cuando le comenté a Hank que estaba haciendo mis horas profesionales me dijo que eso ayudaría mucho para la visa laboral ya que yo no tengo invitación de alguna empresa Alemana para facilitar los trámites, pero las prácticas profesionales en una prestigiada empresa contará como _experiencia_. Aunque no echaré mano de mi visa me llenó de gusto y satisfacción saber que sí pude haberlo logrado, tengo con mi pase de abordar no lo he cancelado aún, no significa que me aferre a él sino es una situación psicológica de lo que he logrado por méritos propios.

Martes 8 de junio - Cumpleaños del amor de mi vida, he planeado que comamos todos juntos como una sola familia, lo he comentado poco con Eleonor, ella está encantada de la vida aunque sus hermanos y Tom me han advertido que no se librará de su tradicional noche de antro, ellos insistieron que ese mismo día sería su despedida de soltero pero llegamos a un buen acuerdo, su cumpleaños con nosotros y la despedida de soltero sería todo suyo todo el día, aunque ellos completaron el trato diciendo que también lo llevarían al antro la noche de su cumple.

Miércoles 9 de junio – Foto generacional con toga y birrete, 17:00 hrs.

Jueves 10 de junio – Entrega de documentos de la universidad, este día seré una alumna egresada después de 4 años de estudios, por fin tendré mi título como Ingeniero en Informática y Sistemas Computacionales.

Viernes 11 de junio – 11:30 a.m. Ceremonia de graduación. 15:00 hrs. Banquete de graduación. La ceremonia con todo y nombramientos dura casi dos horas luego las fotos familiares… en fin comeremos hasta las 15:00 hrs. Pagué los lugares para los padres de mi novio, Stear y Paty, Archie estará con la familia de Annie que logramos que nos asignaran las mesas lo más cerca posible para que las tres familias conviviéramos, los Grandchester han quedado vinculados entre dos buenas familias: los Britter y White.

Sábado 12 de junio - Cita con el reverendo para la consejería prenupcial. 14:00 hrs

Lunes 14 de junio - Recoger mi visa laboral. Aunque no la usaré la necesito por ego.

Martes 15 de junio – 14:00 hrs. Recoger vestido de novia y llevarlo a casa de mis padres. Realizar pruebas de peinado y maquillaje, me acompañarán Sam y Dianna, hemos hecho las paces y nuestra amistad va de nuevo viento en popa, a nuestra amistad se ha unido Annie aunque es un poco reservada pero yo la integro en todo porque seremos familia muy pronto.

Miércoles 16 de junio - 20:00 hrs. Despedida de solteros, a mí me la han organizado mis amigas y a Terry sus hermanos y amigos. Susy sigue sin participar en algo que tenga que ver con mi boda, no quiso ser dama, no quiere integrarse en los planes de Karen para organizarme mi despedida que será en un spa que tiene salón de baile, no sé cómo le hizo pero logró que le rentaran todo el servicio y lugar para nosotros… mi hermana es muy capaz cuando se propone las cosas

Jueves 17 de junio– 10:00 a.m. Cita para el ensayo de la ceremonia… Eleonor ha insistido tanto que tiene que ser exactamente en la hora que será la boda, no comprende que un día antes será nuestra despedida de solteros y por lo tanto estaremos desvelados… ella dice que por eso es ensayo porque debe hacerse todo a la hora como si fuera el día del evento.

Viernes 18 junio – Terminaremos de amueblar nuestra casa, que aún no compramos… es que yo no me decido por ninguna, todas tienen algo que me gustaría tener y a la vez les encuentro muchos _defectos_. También aprovecharemos este día para hacerlo y, por exigencia de mamá, descansar para el día de la boda.

Sábado 19 de junio - 11:00 hrs. Ceremonia legal y 12:00 hrs. Ceremonia religiosa ¡Qué emoción!

Tantas actividades que hasta mentalmente me dejan exhausta ¿Cómo diablos no sentirme agotada? ¿No dicen que el cansancio mental es 4 veces más severo que el cansancio físico?

Bien, ya estoy en el Encanto de Roma y no veo por ningún lado a Terry, Eleonor o a mi madre…

**–Karen, hermana soy Candy…**

**–****_Hola hermanita ¿Todo bien?_**

**–Sí… sólo llamaba para decirte que cambiamos la hora y lugar de la ceremonia religiosa…**

**–****_Emm… ok… ¿Modificarás las invitaciones?_**

**–Sí, por eso llamaba, para preguntar si no has mandado alguna…**

**_–No, no te preocupes, aun no enviamos ninguna… Anthonie me sugirió hacerlo por paquetería certificada, las íbamos a rotular hoy por la tarde-noche en casa para que mañana las pusiéramos y las recibieran en el transcurso de los próximos dos días…_**

**–Ok… después de almorzar iré con Terry a modificarlas ... mamá y Eleonor verán lo de las flores y sillas para jardín.**

**_–Entonces espero que me digas qué hacer…_**

**–Karen, hermana quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, por brindarme tu apoyo sincero e incondicional, te amo Karen te lo digo de corazón..**

**–****_Yo te amo igual hermanita, siempre serás mi pequeña bebé, la que lloraba cuando caía y corría a donde yo estaba, la que me buscaba durante las noches cuando sentía miedo, la que se refugiaba conmigo cuando el cielo relampagueaba… siempre serás mi hermana pequeña…No importa cuánto tiempo pasaste en el internado, siempre te esperé con mucho ánimo_****–**Ante las palabras de Karen y las mías mis lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas mientras mi cabeza reposaba en mi mano que cubría mi frente y era soportada por el codo en la mesa, ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan sentimental? Diablos… en estos últimos días paso por cada uno de los diferentes estados de ánimo que una mujer puede pasar… maldita menstruación… me pone emocional.

Vi una sombra inclinarse y posar un beso en mi cabeza, era mi amado **–Gracias Karen, te debo mucho hermana… ¿un te amo es suficiente?**

**–****_Sí, si es sincero… vale Candy no llores, levanta el ánimo y me mantienes informada…_**

**–Sí… de nuevo gracias…**

Cuando corté la llamada Terry estaba sentado frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa, me arrojé en sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y me sujeté a él como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo**–Me pesa mucho en el alma que Susy me ignore y que no sienta felicidad por mí… por nosotros–**Me retiró un poco de su regazó, pasó una mano por mis mejillas limpiando el rastro de mis lágrimas y sonrió de nuevo

**–¿Por eso estás así hermosa?**

**–No… –**Mi _no _ sonó más como un maullido de un gato que como una palabra articulada por un humano

**–Ja,ja,ja, cariño… le hiciste como un gato… mi gatita hermosa**

**–No te rías –**Le dije intentando aguantarme mi risa pero fue inútil porque no lo logré.

Me abrazó tan fuerte mientras estaba sentado en un banco alto, me posicionó entre sus piernas y mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi cabeza descansó de lado mientras sollozaba… no era para tanto pero no me podía contener… por más que intentara dejar de llorar no lo logré.

**–Dios, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras Candy? –**La voz de Eleonor captó toda mi atención, no me moví de mi posición solamente la miré e intenté contestarle que no pasaba nada.

**–No pasa nada mamá, mi prometida está sensible por la boda –**La voz de Terry estaba cargada de cariño y emoción, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda y plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

**–Voy al servicio –**Comentó Eleonor, vi en dirección de su mirada y noté la presencia de mamá, La madre de Terry quería que él y yo tuviéramos nuestro espacio _sensible_ sin la complicación de los prejuicios de mamá **–Me llevaré a tu madre –**Eso lo dijo en un susurro y yo contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Le agradecí sin saber por qué, pero sí necesitaba un tiempo a solas con mi novio**–¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estás así? –**Terry nunca me soltó y yo me aferré más a él, estaba incontenible y mientras más lo abrazaba más lloraba, sentía como un mal presagio y me dio tanto miedo, sentí que si lo soltaba sería un _adiós para siempre._** –Cariño, me estás preocupando… ¿Quieres que suspendamos la boda? **

**–No, no, Terry solamente mantenme así, cerca de ti.**

**–No comprendo, Candy, ¿Qué te pasó? Tú no lloras por nada a menos que te lastimen… Cariño ¿Te he lastimado? Dímelo por favor…–**Ahora él sonaba preocupado.

**–No sé qué me está pasando, solamente hablé con Karen para avisarle lo de las invitaciones y le agradecí su ayuda y … –**¡Diablos! De dónde demonios salían tantas lágrimas…

**–Bebé, está bien… seguirás viendo a tus hermanas….**

**–No es eso… bueno… no sé por qué me afecta tanto que Susy se mantenga lejos de mí, que no esté feliz por nosotros.**

**–Me siento un tanto responsable por ello, Candy, cariño, en verdad entre tu hermana y yo no pasó nada, salimos un par de ocasiones, nunca solos, éramos solamente amigos con derecho…**

**–Está bien… es todo Terry, creo que es por las ****_hormonas _**** y la emoción porque muy pronto viviremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará.**

**–Mi amor, es lo que más deseo… tenerte conmigo para siempre–**Me retiré y le sonreí había sido el tiempo suficiente para que Eleonor entretuviera a mamá y yo me tranquilizara.

**–Candy, ¿Estás bien? –**Preguntó mamá.

**–Sí, sólo me sentí con un poco de melancolía al hablar con Karen, eso es todo…**

**–Bien, espero que no me mientas y después me entere que las cosas entre ustedes no funcionan bien–**Al decir esto su dedo índice corrió en una línea horizontal entre Terrence y yo.

**–No mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo está bien entre nosotros.**

**–Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, debemos poner manos a la obra porque tenemos poco tiempo y mucho por hacer –**Lo oportuno de Eleonor detuvo una _discusión _entre mamá y yo.

Ordenamos nuestros almuerzos y aunque no sentía apetito me obligué a comer la sugerencia de la camarera ya había montado un _espectáculo _ sin fundamentos y no haría otro por la comida, pero cada bocado me costaba más pasarlo que el anterior, entre cada bocado tomaba un poco de agua para ayudarlo a descender casi me lo pasaba entero, sin masticar porque no aguantaba su sabor.

**–… Candy y yo iremos por las nuevas invitaciones…**

**–Nosotras nos dirigiremos para hacer los cambios de los arreglos florales, Terry ¿Te gustarían girasoles para darle luz o prefieres rosas rojas?**

**–Candy, tú…**

**–Oh no, soy pésima escogiendo decoraciones lo mismo me da una cosa que otra, por eso le agradezco a mamá y Eleonor su ayuda.**

**–Entonces lo que mi princesa ha dicho, lo que ustedes decidan estará bien, lo único que quiero es que tenga follaje verde, muchas hojas verdes en diferentes tonalidades.**

**–Creo que se puede solicitar a un decorador su opinión… – **Comenté, pero vi que mamá y Eleonor intentaron decirme que no había mucho tiempo y es que en esta ciudad todo se hace con, al menos, un mes de antelación….**–Karen debe saber, ella es muy buena para eso. –**Saqué el móvil de nuevo y marqué a mi hermana **–Karen ¿Podrías ayudarme a ****_escoger _****los arreglos florales para el jardín de la Mansión de Richard?**

**–****_Candy, ahora estoy trabajando en un caso y me tomará todo el día…._**

**–Ok, lo entiendo, dejaré que mamá y Eleonor escojan**

**_–Llama a Jesy de mi parte, ella es decoradora de eventos, creo que te puede ayudar_ –**De nuevo agradecí a mi hermana y anoté el número, después de comunicar a mamá con Jesy, la mejor amiga de Karen y que le diera consejos nos despedimos.

**–Candy, a las 8:00 p.m. pasaremos por ti para ver el vestido, hemos sacado cita a esa hora.**

**–Ok, pero no es necesario que pasen por mí, yo llegaré Cloe's…**

**–Está bien querida, nos vemos más tarde.**

Yo iba en mi auto y Terry en el suyo, por nada del mundo me quería separar de él **–Bebé, pasamos a la empresa, dejo el auto y nos vamos en el tuyo.**

**–Sí cariño, Candy, tengo hasta las 2:00 p.m. Recuerda que tenemos una reunión de inversionistas….**

**–Sí cielo, por esa razón falté a la universidad para aprovechar la mañana. Jesy ayudará con los arreglos, por la noche el vestido, y ahora las invitaciones… creo que todo saldrá bien.**

**–Estoy muy emocionado, ya deseo que estemos casados para que seas mi esposa para siempre.**

**–Te amo Terry –**Nos besamos mucho durante mucho tiempo, también me dio dos besitos en cada uno de mis ojos por las lágrimas derramadas… ¡Qué maravilla son las máscaras para pestañas contra agua!

Nos dirigimos a la empresa e inmediatamente a ver de nuevo las invitaciones **–Mamá –**Terry llamó por su móvil a Eleonor **–¿Ya tienes idea del color de las flores?**

**–****_Sí, nos recomendó unas rosas amarillas con follaje, tal como quieres, los manteles para las mesas serán azul realeza y la loza será en color marfil, contratamos un servicio que los cubiertos serán de plata._**

**–Ok, gracias mamá, te mando un beso.**

Pidió que le mostraran las invitaciones tradicionales para boda y ninguna le gustó, pidió que le diseñaran una en forma de pergamino en papel de caucho con _fuente_ Palace Script, yo llevaba en mi disco duro extraíble la base de datos de todos nuestros invitados, aunque el costo se elevaba casi un 25 % más solicitó que los sobres salieran con los nombres y direcciones impresos.

Las invitaciones nos las entregarán en tres días más y yo pasaré por ellas.

**–Son las 12:45 hrs. Princesa ¿quieres que vayamos a la inmobiliaria para ver si tienen una casa que te agrade?**

**–Bebé, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en tu apartamento? Es suficiente para nosotros.**

**–Yo quiero que tengas tu propia casa mi vida, que la acomodes a tu gusto, que todo sea a tu gusto**

**–Me gusta tu apartamento…**

**–Pero es un diseño muy masculino, es muy… como yo –**Reímos porque cada espacio de su apartamento sí era muy Terry**– Vamos anímate y si ninguna te gusta te doy oportunidad de remodelar el departamento para que vivamos… pero sí deseo que tengamos nuestra propia casa.**

**–Ok, es que ninguna me ha gustado hasta ahora, yo quiero una casa que refleje lo que tú y yo somos… em, no sé cómo explicarlo… **

**–Veremos entonces si compramos unos acres y construimos algo a nuestro gusto y por lo tanto vivimos en el apartamento.**

**–¿Harías eso por mí? –**Mi voz se llenó de alegría y abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa de tener una casa a nuestro propio gusto y comodidad.

**–Claro que sí princesa, todo lo que te hace feliz me hace a mí doblemente feliz**

**–Entonces vamos a ver la inmobiliaria y preguntamos en donde tienen acres disponibles**

**–Si ya decidimos comprar acres, entonces vamos a ver los paquetes para nuestra luna de miel.**

Nos dirigimos hacia la agencia de viajes en la cual los Grandchester solicitaban todos sus paquetes vacacionales y de negocios, era la misma agencia que contrataba mi padre.

El trato amable y preferencial hacia Terry se notó de inmediato desde que pusimos un pie en el establecimiento **–¿Entonces vas muy enserio? –**Los dos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia la persona que expresó su amargura en esas cuatro palabras**– No lo creí ni porque presencié toda la ****_ridiculez _**** en el anuncio de tu compromiso. –**Miró con enojo al agente que nos estaba atendiendo y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que se retirara **–yo me haré cargo.**

La agencia pertenecía al padre de Eliza Legan ¿Cómo demonios nunca me di cuenta? Nunca relacioné su apellido con la agencia de viajes. La tranquilidad que me dio es que yo había adquirido mi pase para Alemania por internet directamente en la aerolínea, así que ella no sabría nada acerca de mí… y aunque lo supiera no era un secreto…

**–Prefiero que nos atienda otra persona Eliza…**

**–¿Me tienes miedo?**

**–Por supuesto que no**

**–Cariño, mejor nos vamos–**Me puse de pie, como tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de él se vio obligado a levantarse **–No requerimos los servicios de esta agencia.**

**–¿Tienes miedo ****_pequeña _****White****_?_**

**–No, no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.**

**–Entonces permítenos, ****_danos el privilegio _**** de organizarles un paquete para su luna de miel.**

**–No, muchas gracias… no estamos interesados en lo que nos puedan ofrecer…**

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida del cubículo y ella soltó con toda su mala intensión **–Terry, cariño ¿Te espero esta noche como las anteriores?**

**–Eliza, basta… entre tú y yo no hay nada… lo sabes muy bien… **

**–No mientas bebé… entre tú y yo hay algo que nada lo puede romper… que nos une desde hace años…**

**–Terminamos toda nuestra mierda cuando te dije que tenía una relación con Candy, fui muy sincero contigo… sólo fuimos pasatiempos…**

**–Fuimos más que eso… fue especial**

**–Basta Eliza… mi prometida está presente y no quiero que el pasado le afecte, tú no significas nada para mí.**

**–Y ¿Susy? ¿Tampoco significa nada para ti? –**Escuchar el nombre de mi hermana en los labios de la _amante _ de mi prometido despertó mi curiosidad

**–¿Qué hay con mi hermana?**

**–Nada–**Atajó Terry **–No existe nada entre Susana y yo.**

**–¿No le has dicho?**

**–¿Qué debo saber?**

**–Nada cariño, no le hagas caso a sus palabras.**

No sé quién le _ayudaba _ a Eliza, si el cielo o el infierno porque en ese preciso momento su móvil sonó y yo aproveché para apresurar nuestros pasos hacia el exterior de esa oficina.

**–Susy, cariño… ¡Qué hermosa novedad! ¿A que no te imaginas a quienes tengo frente a mí? –**Terry frunció el ceño y empuño sus manos, yo tiré de él para retirarnos pero él se puso muy firme**– A tu pequeña hermanita y a su ****_prometido _**** a nuestro ****_querido _****Terry.**

Vi cómo Terry inhaló y soltó el aliento poco a poco mientras su mirada se oscurecía, su ceño se frunció más, así que dejé de insistir, yo lo había visto enojado la vez que le reclamó a Archie cuando ingresamos en su apartado, lo había visto molesto cuando John me había besado y ahora tenía el doble de enojo, su mirada lo reflejaba y sus puños también**. **Pacientemente esperó que Eliza culminara la llamada con mi hermana, que en realidad casi fue de inmediato cuando ella pronunció nuestros nombres.

**–¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos? ¡Eh!**

**–Nada, cariño.**

**–Quiero dejarte bien claro Eliza que amo a Candy y que nunca ha pasado nada entre Susana y yo, así que deja de querer hacerle creer a mi prometida que entre su hermana y yo hubo algo. Lo que pasó entre tú y yo solamente fue diversión… nunca fue nada en serio…**

**–Para mí no fue eso Terry, pensé que algún día te enamorarías de mí, ¿Qué viste en ella que no te ofreciera yo?**

**–Lo que vi en ella no te interesa porque entre Candy y tú no hay punto de comparación. Manténganse lejos de mi futura esposa… porque si no se arrepentirán.**

**–Vámonos amor, no es necesario que te pongas a su altura…**

**–Tengo más clase que tú niña ingenua… **

**–Vámonos amor, tenemos aún cosas que realizar para nuestra boda–**Tiré de nuevo de su mano hacia la salida.

**–Ya estás advertida Eliza, no quiero que te acerques a mi prometida.**

**–No tengas miedo cariño, ya veremos si en verdad entre nosotros todo se ha terminado.**

**–Ya basta zorra, ¿no puedes comprender cuando un hombre no quiere tus servicios? Vinimos a contratar un paquete de luna de miel no una prostituta para la despedida de soltero del prometido–**lo reconozco me exalté.

Como ya no existieron palabras de parte de Eliza pudimos poner un pie fuera de la agencia de viajes, cuando estuvimos a punto de salir del lugar por completo nos topamos con el padre de Eliza, un amable señor Legan **–¡Qué dicha ver a tan hermosa pareja!**

**–Gracias–**Le sonreí después de haber insultado a su hija. Terry se mantenía serio.

**–¿Ya tienen su reservación de Luna de Miel?**

**–A eso venimos, pero tenemos una urgencia en la oficina… volveremos otro día**

**–Para nada, si ya están aquí… vamos muchachos denme la oportunidad de atender a los hijos de mis dos grandes amigos. –**No nos pudimos negar y pasamos a su apartado

Una completa diferencia de trato y servicio, por supuesto, todo dueño siempre atiende mejor que cualquier ejecutivo, me excusé un momento mientras él hablaba de precios con Terry para ir al servicio, de nuevo la toalla femenina estaba limpia… ¿Entonces por qué demonios me sentía húmeda? Me sequé sin rastros de nada, cuando estaba aseándome las manos en el grifo vi por el espejo ingresar a Eliza, reconozco que me puse a la defensiva y a la vez esquiva, no quería cruzar ninguna palabra con ella.

**–¿Realmente piensas que Terry te será fiel? Él no es hombre de una sola mujer.**

**–No piensas darte por vencida ¿verdad?**

**–No.**

**–Pues bien, tal vez no pueda ser fiel a una sola mujer pero por lo pronto es mío.**

**–Nada lo une a ti, te sientes segura porque caminarás con él hacia el altar…**

**–Es el padre del hijo que espero… –**No sé por qué solté eso pero funcionó porque su cara de sorpresa me dio la satisfacción de ver cómo le dolió.

**–Demuéstralo…–**Saqué el sobre de los resultados que le entregaría a Tom y lo hice porque el sobre llevaba el membrete con el nombre de los laboratorios, pero con lo que no contaba es que la muy maldita arrebató de mis manos el sobre que oscilaba frente a su cara. Me dio la espalda evitando que se los quitara y por más que estiré mis brazos no los pude recuperar…**–Estás embarazada –**dijo con los ojos muy abiertos … ¿Estoy embarazada? **– Terry y tú esperan un bebé –**Me arrojó el papel arrugado por nuestro forcejeo, Eliza y yo estábamos sorprendidas por el contenido de ese papel… ¡Estoy esperando un bebé! Tom tenía razón….

* * *

DESEO QUE ESTOS DÍAS SE LOS ESTÉN PASANDO SÚPER!

Y BIEN ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

SU AMIGA ABBY

=)


	21. Explícame

**EXPLÍCAME**

* * *

Me quedé casi sin parpadear ante la sorpresa de mi embarazo, millones de sensaciones inundaron mi interior, cada pensamiento intentaba justificar mis cambios repentinos de humor y de hábitos alimenticios, miré a Eliza salir furiosa del servicio de damas de la agencia de su padre, rogué silenciosamente que no le dijera nada a Terry de la noticia, esa me correspondía a mí comunicársela a mi amado y también me imaginé que ella no se la mencionaría porque era algo que le dolía imaginarse, Terry como papá.

Recogí del suelo el sobre de los laboratorios y guardé en él los resultados, mi pecho latía lleno de emoción, en mi interior crecía un hijito de Terry y mío, un pequeño bebé que intentaba en sus pequeños esfuerzos darse a notar ante una madre que parecía más una histérica que una embarazada **–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí dentro bebé? –**Mis manos acariciaban mi plano vientre en donde se encontraba el fruto de nuestro amor.

No sabía cuál era el mejor momento o el oportuno o cómo se lo tenía qué decir a Terry, saqué mi móvil e ingresé al internet para buscar alguna sugerencia creativa para dar una noticia de tal magnitud.

Sabía que tenía que regresar lo más pronto al lado de mi amado, ya que no deseaba que por nada del mundo se encontrara a solas con Eliza, también me había propuesto investigar acerca de la amistad que unía a mi hermana con ella.

Salí intentando guardar en mis labios la enorme sonrisa de la grata noticia y me uní a mi amado que esperaba pacientemente por mí en el lobby**–Lista cariño, podemos irnos-**Me dirigí hacia él.

**–Comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que algo te había pasado ahí dentro –**Su voz irónica logró destensar y sacar de mis labios la sonrisa que luchaba por emigrar desde el principio, así que se lo agradecí

**–¿Entrarías al servicio de damas por mí?**

**–Si te pasara algo, no lo dudaría… iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti… –**Me abrazó y besó mi cabeza con mucha ternura.

**–No iría al infierno… creo que me he portado bien para ganarme el cielo–**Reímos y salimos de la agencia de viajes.

Iba tan llena de emoción que no le pregunté nada acerca del trato al que llegó con el señor Legan del viaje de bodas y el tema principal de mi amado era la reunión que tendríamos en aproximadamente media hora.

**–Amor, quiero que estés presente como mi prometida en la reunión que tendremos con los inversionistas.**

**–Será un placer estar, he visto realizar esas reuniones a Richard, a Stear y ahora verte a ti será algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo**

**–Serás de gran apoyo mi vida, esto es importante para mí.**

**–¿Deseas que te ayude con algo?**

**–Con tu presencia es más que suficiente–**Sonrío hacia mí y de inmediato puso su atención en la avenida por la cual circulábamos.

**–Eso me honra. Cariño ¿Por qué a las 2:00 p.m. y no más tarde?**

**–Porque será una comida de negocios.**

**–Ah! No sabía **

**–Te lo comenté la semana pasada cariño.**

**–¿En verdad? –**Me sentí mal ante mi amado por no prestar atención a sus palabras.

**–Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya tienes tantas cosas en qué pensar y esto es responsabilidad mía.**

**–Amor, pero yo quiero compartir todo contigo, perdóname por ser tan distraída…**

**–Estarás conmigo y eso es lo que me satisface vida mía, es realmente importante para mí que estés presente.**

**–Gracias cielo.**

**–Te amo Candy –**Terry ingresó al estacionamiento y nos dirigimos sin demora tomados de la mano a la empresa que él y sus hermanos hacían florecer cada día sumando sus esfuerzos a los de Richard.

Durante la reunión vi a mi prometido desenvolverse como todo un profesional, me enorgullecía de él porque hablaba como todo un orador, tenía tanto conocimiento de la empresa que no dejaba atisbo de inseguridad en caso de tenerla.

Transcurrieron los primeros 50 minutos, dio tiempo para el primer receso y dio la instrucción para que se sirvieran los alimentos, le había ayudado muy poco en cuestiones de proyección, estaba tan sonriente, tan emotivo y se veía tan bien.

Lo vi acercarse a Stear y susurrarle algo al oído, su hermano asintió con la cabeza, Terry abandonó la sala de reuniones y antes que Archie diera indicaciones de continuar, Stear se acercó a mí y me solicitó buscar a Terry y apoyarlo en todo. Me tomó por sorpresa su petición porque no sabía si era algo por lo cual debía preocuparme o una de sus sorpresas a las que estaban ellos acostumbrados a hacer.

Sin cuestionar salí en busca de mi amado, dirigí mis pasos hacia su apartado y no estaba ahí, tomé el interfono y llamé a Karla

**–… ¿Le has visto salir?**

**–****_No, ¿quieres que pregunte a seguridad si ha dejado el edificio?_**

**–Mmm, no… gracias amiga.**

**–****_Estoy para servirte amiga._**

Llamé a Tom para preguntarle si Terry estaba con él pero nunca respondió, me senté y sostuve mi frente en la unión de mis dos manos**–Candy ¿pensé que estabas con Terry?**

**–Richard, precisamente lo estoy buscando…**

**–¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la reunión que Stear está a cargo?**

**–No tengo idea, lo vi acercarse a Stear y luego él me pidió buscarlo… Richard ¿qué pasa?**

**–No sé, me llevé una sorpresa al ingresar a la sala y ver que Stear estaba cerrando la reunión y Archie ayudándole, sin llamar mucho la atención le pregunté a Stear por Terrence y me dijo que te pidió buscarle.**

**–Pero lo hizo después del receso, si fuera algo urgente me lo hubiera dicho antes… –**Traté de ser optimista pero me estaba preocupando porque Richard no estaba de broma y también buscaba al mediano de sus hijos.

Sacó su móvil y llamó a Terrence **–Vamos hijo contesta –**Su voz ante cada tono que daba el móvil reflejaba preocupación**–Terry, soy papá, hijo ¿podrías decirme que estás bien? –**Pensé que había podido ponerse en línea con Terry pero era solamente un mensaje de voz que se entregaría en calidad de urgente.

**–Richard ¿Es grave? ¿Tengo qué preocuparme?**

**–Espero que no, hija.**

**–¿Qué pasa?**

**–No lo sé, sólo espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez –**Creo que Richard pensó en voz alta porque apretó los ojos y al abrirlos me miró **–Candy, pase lo que pase solamente confía en mi hijo ¿Sí? ¿Puedo suplicarte eso?**

**–Richard, me asustas –**me levanté de la silla ejecutiva de Terry y al ponerme sobre mis pies todo dio vueltas.

Abrí mis ojos y miré borrosamente a Tom **–Ya está volviendo en sí.**

**–Gracias a Dios, Candy, hija ¿Ya comiste?**

**–¿Qué está pasando Richard? ¿En dónde está Terry?**

**–No lo sé, al igual que tú he intentado dar con él… seguro tendrá una buena explicación, ahora quien me preocupa eres tú. –**Tom intervino porque mis lágrimas comenzaban a surcar mis mejillas, sentía miedo e inseguridad porque Terry no me había dicho que tenía algún tipo de planes.

**–Candy, ¿realizaste los estudios que te mandé?**

**–Sí.**

**–¿Y?**

**–Me imagino que quieres los resultados…**

**–Sí, ¿los traes contigo?**

**–Sí, los dejé en mi bolso de mano en la oficina de Terry. –**Miré a Richard y seguidamente a Tom**–¿Podrían guardarme un secreto por unos días?**

**–Sí, por supuesto–**Ambos me prometieron ser mis _cómplices._

**–Estoy embarazada.**

El rostro de Richard se iluminó y todo rastro de preocupación se disipó, muy contrario a Tom quien a pesar de sonreír apretó en una línea su boca, su mano pasó por su cabello y comenzaron las preguntas. Primero fue Richard. **–¿Desde cuándo?**

**–No sé, recién hoy me enteré…**

**–Terry ¿Lo sabe?**

**–Aún no, por eso les he pedido que me guarden el secreto, tengo qué hacérselo saber de una manera muy creativa, es nuestro primer hijo.**

**–Es una noticia muy… más que estupenda… mi primer nieto –**Richard no cabía en su propia felicidad **–A todos les dará gusto saberlo.**

Tom sacó mi expediente y me dijo que lo enviaría al hospital de padre para completar el que tenía allá, me dijo que aunque en apariencia mi embarazo no era de riesgo, por mi historial clínico debía tener mucho cuidado con todo, y que él me recomendaba en amplitud el servicio que brindaban en el hospital de su papá.

**–Richard ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? –**Era mi turno de preguntar.

**–Te desvaneciste y te traje en brazos, no quería alertar a nadie, y antes llamé a Tom para que estuviera listo, bajamos por el ascensor.**

**–Gracias Richard, tú siempre has sido muy amable conmigo.**

**–Candy, para mí eres una hija. Te amo como amo a cada uno de mis herederos y más porque me darás un nieto muy pronto.**

**–Richard, yo también te aprecio y mucho–**Le sonreí, él y yo teníamos un lazo muy fuerte que nos unía, algo muy difícil de explicar, pero yo sentía su afecto y esperaba que él sintiera el mío **–Tú no me ocultarías nada de Terry ¿Verdad?**

**–Candy, Terrence es mi hijo… y no, no te negaría si supiera algo.**

**–Gracias Richard –**Evité comenzar con las miles de preguntas que bombardeaban mi mente en ese momento y que luchaban por salir de mis labios, también luché por no agobiarlo porque aunque los dos nos apreciábamos como padre e hija, el verdadero hijo de él era Terry.

Las horas pasaron y Terry no regresaba, al igual que Richard me había desesperado porque me respondiera el móvil. La hora para que la reunión llegara a su fin se me hizo eterna y para que Stear se desocupara parecía no llegar a su fin ¿Qué pudo pasar para que Terry dejara su reunión? ¿En dónde diablos se había metido?

Decidí entretenerme un poco en mi móvil buscando opciones creativas para darle la noticia mientras esperaba que sus hermanos se desocuparan, **–Escucha esta Richard–**Richard mostraba mucha paciencia hacía mí, él también estaba un poco desconcertado por la ausencia sin explicación de Terry, estaba por leerle la opción número chorromil cuando Annie llamó a la puerta

**–Adelante, está abierto –**Respondió Richard y yo guardé silencio para ver de quién se trataba

**–Lamento interrumpir ¿Han visto a Archie?**

**–Está con Stear en sala de reuniones–**Respondió Richard

**–No, Stear se ha ido, Patty me dijo que salió en busca de Terry –**Mis ojos y los de Richard se encontraron.

**–No lo sé Annie, se supone que estos chicos atenderían a los inversionistas.**

**–Stear solamente tomó los datos y encargó a su asistente para que ella se ocupara de dar seguimiento, todo concluyó minutos después de la comida de negocios –**Annie logró lo que tanto estaba procurando evitar: preocuparme

**–Maldición, ¿Qué carajos está pasando con estos muchachos? –**En el tiempo que llevo de conocer y tratar a Richard no lo había visto perder los estribos ante ninguna situación.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y tomó del perchero su saco y salió hecho una furia.

**–Tom debe saber. –**Le dije a Annie quien tenía las manos juntas y las retorcía de nervios.

Llamé a Tom y no respondía, ni el intercomunicador ni el móvil, llamé a Karla **–¿Sabes si salieron?**

**–****_Sí, Tom salió con Archie después de Stear y Richard tendrá escasamente unos cinco minutos que se fue…_**

**–Gracias Karla.**

Me levanté del sillón de la sala que tenía Richard en su oficina, ese sillón en el cual Terry había custodiado mis sueños, tomé mi bolso de mano y salí con Annie.

**–¿Traes auto?**

**–No, desde que comencé a salir con Archie no he tenido necesidad.**

**–Vamos, yo te llevaré a tu casa**

**–No es eso lo que me preocupa… sino saber en dónde está Archie**

**–Yo no sé en dónde jodidamente se metió mi prometido, pero seguro es algo delicado por la manera en la que han actuado… les daremos la oportunidad que nos expliquen… seguro tendrán algo muy bueno qué decirnos.**

**–Está bien Candy. ¿Tú estás bien?**

**–Claro, me siento al igual que tú, un tanto nerviosa.**

Annie trató de hacer mi camino más ligero, salimos de la empresa con un tiempo de dos horas en las que terminaríamos en un día común nuestras horas de práctica, después de dejarla en su casa mi reloj marcaba las 6:00 p.m. y tenía una cita a las 8:00 p.m. para medirme el vestido de novia, uno nuevo y eso me daba mucha pereza.

**–Eleonor, es Candy…**

**–****_Hola hija, estoy con la modista en Cloe's y está Rose conmigo…_**

**–¡Genial! Podemos adelantar la cita.**

**_–¿Te has desocupado tan pronto?_**

**–Sí. –**No sabía si decirle o no que los demás estaban en una _cacería _buscando a mi amado

**–****_Terry ¿Viene contigo?_**** –**Esa pregunta me confirmó que ella no sabía nada, así que ni comentar ni cuestionar.

**–No, está haciendo cosas de chicos, sus hermanos están con él.**

**–****_Entonces ven pronto a Cloe's, tu madre y yo hemos visto varios vestidos y estamos seguras que al menos te enamorarás de tres que hemos separado._**

**–Llego en 10 minutos, estoy cerca.**

Decidí no comentarle nada a Eleonor, ella y mi madre habían sido amigas desde estudiantes y mamá me había retado con anticipación por mi vida promiscua con Terry y si les soltaba que estaba embarazada no me la acabaría, así que era mejor no comentar nada, no era lo mismo que Richard se enterara antes que Terry eso fue una _casualidad_ y él era muy discreto y Tom era mi médico de cierta forma que también podía confiar en él.

Me medí los tres vestidos de novia que habían escogido, confiaba en el buen gusto de mamá y de Eleonor más que en el mío y ellas habían dado muestras de ser muy selectivas y Cloe había asignado tres modistas para mí, para que realizaran todo lo que se les solicitara a fin de satisfacer a dos excelentes clientas como lo eran mi madre y Eleonor. Ambas mujeres tenían casi todo listo y como ya tenían mis medidas no demoraría mucho en Cloe's.

Me desocupe 7:30 p.m. y me despedí de ellas argumentando que tenía cosas qué hacer, no tenía nada qué empacar pues la mayoría de mi ropa estaba en el departamento de Terry, como habíamos decidido comprar acres para construir y no tenía nada de muebles pues no había mucho qué llevar, por otro lado la mayoría de mis cosas y ropa estaban aún en casa de mis padres, llegué al departamento e hice la valija con las pocas pertenencias que tenía, Anthonie me había dado la oportunidad de pasar días después de haberse concluido el mes, pero no haría uso de ese favor ya que hoy era el último día de mes.

Marqué de nuevo el número de Terry y de nuevo ante mi frustración me mandó al buzón de mensajes, llamé a sus hermanos y no obtuve respuesta.

**–Annie, soy Candy ¿Has sabido algo de Archie?**

**_–No, no responde su móvil, le he dejado mensaje de que llame en cuanto se desocupen…_**

**–Gracias Annie, si sabes algo ¿podrías avisarme?**

**–C****_uenta con ello…_**

Sin más detalles las dos cortamos la comunicación porque silenciosamente deseábamos que nuestros amados tuvieran una respuesta o se comunicaran.

Las palabras de Stear me daban vueltas en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué demonios me pidió seguir a Terry pasados algunos minutos? ¿A caso deseaba que lo persiguiera? ¿Alguna especie de pistas?

Tomé mi valija y salí del que fue mi apartamento por algunos días, la verdad me la había pasado más en el de mi amado que en este lugar que fue mi refugio.

Llamé a Richard antes de salir y preguntarle si había podido encontrar a Terrence, al igual que sus hijos no respondió, llamé a Tom y corté de inmediato, estaba paranoica, si fuera alguna mala noticia alguno de ellos se habría puesto en contacto conmigo.

Pero si de algo estaba segura es que Terry tenía mucho qué explicar y una novia enojadísima qué contentar.

Me detuve para cenar algo ligero ya que tenía hambrita y mi bebé también porque sentía un gran hueco en mi estómago, pero este bebé era muy selectivo como los Grandchester y no comía nada que no le gustara, ante el menú nada de lo que se describía quería, todo le daba asco, así que tomamos una sopa de macarrón con queso y una pieza de pollo a la grill, eso quiso y comió mi bebé sin hacer que yo lo devolviera.

Eran las 10:30 p.m. cuando ingresé al estacionamiento del apartamento de Terry y vi en los lugares de visitantes algunos autos que reconocí como el de Richard, Archie y Stear, aquí estaban reunidos los Grandchester.

Me dirigí hacia el departamento un poco indecisa, por esa razón mi valija permaneció en el maletero de mi auto al igual que mi bolso de mano, pensé que tendrían noche de chicos o algo así.

Al salir del ascensor mi corazón latió con fuerza porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Terry, pensé que me estaba preparando una sorpresa y todos habían participado de esa manera, Annie nunca dejaba la oficina antes de tiempo y lo hizo sin ninguna objeción, Tom y Richard nunca desconectaban sus móviles y en esta ocasión no me respondían, pero al mismo tiempo pensé en alguna emergencia…

Mis pasos se apresuraron, fuese cual fuese el motivo lo enfrentaría al ingresar al apartamento de mi amado.

Al acercarme mi corazón latía con más fuerza, la puerta estaba entreabierta y me acerqué sin hacer ruido, una vez más pensé que traer suelas de goma era más efectivo que traer zapatillas ya que los tacones anunciarían mi llegada _kilómetros _ antes de llegar, me detuve para intentar _escuchar _algo pero no escuché nada. Por la abertura de la puerta con el marco asomé mi ojo para ver en el interior y Richard pasaba una mano por su cabello, Stear tenía las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos y Archie estaba de pie junto a su padre, no se veía nada bien el interior.

Sin dudar más ingresé **–¡Candy! –**Mencionó mi nombre Stear

**–Hija, ven conmigo. –**Richard apresuró sus pies hacia mí y sonrió **–Vamos, regresaremos en un momento más. –**Se dirigió a sus hijos y con su mano les indicó **–Encárguense de esto, Candy y yo regresaremos en 10 minutos.**

**–Yo no voy a ningún lugar ¿En dónde está?**

**–No ingreses–**Archie intentó detenerme pero no se lo permití **–Candy, por favor**

Corrí esquivando, como jugador de americano, y me detuve en el umbral de la habitación principal.

Tom estaba de pie junto a Terry quien abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con mucha sorpresa al verme. Él estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama.

Mi mirada escaneaba la habitación, una silueta estaba bordeaba con las sábanas sobre la cama y mis pies se dirigieron hacia ella.

**–Su—sy…. Susana ¿Por qué?-**grité al descubrirla tirando de las sábanas

**–Cálmate Candy –**Tom me sujetó, mi hermana estaba con los ojos cerrados _fingiendo _estar dormida.

Terry se levantó de un salto impidiendo mi salida, estaba en bóxer y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. No sabía lo que había pasado pero lo que acaba de ver lo dejaba muy claro.

**–Candy, no te vayas… –**Rogó Terry

**–Suéltame, Habiendo tantas putas ¿tenía que ser con mi hermana? **

Richard ingresó a la habitación alarmado por mis gritos **–Candy por favor, acompáñame. –**Me sujetó por el brazo, mismo que tiré hacia el lado contrario para soltar su agarre.

Señalé a Terry con mi dedo índice**–Dame una explicación sobre esto, dame una explicación… –**Mis ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas, experimentaba muchos sentimientos en ese momento que no sabía cuál dominaba sobre los demás, pero lo que sí sabía es que el amor estaba muy por debajo de los otros, quienes luchaban por la preeminencia eran el odio y la ira **–Terrence Grandchester, maldita sea, dame una explicación.**

**–Candy, te amo… Candy yo…**

Vi a Susy levantarse y cubrirse con la sábana **–¡Candy! –**Sus ojos centellaban en mi dirección, parecía desconcertada **–Candy, ¿Qué diablos…?**

**–Cállate maldita, ahora puedes reírte todo lo que quieras… te encargaste de romper mi corazón, maldita sea… los odio a los dos.**

Stear y Archie ingresaron también a la habitación y al igual que Tom no articularon ninguna palabra, Richard insistió una vez más intentando que le hiciera caso **–Vamos hija, acompáñame**

La mano de Terry sujetó mi muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él, forcejeé con él delante de los demás **–Dame una explicación, ¡vamos! Por una maldita vez en tu vida dame una explicación…**

**–Te amo princesa, por favor no me dejes… soy un idiota… perdóname…**

Su agarre era tan fuerte pero yo jalé mi mano con fuerza logrando soltarme, llevé mi mano derecha a la izquierda e intenté quitarme la pulsera de oro que me dio cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso pero ante mi intento fallido por desabrocharla tiré de ella enredando uno de mis dedos y rompí un eslabón, zafé de mi dedo corazón el anillo de compromiso y se los arrojé a los pies **–Te dejo en libertad, sin cadenas, ni pasado ni futuro….**

**–Candy te amo, no me dejes. –**Rogaba y las lágrimas llenaron su hermosa mirada con la que me deleitaba. **–Por Dios santo, no me dejes**

**–Búscame cuando tengas una explicación convincente.**

Como yo estaba más cerca de la puerta di dos pasos lentos para acrecentar mi ventaja, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi garganta lastimada de tanto grito sería lo último que recordarían de mí.

Por muy amigo que fuera Richard de mí, era el padre de Terrence y su lugar estaba junto a su hijo y no junto a mí.

**–Candy, por favor, no me dejes –**Cayó sobre sus rodillas y recogió el anillo y la pulsera **–Por favor…**

**–No…**

Me eché a correr y al salir tiré de la puerta para cerrarla, atravesé la sala e hice lo mismo, mis pies se dirigieron obedeciendo las órdenes cerebrales en dirección al ascensor, Archie y Stear corrían detrás de mí al igual que Tom.

Llegué antes que ellos al ascensor y la _suerte _estaba de mi lado porque al pulsarlo se abrió, así que al ingresar pulsé desesperadamente para que cerrara y así fue.

Al salir en el estacionamiento, corrí con desespero hacia mi auto y desactivé los seguros con el mando, ingresé y metí la reversa, los neumáticos chillaron dejando su marca al meter la velocidad y pisar el acelerador, conduje hacia las afueras de la ciudad, no pondría en riesgo mi vida ni la de mi hijo así como la de ningún peatón o conductor por mi mal estado de ánimo.

Aparqué al sentirme más tranquila y lloré. No había explicación…

No supe en qué punto de la ciudad había _perdido _ a mis _perseguidores _o desde dónde habían decidido dejar de seguirme… Terrence era su hermano.

Mi móvil sonaba y sonaba, era mi turno que vivieran el mismo infierno de la desesperación e incertidumbre que yo había vivido horas atrás.

Llamadas de Richard, Tom, Archie, Stear… encendí de nuevo el motor, debía buscar un lugar a donde pasar la noche. Me detuve en un cajero automático y retiré algo de efectivo para no usar las tarjetas, para mi padre sería muy fácil localizarme de esa manera. No regresaría al departamento porque seguro sería uno de los lugares en donde me buscarían primero.

Tomé el lado contrario a la ciudad a donde había sacado el efectivo, prácticamente las clases en la universidad habían concluido y los profesores estaban pasando calificaciones, escribí un correo electrónico en donde les inventaba algo por lo cual me ausentaría por unos días, no quería ser tan drástica porque creía que Terry me buscaría y me daría una explicación convincente.

Me refugié en un hotel de dos estrellas en el centro de la ciudad, bajé mi valija y pagué por una noche en efectivo, al siguiente día mi check out sería a las 13:00 hrs. Pero en mis planes estaba salir antes, no pude dormir, mi móvil no dejaba de sonar y los mensajes de voz saturaban mi bandeja. Se habían añadido mensajes de Karen, de papá, de mamá… pero ninguno era de Terry.

A la primera hora del día tomé un desayuno ligero y hablé con el gerente del lugar, en el internado se nos había enseñado que no había nada más importante que la verdad ante cualquier situación, así que fui muy honesta al pedirle que deseaba discreción, mi padre era un juez que podía solicitar una orden para preguntar si me hospedaba con ellos, y que Richard era una persona muy prestigiada, tuve que contar a grande rasgos mi historia y él se negó por el bien del hotel que dirigía pero me ofreció una alternativa **–Mi hermana tiene una casa de huéspedes a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí estarás segura.**

**–Muchas gracias por su comprensión y ayuda.**

Salí cuando eran las 8:00 hrs. del 01 de junio y dejé en un servicio automotriz mi auto, solicité que llamaran a mi padre para que liquidara la cuenta y lo recogiera, tomé un taxi que iba pasando, mi primer parada fue una mensajería en donde puse los documentos del auto con la dirección de mi padre, mismos que se entregarían en una hora porque era servicio local. El taxista me llevó a la dirección de la casa de huéspedes y me ayudó a bajar la valija.

El móvil seguía sonando y la mayoría de llamadas eran de Richard. Sonaba casi cada segundo, culminaba una y comenzaba la otra, no quería contestar pero tampoco quería desconectarlo.

Terry tenía que darme una explicación, mi hermana tenía que darme una explicación.

* * *

FELIZ AÑO CHICAS

QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD EN COMPAÑÍA DE SUS SERES AMADOS

UN FUERTE ABRAZO

SU AMIGA ABBY

=)


	22. una esperanza

UNA ESPERANZA

¡No más lágrimas! Sentía los ojos tan inflamados por enjugar cada lágrima que brotaba; había pasado intempestivamente por varios estados emocionales, por algunos momentos me llenaba de esperanza que Terry me buscaría para darme una explicación la que haría a un lado, después de breve tiempo de _enojo, _para pasar a los abrazos y caricias. Inmediatamente mi _experiencia _ me recordaba que él no enfrentaba los conflictos sentimentales, entonces experimentaba la sensación de ir a buscarlo y _rogarle _ que me esclareciera lo acontecido. Mientras me imaginaba yendo hacia él asaltaba mi pecho el enojo y daba paso a la ira ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo? Yo no fallé…

Tomé mi celular de la mesa de noche, luchando contra mi deseo de escuchar su voz. Todos me habían dejado mensajes menos él… y mi hermana Susy… de ella era comprensible ¿Pero de él? Su silencio estaba extinguiendo mis gritos internos de dolor que expresaban su nombre en cada suspiro.

Me maldecía a mí también por ser tan confiada, tan ingenua, tan estúpida…

Recordaba con cariño el día que Richard comenzó a _ofertarlo _ conmigo, cuando mis ojos no se podían apartar de él, cuando todo lo que hacía era para llamar su atención y a la vez para alejarlo, era como si el famoso _sexto sentido femenino _ me estuviera alertando con anticipación… ¿Cómo rayos no le presté atención?

Había sufrido por John y ahora estaba sufriendo por Terrence, en definitiva, la única culpable aquí soy yo… ¿Cómo jodidamente lo describía Ponny? "Tropezar con una piedra la primera vez es accidente, tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra es decisión" Maldita sea… había sido mi responsabilidad confiar mi corazón a alguien que no lo supo valorar, pero entregárselo a quien no lo supo amar era algo que ni siquiera tenía grado de comparación porque va más allá de la peor estupidez que se puede cometer, siento que es como cavar tu propia tumba.

Apreté mi móvil a mi pecho con la esperanza de que existiera algo de Terry en él a parte de su número registrado **–Vamos Candy, han pasado ya tres días desde lo ocurrido, ¿realmente crees que eres lo suficiente importante para que él te llame? **

Estamos a jueves 03 de junio y los mensajes de mamá y Eleonor van más apegados al tema _Boda: _**–¿Candy? Hija recuerda que todo está listo para la ceremonia, no olvides que tienes una última prueba del vestido….**

**–Candy, por favor, deja esta actitud infantil y sé responsable, todos los preparativos para la ceremonia y recepción siguen su curso–**Mamá era muy _sutil _ conmigo al intentar hacerme sentir responsable por la boda, si no me casaba por amor, no me casaría ni por el hijo que llevo en mi vientre.

Cada mensaje de Richard era tan distinto a todos los demás, Archie y Stear me hablaban de _hermanita _ deseando que me encontrara bien, Tom me enviaba mensajes como médico y algunas instrucciones para el cuidado primario de mi embarazo.

**–Candy, hija, sé que todo esto tiene una explicación, he estado investigando con mis hijos lo que en realidad pasó, Tom también está involucrado y no quiero adelantarte nada porque sé que creerás que abogo por mi hijo… Candy si te hace sentir un poco bien… Terrence está sufriendo al igual que tú… le he pedido que hablen, que te busque… pero dice que no tiene la explicación que le pides, POR FAVOR CANDY CONTESTA LAS LLAMADAS QUE SE REGISTRAN A MI NÚMERO … hija cuida mucho a mi pequeño nieto y dile que lo amamos, con cariño Richard.-** No comprendí muy bien por qué remarcaba con un tono de voz diferente que respondiera...

Saber que Terry estaba sufriendo no me hacía sentir nada bien, yo también estaba sufriendo y nuestro hijo también estaba sufriendo **–No más bebé, si tu padre no tiene nada qué decirnos lo respetaremos – **Sequé por última vez mis lágrimas y decidí salir por primera vez de mi cuarto, había sido tan irresponsable conmigo y con mi hijo que no había comido nada, estaba tan deprimida que todos estos días solamente había dormido.

Sentí que reviví al sentir el agua tibia escurrir por mi cuerpo mientras me duchaba, masajeé mi cabello tomando tiempo para mí. Contaba con tres mudas de ropa porque todo estaba en casa de mis padres y en el apartamento de Terrence. Dos pares de calzado: unas botas y unas deportivas. Aunque el día se veía cálido yo puse sobre mis hombros una ligera cazadora, sujeté mi cabello con una goma y me puse rímel en mis pestañas. Contaba con algo de efectivo pero necesitaba más para liquidar la pensión, no estaría todo el mes, mi corazón albergaba la idea que Terry me buscaría, tal vez no sabría en dónde estaba pero sí contaba con mi número de móvil, él sabía que con una sola llamada yo accedería a encontrarme con él.

Tampoco comprendía completamente mi idea loca de escapar y hacer las cosas más difíciles. Papá había dejado un mensaje en donde me decía que no haría nada por _seguirme las pistas_ si yo necesitaba un poco de espacio, él me respetaría, también me especificaba que podía seguir contando con su ayuda, aunque mi padre no lo mencionó yo sabía de antemano que mamá no estaría de acuerdo y ambos tenían el mismo poder para actuar. Por esa razón decidí usar mis recursos, contaba con el suficiente dinero en el banco a mi nombre para hacer un retiro cuantioso.

Tampoco tenía auto y no quería gastar pagando renta por uno, sería una fuerte filtración económica y tenía que guardar mis recursos hasta que Terry definiera el rumbo de nuestra relación.

**–Buen día –**Dije al pasar frente al grupo de estudiantes que vivían en la casa de huéspedes, la mayoría estaba en la universidad pública. El contenido de su plática eran los finales y algunos su graduación… yo también egresaría en algunos días y no me sentía tan emotiva como antes.

**–Buen día –**Contestaron a mi saludo

**–Emm… ¿gustas? –**Una chica de cabello negro y tez blanca que me recordó a Annie me ofreció un plato lleno de frutas

**–Gracias –**Dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar de entre las frutas un grande y redondo durazno ante el cual la boca se me hizo agua.

**–Toma asiento –**Se recorrió un chico de color con rastas en el cabello y extendió un plato para pan y mantequilla, sabía el nombre de cada utensilio para servir la mesa, lo había aprendido con Dorothie, pensar en mi amiga me puso nostálgica, creo que los chicos se dieron cuenta porque de inmediato comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas triviales que captaron mi atención.

**–… entonces te llamas Candy White… ¿Eres familiar del dueño del bufete jurídico William White? –**¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabía este chico del nombre de mi padre, la mayoría de las personas se dirigían a mi padre como _señoría_ por su oficio de juez.

**–Sí, es mi padre.**

Una chica japonesa muy simpática de nombre Yoko me miró detenidamente mientras yo enrollaba en la punta del tenedor un poco de espagueti y lo dirigía a mi boca **–Tú eres la prometida del hijo del empresario financiero Richard Grandchester… –**Su voz estaba cargada de tanta sorpresa y emoción que logró que de mis labios se desplegara una gran sonrisa y mis mejillas se sonrojaran **–Vamos Candy, cuéntanos ¿qué se siente haber conquistado a uno de los codiciables Grandchester?**

**–Vamos más lento–** Dirigí mi mirada a Randall, el chico con rastas, **–¿Cómo sabes tú de mi padre?**

**–Estoy estudiando leyes y mi mentor me ha dicho que si logro obtener un empleo, aunque sea sacando la basura –**Rieron de la ironía del comentario **–en el bufete de White ya estoy del otro lado, tu padre tiene muy buena reputación y muchos aspiramos para lograr colarnos, yo he llevado mi hoja de vida para que me considere…–**Wow, y yo rechazando el pertenecer al bufete de mi padre.

**–Bien, si perseveras mi padre te contemplará, a él le gusta la gente que sepa perseverar, ojo, no es lo mismo perseverar que hostigar… ¿Me entiendes verdad? –**Abrió sus ojos color cafés y asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera encontrado una gran mina de oro.

**–Yoko ¿Cómo sabes de mi compromiso con Terry?**

**–Candy, por el cielo santo, está en la página principal de varias revistas como el acontecimiento social del año –**Me extendió una revista de una edición pasada de quince días en la cual se narraba el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, mis ojos pasaban por la narración emotiva del reportero, lo había descrito todo muy bien "la joven pareja enamorada"… "Tres pruebas de amor"… "Encadenados para toda la vida"… mi amor por Terrence volvió a resurgir y tomé fuerzas para salir adelante y confiar en que él me daría una explicación, si habíamos podido demostrar en aquella celebración que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro ahora era el tiempo de demostrárnoslo a nosotros mismos. **–¿Qué fue todo eso? –**La pregunta de Yoko y la mirada de los otros cinco chicos que estaban conmigo a la mesa me sacaron de mis gratos recuerdos.

**–Ingleses… –**Todos soltaron las risas sonoras incluyéndome a mí. Después de reír les comenté que eran algunas tradiciones.

**–¿Qué haces aquí Candy? ¿También es parte de los ****_ritos _**** ingleses?**

Sabía que esa pregunta no la iba a poder eludir a menos que haya rechazado su invitación pero ya casi llevaba la mitad de mi plato degustado **–Es algo así, como los judíos tienen sus fechas de purificación, los ingleses de… emmm… es como un tiempo para fortalecer los lazos… –**No sabía que inventar para que no profundizaran, tan fácil era decirles que _qué les importaba _ pero ellos habían sido atentos y yo no podía ser grosera con los chicos que me brindaban su confianza y amistad.

Había en el grupo de chicos una _niña _ en especial que tenía una mirada muy bonita, tenía los ojos azules como Terry y las pestañas como Archie, me imaginé que si Richard y Eleonor hubieran tenido una hija se asemejaría mucho a Mercy **–¿Cuánto tiempo estarás entre nosotros?**

**–Mi boda es el 19 y mi graduación es el 11 de este mes–**Aproveché el tema que se colaba para dejar a un lado mis _planes _de matrimonio **–¿Todos egresarán? O ¿solamente algunos?**

Randall tomó la palabra y señaló a cada uno de sus compañeros **–Yoko egresará como Licenciada en Ciencias de la comunicación, dice que será conductora de algún medio artístico, Mercy, egresará como físico terapeuta, Sergio–**Señaló a un chico hispano **–él egresará en Finanzas y yo en leyes, Carl y Molly ingresan a su tercer y quinto semestre respectivamente… y ¿tú? –**De nuevo las cuestiones porque Randall _admiraba a mi padre_

**–Ingeniero en informática y sistemas computacionales –**Al mencionarlo tenía dos opciones, agachar la cabeza y esperar que me criticaran o mencionarlo con la frente en alto y disfrutar de mis logros y decisiones

**–Wow, estudiaste algo distinto a toda tu familia –**Dijo con admiración Yoko

**–Eso es valiente –**Mencionó Mercy **–Mi madre se opuso tanto a mi especialidad porque quería que yo fuera administradora o gerente, pero siempre he dicho que cuando se tiene vocación se debe seguir la voz del corazón.**

**–Yo opino que debiste seguir los pasos de tu padre, tiene mucho prestigio. –**Sabía que Randall iría por ese camino.

Culminamos una buena charla de sobremesa e hice buenos y nuevos amigos, haber trabajado con Dorothie en el comedor de Grandchester me había ayudado a ser más servicial, así que después de su amabilidad al compartir los alimentos conmigo me dispuse a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastos, al fregarlos aunque no eran las misma cantidad, mi mente se trasladó hasta el comedor, miré mi muñeca y la cicatriz que contenía, mi mente revivió aquél momento en el que Terry tiró de mi mano, luego se preocupó y terminamos en su departamento.

Los chicos se habían despedido y quedaba sola con Yoko en el interior de la cocina de la casa de huéspedes, ante mis recuerdos más de una lágrima traicionera se asomó haciendo su camino por mis mejillas**–Ánimo Candy, lo que estén pasando lo superarán –**Palmeó cariñosamente mi hombro.

**–Gracias, Yoko, gracias. –**Escucharla hablarme en _plural _ inyectó en mi ser el positivismo que necesitaba, aunque también tenía en cuenta que no sería yo quien buscaría a Terrence, esperaría pacientemente que él lo hiciera**. **

**–Iré al centro ¿Vas de salida?**

**–Iré a la Universidad, necesito hablar con el decano académico y ver las gestiones de mi egreso.**

**–¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**–Sí, gracias, ¿No te desvío?**

**–No, para nada, voy con tiempo suficiente.**

Secamos los trastos, dejamos la cocina y el comedor limpios e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el centro, no me aprovecharía de mi nueva amiga para que me llevara a la universidad.

Había pasado un día de más de la fecha que quedé de recoger las invitaciones de la boda, las invitaciones que Terry había escogido **–Vengo por las invitaciones para el enlace Grandchester-White –**Me dirigí a la señorita que estaba en el recibidor.

**–Ya las recogieron, el Señor Grandchester vino por ellas–**Mencionar Señor Grandchester podía incluir a cualquiera de los tres herederos y a Richard mismo.

**–¿Me podría decir quién firmó por ellas?**

**–Sí, un momento –**Revisó su lista de entregas. **–El Señor Richard Grandchester.**

**–¡Genial! –**ironicé en mi mente, **–Terry ni siquiera había sido capaz de venir por sus propias invitaciones que ha solicitado a su padre hacerse cargo de ello… parece que los demás son los que quieren que nos casemos menos él –**Mi interior ardió de coraje. Sonreí en gratitud por la información que me proporcionaron y me retiré del lugar.

Me dirigí hacia el banco para pedir un estado financiero de mis cuentas, necesitaba hacer retiros y solicitar alguna información. Mi asesor financiero me atendió magníficamente, recordé la destreza de Stear al desenvolverse y al explicar a las personas los rendimientos de sus inversiones, con él había aprendido muchos términos al respecto**–Emm, si quisiera trasladar mi cuenta a Alemania ¿Qué requisitos debo cubrir? –**Después de recibir una detallada asesoría salí del banco.

Mi móvil sonó al desactivar el modo de vibración, era Richard **–Hola Richard**

**–Por favor no cuelgues, escúchame –**Todo mi ser reaccionó al escuchar la voz familiar, mi hijo en mi interior también reaccionó, o al menos eso creí.

**–Está bien.**

**–Agradezco que contestaras mi llamada, no sabes cuán preocupados estamos por ti –**Rodeé mis ojos en ironía ante sus palabras.

**–Sí, algo que me quieras decir….**

**–Te amo Candy y quiero que sepas que he estado trabajando para tener la explicación que me pides, no quiero perderte.**

**–Terry yo también te amo y no debe ser difícil que recuerdes lo que pasó –**Cuando accedí a responder la llamada que se identificaba como "Richard" nunca imaginé que sería mi amado al otro lado de la línea **–Terry ¿Por qué llamas del número de tu padre?**

**–Porque creí que si llamaba del mío no me responderías…**

**–Tengo muchas llamadas registradas de tu padre sin dejar mensaje ¿son tuyas?**

**–Emmm… sí –**Escuchar que sí había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo me llenó de alegría y esperanza.

**–Terry… te amo y hay algo importante que debes saber**

**–¿En dónde estás amor?**

**–Ahora voy camino a la universidad**

**–¿Puedo pasar por ti?**

**–Sí, cariño tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ¿Qué pasó en realidad?**

**–Te prometo que te daré la respuesta que quieres… pero primero necesito que me perdones.**

**–Te veo en la universidad… Terry te amo.**

**–Y yo a ti princesa, Candy eres mi vida y sin ti siento que muero. Me haces mucha falta, princesa prométeme que lucharemos por nuestro amor –**Oí su voz quebrarse y no pude evitar llorar pero ahora era de felicidad, no había nada que nos separara, cualquier cosa la venceríamos juntos, yo tenía lo que había deseado: que Terry se pusiera en contacto conmigo, de haberlo sabido antes no habríamos sufrido tanto.

Tomé un taxi para dirigirme a la universidad, me dirigí a la Decanatura, iba con el ánimo diferente, de una manera muy positiva. Después de obtener la información que necesitaba me dirigí a la cafetería porque ahí pasaría Terry por nosotros, ¡Qué lindo se oye decir _nosotros_, mi bebé y yo! Compré una botella de agua y fruta deshidratada, saqué los documentos del banco y comencé a revisarlos detenidamente**–Has sido muy inconsciente, mira que tener a toda la familia sin dormir y tú sin ninguna preocupación.**

**–Susana….**

* * *

linda noche amigas

Abby =)


	23. La Aclaración

**LA ACLARACIÓN**

* * *

**–Sí querida, Susana… tu hermana…mayor –**Puso tanto énfasis para recordar nuestro parentesco que la aborrecí, me había mantenido fuerte y no quería pensar en ella para no odiarla, pero tenerla frente a mí sin una muestra de vergüenza hizo que mi sangre fluyera con la ira corriendo en cada gotita que formaba mi torrente sanguíneo.

**–¿Qué haces aquí?**

**–Terry me llamó y me pidió que nos viéramos aquí.**

**–¿Terry? –**Seguramente era para esclarecer la situación.

**–Así es querida, me llamó y me dijo que hablaríamos contigo–**No me equivoqué, mi novio quiere que las cosas queden claras pero la unión familiar entre mi hermana y yo nunca será igual, si es que en algún momento hubo _fraternidad _ entre nosotras dos, las cosas con Karen siempre fueron distintas desde que éramos pequeñas, pero con Susy nunca, siempre existió la rivalidad de la hija mayor contra el cuidado natural para la hija menor.

**–¡Ah! Pues espero que tengan una buena explicación para lo que presencié.**

**–No hablaré nada hasta que llegue Terry, él me pidió ese favor y yo ****_nunca le he podido negar nada_****–**Su voz llena de ironía me encolerizó más que dejé de comer mis ricas frutitas deshidratadas, mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí que comencé a temblar internamente. Me enfurecía que se dirigiera a mi novio como _Terry, _ sé que se conocían de tiempo atrás pero eso no le daba derecho a pronunciarlo como lo hacía, con sensualidad, como si entre ellos existiera algo… íntimo.

**–Me parece perfecto y espero que no tarde para que yo pueda estar libre de tu presencia.**

**–Yo también te amo hermanita–**Me dijo con una sonrisa falsa igual que su tono de voz.

**–Susy ¿por qué nunca me has querido?**

**–Sí te quiero, pero no te soporto… –**Levanté mis cejas y mi mirada se centró en la suya, era momento de sincerarse…

**–¿Por qué? Eres mi hermana…**

**–Porque siempre tuviste toda la atención de nuestros padres.**

**–¿solamente por eso? Soy menor que tú, era obvio que observaras que nuestros padres ****_me cuidaran_****, seguramente también lo hicieron contigo al igual que con Karen. **

**–Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero ellos siempre te procuraron más que a nosotras, te dieron siempre lo mejor…**

**–Entonces, toda tu mala vibra hacia mí es por ¿celos?**

**–Puede ser…**

**–Susy, Karen y tú son mis hermanas y yo las quiero, reconozco que contigo ha sido más difícil porque siempre nos hemos mantenido distanciadas y platicamos muy poco. –**No creí conveniente mencionarle que yo no le tenía confianza en absoluto, siempre había sido fría conmigo, aunque algunas veces habíamos intentado acercarnos…

**–Hermanita, tú tienes,… lo que yo he querido… siempre.**

**–Te equivocas Susy, tenemos los mismos padres, la misma casa, la misma educación, la misma hermana…¿Qué puedo poseer que tú quieres?–**Intenté no sonar como nuestra madre, pero ¿Qué diablos pude haber tenido que desperté en ella esos celos? Terry era _nuevo _en mi vida, ella lo había conocido desde antes.

**–Tienes la maldita fuerza de hacer lo que siempre has querido, has hecho cuanto has deseado, y yo no–**Escucharla hablar con tanta frustración me dolió en el corazón, no sabía que su _odio _hacia mí era por mi _temperamento _ para _surfear _ la vida **–Y por si está de más mencionarlo, Terry… es el chico que yo quiero, por eso no pienso dejarte el camino libre con él. –**Wow ¡Declaración de guerra!

**–Yo no pienso pelear por nada ni por nadie, Susy, y menos contigo,**

**–¿Me tienes miedo?**

**–No, en lo absoluto**

**–¿Y?… –**Me miró por encima de sus gafas para sol, mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la envoltura de mis frutitas deshidratas.

**–Por lo visto, quieres todo lo mío –**La miré al tiempo que le quitaba mi_ golosina_ y la atraía hacia mí. **–Terry tiene voluntad propia, Susy, si él te ama a ti, por mí está bien –**Era mentira, pero yo soy de las que cree que no debe darse las cosas a la fuerza**–pero si él no te ama, te pido que te mantengas al margen de nuestras vidas… y pensé que no querías tocar el tema "Terry" hasta que él esté presente.**

**–Lo amo, Candy. Lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé por qué jodidamente tenías que cruzarte en mi camino, él y yo podíamos ser felices. –**Subió, por fin, sus gafas oscuras y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza, nuestras miradas se encontraron y las palabras cesaron, no pude parpadear por no demostrarle que me podía intimidar.

Los escasos minutos que transcurrieron a mí me parecieron una eternidad, por fin desviamos nuestras miradas y el silencio sepulcral incrementó. Psicológicamente cualquier cosa que yo hiciera demostraría nerviosismo y no estaba nerviosa sino enojada… me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y resoplé liberando toda la tensión que estaba generando. Tomé la decisión de romper el maldito silencio que sentía que nos envolvía en una gran burbuja de aire, escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón, pausados y tranquilos, también podía escuchar claramente el _tick – tack _ del reloj de cuerda de mi hermana, **–¿Por qué ahora, Susy?**

**–Ha sido de siempre, Candy… Terry ha sido el único hombre que he amado.**

Entrecerré mis ojos y mis cejas se juntaron mientras escuchaba sus palabras "Ha sido el único hombre" Mi hermana veía a Terry como hombre, no como su futuro _hermano de ley, _ no como el futuro _esposo _de su hermana menor, sino como _hombre_. Un hombre es al que puedes desear, fantasear, seducir… ¡Maldición! ¡Un millón de maldiciones!** –Pero él no se fijó en ti, sino en mí…**

**–No, te equivocas hermanita…**

Estuve a punto de soltarle que esperaba un hijo de Terry al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Cómo diablos podía equivocarme? Terry había luchado por conquistarme, estábamos comprometidos públicamente… había cometido errores… todo el mundo cometemos errores… **–No, la que se equivoca eres tú, Susy, te equivocas, Terry me ama.**

**–Te dije que no hablaría nada hasta que él se presentara… pero muero por decirte… emmm –**La infeliz se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para seguir hablando y ahora sí me puse un poco nerviosa **–Sé que te sonará familiar esta frase "****_No me dejes fuera" _**

Reconozco la frase así como también reconozco que logró ponerme nerviosa **–No –**Opté por mentirle **–No sé a qué te refieres. –**Dos siluetas se acercaban hacia nosotras, las vi por el rabillo, aproveché para tomar mi botella de agua y dirigirla a mis labios, necesitaba algo que me mantuviera estable.

**–Terry, querido, pensé que demorarías, pero no tanto –**Lo miré poner una mano sobre el hombro de mi hermana con tanta familiaridad… ¿Estaba tan _confundido _que saludó primero a mi hermana que a mí? Muy mal Terrence, muy mal.

**–Tuve que pasar por Eliza y ella es la culpable de nuestra tardanza. –**Mis ojos se fijaron en la persona acompañante de mi amado, él entre dos arpías. Retiró una silla para que Eliza se sentara y yo recogí mis papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, rodeó hasta tomar el lugar en la silla que estaba vacía entre Susy y yo **–Hola Candy –**¡¿Quéeeeeeee Diablosssssssssssssss!? Un simple _"Hola Candy"_

Lo vi descender hasta quedar completamente sentado, cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y los brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía su toque de "Mr. Arrogante" y mis esperanzas se internaron hasta el mismo infierno.

Pasé mi mirada por las miradas de Eliza y Susana, ambas con la postura correcta, Terry con su aire de superioridad y yo… yo simplemente estaba sentada con la espalda mal recargada en el respaldo, con mi botellita de agua descansando en mi mano derecha y mis documentos bancarios en mis piernas.

Fijé por último mi mirar en la de Terry que no expresó nada, no me sonrió, no me guiñó un ojo, no levantó su ceja… no hizo nada… ¿Por qué jodidos me dijo "Te amo" cuando respondí el móvil... y ahora estaba más frío que un témpano de hielo...

**–Bien, ¿Quieren hablar? Tengo cosas que realizar y no cuento con mucho tiempo….**

**–¿Qué tipo de cosas, cariño? ¿Para tu boda? –**Si Susy era una víbora, Eliza la reducía a una simple lombriz…

**–Lo que tenga que realizar es algo que no es de su incumbencia **

**–Tranquila Eli, Terry se puede enojar y ya sabes que cuando él se enoja no es fácil contentarlo –**Miré a Terry solamente moviendo mi mirada, sin mover la cabeza en su dirección y estaba completamente inexpresivo. ¡Vamos Terrence! ¡Maldita sea! Di algo.

**–Pero es placentero contentarlo… ¿No dicen que de las peleas, lo más placentero son las reconciliaciones?**

**–No lo puedo creer… ¿para esta jodida basura me han citado? –**Me puse sobre mis pies

**–Siéntate, Candy –**Por Dios, jamás me había humillado tanto pero yo tengo al "señor orgullo" que nunca me ha dejado caer **–Querías una explicación ¿No? Si te marchas te quedarás con la duda…–¡**No es verdad!, este chico que está frente a mí no es Terry…

**–Pues habla, pero no esperes que tome asiento, no toleraré ni un insulto más de … ellas…– **Las escuché reír y él seguía igual de inexpresivo. Respiré profundo y me levanté más en mi _corta _estatura, Eliza y Susana iban en zapatos de tacón y yo en unas ligeras deportivas, así que de cualquier forma seguía viéndome bajita **–¡Venga! Estoy esperando…**

**–Candy–**Eliza tomó la palabra, un tono risueño marcó la diferencia de la voz de mi hermana **–¿Ese folder es para Terry? –¡**Oh! ¡Por Dios Santo! Eliza sabe de mi embarazo, Terry y Susy no lo saben… espero que les no haya dicho nada…

**–No**

**–¿Puedo saber de qué es?**

**–No, tú al igual que ellos están aquí para darme una explicación–**Señalé a Susy y a Terry que sorprendentemente estaba sin decir nada, ni con palabras ni con gestos.

**–Yo te diré lo que quieres escuchar–**Eliza se levantó de su asiento **–Pero tú nunca le dirás a nadie lo que tú y yo sabemos –**Ante esa amenaza Terry frunció su ceño y la miró, lo mismo hizo mi hermana… ¿Quién sabe qué clase de pacto tenían estos tres? Pero su declaración había logrado hacer que Terry expresara algo... sorpresa...

**–Solamente menciona lo que yo quiero saber…**

**–¡Promételo! –**Levantó la voz.

**–¿Crees que cumpliré si te hago una promesa? –**Era mi turno de mostrar valor y que no estaba intimidada por ellos, sí, podían ser tres, y yo tenía a mi hijo, así que no estaba del todo sola **–Vamos, dime.**

**–Terry nunca te ha amado, tú fuiste el resultado de una apuesta entre nosotros tres –**Sentí que mi rostro decayó pero no me dejaría vencer **–Te vi aquella tarde en cuanto entraste a la oficina con Archie, noté tu mirada ****_de niña enamorada_****, clásica mirada que nosotras hemos visto en infinidad de ****_mujercitas_****, Terry es nuestro, Candy. Solamente Susy y yo podemos gozar a plenitud de él. Así que nos propusimos divertirnos un rato y pues... eso es lo que pasó...**

Busqué su mirada y noté un brillo en ella, pero no decía en absoluto nada… todo mi amor por él, mis ilusiones, la esperanza de formar mi familia con él, que mi hijo creciera al lado de su padre, de todas las cosas que en mi mente tomaron forma, comenzaron a desmoronarse **–¿Es verdad, Terry?**

**–Candy…**

**–Solamente dime si es verdad lo que Eliza ha mencionado…**

**–Candy, hermanita… no te lastimes más… yo te había advertido cuando te dije… los "Grandchester" son conocidos como ****_rompecorazones_****, no escuchaste mi consejo… lo siento tanto por ti.**

Regresé mi mirada al autor de tanto dolor en mi corazón **–Terry… ¿Cómo pudiste? Fingiste tan bien amarme que hasta llevaste esta farsa a un nivel superior, involucraste a mi familia, a tu familia. –** Mi voz no se quebró, la verdad no sé de dónde salió el valor que necesitaba para no gritar como una loca desquiciada por el dolor y ¿Cómo podía luchar por alguien que nunca me amó?

**–Candy… yo… –**Bajó la mirada, no tuvo el valor de sostenerla ante mis ojos que revelaban mi desesperación por escucharlo decir que me amaba, que todo era resultado de una broma de muy mal gusto o que estaba arrepentido….**–no quise que las cosas llegaran hasta este nivel, yo creí amarte y pensé que serías la mujer que lograra conquistarme–**Respiró profundamente y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, al soltarlo culminó diciendo **–Pero me equivoqué, yo solamente logré conquistarte y lo hice en el menor de los récords…**

**–Eres un cínico –**Tenía dos opciones, recoger mi corazón hecho trizas del suelo con la música de fondo de las risas sonoras de Susana o Retirarme sin mi corazón, con el orgullo ocupando su lugar… Escogí la opción dos, retirarme sin mi corazón, y el "_Señor orgullo" _recogió mis lágrimas, mi odio, mi desprecio, mi dureza, mi fortaleza y muchos sentimientos más para formar un enorme corazón de piedra que no se rompiera tan fácil

**–¿Lo ves? Te lo dije en la agencia de mi padre, Terry no es hombre para una sola mujer…**

**–Y yo te repito lo que te contesté en la agencia de tu padre–**Vi la cara de Eliza ruborizarse de cólera hacia mí porque sabía que lo que diría podía cambiar las cosas de manera radical… al menos para ellas, porque yo ya había decidido, por mí y por mi hijo… **–Terrence es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando –**Tuvieron la reacción que había vislumbrado en mi mente, aproveché el desconcierto de los tres y me puse sobre mis pies **–Gracias por su aclaración y por su tiempo.**

Caminé a un ritmo natural, cada paso que daba acrecentaba la distancia que se había formado días atrás, con cada paso mi mente luchaba entre dos pensamientos: Regresar y gritarle a Terry ¿Por qué me había lastimado así? O seguir firme en mi andar… **–¿Qué has dicho? Candy, repite lo que acabas de mencionar –**Su mano tiró de mi brazo, ¿Cuántas veces más le permitiría hacerme eso? Sus ojos hermosos nuevamente estaban fijos sobre los míos y mi cuerpo junto al suyo… era un gran martirio para mí estar en esa posición y a la vez deseaba que cada segundo durara lo que dura la eternidad **–¿Estás embarazada?**

**–Sí –**Tiré de mi brazo, como siempre lo hacía para liberarme de su agarre **–Estamos esperando un hijo, un hijo al que acabas de renunciar…**

**–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?**

**–Porque nunca me diste la oportunidad, cuando quise hacerlo ya no estabas a mi lado, sino en tu cama con mi hermana–**No lloraría delante de él, no lo haría, tenía que ser fuerte y continuar con mi vida y mis planes…**–Si no te importa, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer**

**–Candy, espera… –** Comenzó a respirar con nerviosismo y se pasó varias veces las manos entre su sedoso cabello, ese cabello que yo acaricié muchas veces mientras hacíamos el amor, cuando se recostaba en mi pecho… **–Maldita sea –**Pateó al aire y posó sus dos manos en su cintura **–¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

**–Ya lo sabes… eso es lo que importa… el pasado… el pasado déjalo donde pertenece, junto al montón de sueños rotos e ilusiones que nunca se volverán realidad–**Lo dejé ahí parado y ahora sí caminé más rápido apretando mi folder contra mi pecho, ingresé a un salón vacío y cerré la puerta, al hacerlo me deslicé así como lo hacían mis lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Se siente horrible saber que todo fue el resultado de una apuesta, ¿Qué querían comprobar? ¿Qué otra estúpida se enamoraría de Terrence Grandchester? ¿Qué él siempre sería de ellas? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? **–¿Qué jodidos quieres? –**Le grité al responder el móvil, ¿ahora sí no tenía miedo que no le respondiera? O llamó de su móvil porque Richard no estaba cerca para prestarle el suyo… **–Déjanos en paz….**

**–¿En dónde estás?**

**–En … ¿Qué diablos te importa? Muy cerca de ciudad Jodida y a un lado de soy una pendeja por confiar en ti –**Corté la llamada

Sonó y sonó muchas veces más… nunca más dejaré que intente darme una explicación **–Richard… soy Candy**

**–Hija, ¿En dónde estás?**

**–En el país de las ****_desilusiones…_**

**–Candy, por Dios Santo, cálmate...**

**–Gracias por todo tu aprecio y apoyo Richard… pero creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás…**

**–Candy, existe una explicación…**

**–Lo sé… Terry me la acaba de dar… en compañía de mi hermana y de su eterna amante Eliza Legan**

**–¿Qué Terry hizo qué? Maldita sea… Candy, dime en dónde estás, pasaré por ti…**

**–Richard, no, tu hijo me dejó muy claro que no me ama, que nunca lo hizo, así que lamento todo el ridículo que pasaste por mí… por nosotros….**

**–No, Candy, Terry te ama… si no te amara no estaría sufriendo…**

**–Lo vi hace un par de minutos y créeme que no estaba sufriendo para nada… pero en fin… te llamaba para avisarte que la boda se cancelará…**

**–Espera Candy….**

Los minutos trascurrieron leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentossssssssssssssssssssssssss, ¿Por qué el maldito tiempo no se detuvo cuando Terry estaba cerca de mí? Y ahora que sufría de nuevo ¿Pasaba lento? ¿También él se estaba burlando de mí?** –¿Yoko? Em… hola, soy Candy**

**–****_Hola, Candy ¿Todo bien? Te escucho un poco triste…_**

**–Sí, gracias, ya estoy mejor…**

**–¿****_Pasó algo? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_**

**–Amiga, recuerdo que me comentaste que estás en el periódico… en servicio… ¿Quieres una nota importante?**

**–¿****_De qué trata amiga?_**

**–El ****_Grandioso Enlace _****Grandchester-White se cancela…**

**–¿****_Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?¿Estás de broma?_**

**–No, no estoy de broma… ¿Quieres o no la exclusiva?**

**–Candy, eso es muy grave… lo siento mucho por ti amiga… pero para mi carrera es una nota muy importante y valiosa…**

**–Te espero en 1 hora en la cafetería que está en el centro, en la plaza de las Américas… **

**–****_Ok._**

Me adelantaría a _cancelar _la boda antes que mis padres y los padres de Terrence continuaran con esta farsa, no había manera en que yo quisiera hablar personalmente con cada uno de nuestros invitados para decirles que _siempre ya no nos casaríamos_, y que luego recibieran la invitación… que Richard diera la cara por su hijo, claro si lo quería hacer, yo daría la mía a través de un medio masivo y luego lo subiría a la web…

Bajé la mirada al pasar junto a Archie y Annie, ¿Cómo diablos me los tenía qué topar? ¿Cómo no previne que él viene por ella y se ven aquí en el aparcamiento? La fuerza de la costumbre de dirigir mis pasos hacia aquí, yo ni auto tengo… **–Candy, hermanita –**Los brazos sólidos de Archie rodearon mi cuerpo y me desmoroné **–Terry me llamó y me dijo que estarías aquí… ¿Él ha venido a verte?**

**–Sí**

**–¿Las cosas se han solucionado?**

**–Sí**

**–¿y por qué lloras?**

Solamente levanté los hombros como respuesta…

* * *

**LO SIENTO MUCHO AMIGAS... PERO ALGUIEN SE HA ROBADO MI CORAZÓN Y MI TIEMPO, LAMENTO HABERLAS ABANDONADO TANTO TIEMPO =(**

**YA NO LO HARÉ... YA ESTOY DE REGRESO...**

**SOY FELIZ, INMENSAMENTE FELIZ**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


End file.
